Let Me Show You How Proud I Am To Be Yours
by SmileOfEm
Summary: Beca Mitchell quitte la ville de New York à cause de la situation de sa famille et part pour Atlanta. Une nouvelle ville et surtout une nouvelle université : l'université de Barden où elle va faire la rencontre d'une certaine Chloe Beale. #LMSfic
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour ! J'ai vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction française sur Bechloe (à vrai dire il y en a deux dont une surement abandonnée xD) Vu qu'en ce moment je suis à fond sur Pitch Perfect et en particulier le couple Bechloe, j'ai décidé d'écrire. Ça m'a pris d'un coup.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais une fanfiction écrite pour le plaisir. Je ne me suis pas laisser porter par une histoire compliqué, elle est au contraire simple mais prenante (enfin je l'espère xD). L'histoire est différente de celle du film, il y a un rapport mais la relation Bechloe est remise au début.**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire de Beca Mitchell. Bonne lecture ? #LMSfic**_

* * *

 ** _N_** ouvelle ville, nouvelle université, nouvelles personnes à côtoyer. Je commençais seulement à m'habituer aux autres. J'ai l'impression de passer pour une fille sans amis, j'en ai... eu. J'ai finis par apprendre qu'ils se servaient de moi, ce qui m'a enthousiasmé à partir de là-bas. Je voulais une autre université, une autre vie. Les journées devenaient dures. Mon père n'était plus à la maison, je me suis retrouvée seule avec ma mère en dépression après son divorce. Ce n'est vraiment pas la situation rêvée. Je sais, j'ai l'air de la fille indigne qui laisse sa mère seule. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais la voir au moins une fois par mois. Du coup me voilà là, dans un mini studio au milieu d'Atlanta. Ça fait trois jours que je suis ici et je commence déjà à le regretter. J'aime être seule mais là c'est tout le temps, c'est assez dur mais ça ne change pas vraiment de la maison. Il y avait juste le corps de ma mère, pas elle, juste son corps, en plus dans un hôpital.

 _ **C**_ 'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, celui qui va changer ma vie selon mon père. Je n'y crois pas trop personnellement. Je me suis levée il y a maintenant une demie-heure, je suis toujours devant mon bol de céréales et entrain de lire la composition des céréales qui n'a pas changé depuis hier matin. Je regarde mon bol et j'ai envie de me haïr... Les céréales sont devenue molles, c'est immangeable. Bon ok, je me lève de la table, jette les céréales dans la poubelle et je vais à la salle de bain. Je prend les premières affaires qui me viennent sous la main, j'ai pas envie de chercher quoi mettre, ça sert à rien de faire bonne impression le première jour et d'être habillé comme le dimanche tout le reste de l'année. Je me maquille simplement, crayon, mascara, eye-liner et le tour est joué.

 _ **M**_ e voilà dans le métro, je trouve cet endroit plus que répugnant, certains sont propres sur eux, oui certains, d'autres ne le sont pas. En plus ces barres métalliques me dégoûtent, tout le monde s'est collé dessus, a posé sa main moite dessus, c'est infecté de microbes. Par habitude de New York où personne ne fait attention à toi, je bouge la tête en rythme avec la musique. Seulement ici ce n'est pas pareil. Même si il y a autant de monde, les gens te fixent dès que tu fais quelque chose. Il y a un homme là devant moi qui me regarde depuis que je suis rentrée, dos à lui j'ai sentis son regard sur mes fesses, je me suis aimablement retournée pour qu'il arrête de me mater.

 _ **M**_ e voilà devant l'université. L'université de Barden. Assez carré comme bâtiment. Il y a des élèves devant l'établissement, beaucoup fument, d'autres crient à cause des retrouvailles. Je passe ma main dans ma poche pour remonter le son de mon portable et je me fais un chemin parmi les élèves. Je suis les flèches qui mènent aux tableaux des classes, je ne stresse pas, j'ai envie d'être avec personne, je ne connais personne de toute façon. Sur une vitre, il y a de nombreux papiers, je vais bien rire pour me trouver. Je regarde aux feuilles des dernières années. Marvin...Morris... non je ne suis pas dans cette classe. Ah Mitchell ! Beca Mitchell. C'est bon, je suis dans la classe numéro 3. Je regarde vite fait les autres noms, tous me sont inconnu. Je dois aller à la salle 305. Un troupeau d'élèves s'avance vers les feuilles, je me dépêche de partir d'ici. Je marche dans le l'université, je sais que ça va bientôt sonné, l'établissement paraît petit de l'extérieur mais merde je sais pas où je suis. Les flèches s'arrêtent à un moment et c'est comme si t'étais lâché en plein Hunger Games. Je continue de marcher, dès que je croise quelqu'un je lui demande. Tient elle là qui arrive en face de moi elle n'a pas l'air d'être méchante.

-Excuse moi, je suis nouvelle, je suis un peu paumée, tu pourrais me dire où est la salle 305 s'il te plaît ?

 _ **A**_ vant de me répondre, elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'accord d'accord, je suis passée pour une conne.

-Tu t'es trompé de sens, j'y vais aussi, suis moi brunette.

 _ **S**_ on « brunette » vient de me choquer, elle ne me connaît même pas. Les gens d'Atlanta sont bizarre, rendez moi New York s'il vous plaît. Je fais demi-tour et la suis. La cloche sonne. Elle s'arrête toutes les trentes secondes pour dire bonjour à des gens. Mais merde on va arrivé à la bourre le premier jour la première heure ! Bouge toi la rousse ! On arrive dans un nouveau couloir, je présume que c'est ici on vient de passé à côté de la salle 301. Un homme, plutôt grand s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

-Comment va ma lesbienne préférée ?

-Ça va Jesse.

-Oh mais présente moi cette jolie fille.

-Je la connais pas, je sais juste qu'elle est dans la classe.

 _ **I**_ l s'approche de moi et me tend la main avec un grand sourire. Je lui la prend et la sert.

-Tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Beca Mitchell. Je suis nouvelle.

-J'avais jamais vu ta tête ici Beca. Bienvenue à Atlanta ! Tu viens d'où ?

-New York

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

-Changer d'air.

-Je sens que tu as besoin de réconfort, je suis là tu sais. Je pourrais te réconforter ce soir si tu veux.

-T'es direct toi mais non merci. Si t'arrives à coucher avec moi c'est que je suis au bord du coma éthylique et encore je pourrais dire non, t'es pas mon genre.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien Beca. Je suis Jesse

 _ **L**_ e professeur arrive, ouvre la porte et on rentre. Par pitié s'il vous plaît que Jesse se mette pas à côté de moi. Enfaîte c'est bon, c'est le prof qui nous place. A ce que je vois il connaît déjà la plupart des élèves de la classe. Quand c'est mon tour, il me demande mon prénom et me dit d'aller m'asseoir au premier rang à côté de Chloe. Donc la rousse c'est Chloe si je comprend bien. Je vais m'asseoir en traînant les pieds, je préfère être seule en cours. En plus ça a l'air d'être le genre de fille qui te parle toujours en cours alors que tu veux écouter. Ou c'est tout l'inverse, c'est une fille à papa donc elle t'adresse pas la parole de l'année, les cours avant tout. Je pose mon sac sur la table et je m'assois à ma chaise, elle me tourne le dos. Sympa l'accueil. Elle parle déjà avec une pote à elle derrière nous. Je sens qu'une bonne année se prépare. Le prof rentre et tout le monde se tait. Chloe a sortit ses affaires. Je sais toujours pas choisir entre chieuse et fille à papa, peut-être qu'elle est les deux, ça se peux. Elle regarde mon sac, puis moi, puis mon sac et encore moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tes affaires. Le cours va commencé.

-Tu parles, c'est la première heures tu crois quoi ? On va faire tout le programme en deux heures.

 ** _E_** lle me regarde méchamment et se tourne vers le prof. C'est mal partis avec elle. Le professeur se présente, monsieur Leroy, prof d'anglais. Il s'avance vers ma table, pousse mon sac par terre avec sa main. Il me lance un regard noir alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche. Si mon casque est cassé, je sais d'où ça vient. Il nous distribue notre emploi du temps. La première chose que je regarde c'est les heures de sortis. Dix-sept heures le lundi, dix-huit le mardi, midi le mercredi et dix-huit le reste de la semaine. Je peux pleurer ? Je peux changer de classe ? Je peux retourner à New York ? Pourquoi j'ai voulus me débarrassé de ma mère dépressive ? Je commence tous les matins à huit heures. Dieu me maudit ou quoi ? Tout le monde souffle. Je fais pareil je dois l'avouer.

-Vous pouvez voir que dans les heures de milieux de journées, vous avez des trous, des heures de libre, elles seront bien sur utilisé pour les activités périscolaire obligatoire pour avoir votre diplôme.

-Donc c'est pas des heures de libres.

-Bien sur que si mademoiselle Mitchell. Vos activités n'auront pas lieu chaque jour de la semaine.

-Monsieur, _demande Chloe_ , il est écrit que nous avons madame Vincent, comment est-ce possible ? -C'est une erreur, je ne sais pas qui est son remplaçant.

 _ **I**_ l y a soudain un silence de mort dans la salle, je suis vraiment gênée, que c'est-il passé ? Je me penche légèrement vers ma voisine.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Elle est morte...

-Suicide à cause de la classe ?

-Morte sous les coups de son mari.

-Désolé...

 _ **C**_ omment vous dire que je me sens encore pire que tout a l'heure, j'ai voulus faire de l'humour mais ça n'a pas marché. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant. Après ce moment pire que gênant, surtout pour moi, le professeur reprend son explication.

-Vous allez devoir choisir un activité pour pouvoir valider votre diplôme. Par exemple, la danse, le théâtre, le chant. En parlant de ça, mademoiselle Beale, les Bellas existent toujours ?

-Bien sur, on prend tout le monde qui sait un minimum chanté.

 ** _L_** a première heure est enfin finis, je pense que ça a été l'heure la plus longue de ma vie. Le professeur nous accorde une pause de cinq minutes, Jesse se lève de sa chaise et vient s'asseoir sur la table de Chloe.

-Tu vas choisir quoi Beca ?

-Je ne sais pas, toi tu as choisis quoi ?

-Moi la chanson chez les treblemakers. Tu sais chanter ?

-Ouais, enfin je pense, mes shampoing m'ont jamais donné leur avis.

-Tu devrais venir chez les Bellas, _me dit Chloe._

-Non ça me plaît pas ce genre de truc, surtout de chanter devant des gens. Je préfère en rester à ma salle de bain.

-Comme tu veux mais tu loupes quelque chose.

-Dis moi Chloe, _continue Jesse_ , comment va Aubrey ?

-M'en parle pas s'il te plait.

-Je dois comprendre que t'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Vous étiez mon OTP !

-Les françaises sont bonnes à ce qui paraît. Elle m'a appelé et m'a dit « Désolé Chloe, je pense qu'on devrait en arrêter là, c'est trop compliqué les relations à distance, tu me manques, j'en peux plus ». J'ai traduis par je me suis tapé une autre fille, elle est mieux que toi et beaucoup plus accessible.

-Je suis désolé ma belle.

 _ **L**_ a cloche retentit à nouveau, le professeur dit à tout le monde de s'asseoir à sa place. Cette conversation m'a assez gêné. Je ne connais pas cette Aubrey ni ce qu'elle a fait. Pendant le reste de la matinée, le professeur continue de nous parler du lycée, du programme et de son cours, on l'a même commencé. L'après-midi c'était pareil sans la présentation de la fac, juste du programme et du cours. Ça m'a assez soûlé, j'avais envie de m'endormir mais je ne pouvais pas. Mais bon, en histoire et en français, je suis à côté de personne, c'est tellement bien. La fin de la première journée, j'espère que le reste de l'année sera mieux. Je sors de l'université, descend les escaliers et marche dans la rue. Je vais à l'arrêt pour prendre mon bus. Je sens que ces trajets quotidiens vont assez vite m'énervai.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Le fait de la première personne du singulier ne vous dérange pas ?**_

 _ **Laissez moi vos avis.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 2 sera posté le 9 août (pour l'anniversaire d'Anna tient !)**_

 _ **Bisous #LMSfic**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Désolé de mon retard de poste, j'étais pas chez moi de toute la journée :)**_

 _ **Wouah ! J'ai adoré vos reviews, vos avis, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Le début vous a bien plu, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour le reste de la fanfiction.**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait une petite erreur. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup vont l'avoir remarqué mais je préfère le dire. Les filles sont en université et l'endroit ressemble beaucoup au lycée, notamment pour les cours. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas, ce n'est pas un détail important et certains moments de la suite de la fanfiction aurait été compliqué si 'était des cours en amphi. Je m'en suis rendu dans la semaine (j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres) j'avais pas l'envie de refaire des scènes pour ça. J'espère que ça vous ira et que vous me pardonnerez car je n'ai que 16 ans et que j'ai beau m'informer sur les facs, je connais plus l'univers du lycée.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez voir que je vois laisse le hashtag #LMSfic, si vous avez twitter vous pouvez mettre des tweets à propos de la fanfic, ou même, je posterai des infos (par exemple si je ne peux pas poster un chapitre tel jour) pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu.**_

 _ **Maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _J_** 'ai pris le bus, encore. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais y aller à pied à la fac quitte à partir une heure plus tôt. Il y avait un mec qui n'a pas arrêter de me regardé, je sentais son regard sur moi, il est descendu au même arrêt que moi en plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis seule que je suis parano mais bon. J'ai marché très vite, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi et il n'était plus là. Pourquoi j'ai peur de tout sérieux? Je passe la porte de l'immeuble, je monte les trois étages par les escaliers et j'arrive à mon palier. Je rentre ma clé dans la serrure, enfin j'essaie, pourquoi j'y arrive pas, je la ressort, je la regarde, réessaie, toujours pas. Merde il y a quelqu'un dans mon appartement ! Je prend un de mes livres de cours dans la main, oui une arme destructrice ! J'ouvre doucement la porte.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Bébééééééééé !

 _ **Q**_ uoi ? Bébé ? C'est quoi le délire ? J'ouvre la porte en entière et je vois un garçon débarqué les bras grands ouverts. Il me prend dans ses bras, tellement fort, un peu trop même que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je le pousse un peu, je rentre et je ferme la porte. Je ne lui adresse pas la parole, il me suis jusqu'au salon, me prend par la taille et m'assois dans le canapé, je me débat un peu mais je sais que je ne peux rien faire contre lui.

-Boude pas bébé !

 _ **J**_ e ne lui répond toujours pas, il commence à m'embrasser sur les joues. Roh !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

 _ **J**_ e me défais de ses bras, je me lève et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis là depuis moins d'une semaine, je suis déjà parano d'être seule dans cet appartement et toi t'arrive, tu pètes ma porte, elle ferme plus, putain mais il t'as prit quoi ? J'ai peur moi ! J'ai pas envie que n'importe qui rentre chez moi ! Depuis quand tu rentres par effraction chez les gens ?

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai juste voulus déverrouillé ta porte pour rentrer mais ta serrure a pété. J'ai appelé un serrurier il viendra demain, je paierais. T'es pas contente de voir ton grand frère chez toi ?

-Bien sur que si je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as juste fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu connais papa ? Il n'a pas voulus que tu restes seule, il m'a demandé de venir habité avec toi.

-Tu vas habité avec moi ? C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

 _ **J**_ e me jette dans ses bras. C'est vrai que je ne voulais plus être seule mais en même temps je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'avais peur de passer pour une nulle auprès de moi même. J'ai trop de fierté pour m'avouer avoir peur. Je sais c'est bête mais c'est moi.

 _ **O**_ n a passé la soiré ensemble, on a regardé Glee de 21h à 2h du matin, on a commencé à être fatigué, on a dormis ensemble dans mon lit car cet imbécile n'a rien amené pour dormir. Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, perso j'y crois pas, dormir par terre ne le dérangerait pas.

 _ **L**_ e matin, je me suis réveillé plus confiante que la veille. J'ai pris un bol de céréales, j'ai mis un jean noir et un tee-shirt noir, une veste en cuir noir et je suis sortis avec mes cours. Le bus ou pas le bus ? Je passe à l'arrêt et le bus s'arrête pile à au moment à côté de moi, je n'ai pas hésité à le prendre. Entre se faire regarder par des gros pervers et marcher, je préfère la première solution sachant que même dans la rue des pervers me regardent. J'arrive à l'université quelques minutes plus tard, je replace mon sac sur mon épaule et passe la grille d'entrée. Une main attrape la mienne, je me retourne, retire ma main de la sienne et sourit à Chloe.

-Salut Chloe.

-Salut Bec' ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien merci et toi ?

-Super vu que t'es là.

 _ **C**_ 'est de la provocation là, la gay est limite amoureuse de moi.

-Super, bon je dois y aller, de toute façon on se revoit en cours.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps, elle peux pas attendre ?

-Elle ne peux pas attendre Beca !

-Bon vas-y.

-Viens à l'audition des Bellas !

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, je n'aime pas chanter devant des gens. Puis si ça se trouve je chante mal.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Comment tu peux le dire ?

-Je t'ai entendu chanté.

-Quand ? Ou ?

-Hier dans le bus, fait attention, t'es plus à New York, à Atlanta, dans le bus on entends les gens qui chantent. En plus il y a eu un grand silence quand t'as commencé à chanter Titanium de David Guetta.

-Ca devait être gênant. Je n'ai pas envie.

-Beca, je veux que les gens attendent ta voix. Viens s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, salut Chloe.

 _ **J**_ 'ai enfin réussis à m'en débarrassé, pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Je pars, je ne lui lance même pas un dernier regard, je la laisse planté au milieu du hall.

 **...**

 _ **L**_ a journée est finit. La deuxième journée de cours est enfin finis. Chloe n'a pas arrêté de me rappeler que l'audition est à dix-huit heures ce soir. Je n'arrête pas de fixer ma montre. C'est vraiment trop long une heure et demi d'histoire. Déjà une heure je trouve ça long. C'est intéressant mais c'est toujours pareil, on connaît déjà la fin. Il nous fait noter quelques derniers éléments pour le cours et on sort. Je sens la présence de Chloe derrière moi. Elle me surveille ou quoi ? Je vais jusqu'aux toilettes. Pitié qu'elle me lâche, qu'elle m'oublie. Je reste quelques minutes enfermé volontairement en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas derrière la porte à attendre. Je sors, je ne vois personne, je me lave les mains et part. Toujours personne. Merci elle m'a oublié. Je sors discrètement de la fac, les écouteurs dans les oreilles au cas où si quelqu'un m'appelle, histoire que j'entende pas. Je décide de faire le trajet à pied, c'est peut-être un peu long mais là c'est l'heure de pointe, j'ai pas envie de prendre le bus. Je suis bien ma musique et moi.

 _ **I**_ l est environ dix-sept heures et je rentre dans mon appartement, mon grand frère n'est pas là. Il cherche du boulot, il est infirmier. Moi je vous dis que ces patientes ont de la chance. J'ai jamais vu un infirmier mignon personnellement, ils recrutent que les vieux un truc de fou. Je pose mon sac dans le salon, j'ai un devoir demain d'anglais, le prof nous a donné plusieurs fiches à relire et on aura un devoir sur ça. Je sens que je vais passé une bonne soirée. D'un côté, tant mieux que je sois seule. Je sors les fiches et je commence à réviser dans le canapé au son de ma musique.

 _ **M**_ on téléphone vibre sur ma jambe. J'essaie de l'atteindre. Je vois flou, je ne suis pas réveillé. Oh non, je me suis endormis, génial... Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, j'attrape mon téléphone et regarde le sms que j'ai reçu. Il vient de Chloe, oh non il vient de ma messagerie mais c'est sur la conversation de Chloe.

« Le contact vous a appelé en laissant un message »

 _ **J**_ e n'ai même pas fait attention à son appel, il ne m'a pas réveillé. Je compose le numéro de la messagerie.

« Vous avez un nouveau message, laissé le 16 novembre à 18h30. Hey c'est Chloe. J'aurais bien voulus savoir où tu es car on t'attend. Merci Bec »

 _ **E**_ t merde...

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Ce chapitre était court, je vous promet les autres sont plus long (exemple, le chapitre 8 fait 8 pages de open office xD)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, par exemple sur le personnage de Beca, sur ce que vous pensez pour la suite, par exemple la réaction de Chloe. Ou qu'est ce que va faire Beca après avoir entendu le message ? Etes-vous content que le frère de Beca soit avec elle à Atlanta ? (j'ai décidé de rajouter ce personnage pour faire plus de vie dans l'appartement de Beca)**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser, n'oubliez pas de souhaiter un "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" à Anna Kendrick ! 30 ans ça se fête !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 3 sera posté le 16 août.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à vous #LMSfic**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Coucou ! Comment vous allez ?_**

 ** _Moi super ! Je suis chez ma tante donc c'est vraiment cool ! Ma petite cousine se fait attendre xD (oui on est venue chez elle pour voir la petite dans le ventre puis maintenant on espère qu'elle arrive :) )_**

 ** _J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais celles qui j'ai eu m'ont fait plaisir !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **17 novembre...**

 _ **C**_ 'est au moins la cinquième fois aujourd'hui que je relis le petit garçon à sa céréale géant sur le paquet. Il n'y a plus de surprise, c'est toujours le même. Je finis mon bol, je le rince. Je vais à ma chambre, me change en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ai entendu que Vincent était rentré tard hier soir, enfin tôt ce matin. J'enfile un tee-shirt quelconque et un jean bleu. Je me maquille comme d'habitude, donc un coup de crayon, de mascara et le tour est joué. Avant de sortir, j'attrape ma veste en cuir et mon sac. Je suis partie tôt, mon inconscient m'a dit de ne pas prendre le bus car je prenais le risque de croiser Chloe. Son message m'a un peu torturé pendant cette nuit. Elle avait l'air de tellement vouloir que je vienne durant toute la journée et là, je ne suis pas venue et elle était calme, comme si ce n'était pas grave. Pitié faîtes que ce n'était pas grave. Je passe devant la rue où il y a l'arrêt de bus, le deuxième, pas celui que je prend. Je vois une tête rousse, plus petite que d'autres têtes. Je baisse la tête et essaie de ne pas me faire remarquer car je crois que c'est Chloe. J'accélère ma marche pour traverser. Par reflex je monte le son de ma musique dans mes oreilles. Malgré ça, j'entends des talons derrière moi. Mon dieu me dîtes pas que. Non Beca elle n'a pas pu arriver aussi vite, avance. On me prend le bras, je me tourne vers elle. Chloe. Je lui souris nerveusement. Elle lâche mon bras.

-Salut Beca !

-Salut Chloe. Dis moi tu prends pas le bus d'habitude ?

-Si mais je t'ai vu donc je suis venu, il fallait que je te parle.

 ** _E_** t le moment est venu. Elle paraît gentille, adorable mais j'en suis sur ça va partir en live. C'est fou comme j'ai pas envie, je l'aime bien, elle est un peu collante mais sympa.

-Dis moi pourquoi t'es pas venue hier soir ?

 _ **J**_ 'enlève mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, arrête la musique. Oui oui, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

-On a contrôle aujourd'hui, je pouvais pas venir.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Désolé. J'y ait pas pensé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ?

-Je dormais, j'ai pas fait attention.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappeler ?

 ** _J_** usque là j'ai réussis à m'en tirer avec une partie de la vérité. C'est maintenant que je vais devoir commencer à lui mentir.

-J'y ais pas pensé.

-Décidément tu penses à rien.

-Excuse moi. Puis merde, ça me disait rien de venir, j'étais pas d'humeur.

-Dis moi juste pourquoi tu m'as dit oui pour l'audition alors.

-Parce que tu voulais, parce que tu étais toujours derrière mon dos à vouloir que je vienne. Je suis pas faîtes pour chanter devant des gens, j'aime trop la musique pour chanter acapella. Je voulais me débarrassé de toi. Et je pensais avoir fait le bon choix en te disant oui.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à savoir ce que tu veux, à être toi.

-Me lance pas sur ça Chloe. Ca fait que deux jours que je te connais et j'en connais plus sur toi que tu en connais sur moi. Je ne suis pas moi, tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? Car j'ai des choses à dire, comme... attend laisse moi chercher... Ah oui t'es gay ! Tu t'assumes même pas. Tu as embrassé plusieurs garçons !

-Je m'accepte, tout le monde le sait que je le suis. Beca tu viens juste d'arriver, n'essaie pas de tout savoir.

-Ta copine est partis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, pose toi des questions.

 ** _O_** n a eu un regard l'une vers l'autre qui a peut-être durer que quelques secondes. Ses yeux ont commencé à se mouillé, j'aurais sûrement dû faire gaffe ce que j'ai dit.

-Finalement c'est pas si mal que tu sois pas venue hier soir. Je veux pas d'une fille comme toi dans mon groupe. J'ai pas besoin de toi, ta voix n'aurait pas collé avec les autres, ça aurait fait moche.

 ** _E_** lle soupire et part. Je vous assure que j'ai voulus lui prendre le bras, m'excuser. Dites moi que c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense sa dernière phrase, dîtes moi qu'elle a dit ça car elle était en colère. Je comprend pourquoi je suis toujours seule, à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient vers moi, je me renferme et envoie boulet tout le monde. Je la regarde partir vers l'arrêt de bus. Je continue mon chemin à pied.

 _ **Ç**_ a vient de sonner, je monte les escaliers pour rejoindre ma salle. Devant celle-ci, Jesse vient me voir. Il me sourit, je lui rend. Il est sympa mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment envie de rire là.

-Salut Beca !

-Hey...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste pas la tête à parler. Plus tard désolé.

 _ **L**_ e professeur ouvre la porte et bizarrement je suis la première a rentrer. Je ne m'assois pas à ma table, je me met au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de Chloe. Tout le monde est rentré, Chloe juste au moment où il allait fermer la porte. C'est fou, notre dispute me torture aussi, je ne fais que penser à ça, à elle. C'était peut-être la seule qui avait l'air de m'accepter et moi j'ai tout fait pour la perdre, qu'est-ce que je peux être conne.

-Mademoiselle Mitchell, que faîtes-vous aussi loin de moi aujourd'hui ?

-Je préfère être derrière.

-Surtout à une heure de contrôle, c'est bizarre ça. Allez venez là, à côté de votre camarade Beale.

-Non mais ça va aller monsieur, je vous promet de pas tricher.

-Mademoiselle Mitchell, soit c'est devant soit c'est dehors et ce serait dommage dès la deuxième heures, vu votre dossier il faudrait mieux m'écouter.

 _ **J**_ e souffle mais je me lève, je traverse la salle, tous les yeux braquaient sur moi. Seule Chloe ne me regarde pas, elle est concentré sur son stylo. Je balance, oui c'est bien le verbe balancer qu'il fait employé, mon sac sur la table. Je vois au coin de ma vision Chloe qui sursaute. Elle ne m'adresse pas un regard alors que je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle fait des trucs bizarre avec son stylos pour ne pas attirer son attention sur moi. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir Chloe silencieuse à côté de moi, elle qui est toujours entrain de parler. Le professeur distribue les feuilles de contrôles. Chloe souffle, je fais pareil, un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Merde pourquoi je fais autant attention à elle. Bon Beca, regarde ta feuille et essaie de faire quelque chose. Déjà marque ton nom et la date, le prof pourrait avoir pitié de toi et pourrait te donner un point. Je lis la première question, j'y répond. Verbe irréguliers dès la cinquième question. J'ai toujours détesté ça. Je me remet droite, je lance un coup d'œil à la copie de Chloe, elle en ai déjà à la question 7, je remonte sa feuille pour trouver la 5.

-Mitchell votre copie.

 _ **B**_ on, je me suis fait chopé et Chloe se décale, s'éloigne de moi. Je suis dans la merde. J'essaie de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma copie. J'écris quelque trucs sans vraiment être sûr de moi. Je sens vraiment que je vais passé une mauvaise journée.

 **20 février...**

 _ **V**_ oilà. Ça fait trois mois que je suis à Atlanta. Je suis beaucoup moins enthousiasme que quand j'ai quitté New York. Je pensais être loin de ma mère, de mon père, de mes problèmes. Oui je suis loin de cela, mais maintenant j'en ai d'autres. Je suis une fille à problèmes. Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Je regarde mon portable, il est que six heures dix, je dois me lever dans cinq minutes. J'entends la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. Me dîtes pas que...

-Becaaaaaaaaa !

 _ **S**_ i, c'est lui. Vincent me saute dessus, je le repousse avec mes bras mais il arrive à me faire un câlin.

-Lâche moi. Je suis pas une personne très câlin.

-Je sais mais t'adore les miens.

-Pas plus qu'avec d'autres personnes.

 _ **V**_ incent se recule, il descend du lit et s'apprête à partir de la pièce, je m'assois dans mon lit, tend les bras et lui dit :

-Non reste. J'adore tes câlins.

Il se retourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lève toi Bec', tu vas être en retard.

 _ **I**_ l se fout de moi, je suis largement en avance. Bon je me lève quand même. Je pensais qu'il allait me le souhaiter, même pas. Toujours sympa les frères. J'enfile une veste que je trouve sur mon bureau, il fait un peu froid ce matin. Je le suis dans la cuisine. Je m'assois à la table, pose ma tête entre mes mains. Il me tourne le dos, il prépare quelque chose, sûrement son petit déjeuner. Il se retourne vers moi, un muffin à la main avec une bougie dessus. Il me le pose devant moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !

-Merci. C'est vraiment gentil, tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Abuse pas Beca, c'est qu'un muffin.

 _ **O**_ n rit et je souffle sur la bougie. Je l'enlève de mon muffin et le mange. Il est vraiment super bon. Après, je pars m'habiller dans ma chambre, lui est dans la salle de bain. Je tape à la porte, il me répond, je lui demande si je peux renter, il répond positivement. J'ouvre la porte. Je pose ma main devant mes yeux, je sens sa main qui l'enlève.

-Ouf t'es pas nu !

-Rêve pas tu serais pas rentré.

-Heureusement, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars après.

 _ **I**_ l se coiffe, je me brosse les dents. Je le rejoint devant le miroir, je me maquille. Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Bonne journée ma petite sœur d'amour. Je t'aime. J'essaie de rentrer tôt ce soir. Je ne promet rien par contre, désolé. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, je préfère que tu travailles.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seule le jour de ton anniversaire.

-Je serais sûrement au téléphone avec maman, enfin si elle se rappelle que je suis née il y a dix-huit ans.

-Elle s'en rappelle ne t'inquiète pas. T'es magnifique chérie. Bisous !

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue, passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer avant de partir. Je lui crie dessus et lui lance ma brosse à cheveux. Il quitte l'appartement. Ca n'a rien arrangé mon lancé, je dois aller chercher ma brosse. Je traverse le salon et revient avec elle devant le miroir. Dis donc je lance loin, j'aurais pu faire du javelot. Non je rigole, le sport ce n'est pas pour moi.

 _ **J**_ e finis de me préparer et je quitte à mon tour l'appartement. Je pars prendre le bus à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez moi. A l'arrêt d'après, Chloe monte dedans, même pas un regard. Rien. Joyeux anniversaire Beca ! Tu vas passé une superbe journée. A l'arrêt d'après, Jesse monte dans le bus, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention qu'il prenait le bus, à vrai dire, ces derniers temps j'ai préféré marcher. Je prend mon téléphone et regarde les musiques, je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Une main m'attrape le bras. Je sursaute, je lève les yeux vers la personne, c'est Jesse.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je t'ai appelé tu n'as pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais qu'à faire attention.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil d'y avoir pensé.

-Je peux avouer que...

-Chut tu vas tout gâcher.

 _ **J**_ e le prend dans mes bras pour le remercier. Bien évidement c'est à ce moment là que le bus à freiner comme un dingue et que Jesse m'a rattrapé au vol. On éclate de rire tous les deux. Je lève les yeux instinctivement avec Chloe, elle nous regarde, dès que nos regards se croisent elle baisse les yeux. C'est vrai que ça fait trois mois qu'on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux. Il y a juste que des marques de politesse entre elle et moi mais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais appris à la connaître alors que l'on passe plus de cinq heures assises à côté l'une de l'autre. Mais j'ai gardé de bon contact avec Jesse. Chloe lui a expliqué la situation entre nous deux. Jesse a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber et moi non plus, donc il est toujours entrain de se couper en deux pour nous deux. On arrive à l'arrêt de la fac, on descend du bus. Chloe part tout de suite. Toujours avec ses talons, les faisant claquer sur le sol. Jesse a décidé de rester avec moi pour le moment. On rentre ensemble dans l'établissement, il me raconte sa soirée, rien de particulier, le bon fils à papa, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, enfin je sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est le genre de fils toujours là pour ses parents, à toujours les aider, à être propre chez lui. Je pense qu'il se défoule au lycée avec sa musique. La sonnerie retentit. Décidément ce bus arrive de plus en plus en retard. On va ensemble à la salle d'histoire. Jesse prend place à côté de Chloe, je sens son regard sur moi. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place, vers le fond de la salle. Le professeur rentre, il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux ce matin. Bon il a corriger nos contrôles c'est ça ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée hier en corrigeant vos copies. On va commencé par celle d'une élève. « Ronald Reagan est le 32e président des États-Unis. » Mademoiselle Mitchell, dîtes moi...

-J'ai confondu avec Roosevelt.

-Je dois avouer que c'est bien facile de les confondre. Après tout, ils ont tous les deux été président, les dates c'est juste du plus. Mademoiselle Beale au lieu de regarder votre téléphone, votre petit ami peut attendre une heure je pense. Reagan, c'est le combientième ? Car d'après ce que j'ai vu vous êtes la seule à avoir bien répondu.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Alzheimer ?

-C'est le quarantième.

-Une leçon sur les présidents des États-Unis et vous arrivez à ne pas les apprendre dans l'ordre. Mitchell, Obama ?

-J'en sais rien. Demandez à Chloe, elle a l'air de mieux savoir que tout le monde.

 _ **C**_ hloe s'est retourné et m'a fusillait du regard.

-Mademoiselle Beale ?

-Quarante-quatrième.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué, mademoiselle Mitchell..

-Changez de tête de turc s'il vous plaît.

-Je disais, mademoiselle Mitchell ainsi que tout le reste de la classe, apprenez ! Votre diplôme ne sera pas pour vous si vous continuez comme ça. Vous trouvez pas que ça fait tâche d'avoir un sept dans un bulletin ? Je peux vous le dire, vous n'irez pas loin. Ne croyez pas que vous allez devenir célèbre en postant une vidéo sur youtube. Il faut bosser !

 _ **L**_ e professeur vient vers moi, me donne ma copie. Sept, j'ai eu sept. D'accord, je vais me faire tuer par mon père, je suis venue ici pour bosser et au final j'ai un sept. J'avais travaillé cette leçon, j'avais passé presque deux heures à l'apprendre, faut croire que ce n(est pas assez. J'avais appris toutes les dates, je n'avais pas appris leur numéro. Il va à Chloe, reste quelques secondes à lui parler. Chloe Beale. Que ferez l'université sans elle ? Chloe par ci Chloe par là, Chloe elle a mis les bons résultats, Chloe elle apprend. Merde il n'y a pas qu'elle qui bosse, il y en a qui essaie et ça ne marche pas. Je regarde mon voisin, bon lui il a eu un. C'est quand même pire que moi. Et il le prend bien. J'aimerais pouvoir le prendre bien comme ça. La journée de merde continue.

 _ **...**_

 _ **M**_ idi, le meilleur moment de la journée. Manger. Je m'assois à une table au self, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je vois Jesse qui s'avance vers moi son plateau à la main. Il s'assoit devant moi.

-Je peux ?

-Vas-y. Tu ne manges pas avec Chloe ?

-Non elle ne mange pas au self puis c'est ton anniversaire.

-Merci.

 _ **J'**_ enlève mes écouteurs, range mon portable et on mange tous les deux.

 ** _A_** près le repas, Jesse a du rejoindre des amis à lui, il a été désolé de me laisser. Sur le coup ça m'arrangeait, mon père m'appelait.

-Bonjour Beca.

-Hey Pap's.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ton sept en histoire ?

-Il a déjà mis les notes ? Oui je crois sinon tu ne me le demanderais pas. J'avais réviser, je me suis planté ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

-Sauf que toi ça t'arrive depuis le début de l'année. Tu es sur que tu es bien à Atlanta ? Rentre à New York si tu veux.

-Avec une mère dépressive car tu nous a abandonné ? Non je ne crois pas que j'irais mieux avec elle.

-Beca, tu sais que je suis là si tu as des problèmes mais il faut vraiment que tu es des meilleures notes, je ne sais pas moi, prend des cours. T'as pas une élève dans ta classe qui y arrive ?

-Non.

-Va voir sur internet, il y aura peut-être des cours particuliers pas cher, si tu veux je t'enverrais de l'argent pour que tu les paie. Beca, il faut vraiment, mais vraiment que tu es de meilleures notes, tu ne réussira jamais sinon.

 _ **I**_ l y a eu un long silence entre lui et moi. Il décide qu'il va raccrocher, avant qu'il parte je lui lâche un :

-Enfaîte merci, c'est gentil de t'en être rappeler.

-Chérie, attend, joyeux anniversaire ma...

-Au revoir papa.

 _ **J**_ e raccroche avant lui. Je regarde l'heure, je reprend dans deux heures. Je décide d'aller marcher en ville, j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment. Je sors de la fac, passe le portail. Je me retrouve dans la rue, je tourne à droite et je commence ma marche, la musique dans les oreilles.

 _ **C**_ e que m'a dit mon père m'a torturé tout l'après-midi. La sonnerie a retentit depuis presque cinq minutes. Le prof nous garde plus longtemps, on entend tout le monde qui souffle car ils veulent sortir. Je sais ce que je dois faire dès qu'on va sortir, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas trop envie. Il nous dit de ranger nos affaires et de partir. Je les range particulièrement vite, je vois Chloe qui sort dans les premières. Je sors à mon tour. Je prend un « raccourcis » pour sortir de la fac. Je la cherche du regard, elle est devant la grille, la clope au bec avec ses copines qui font pareil. Je marche à travers un troupeau d'élèves pour sortir dehors. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Hey, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Bonsoir Beca. Si tu veux. Ne m'attendez pas les filles, je pense que je rentrerais directement chez moi.

 _ **E**_ lle dit au revoir à ses amies et on commence à marcher. Il n'y a aucun mot entre nous, je sens qu'on est toutes les deux mal à l'aise, enfin surtout moi. Ça fait trois mois que nous n'avons pas parlé et là je vais la voir. Elle me tend une cigarette, je refuse, elle la range. On s'éloigne de l'établissement, on arrive dans le parc de la ville. Elle s'arrête au dessous d'un arbre, elle se retourne vers moi.

-Que veux-tu Mitchell ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques un truc.

-Vas-y

-Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour être belle, stylé, intelligente, réussir à l'école, chanter comme personne ?

-Merci Beca. Mais je vois pas qu'est-ce que vient faire ta question là ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à apprendre, genre que tu me donnes des cours. Enfin si tu ne veux pas je comprend, je devrais trouver des cours sur internet.

-Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole pendant trois mois et tu me demandes de l'aide.

-Je sais c'est nul.

-Je veux bien car je t'aime bien. Mais à une seule condition.

-Dis toujours.

-Intègre les Bella.

-Tu perd pas le nord toi.

-D'accord bon, au revoir.

-Non d'accord, je veux bien faire partis du groupe, tu verras que je suis un gros boulet mais bon, c'est comme tu veux.

-Super, viens à 18heures demain pour les Bella, on verra là-bas pour les cours. N'oublie pas.

-Cool, merci Chloe.

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit et part car elle doit aller je ne sais où. Je la laisse partir de son côté, moi je reste dans le parc. Il ne fait pas particulièrement chaud mais il fait bon. Le vent est froid par moment mais avec mon écharpe ça va.

 _ **J**_ 'ai passé près d'une heure au parc, à ne rien faire de particulier, c'est tellement bon d'être dehors. Je suis finalement rentré à l'appartement car le froid commençait vraiment à peser. Personne n'est rentré. Je regarde mon téléphone en espérant un appel de ma mère mais rien.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre !**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé ? votre avis ! (je ne veux pas paraître chiante (je sais je le suis) mais développez vos "j'ai aimé, vivement la suite" please)**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 sera poster le lundi 24 août (je serais sur la route le dimanche donc je pourrais pas le poster)**_

 _ **Bonne semaine ! #LMSfic**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**BONJOUR MES ACA-COPINES !Je suis trop à fond dans Pitch Perfect, aidez moi xD Sinon ma cousine est née le 17 août, elle est adorable ! Je l'aime déjà !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'aime voir que je fais plaisir en écrivant. Merci beaucoup**_

 _ **Merci Morgane (elle se reconnaîtra) qui m'a envoyé un sms ce matin pour la fiction. Il m'a fait plus que plaisir, je t'aime tellement !**_

 _ **Je pense que je suis aussi excité que vous pour ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup, il développe la vie de Beca et la relation Bechloe. Et oui ENFIN ! Mddr**_

 _ **J'aimerais publier plus souvent mais je ne peux pas car je n'arriverais plus à suivre après. Comme je pense l'avoir déjà dit, certains chapitres peuvent écrit en plusieurs jours. Par exemple, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 10 et il met du temps car... ben j'ai du mal à l'écrire alors que j'ai toutes les idées xD Je suis pas normale, merci merci !**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jesse dans le film c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans la fiction, il est vraiment parfait ! C'est juste que j'aime pas Jeca XD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **A**_ ucun appel. Est-ce qu'elle m'a oublié ? Comment oublié sa fille ? Comment oublié qu'on a accouché d'un enfant ? A-t-elle choisit de m'oublier ? Est-ce que je lui rappelle mon père, ce qu'elle a vécu avant ? Mes parents ont divorcés il y a quelques mois. Ma mère a trouvé mon père avec une autre fille dans leur lit. L'amour de ma mère pour mon père a explosé, à ce qui paraît elle aurait viré la fille de la maison, elle n'a presque pas eu le temps de récupérer ses affaires, elle les a jeté par la fenêtre, elle a donné quelques secondes à mon père pour se rhabillé et elle l'a viré aussi. Je n'étais pas chez moi à ce moment. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé des affaires devant chez moi comme si quelqu'un les avait jeté de la fenêtre, je suis rentrée dans la maison et j'ai trouvé ma mère en pleurs. Pendant plusieurs jours elle n'a pas voulus nous dire ce qui s'était passé. Avec mon frère on avait une idée, on ne voyait plus notre père. On l'a retrouvé un soir, il nous a expliqué, je me suis fortement énervé contre lui. Le soir qui a suivis, en rentrant seule j'ai trouvé ma mère inconsciente sur le canapé. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi, j'ai refusé que mon père la voit. Avec Vincent, nous l'avons mis dans un hôpital pour l'aider mais je le sais, elle boit toujours. L'hôpital m'appelle souvent. Elle a fait une deuxième overdose avant que je parte pour de bon à Atlanta. Ça n'a pas était fatal mais presque, elle a oublié quelques passages de sa vie mais pas jusqu'au stade de m'avoir oublier. J'ai craqué de la voir dans cet état et je suis partis.

 _ **J**_ e prend mon téléphone en main et compose le numéro de l'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle. Au bout de quelques sonneries, elle décroche.

-Beca ?

-Oui c'est moi. J'aimerais savoir comment elle va.

-On fait de notre mieux ma belle. Nous l'avons interdit d'alcool, elle devenue... comment dire...

-Folle ?

-Oui. Désolé Beca.

-Elle... Elle se rappelle encore de moi ?

-Oui, je lui parle quotidiennement de toi et de ton frère. Elle se rappelle de vous par vos noms, elle se rappelle de vous avoir eu. Mais... Beca, le reste elle a dû mal à s'en rappeler. Ce serait vraiment bien qu'un jour vous reveniez ici pour la voir.

-J'essaierais pendant mes vacances. Elle ne doit pas faire attention à quel jour on est aujourd'hui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il aujourd'hui ?

-Mon anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma belle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle ne nous a pas demander de t'appeler.

-Merci. Je pourrais lui parler, juste quelques secondes.

-Bien sur, je ne peux pas te laisser trop longtemps par contre. Ne quitte pas.

 _ **J**_ 'entends qu'elle bouge, qu'elle ouvre une porte et qu'elle lui parle. Je me sens tellement responsable de son état. Elle souffrait, je n'ai pas réussis à lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau, je n'ai pas réussis à lui montrer que tout n'est pas si grave, qu'elle a tellement à vivre maintenant. Une petite voix me fait sortir de mes esprits.

-Allo ?

-Bonsoir maman, c'est Beca.

-Comment tu vas ma grande ?

-Je vais bien. Je voulais savoir comment toi tu allais.

-Je vais bien, ils m'ont interdit l'alcool il y a quelques jours.

-On me l'a dit, tu n'as pas supporté. Maman, essaie s'il te plaît. Ce serait génial que tu viennes avec nous à Atlanta, tu sais c'est une jolie ville.

-J'essaie Beca. J'ai du mal.

-Si tu as besoin je serais là.

-J'ai besoin de toi, avec moi ma grande.

-Je viendrais pendant les vacances si je peux. Au revoir maman.

-Au revoir ma grande, dis bonjour à ton frère de ma part.

 _ **J**_ 'ai raccroché en première. Je me lève et marche dans l'appartement comme si ça pouvait faire enlever mes larmes. Il y a des fois, des moments où j'ai envie de tout faire voler, de passer ma colère sur quelque chose d'autre. En plus, mon dieu je lui ai mentis, j'ai juste de l'argent pour vivre, mon père m'en envoie que très peu depuis que mon frère travaille, je ne pourrais jamais me payer un voyage jusqu'à New York. Je me sors une canette de coca du frigo et la boit. Putain j'en ai marre d'être seule pas aujourd'hui quoi ! Son anniversaire c'est le seul jour où faudrait pas être seul. Je prend à nouveau mon téléphone que j'avais fait tomber par terre en me levant du canapé. Je fait rouler l'écran de mes contacts et mon doigt tombe sur le nom de Chloe, sans vraiment réfléchir je l'appelle.

-Bec' ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle, je ne sais même pas si je te dérange, si je te dérange coupe moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est bizarre.

-C'est... Bon merde je me lance ! C'est mon anniversaire, je suis seule, mon père m'a engueulé et ne me l'a pas souhaité, ma mère a oublié que j'étais née il y a dix-huit ans.

-Seule, le jour de son anniversaire ? Beca je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Envoie moi ton adresse par sms, j'arrive.

 _ **Ç**_ a fait une petite demie heure que j'ai envoyé mon adresse à Chloe. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans l'appartement, j'entends des talons dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un sonne, c'est Chloe, j'en suis sur. Je lui dit d'entrer. Au pire si c'est pas elle je me ferais agresser, puis il n'y a rien à voler ici.

-Hey Beca, c'est moi.

 _ **J**_ 'essuie vite fait le maquillage qui a coulé sur mes joues et je la regarde en souriant. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'aime pas pleurer devant elle, je ne le veux pas. Je ne pleure pas, elle sait que j'ai pleuré mais il est hors de question devant elle. Je me recule un peu d'elle, elle me regarde en souriant.

-On va pas rester la à se morfondre.

-T'as bien raison, allez lève toi, je t'amène quelque part, c'est ton anniversaire !

-On va où ?

-Suis moi.

 _ **J**_ e me lève du canapé en même temps qu'elle. Je pars refaire mon maquillage, j'entends qu'elle reste dans le salon. Je reviens à elle quelques minutes après. Elle est entrain de regarder mes CD.

-T'as de bon goûts musicaux.

-Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie.

-T'as l'intégrale de Michael Jackson, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Tiens j'en prend un pour le trajet.

Je la regarde prendre son CD et on quitte l'appartement. On descend les escaliers et on va à sa voiture. Avant d'allumer le moteur, elle met le CD.

-On passe directement à la trois, c'est la meilleur de l'album de toute façon.

-Attend non je refuse. Tu as pris BAD, tu met Bad, je m'en fou de Speed Demon.

-Beca, c'est la meilleure de toute ma vie.

-C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

-Toi, bon après Bad alors.

-Non, il y a « The Way you make me feel »

-Bon ben forcément après. Je vais rouler à 10km/h j'en ai rien à faire.

 _ **J**_ e pensais qu'elle disait ça pour rire, non mais elle roule vraiment à 10 km/h. Elle accélère un peu car elle trouve qu'on avance pas assez vite, en même temps même en marchand je vais plus vite. Je monte le son à The way you make me feel. Je commence le refrain

-The Way You Make Me Feel  
-The Way You Make Me Feel  
-You Really Turn Me On

-You Really Turn Me On  
-You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
-You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
-My Lonely Days Are Gone  
-My Lonely Days Are Gone

 _ **O**_ n continue sur la suite de la chanson. Chloe ouvre les fenêtres du véhicule et augmente le volume du son.

-SPEED DEMON  
-Speedin' On The Freeway. Gotta Get A Leadway  
-SPEED DEMON  
-Doin' It On The Highway. Gotta Have It My Way  
-SPEED DEMON  
-Mind Is Like A Compass. I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
-SPEED DEMON Pull Over Boy And. Get Your Ticket Right . . .

 _ **D**_ urant mes dernières paroles je me sens seule à chanter. Je m'arrête nette. Je me tourne vers Chloe qui me regarde, c'est pas dangereux ça ? Elle ne regarde pas la route.

-Arrête de me regarder c'est troublant. Conduis.

-Tu chantes tellement bien.

-Conduis.

 _ **E**_ lle éclate de rire. On dirait une bourrée. Elle n'a pas encore bu. Je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de fille a boire. On chante pendant le reste du trajet. Elle se gare sur un parking, on sort de la voiture et je la suis. Elle pousse la porte et me laisse entrer en première. Des filles, il y a que des filles. Certaines viennent voir Chloe, elle leur parle. Une fois seules, enfin seules est un bien grand mot, je lui demande

-C'est un bar gay ?

-Ouep ! Tu verras elles sont cool.

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Elles ne te feront rien.

-Elles me regardent comme si elles avaient envie de moi.

-Elles te trouvent bonne c'est tout.

-Me laisse pas.

-Je reviens.

 _ **J**_ e dis son nom trois quatre fois, elle ne se retourne pas. Elle me laisse seule. Par reflex, je remonte un peu ma veste, bizarre je sais. Je m'avance un peu parmi la foule. Des filles m'accostent, me proposent des verres, je refuse chacun d'entre eux. Il y a même une scène où... où il y a Chloe dessus. Elle prend le micro dans sa main droite, sa main gauche est occupé par un verre de bière.

-Hey les filles ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Enfin, voilà, je suis ici et là pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à une amie, elle s'appelle Beca Mitchell, elle est dans la salle. T'es où ? Ah t'es là !

 _ **E**_ lle me montre du doigt, tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi. Je souris nerveusement. Elle veux que je monte sur scène, je refuse, elle dit alors qu'elle va chanter joyeux anniversaire avec tout le monde pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu un moment aussi gênant en dix-huit ans de vie. Je continue de sourire. Après sa chanson, elle redescend de la scène. Enfin. Je vais me prendre un verre de coca. Elle arrive vers moi, me prend mon verre et le pose, je le reprend.

-Pose le, tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec du coca.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un nous ramène.

-Tu sais conduire ?

-Non mais quand même.

-De toute manière on rentrera à pied. Allez amuse toi !

 _ **E**_ lle passe à côté de toi, me fait un tape sur les fesses, je me retourne, elle me sourit. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle sourit, je ne peux rien dire.

 _ **J**_ 'ai passé la plus grande partie de la soirée seule, des filles venaient me parler mais bizarrement dès que je disais mon orientation sexuelle il n'y avait plus personne. Ce sont pire que des mecs ! A certains moments, Chloe réapparaissait, à chaque fois un peu plus bourré que la fois précédente. J'ai changé d'avis, c'est le genre de fille à boire. La soirée touche à sa fin, je vois que beaucoup sortent, Chloe arrive à se frayer un chemin parmi les filles et m'avoue qu'elle commence à être fatigué. Je lui souris et on part. J'ai envie de dire qu'elle s'est plus amusé que moi à mon anniversaire. On ne prend pas sa voiture, on marche dans Atlanta.

-Ralentis, ralentis !

-On marche Chloe, on ne peux pas aller plus doucement.

-J'ai quand même l'impression qu'on va trop vite.

 _ **J**_ e l'aide à s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle se met à rire. Bon point, quand elle est bourrée elle est plutôt cool, elle rigole beaucoup. Elle se relève, tiens sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait m'asseoir ? J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Car on allait trop vite.

 _ **E**_ lle rit à nouveau. Elle n'a pas le même rire que quand elle est sobre, c'est bizarre, celui-là fait peur. Un mélange entre un rire normal, bon après qu'est-ce qu'un rire normal, et un rire diabolique. C'est spécial. On continue de marcher, beaucoup moins vite que tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas arrivé chez moi avant huit heures du matin, donc dans neuf heures.

 _ **T**_ ant bien que mal, on arrive à l'immeuble, je rentre le code, on rentre dans le hall, elle appuie pour appeler l'ascenseur. Elle appuie plusieurs fois, elle me fait la confidence que ça le fait venir plus tôt, je ne pense pas mais bon je ne veux pas la contrarié. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, elle monte en première, s'appuie contre les murs, je monte ensuite. Elle appuie plusieurs fois sur l'étage que je lui indique.

-C'est pour le faire monter plus vite ?

-Exactement !

 _ **O**_ n arrive face à la porte de chez moi, j'ouvre la porte. Je ne sais pas si mon frère est là, je regarde l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore là. J'allume la lumière. Je l'amène jusqu'au canapé où je la fait s'asseoir. Elle me regarde, je la regarde. C'est vraiment une situation bizarre.

-Tu dors là ce soir.

-Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus près de toi ?

-C'est à deux cents mètres de ma chambre. Évite de faire du bruit quand tu te lèveras.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun intérêt. J'aurais tout oublié demain matin.

-T'as raison.

 _ **J**_ e pars lui chercher une couverture. Je lui la donne. Elle me remercie et me sourit. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point elle avait un jolie sourire ? Oui, ben je vous le redis. Elle me prend la main et me demande avec une élégance

-J'ai besoin de faire pipi, tu m'amènes aux toilettes ?

 _ **B**_ ourrée, elle n'est plus autonome. Je l'aide à se lever, je ne veux pas qu'elle pisse dans mon canapé, il a coûté cher. Elle me fait face, je vais pour y aller, elle me retient par le bras. Contre toute attente, je me rend compte que ses lèvres sont collés aux miennes. Je ne bouge pas. Elle prolonge d'elle même avant d'arrêter, de me regarder et de me dire qu'elle est désolé. Je lui dit que ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, elle aura tout oublié demain.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou ! Le chapitre est finit !**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez aimé Chloe bourrée ? Vous avez aimé le fait que je développe le personnage de la mère de Beca ? J'espère que les émotions sont passé à ce moment là. Le bar gay ? Bonne idée ou mauvaise idée ? Pendant le moment dans la voiture, j'espère que vous avez allumé youtube et que vous avez écouter les chansons dont je parle, pour vous imaginer la scène, c'est assez marrant.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas le Hashtag #LMSfic, avec mon compte twitter ohmyriivera je poste les news sur la fiction. Comme par exemple où j'en suis dans l'écriture des chapitres, ou des mots qui corresponde aux chapitres à venir. J'ai aussi posté la "pochette" de la partie 1 de la fanfiction (oui il y aura une partie 2 car j'ai toutes les idées et ça va être géniales ! Content ? ) A vous de me laissez votre avis ! J'ai pas mis celle de la partie 2 car y'a un gros spoiler dans la pochette xD**_

 _ **Le chapitre 5 sera posté le 31août !**_

 _ **Bonne semaine ! Profitez de votre dernière semaine (comme moi) si votre rentrée c'est dans la semaine d'après.**_

 _ **Bisous - Emily ( ohmyriivera) #LMSfic**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour ! Comment-allez vous ? Prêt(e) pour la rentrée ? Car moi pas du tout xD Ne plus pouvoir écrire quand je veux va me manquer ! Ne plus fangirler sur Bechloe H24 va me manquer aussi ! Bon bref, il me reste trois jours, je vais pas trop déprimé tout de suite, je déprimerais mercredi matin quand je verrai mon emplois du temps mdddr**_

 _ **Vos reviews : Merci, elles m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir ! J'aime connaitre des gens qui aiment aussi Bechloe. Pour le moment en boîte, je n'ai pas pensé à le faire plus long car ça devait être de petits chapitres au début car c'était juste pour le fun.**_

 _ **Si vous avez twitter, le hashtag #LMSfic vous donne des infos comme par exemple cette semaine j'ai posté le lien youtube du trailer de la fiction. (si vous n'avez pas twitter, mettez ""Let me Show You How Proud I Am To Be Yours" trailer" dans la barre de recherche youtube et la vidéo c'est avec l'image de Anna). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**_

 _ **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimé aussi. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **J**_ 'ai finis la nuit dans mon lit, elle sur le canapé. J'ai entendu mon frère rentré tôt ce matin. Quand je me suis levée, elle n'était plus là. Sympa, elle aurait pu rester un minimum.

 ** _J_** e n'ai pas vu Chloe de la matinée malgré qu'on soit dans la même classe. Elle n'est pas venue, j'ai demandé pourquoi à Jesse, il n'a pas su me répondre. Sûrement une gueule de bois. Il est midi, j'ai officiellement une demie heure pour manger avant d'aller à la répétition des Bellas. Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça d'y aller mais il le faut bien pour les cours. Je met mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, me met seule à une table et mange. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie pour manger. Je n'aime pas être dans un self, il y a trop de monde. Surtout trop de monde qui discute, merde tu prends ton plateau, tu manges et on en parle plus. J'ai toujours trouvé que discuter dehors est plus sympa mais nous n'avons pas les même valeurs. Je finis en vingt minutes mon repas et je quitte le self. Pour faire bonne impression, je décide d'arriver en avance à la salle de chant. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il n'y a personne dedans, j'ouvre la porte, pose mon sac par terre et m'assois sur la chaise à côté. Assez petite salle. Je ne sais pas combien elles sont mais j'espère pas trente. De toute façon il n'y a que dix chaises. En face de moi, il y a un piano, je me rappelle avoir eu des cours de piano quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne pense pas qu'il me reste grand chose. Je me lève pendant qu'il n'y a personne, je m'assois sur le tabouret, soulève le cache. Je sens les touches sous mes doigts. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'aime ça mais c'est vrai, ça m'avait manqué de voir ce clavier. Je commence à jouer « Just can't stop loving you » de Michael Jackson. C'était la chanson que ma mère m'a apprise, avec grand étonnement je me rappelle de chaque touche. J'en oublie presque que je suis dans la salle de chant et que tout le monde va arrivé. Une fois que j'ai finis, j'entends des personnes derrière moi. Je me retourne.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toi la nouvelle ?

-Oui, je suis Beca.

-Je suis Fat Amy.

 _ **J**_ e ne sais pas si je dois rire ou faire autre chose. Comment on peux s'auto appeler Fat Amy ? Je préfère sourire. Elle me présente le reste des filles, il faut croire que tout le monde est arrivé. Sauf Chloe. Elles commencent à se demander où elle est, elles l'appellent jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte s'ouvrir et qu'on voit Chloe. Elle sourit, s'excuse d'être arrivé en retard. Elle me regarde en souriant. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend à part.

-J'étais chez toi ce matin.

-Sûrement mais tu es partis.

-Je me sentais mal d'être chez toi, enfin d'avoir squatter donc j'ai préféré rentrer.

 _ **J**_ e lui souris et elle retourne à ses affaires.

-Bon les filles je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Beca. Elle vous a fait écouter sa voix ?

-Oui, on a chanté un peu en t'attendant.

-D'accord, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part des chansons que vous aimeriez qu'on reprenne pour les régional.

-On ne savait même pas qu'il fallait choisir, d'habitude c'est toi qui choisis, avec Aubrey.

-Qu'on soit toutes clairs entre nous, Aubrey n'est plus dans cette université, elle est partis loin et tant mieux donc si on changeait les choses, ça vous dit ?

-Ce sera toujours mieux que les chansons de l'année dernière.

 _ **I**_ l y a un long silence dans la salle. A croire que c'est vrai, on leur a jamais demandé leur envie. Je décide de prendre la parole en chantant le début de « Take me to Church », Chloe s'est retourné vers moi et a commencé à chanter avec moi. Arrivé au refrain, on a toutes mis nos voix. Chloe arrête de chanter alors qu'on continue toutes. Elle sourit et se remet à chanter. Toutes en rond, on chante. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Chacune, toutes différentes, on chante ensemble, je les connais que depuis dis minutes. J'ai pris la parole, un truc que je n'aurais jamais fait avant. A la fin de la chanson, on se regarde toutes et on se met à rire. Ca a sonné bien. Amy s'approche de moi et me fait une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu l'as bien trouvé celle la Chloe !

 _ **C**_ hloe a seulement sourit. On rigole mais elle sait qu'on doit travaillé, on ne peux pas se permettre de faire toujours ça.

-Aller les filles, réfléchissez-y pour demain. Faites moi de bonnes propositions.

-Chloe, on peux juste faire ce qu'on vient de faire sur plusieurs chansons. Pour s'harmoniser, ça vient tellement naturellement.

-Si vous voulez.

-Beca ? Une chanson s'il te plaît.

 _ **P**_ ourquoi moi ? Voilà je me suis fait trop remarqué. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de prononcer la première phrase de « Timber ».

-Kesha, elle a de bon goûts en plus !

 _ **L**_ a réplique d'Amy me perturbe dans ma chanson mais Chloe continue de chanter ce que je chantais. Comme à celle d'avant, tout le monde y met sa voix et c'était bonne enfant, c'était jolie à écouter. Au milieu de la chanson, Chloe décide de faire un contre chant avec « Counting Stars ». Certaines la rejoignent, je continue ma chanson. Ça sonne bien. Je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé sur des chansons comme ça.

 _ **O**_ n a continué à faire ça pendant deux heures passant de « Girls just wanna have fun » de Cindy Lauper à « FourFive Seconds » de Rihanna.

 _ **L**_ 'après-midi s'est finis par un cours d'anglais. Chloe n'était pas là, encore une fois. Avant de quitter la salle de chant, elle m'a rappelé qu'on avait cours toutes les deux ce soir et qu'elle ne viendrais pas en cours car elle n'avait pas envie. Je l'attend près du lycée, devant la boulangerie comme elle me l'a demandé. Elle a déjà cinq minutes de retard. Je vois la foule devant le lycée se dissipée. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne. Chloe court vers moi, en talon, donc elle n'avance pas très vite. Je ris. Elle se penche en avant puis se redresse et s'étire comme si elle venait de faire un marathon.

-Tu comprend pourquoi je sèche le cours de sport.

-Je comprend oui.

-Te moques pas, j'ai courus pour toi !

-Je ne me moquerais jamais.

 _ **E**_ lle remet ses cheveux en place et on part en direction du East Lake Park. On marche quelques minutes dans le parc, elle veux me montrer un endroit. On passe dans la pelouse, il faudrait qu'ils investissent pour que quelqu'un vienne tondre. L'herbe n'est pas très haute mais assez pour que ce soit désagréable. En plus avec l'humidité, quand on fait un pas on a l'impression de s'enfoncer de deux mètres. Heureusement je n'ai pas mis de talons mais Chloe. Pourquoi elle s'enfonce pas ? Il y a trop d'injustice. On arrive à côté du lac. On trouve une table et on s'assoit. Je dois être venue ici que quelques fois sans vraiment faire attention.

-C'est un de mes endroits préférés en ville après le centre commerciale.

-Je comprend. C'est magnifique.

-On est à un endroit où peu de gens passent, on pourra travailler en paix. On commence par les maths ?

-Si tu veux mais je te préviens, c'est cause perdu.

-Non mais on est là pour apprendre, ne pars pas pessimiste !

-D'accord chef !

 _ **E**_ lle rit. Mon dieu elle est belle quand elle rit. Le soleil la met en valeur, ses cheveux le reflètent. Elle sort son livre, je sors le mien mais elle me dit qu'on n'en a pas besoin. Elle met le livre entre nous deux, tourne les pages. J'espère qu'elle va arrivé à un chapitre où je me débrouille à peu près, non enfaîte un où j'ai un minimum compris.

-On travaille sur les suites en ce moment, on va travaillé sur ça. On va essayé d'avoir la moyenne au contrôle.

-On va essayé, juste essayé car je sais que c'est mort.

-Beca !

-Ok.

 _ **E**_ lle commence à m'expliquer. Dès la fin de sa première phrase elle m'a perdue. Elle sourit en m'expliquant, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger de faire ça. Elle a l'air d'aimer ça. Elle aime quoi ? Donner des cours ? Être avec moi ? Je regarde ses lèvres, celles qui ont touché les miennes hier soir. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça allait me perturber à ce point. C'était la première fois qu'une fille m'embrassait, bon elle n'était pas vraiment avec moi, la preuve, elle a tout oublié. Elle me montre l'exercice comme pour attiré mon attention. Je reviens sur sa main. Je pose la mienne à côté de la sienne pour lui demander de me réexpliquer le chiffre qu'elle me montre. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a sûrement compris que j'écoute rien. Elle répète, enfin je présume qu'elle répète ce qu'elle a dit avant. Je n'écoute pas pour autant. Beca concentre toi. Merde Beca ! T'es pas gay, t'aimes trop les hommes pour être attiré par une fille. Elle ne t'a pas embrassé car elle t'aime bien, elle t'a juste embrassé car elle était bourrée. Les gens ne font-ils pas ce qu'ils ont trop peur de faire sobre quand ils sont soûlent ? Non Chloe n'est pas de ce genre là. Elle a du en embrassé des bouches avant la mienne.

-Beca tu écoutes ?

-Bien sur.

-Non tu n'écoutes pas ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Il y a plusieurs types de suites ?

-J'ai dit ça il y a cinq minutes déjà ! Si tu n'y met pas du tien.

-Désolé, je pensais.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Pas à grand chose.

-Alors écoute.

-Oui.

 _ **E**_ lle m'a parut autoritaire. Sur le coup ça m'a fait un peu peur. Depuis j'écoute. Ca fait une heure qu'on est là, j'ai fait un exercice avec elle, là je dois en faire un seule. Je ne comprend rien, mais vraiment rien. Je gratte ma tête avec mon stylo, j'ai toujours trouvé que ça faisait style tu réfléchis alors que non. Elle me sourit. Elle aime me voir galéré ou quoi ? Elle se rapproche de moi et commence à me montrer la correction. Ça a du la saouler d'avoir une fille aussi nulle en face d'elle. Je regarde son visage, elle est concentré sur l'exercice. Je pense que prendre des cours avec Chloe n'est pas la bonne idée. Elle est toujours aussi belle, le soleil a commencé à tomber. Ça s'assombrit mais ses yeux bleus percent le sombre. Chloe est gay et elle le dit ouvertement, en même temps on le voit à 10000 kilomètres, mais moi, non je ne suis pas gay. Mais je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, pourquoi elle m'attire autant ? Elle finit de m'expliquer, je lui souris et la remercie.

-J'espère que tu as écouter cette fois-ci.

-Bien sur !

-On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, en plus il commence à faire noir.

 _ **O**_ n range chacune nos affaires. Il fait noir mais elle n'a pas l'air décidé de partir pour autant, elle doit vraiment bien aimé cette endroit. Je me lance pour lui poser une question, sûrement trop personnelle.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Je te pose la question après si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprend.

-Pose la.

-Qui c'est Aubrey ? Tout le monde m'en parle mais je ne sais pas qui elle est.

-C'est mon ex. Elle a un an de plus que moi, elle a finit la fac. Elle est partis étudié en France et deux semaines après son départ elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que c'était finit, que c'était dur pour elle, j'ai traduis par j'ai trouvé mieux avec les françaises. Depuis je l'ai un peu en travers de la gorge.

-Je comprend.

-Je ne pense pas.

-C'était une manière de parler car je sais pas quoi dire. Tu l'aimes encore ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai une partie de moi qui a envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai une autre partie qui a envie de l'étrangler. Donc là qu'elle est loin j'en sais rien.

-Si elle reviendrait, tu l'aimerais encore ?

-J'en sais rien, qu'elle revienne déjà et on en parlera après.

 _ **S**_ a voix a commencé à trembler à la fin de la phrase. Elle l'aime encore, ça se voit. Beca t'as aucune chance. Elle se lève de la table, prend son sac, le met sur son dos.

-Je suis désolé, je dois partir, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire.

-Ok, pas de problème. Ce sera quand le prochain cours ?

-On verra. Au revoir Beca.

-Salut.

 _ **J**_ e reste quelques minutes de plus, je me suis levé que lorsque je ne voyais plus Chloe. J'ai traversé le parc en contre-sens d'elle. Je me rend compte que j'ai peut être touché une corde sensible chez Chloe. Je m'en veux assez d'avoir poser ma question. Je passe à nouveau devant la fac, c'est le chemin vers chez moi. Il y a personne, ça fait du bien de passer devant et de ne pas avoir tous ces regards sur moi.

 _ **J**_ 'entre dans mon appartement. La porte était fermé à clé, mon frère ne doit être encore rentré. Je regarde le post-it sur le frigo où il y a écrit « Je travail cette nuit, désolé pour notre soirée, on a besoin de moi ». Qu'il ait aménagé avec moi ou pas je ne vois aucune différences, l'hôpital a toujours besoin de lui, je rentre quand il part, je part quand il rentre. Seuls ses affaires montrent qu'il y a sa présence à certaines heures de la journée. Je sors de la glace du frigo, je regarde le gros pot que je viens de sortir. J'en ai envie mais je le repose dans le frigo et je pars prendre un barre de céréales, moins calorique. Je regarde mon calendrier, une semaine maintenant que je n'ai pas était courir. Je pars me changer, j'enfile un jogging, un débardeur et une veste et je pars affronter la nuit et le froid du mois de février.

* * *

 _ **Le chapitre est finit !**_

 _ **Pensez-vous que Chloe est encore amoureuse d'Aubrey ? (no critique envers Aubrey car c'est mon bébé d'amour xD, non je rigole allez y !)**_

 _ **Je sais pas trop quoi vous posez comme question, à vous de me surprendre avec vos reviews !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 6 sera posté le 6 septembre. (Ce sera pour vous félicité d'avoir survis à la rentrée)**_

 _ **Bonne semaine, je crois en nous mdddr !**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche ? La fin du week-end :( Je n'aime pas les dimanches quand le lundi j'ai cours et en plus quand j'ai 9heures de cours le lundi donc sport et ensuite philosophie. Je pense prendre des week-end de trois jours mdddr. Pour parler cours, j'ai une bonne classe d'intellos xD J'ai des amies à moi, je sens qu'on va passé une bonne année sauf la fin quoi avec le bac xD J'ai un emplois du temps de merde, j'ai deux grosses journée lundi et mardi puis après c'est tranquille. Surtout le mercredi je fais 9-11h mais je devrais venir à 8h et repartir qu'à 16h... Merci la SNCF qui a supprimé ma ligne de bus pour mettre des trains, fuck you xD Bon, on s'en fout de moi, parlez moi de votre rentrée ? (si vous l'avez vécu pas comme certaines (phrase visée mddr))**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Je vois que ma fiction vous plait donc ça me plait. Je ne peux pas poster plus régulièrement, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de devoirs donc il y aura des risques que je ne poste pas le bon jour donc j'attends le dimanche pour pas vous décevoir. Au moins je suis sur d'avoir le temps ce jour là.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous n'avez pas twitter, mais personne ne tweet avec #LMSfic, j'aimerais bien moi comme ça je pourrais voir ce que vous pensez, savoir si vous avez hâte d'avoir le nouveau chapitre, si le samedi vous être content car c'est bientôt le dimanche. Enfin bre,f j'aimerais voir plus de tweets xD Avec le hashtag, je met pleins de conneries, des vidéos (aussi) allez les voir, c'est moi qui les ai faîtes. QUESTION : Vous préféreriez un compte pour la fiction avec tous les tweets ou mon compte perso ne vous dérange pas ?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ e soir est le grand soir. Dis comme ça ça fait peur. Ce soir ce sont les régionales. La première fois que je chante en public avec les Bellas. Je suis excité mais j'ai aussi peur. Ça fait un mois que Chloe nous en parle et qu'on répète pour ce soir. Je fais trop bien les choses que ce soir je ne vais pas y arriver. A votre avis pourquoi j'ai arrêté de chanter ? Pour cette raison mais pas seulement. Je suis vraiment fatigué en plus ce qui accentue ma peur. Entre les répètes, les cours, les cours particuliers et Chloe qui nous trouve une nouvelle attraction à faire tous les week-ends. J'ai de quoi être fatigué. Chaque week-end, les Bellas se retrouvent et on fait des activités. Chloe dit que c'est pour nous tenir en groupe. Il y a deux semaines on est allé à un poney club, Chloe avait gardé la surprise, faut dire que si elle nous avait dit où on allait personne serait venue. Petit un, en quoi faire du poney nous fait tenir en groupe ? A moins qu'on se mette toutes les sept sur un poney mais le pauvre. Petit deux, vous m'avez vu déjà vu sur un poney ? J'ai plus l'air ridicule qu'autre chose. On lui a demandé pourquoi pas des chevaux, Chloe a peur des chevaux, donc des poneys. Le pire était que si on refusait de monter sur un poney on était viré des Bellas. J'ai besoin de Chloe pour les cours, donc je suis monté sur un poney. On est allé en balade. Sérieusement imaginez le ridicule de la scène. Le seul truc bien c'est que mon poney n'avançait pas donc Chloe est restait avec moi. Elle était heureuse de faire du poney.

-A quatre pattes, je ressemble à un poney.

-Sérieusement Chloe ?

-Oui.

-Niveau taille je suis un poney, toi t'es un double poney !

-Tu t'y connais en poney.

-J'ai regardé Grand Galop quand j'étais petite s'il te plaît.

-Oh moi aussi ! C'était qui ton fav ?

 _ **J**_ e dois avouer que j'ai coupé la conversation à sa question. Je ne regardais pas Grand Galop, enfin pas vraiment, je dormais souvent devant. En même temps c'était nul ! Il y avait des trucs mieux sur d'autres chaînes ! Enfin bref, Chloe a des activités assez spéciales à nous proposez.

 _ **L**_ a cloche retentit dans toute l'université, la journée a été longue, sûrement à cause de l'excitation de ce soir. Je range mes affaires et quitte la classe avec tout le groupe. Chloe a eu le droit de sortir dix minutes avant nous. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je me retrouve dans le couloir allant vers la salle des Bellas quand on me prend le bras. C'est Jesse. Je lui souris, lui fait pareil, de toute façon il sourit tout le temps. J'ai appris à vraiment le connaître ce mois-ci, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Bonne chance pour ce soir.

-Merci ! Toi aussi Jesse.

-Merci. Aller je vais me préparer, tu devrais faire pareil, tu connais Chloe.

-Enfaîte j'y allais, c'est toi qui me ralentit.

 _ **I**_ l me lâche le bras, m'embrasse sur la tempe et part de son côté. J'accélère ma marche et j'arrive dans la salle des Bellas. Chloe est là, il n'y a qu'elle. Elle me tourne le dos.

-Hey.

-Oh Beca ! Je suis cardiaque ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas.

-J'espère, j'ai faillis mourir.

-A ce point ?

-Oui.

 ** _C_** 'est fou comme c'est quand je la vois que je meurs sur place. J'ai aussi appris à la connaître. En plus avec nos rendez-vous privilégiés. Elle m'aide beaucoup et les résultats de ses cours se voit sur mes résultats aux devoirs. J'y arrive de mieux en mieux, j'ai peur qu'elle décide d'arrêter ses cours. C'est vrai que ça me ferait chier si elle les enlève.

-Prête pour ce soir ?

-Je pense. J'ai un peu peur.

-C'est normal, moi aussi. Mais on va tout péter ce soir.

-Si tu le dis.

 ** _F_** ace à elle, j'avais cette envie de l'embrasser. Ah oui aussi, pendant le mois, j'ai compris que Chloe m'attire plus qu'une simple amie. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de gay. Juste Chloe.

 ** _L_** es autres filles sont arrivés. Amy s'est ramené avec des pizzas. On les a mangé, assises par terre, en rond. Le stress ne me donne pas envie de mangé mais la pizza a l'air super bonne. J'en prend une part malgré tout et je la mange. Une ça me suffit par contre. On a beaucoup rigolé. A croire qu'il y a que moi qui stresse.

 _ **C**_ 'est le grand moment, je fais les cents pas. Je vois du coin de l'œil Chloe qui souris en me voyant faire. Elle est gentille elle, elle a l'habitude, pas moi. Elle se lève de sa chaise où elle était assise.

-Bec' !

 _ **J**_ e continue de faire mes cents pas et ne lui répond pas. Quand je suis face à elle, à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Bec' arrête ça ! Tu me donnes le mal de mer !

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

 _ **E**_ lle regarde autour de nous, personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous. On est proche, je ne pense pas qu'on ait déjà été aussi proche. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, quand je change la direction de mon visage, elle ramène mon visage vers elle avec sa main droite. Elle rapproche peu à peu son visage vers le mien. Je vais plus vite et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dites moi que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle stoppe le baiser. Elle me sourit. Son sourire !

-Je suis sur que ça va aller.

 _ **E**_ lle se tient encore près de moi, j'embrasse sa joue et je me recule. Un homme vient nous dire que c'est à nous. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la chanson, sur la chorée, notre baiser va me hanter. On revient vers les filles. Chloe leur sourit, on met nos mains au centre de notre cercle et on fait notre « cri de guerre ». C'est à nous. Je m'avance sur la scène avec les autres, je retrouve ma place sur scène. Wouah, ça fait peur quand même. Il y a du monde pour un si petit événement. Je tourne la tête vers Chloe qui me sourit et souffle dans son diapason. Quelques secondes après on commence à faire notre mash-up.

 _ **O**_ n finit notre prestation et on quitte la scène. Je suis contente tout c'est bien passé. J'espère vraiment que les gens ont aimés. Chloe nous prend toutes dans ses bras. On retourne en salle pour les résultats. On arrive en deuxième place. Vu la réaction des autres je pense qu'on est qualifié pour les nationales. Le niveau va être encore plus élevé.

 _ **T**_ out le monde quitte la salle, je me retrouve seule. Chloe est avec sa famille, j'ai même vue qu'il y avait son père, sa mère et je pense sa sœur. Tout le reste du groupe est partis de son côté.

-Beca !

 ** _J_** e me retourne et vois Vincent. Je le prend dans mes bras.

-C'était génial ce que vous avez fait ! _-chuchote-_ surtout toi, mais je veux pas offenser les autres.

-Merci. Merci d'être là.

-Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas là.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, toi tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je sais mais ça t'aurais fait plaisir.

-Je lui ai demandé, il n'est pas venu. On voit bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi, c'est spécialement avant les vacances pour qu'il vienne.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave !

-Dis donc, il y a pas mal de jolies filles dans les Bellas, tu me l'avais pas dit ça ! J'aime bien la rousse.

-Sérieux ? Elle est gay.

-Trop belle pour aimer les hommes.

-C'est ça.

 _ **E**_ n parlant du loup, qui c'est qui rapplique ? Chloe ! Elle sourit, je sens son petit doigt qui attrape le mien. Ça me fait sourire.

-Salut ! Désolé de vous dérangé mais je vais bientôt partir et je voulais te dire Beca que j'ai adoré ta prestation ce soir.

-Merci Chloe !

-En parlant de partir.

-Oui Vincent ?

-Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai dit que j'avais une obligation familiale, ils m'ont laissé que jusqu'à minuit, il est déjà vingt-trois heures vingt. Je suis désolé de te laisser seule ce soir. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Oh, d'accord. Non c'est bon je vais me débrouillé.

-Je suis désolé chérie.

 _ **I**_ l me prend dans ses bras et part. Moi qui pensait qu'on allait passer une soirée tout les deux. Chloe me fait maintenant face en me tenant la main.

-Petit ami ?

-Grand frère.

-Je vois. Tu as qu'à venir chez moi pour cette nuit.

-Non t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude.

-J'y tiens. Vraiment.

-Je ne veux pas dérangé, je vois qu'il y a ta famille.

-Tu ne dérange pas. Je vais demandé à ma mère, je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

 _ **E**_ lle lâche ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulus lui la rattrapé comme si elle n'allait pas revenir alors que je le sais, elle va forcement revenir. Tiens, voilà elle est déjà de retour.

-Tu peux venir ! Viens, je préfère que tu sois avec moi plutôt que dans la rue toute seule.

-Mer.. merci.

 _ **J**_ e la suis et on part, elle, sa famille et moi. Je marche derrière tout le monde car sa mère me la pris.

-C'est elle la fille dont tu m'as parlé chérie ?

-Maman toi et la discrétion ça fait deux, j'en suis sur elle a tout entendu.

-J'ai la voix qui porte, j'y peux rien.

-Je vois ça. Oui c'est elle mais chut.

 _ **C**_ hloe revient vers moi. On monte en voiture. Bon c'est une cinq places, on n'est pas grosse mais j'ai l'impression qu'on étouffe dans la voiture. Je pense que c'est surtout car je me suis pas du tout à ma place, je suis hyper gêner. Sa mère se retourne vers moi, je lui souris.

-Parle moi de toi Beca, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Non maman pas ce soir! On verra plus tard pour qu'elle parle d'elle s'il te plaît ! Je veux écouter la radio ! C'est Bruno Mars tais toi !

-Tu as chanté toute la soirée et tu veux encore chanté Chloe ?

-Oui m'man !

-Repose ta voix sinon on va avoir l'impression que tu as fumé trois paquets de cigarettes dans la journée. Ce que tu fais !

-J'ai arrêter de fumer maman !

-Ne mens pas à ta mère Chloe Beale !

-Merci du soutien papa, je te revaudrez ça !

 ** _S_** a mère lâche l'affaire avec moi. Merci Chloe, ça m'aurait embêter de parler de moi comme ça. J'aime bien sa famille. Ils ont l'air sympa. En tout cas, ses parents. Sa sœur n'a pas parlé depuis que je suis là et fait la gueule. Son père se gare devant une assez grande maison. Oui face à mon appartement elle est grande. On sort de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison. Sa sœur monte directement dans sa chambre et sa porte claque. On sursaute tous. Chloe questionne ses parents, personne a l'air de savoir pourquoi elle agit comme ça.

-On a un problème les filles. Beca elle dort où ? On n'a pas de chambre de libre.

-Dans mon lit.

-Sexy, _s'exclame sa mère, j'avoue qu'à ce moment ça m'a plus que gêner._

-Non maman ! C'est juste deux amis qui vont dormir dans le même lit car j'ai un lit double et que le canapé est pourris.

-J'ai dit pareil à ma mère la première fois que ton père est venue !

-C'était pas pareil vous étiez une fille et un garçon !

-Chloe.

-Bon ok, il n'y a pas de différence avec ce soir mais c'est dégoûtant ! Pas avec vous à côté !

 _ **E**_ lle me prend la main et on monte à sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle ferme la porte.

-Excuse moi pour ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime bien. On va dormir tout de suite ? Car je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Comme tu veux, moi non plus. Si tu veux on regardes un film. Je vais me mettre en pyjama, je t'en apporte un, pendant ce temps regarde là dans la pile, il y a des dvd, des séries.

-D'accord.

 _ **E**_ lle ouvre un placard, sort deux pyjamas. Elle pose le mien sur le lit et quitte la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain. Je regarde dans sa pile de DVD. Titanic, trop déprimant. Rox et Roucky, qui a Rox et Roucky en DVD dans sa chambre ? J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau, elle est déjà de retour. Elle ne fait pas de bruit. Je prend un coffret au hasard. Orange Is The New Black. Bon choix. Je me relève, je lui pose le coffret sur son lit, je prend mon pyjama et je vais dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte. C'est... Bleu. C'est une salle de bain en même temps. Oh il y a une baignoire ! J'adore ça. Bon Beca change toi. Je reviens dans ma chambre, je pose mes affaires sur le côté et ferme la porte. Chloe est assise sur le lit, face à son ordinateur, un DVD à la main. Elle porte des lunettes. Elle porte des lunettes, je le répète encore ou pas ? Mon dieu elle est magnifique ! De profil... Peut-être que de face, ah non c'est pire, je suis entrain de mourir intérieurement. Grand sourire, elle me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'exécute ses ordres et je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi des lunettes ?

-Ça rend sexy tu trouve pas ?

-Euh... Si.

-Sympa t'as hésité.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais dire ça comme ça.

-J'en ai besoin quand je regarde un écran, je suis fragile des yeux.

 _ **E**_ lle arrive enfin à ouvrir le lecteur de son ordinateur, elle insère le disque. Elle branche une paire d'écouteurs et m'en donne un. On se couche mais dos contre le mur pour être à l'aise. Je décide de la questionner sur la série.

-Vauseman ?

-Stella !

-Stella ?!

-Non je rigole. Vauseman c'est le otp ultime.

-Ton personnage préféré ?

-Larry.

-T'as décidé de te foutre de moi.

-C'est mignon quand tu t'énerves. Bon, j'en met un au pif, au pire ils sont tous bien.

-D'accord.

 _ **L**_ 'épisode commence. Il dure presque une heure. C'est moins long qu'un film mais de pas beaucoup. Je regarde le début de l'épisode. Je l'ai déjà vu je ne sais combien de fois. Mon regard se dirige vers Chloe. Toujours avec ses lunettes. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi.

-Tu ne regardes pas Bec !

-Excuse moi c'est tes lunettes.

 _ **O**_ n reste de longues minutes à se regarder, on ne fait même plus attention à l'épisode. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on attend, on est proche, dans un lit, seules. J'embrasse sa bouche. Je sens qu'elle prolonge mon baiser. Je sens aussi l'ordinateur quitte nos jambes lentement. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes juste pour le temps qu'elle pose son ordinateur sur le sol pour nous laisser le plus de place. Elle vient sur moi. J'en ai envie mais je stresse un peu, ça va être ma première fois, avec une fille. Ça doit être comme avec un garçon, non ? Sauf qu'il manque l'engin. Ses doigts caressent ma joue et nos lèvres ne se quittent plus. Quand elles se quittent enfin, je reprend un peu ma respiration avant de rire nerveusement en disant.

-Deux amis qui dorment dans le même lit car le canapé est pourris ?

-C'est les lunettes ça fait toujours de l'effet la première fois.

 _ **S**_ es lèvres descendent vers mon cou. J'enlève mes cheveux pour lui laissé le plus d'endroit à embrassé. Je soulève doucement son pyjama sur ses hanches. Je sens qu'elle sourit. Elle continue de m'embrasser dans le cou, je passe mes mains sur son dos. Elle ramène sa bouche à la mienne. Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon cou. Elle essaie d'enlever mon haut, qui est juste un tee-shirt. Elle se décolle de moi, je me redresse et elle me l'enlève. Par la même occasion elle fait de même. Son corps ! Vous avez déjà vu son corps comme je suis entrain de le voir ? Non, je ne pense pas mais je peux vous le dire, c'est la chose la plus magnifique au monde. Elle enlève ses lunettes qu'elle pose sur côté. Elle pose ensuite ses mains sur mon ventre pour venir l'embrasser. Elle remonte doucement vers ma poitrine. Je sers les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir un gémissement. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qu'elle envoie voler. Elle embrasse mes seins avant de les malaxer. Avec mes mains je la fait revenir vers ma bouche, elle m'embrasse passionnément.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi. Mais tais toi, juste embrasse moi Chloe.

 _ **E**_ lle fait ce que je lui dis et prolonge chacun de mes baisers. Nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre. Je reste sur le haut de son corps alors qu'elle descend sa main de plus en plus bas. Elle passe sa main sous mon pantalon. Elle s'approche de l'endroit. Je me retient toujours de crier. Elle rit à me voir faire maladroitement. Ses lèvres toujours collé au miennes, elle laisse sa main faire le travail. Je sens qu'elle enfonce ses doigts dans mon vagin et je ne peux plus me retenir de crier. Elle plaque sa main de libre sur ma bouche et rit de plus belle. Je n'aime pas quand elle se moque de moi.

-Chuut Bec'

-Continue au lieu de te foutre de moi.

 _ **E**_ lle commence ces vas et viens, je plante mes ongles dans son dos, elle gémit dans mon épaule qu'elle embrassait. Elle accélère ses vas et viens au fur et à mesure que ma respiration s'accélère. Je monte mes mains à sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien, donc sa bouche de la mienne. Nos respirations se font de plus en plus forte et se font entendre dans toute la pièce.

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur la bouche avant de me coucher à côté d'elle. Son bras m'entoure les épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je passe mon bras sur son ventre. Elle caresse mon épaule et ses caresses me font m'endormir peu à peu. Elle m'embrasse sur le front.

-Je t'aime bien Bec'.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit ma belle.

* * *

 _ **Le chapitre est finit !**_

 _ **Enfin du Bechloe, vous êtes content ? J'ai été trop longues, pas assez, ou c'est juste le bon moment ? La relation des parents avec Chloe vous l'aimez ? J'ai voulus faire en sorte qu'elle soit proche d'eux pour faire un peu le contraire de Beca. La sœur de Chloe, des idées de pourquoi elle fait la gueule ? Le moment Orange Is The New Black, j'espère que vous regardez sinon vous allez pas trop comprendre, si vous voulez des explications demandez moi. (désolé j'ai écris ce chapitre au moment où je regardais la saison 3 de la série donc ça m'est venue à l'esprit et OUI j'ai 16 ans et je regarde toujours Rox et Roucky 2, je connais les chansons par cœur JUGEZ PAS mddr). Brittany Snow avec des lunettes c'est la fin de ma vie donc voilà pourquoi Chloe porte des lunettes xD**_

 _ **Le chapitre 7 sera posté le 13 septembre**_

 _ **Bonne semaine**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? On est enfin dimanche ! J'ai l'impression que la semaine a durée une année xD**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review ! Merci de faire vivre le hashtag #LMSfic. Désolé de posté des conneries avec ce hashtag genre le tweet avec le moustique, je ne suis pas nette, comprenez moi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **A**_ ie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est poilu. Chloe ? Non je ne pense pas. Je me redresse sur le lit. Il fait noir dans la chambre. Il est quel heure ? Je ne vois pas ce qui vient de me toucher les pieds. Je remonte les draps sur moi. Je tape le bras de Chloe. Elle ne réagit pas. Je passe ma main sur son visage. Elle ronchonne.

-Chloe débout !

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un truc poilu qui vient de me toucher les pieds !

-Ca doit être Billie, elle a du rentrer quand je suis aller aux toilettes tout à l'heure.

 _ **Q**_ uoi ? Billie ? Elle ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Mon chien.

 ** _J_** 'ai eu une de ses peurs ! Je tapote sur le lit pour qu'elle vienne vers moi. D'accord, elle me snob. Je me recouche, récupère la plus grande partie de la couverture sur moi. Chloe rit et se colle à moi pour avoir elle aussi de la couverture. Elle m'embrasse dans le haut du dos.

 _ **L**_ e soleil s'est levé il y a maintenant une heure. A cause de mon insomnie fréquent, je me suis réveillé en même temps que le soleil. Chloe, elle, avait l'air de dormir comme si ça faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormir. Je regarde la pile de vinyles que j'avais vu hier soir en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle a de bon goût musicaux, je sais que l'on va bien s'entendre au niveau de la musique. A chaque fois que je lis un titre que je connais, la musique commence dans ma tête, j'ai envie de chanter mais je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas réveillé Chloe pour un délire entre mon cerveau et moi. On m'attrape par les hanches. Je sursaute. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou avant que je me retourne vers elle pour embrasser sa bouche.

-Bien dormis Bec' ?

-Ce n'est pas mon lit, donc bof.

-Désolé.

 _ **E**_ lle remet une mèche de mes cheveux qui vient de tomber sur mon visage à sa place. Elle sourit, elle est encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir d'hier. Elle me lâche et va à son armoire. Elle me sort des affaires et me dit que je peux les prendre pour me changer. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de rester en pyjama ou de remettre mes affaires d'hier. Je me change dans sa chambre alors qu'elle va dans la salle de bain. J'attends qu'elle ai finit pour y aller et me faire plus potable. On descend dans la salle à manger où on y trouve toute la famille. Chloe enlace chaque personne.

-Beca, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien madame Beale.

-Non non pas de madame Beale, appelle moi Grace.

-D'accord madame... Grace !

 _ **J**_ 'entends le rire de Chloe derrière moi. Ok, elle se moque de moi car je galère. Chloe vient vers moi, me donne un bol de céréales, je la remercie et on s'assoie à la table. Je commence à manger mes céréales. Le père de Chloe est en bout de table, sa femme en face de lui. En face de nous, il y a la sœur de Chloe. Ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas vu une famille, tous ensemble, autour de la table pour déjeuné. Je crois que même quand la relation de mes parents était stable, nous avons jamais fait ça pour les petit dej'. Je vois du coin de l'œil Chloe qui prend une céréale et qui la lance sur sa sœur en face d'elle. Cette dernière lève la tête vers Chloe. Grace lâche sa culière et regarde méchamment Chloe.

-Chloe Magaret Beale ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Désolé maman mais elle boude depuis le début du petit dej !

-Laisse la.

-Voilà, écoute la, laisse moi.

-Michie ! Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? C'est que toi tu as le droit de venir à la maison avec ta copine et de te la faire.

-Parle autrement ! _Grace se tourne vers sa seconde fille et hausse la voix contre elle._

-Maman c'est vrai ! Pourquoi elle est là ? Moi j'ai pas le droit !

-Quel âge as-tu ? 16 ans. Quel âge a ta sœur ? 21 ans.

-A 16 ans elle amenait bien des filles et c'était pareil !

-C'était une fille ! Elle ne risquait rien. Toi dans l'euphorie tu feras pas attention et tu reviendras enceinte.

-Je suis si conne que ça pour me faire avoir ?

-Ça va plus vite que tu peux le penser !

-Laisse. De toute façon c'est Chloe, c'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la fierté de la famille. Je suis juste Michie. L'autre fille Beale.

 _ **E**_ lle prend son bol en main, se lève, fait grincer sa chaise, pose violemment son bol dans l'évier et part dans sa chambre. A ce moment, je me sens vraiment gêner. Chloe quitte la table à son tour et monte en haut. Je me retrouve seule avec ses parents. Pendant que j'essaie de finir assez vite mon bol et surtout de ne pas m'étouffer car j'aurais l'air plus que débile qu'autre chose, on entend les deux sœurs en haut entrain de se disputer. Si je pouvais me faire toute petite et partir. Je me sens mal d'avoir créer ce problème. Je sens qu'on me prend la main.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Beca.

-Merci Grace. Mais je vais bientôt partir, je me sens assez mal pour ce qui arrive.

-Elle est toujours comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

 _ **J**_ e finis mon bol de céréales. Je met le bol dans l'évier et je monte en haut. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de Michie.

-Vas-y ! Elle vient de passer ta copine, elle a besoin de toi, lâche moi Chloe ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu dégages de la maison quand tu auras enfin un travail !

 _ **J**_ e rentre dans la chambre de Chloe et rassemble mes affaires.

-J'avoue que ça va me faire du bien de plus voir ta gueule de jalouse !

 ** _J_** 'entends que Chloe arrive. Elle ouvre la porte. Je la regarde, elle a les yeux rouges. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras. Elle nous sépare, je caresse sa joue.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir. Je suis désolé d'avoir créer le désordre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bec.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sur.

-Je vais te donner un sac pour tes affaires.

 _ **E**_ lle me donne un sac à dos, je met mes affaires dedans et il me reste plus qu'à partir. Avant que je quitte la pièce, elle s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je suis encore désolé Chloe.

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Je voulais pas que tu te sentes mal ici.

-C'est toi qui te sens mal.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste... C'est juste que je n'aime pas m'engueuler avec une personne que j'aime autant, elle est conne mais je l'aime quand même, ça reste ma sœur.

-Ça va allé, j'en suis sur, je vais partir et ça va allé mieux. Je peux comprendre. On se voit dans la semaine ?

-Bien sur. On essaiera de ce faire un truc toutes ensemble.

-D'accord. Mais... Mais je te parlais de nous deux surtout.

-On fera plein de trucs toutes les deux mais pas ici.

 _ **U**_ n rire nous échappe. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter sa chambre, de remercier ses parents et de quitter la maison.

 _ **…**_

-Hey Beca !

-Salut.

 _ **J**_ e m'assoie à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je pioche dans son bol pour prendre une céréale. Il recule son bol pour que je ne puisse plus l'attraper.

-Ça s'est bien passé chez Chloe ?

-On va dire que oui.

-Il y a eu quelque chose entre elle et toi ?

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

-Je prend ça pour un oui ! Ma petite sœur grandit.

-Arrête !

-Tu rentres dans l'âge adulte je te félicite c'est normal !

-Non sérieux arrête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression d'avoir foutus la merde dans leur famille.

-Tu es insortable !

-Arrête, c'est sérieux. Chloe s'est disputé avec sa sœur car elle est jalouse car j'étais là.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as foutus la merde Beca, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je sais mais ça m'énerve. Je vais prendre ma douche pour changer mes idées.

-Beca. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, _dis-je en souriant._

 _ **I**_ l pose son bol sur le sol et me prend la main.

-On m'a appelé. Ma... maman a eu une autre crise. Je pense que...

 ** _I_** l s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas lutter contre mon envie de pleurer. Il passe sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer quelques larmes.

-Je pense que ce serait bien que t'aille la voir pendant tes vacances.

-Et si cette fois elle avait oublié qui je suis ?

-Elle ne t'oubliera pas. Tu sais que j'aimerais y aller mais je ne peux pas. S'il te plaît.

-Je ne veux pas y aller seule. Je ne tiendrais pas le coup seule.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de venir avec toi, comme Chloe ?

-On vient de se mettre ensemble, enfin j'en sais rien mais je peux pas lui demander de venir voir ma mère qui est folle et qui m'a oublié. Je dois aller prendre ma douche.

 _ **J**_ e retire ma main, je tourne le visage pour ne plus lui faire face et je me lève. Je quitte le salon pour aller dans le couloir, direction ma chambre puis la salle de bain. Je pose des vêtements sur le côté, j'enlève ceux que j'ai et les met dans la panière de linge sale. Il faudra que je fasse une machine. J'entre dans la douche, je tourne les robinets et l'eau coule. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à avoir du tiède dès le début ?

 _ **J**_ e repense à ce que m'a dit mon frère. Elle est dans un hôpital, elle devrait être bien et elle continue à faire ses crises. A croire qu'ils ne sont pas compétent. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, ce qui est vrai mais j'en ai tellement envie même si y aller me ferait en quelque sorte peur. C'est vrai, et si elle m'avait vraiment oublié ? Pourquoi je me pose cette question ? J'y vais pas ça sert à rien de me torturer l'esprit.

 _ **…**_

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir dans la chambre. Je me tourne et voit personne à côté de moi. Je me redresse sur le lit, à l'aveugle je tâte le meuble à côté de la tête de lit pour trouver mon portable. Je le trouve et allume l'écran alors qu'il est sur la table, mes yeux se font à la lumière. Je regarde l'écran. Il m'a laissé un message où il me dit qu'il est partit travaillé. Encore une journée à passer seule. Je me lève du lit, prend un veste à Vincent que j'ai trouvé sur son bureau. Elle est deux fois trop grande pour moi mais je me sens bien dedans. J'ouvre les volets. La lumière du matin entre dans la pièce. Il est neuf heures. Je m'habille et je vais à la cuisine. Il y a un gâteau sur la table avec un petit mot. Je lis la carte « bonjour ». Elle me fait sourire et je mange le gâteau car je meurs vraiment de faim. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la journée va être longue. Quelque chose tombe dans le salon. Ça doit être le vent qui l'a fait tomber. Enfaîte non je ne pense pas car il y a rien d'ouvert.

-Stacie tu l'as fait exprès !

 _ **C**_ 'est la voix de Chloe ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Je pose la tasse avec mon chocolat que j'étais entrain de préparé pour aller dans le salon. Elles sont toutes là. Je leur souris mais mon regard me trahis. Chloe se lève et vient vers moi. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

-Comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ?

-Ton frère vient de sortir donc il nous a vu devant la porte car on arrivait et il nous a laissé rentrer.

-Il laisse vraiment rentrer n'importe qui. Que faîtes-vous toute là ?

-Moi, je suis là car je n'ai pas aimé comment on s'est quitter hier matin, c'était comme froid entre nous deux, ça m'a torturer l'esprit tout l'après-midi. Je m'étais fait tout le scénario de la soirée et de la matinée dans ma tête et ça s'est pas du tout passé comme je l'avais prévu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Chloe.

-Ce n'est rien. La preuve tout est rentré dans l'ordre, _me dit-elle en souriant_

-C'est super. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes là si c'est pour me dire ça.

-Viens t'asseoir.

 _ **J**_ e fais ce qu'elle me dit de faire. Je m'assois face à elles. En m'asseyant j'ai vu la tasse que Stacie a fait tombé par terre.

-C'était ma tasse préférée Stacie.

-Désolé, je t'achèterais la même. Je suis vraiment désolé, elle m'a glissé des mains, elle était vide, j'aurais pu te niquer ton sol.

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une tasse au pire.

-Ton frère m'a appelé hier, _commence Chloe_ , _je la fixe._ Il m'a expliqué que tu voulais voir ta mère à New York, qu'elle est malade et que tu veux y aller mais que tu ne veux pas y aller seule et que tu n'oserais jamais me demandé de venir. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais juste ça ça a suffit pour que j'accepte. J'ai appelé les filles pour leur proposé une virée à New York, aucune a dit non.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser payer chacune vos billets.

-Beca, j'arriverais à m'arrangeais avec la fac pour leur dire que c'était pour le club, avec de la chance ils payeront une partie.

-Merci Chloe mais..

-Il n'y a pas de mais, _réplique Amy._ On est là, Chloe nous a dit qu'on va t'amener voir ta mère, et le jour d'après, on sortira dans New York.

-En entendant la voix de ton frère, j'ai compris que c'était important pour toi Beca, _poursuit Chloe._

 _ **J**_ 'essuie des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et elles se lèvent toutes pour me prendre dans leurs bras. Une minuscule voix se fait entendre. On n'a pas compris ce qu'elle a dit. On se lâche et on regarde Lilly. Chloe la regarde bizarrement et lui demande de répéter. Elle répète. Même en tendant l'oreille on n'a pas compris. A part peut être Cynthia-Rose qui est à côté d'elle et qui prend la parole.

-Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'on était plus qu'un groupe avec des filles qui chantent, on est une famille.

-Merci.

 _ **...**_

 _ **A**_ u bout de presque deux heures trente d'avion, on pose un pas à l'aéroport de New York. J'ai vécu 18 ans à New York, je connais la ville comme ma poche. Toutes les filles sont excités. Il faut dire que je le suis aussi. On sort de l'aéroport, je les aide à trouver notre hôtel. On a pris que deux chambres pour nous neuf, ça fera l'affaire. Les hôtels à New York, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas donné. On pose nos bagages dans nos chambres. Je partage la mienne avec Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Amy et Stacie. On est là pour deux jours. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait déjà noir. On décide d'aller se coucher, le trajet en avion nous a assez fatigué. Chacune passe dans la salle de bain après l'autre. Chloe lit sur son lit, je m'assoie sur le mien, Cynthia-Rose rentre dans la salle de bain, c'est la dernière à y aller. Chloe lève les yeux vers moi, je la regarde en souriant. Elle me fait signe de venir vers elle, je me lève et fais ce qu'elle me dit, comme la dernière fois. Non non, je ne ferais pas toujours ce qu'elle veux. Je m'approche de son visage et mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir Bec' ?

-J'en sais trop rien, avec les filles comme ça.

-Viens s'il te plaît. Tu t'en ai toujours foutus qu'on te juge et elles, elles te jugeront pas.

-Je sais. D'accord, de toute façon j'en ai besoin.

 _ **E**_ lle se décale, pose son livre sur le côté et je m'assois à côté d'elle, Chloe me prend la main et embrasse mon épaule nue à cause de mon débardeur. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, instinctivement, on tourne toutes nos têtes vers Cynthia-Rose. Elle nous fixe. Je tourne la tête vers Chloe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demande Chloe_

-C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire Chloe ! Depuis le temps que tu nous en parle.

-Je ne comprend pas Chloe, _dis-je._

-Ah oui, ça ? Beca et moi ? _Questionne-t-elle en regardant toutes les filles sur leurs lits._

-Bien sur ! _S'écrit Amy._

-Ca tombe bien ça ! J'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous.

 _ **A**_ près sa réplique, Stacie fouille dans sa valise, elle enlève plusieurs piles de vêtements pour sortir une bouteille de champagne. Chloe se lève, me lâche la main en passant et va voir Stacie, prend sa bouteille.

-Comment tu es passé avec ça à l'aéroport ?

-Chloe, j'ai encore des choses à t'apprendre ! Par contre on a un problème, je n'ai pas de verres.

-D'accord, donc là c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre un truc. Quand on prend une bouteille, on prend les verres qui vont avec !

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'oublier quelque chose ?

-Quand il s'agit de boire, non. Je vais voir les filles à côté, elles en profiteront pour venir.

 _ **C**_ hloe quitte la chambre la bouteille à la main. On l'entend parler avec les autres filles de la chambre d'à côté. Je demande doucement ce qui se passe de si incroyable. Je crois avoir compris mais je ne comprend pas que ça vaut une bouteille de champagne. Amy m'explique que lorsque Chloe et moi étions en froid, Chloe était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, elle lui a dit qu'elle était mal car elle tombait amoureuse de moi. J'ai aussi appris que le plan cours/bellas était un coup de tout le monde. Ça m'a déçus, je pensais que Chloe y avait pensé d'elle-même et ben même pas. En parlant du loup, Chloe revient dans la chambre avec Lilly, Jessica, Denise et Ashley. Toujours sa bouteille à la main. Elle la brandit vers le haut et dit tout fort

-Elles ont les verres _-se tournant vers Stacie-_ elles ! Buvons !

 _ **J**_ e ne vous explique pas la fin de la soirée, vous la connaissez. En tant que grande buveuse, Chloe s'est presque tapé toute la bouteille à elle toute seule. On a beaucoup parlé entre nous, on en ai malheureusement arrivé à la conversation sur ma mère, j'ai dû leur expliqué les grands lignes, ce n'était pas dur, je connais son histoire mais c'était de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas paraître faible qui a été dur. De temps en temps Chloe nous faisait des apparitions « Mon grand-père était Azeihmer, un jour il m'a confondu avec ma grand mère, je l'ai mal pris » ce n'était pas méchantes, c'était souvent drôles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _ **J**_ 'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre, d'habitude je ne fais pas attention au moindre bruit mais je n'ai pas vraiment dormis cette nuit, j'avais des absences à certains moments mais je revenais quelques minutes après. Quand je me suis levé du lit, les autres filles dormaient encore sauf Amy qui était sur son téléphone. On s'est habillé et on a attendu toutes les deux que les autres se réveillent. Chloe avait mal à la tête mais ça a l'air de lui être vite passé. Toute ensemble, on a organisé la journée. Les filles avaient quartier libre dans les rues de New York, sans faire le principal pour nous attendre demain. Elles ont décidé d'aller dans Central park, ça a convenus à tout le monde. Pendant ce temps là, j'allais assister au rendez-vous le plus romantique qu'il existe. Chloe et moi nous irons voir ma mère. Quelques minutes après nos plans, on s'est séparé, Chloe et moi sommes sortis alors que elles sont resté dans la chambre d'hôtel en se regroupant dans une seule et même chambre. Il ne fait pas froid ce matin à New York, Chloe est habillé d'un jean bleu clair et d'une veste noire. Je ne suis pas habillé de façons très différentes, un jean et un chemisier blanc. Je sais où je vais, Chloe regarde les buildings qui nous entourent. On ne marche pas très longtemps, peut-être une vingtaine de minutes. On arrive devant un grand bâtiment. Je prend ma respiration et j'avance. Je sens Chloe me prendre la main. Je rentre dans le bâtiment. Je traverse les couloirs, des couloirs que je connais par cœur, des couloirs que je n'ai jamais réussis à oublier. On arrive dans une sorte de hall.

-Beca !

 _ **J**_ e me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'appeler. Je lâche la main de Chloe qui me laisse m'avancer sans bouger. Je prend l'infirmière dans mes bras. Elle finit par me regarder et me sourire.

-Comment tu vas ? Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es partis ?

-Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas, six mois pourquoi ?

-Car tu es de plus en plus belle.

-Merci mais parlez pour vous !

 _ **E**_ lle me tape gentillement l'épaule, je sens Chloe qui se rapproche de moi, je me tourne vers elle, lui prend la main pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas à sa place. Je lui sers la main, elle me regarde en souriant. Elle tend son autre main vers l'infirmière.

-Je suis Chloe Beale, une amie de Beca.

-Enchantée, je suis Mary, l'infirmière qui s'occupe, le plus souvent, de la mère de Beca.

-Vous faîtes un super boulot.

-Merci. _-se tourne vers moi-_ Tu es venue pour la voir ?

-Bien sur.

-D'accord, je crois qu'elle dort encore. Je peux te laissé rentrer dans sa chambre, mais essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Pas de problème, Chloe peux venir avec moi aussi ?

-Bien sur, si elle suit les même ordres que toi, pas trop de bruit s'il vous plaît.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, _reprend Chloe._

 _ **E**_ lle nous guide vers la chambre de ma mère. Elle n'a pas changé de numéro. J'ouvre doucement la porte, elle dort. Chloe propose de rester dehors, je lui demande de venir avec moi, elle accepte. J'entre dans la chambre suivis de Chloe. Elle ferme la porte. J'approche une chaise du lit de ma mère, m'assois dedans et prend sa main. Je fais des mouvements avec mon pouce qui caresse sa main et qui, sans le vouloir, la réveille. Elle me sourit et essaie de se redresser, je lui dit de rester coucher. Je la prend dans mes bras. Ça fait tellement de de temps que je n'ai pas fait ça. Quand je me rassois, elle tend son bras vers Chloe qui et, elle aussi, assise dans une chaise mais un peu plus reculer que moi.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Maman, c'est Chloe. Elle m'a aidé à venir ici pour te voir.

-Elle a l'air très gentille.

-Merci madame Mitchell, _dis Chloe en souriant._

 _ **M**_ a mère lui sourit. Je commence à lui parler de ma vie à Atlanta, de se qui s'est passé depuis mon arrivé, du fait que je fasse partis d'un groupe de chant. Elle me promet qu'un jour elle viendra nous voir. Je l'ai remercié et je lui ai souris. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne viendra jamais car elle n'aura pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital d'ici des années.

 _ **N**_ ous avons passé la journée avec ma mère. Chloe a fait que très peu d'intervention. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est ennuyé, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici. Le jour a commencé à baisser dehors. Mary rentre dans la chambre et nous annonce que malheureusement, les visites sont finis. Je sers ma mère dans mes bras. Comme pour ce matin, mon cœur s'est serré quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle n'a plus l'odeur de son parfum, elle mettait toujours le même, j'aimais son odeur. Maintenant, je sens juste l'odeur d'un hôpital. C'est comme si une partie de ma mère n'était plus là. Je lui ai rappelé des souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié, elle ne voulait pas me montrer qu'elle les avait oublié mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Les yeux sont un élément important pour connaître les véritables pensées des personnes qui nous entoure. J'essuie des larmes. Chloe se lève. Elle s'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand ma mère l'interpelle. Elle se retourne en souriant et en s'approchant du lit.

-Chloe. Prend soin de Beca s'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus là pour le faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y ferais très attention.

 _ **O**_ n quitte la chambre et dans le couloir je fond en larmes dans les bras de Chloe. Elle me sert contre elle et me promet d'être là. Je la remercie d'être resté, elle m'a répondu que c'était normal, qu'elle devait être là et qu'elle était heureuse que j'ai pu voir ma mère. Je me sens tellement faible. Je le savais, j'allais craquer, j'aurais voulus être seule en même temps qu'être accompagné. J'avais besoin de Chloe, je le savais aussi mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. J'ai été forte, pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas était. Pleurer devant elle est comme perdre ma carapace. On reste quelques minutes, debout, au milieu d'un couloir. Elle embrasse mes cheveux. Je me recule. J'essuie mes larmes et on sort du bâtiment. Il n'est pas tard, il est presque dix-huit heures trente. Je lui propose une activité plus amusante.

-Ça te dit d'aller voir mon ancienne fac ?

-Pourquoi pas.

 _ **J**_ e lui prend la main et on se dirige vers l'université. Je lui montre certains endroits. On arrive devant l'université. Elle sourit et me dit que c'est un grand bâtiment par rapport à celui d'Atlanta. C'est New York en même temps. Je regarde l'heure. Bientôt dix-neuf heure, si je me rappelle bien, il ferme dans une demie heure, on a le temps d'aller y faire un tour. La grille est ouverte. Je rentre en première dans la cour du lycée, l'endroit où ceux qui fume se retrouvent. Je n'avais pas l'occasion de venir ici, j'y passais juste en rentrant et en sortant. Pendant les récrés je restais à l'intérieur du lycée. Elle a l'air enthousiaste à faire le tour du lycée.

-C'est le local du concierge ? _Me demande t-elle en montrant une porte_

-J'en sais rien pourquoi ?

-T'as déjà fait quelque chose dedans ?

-Non. C'est dégoûtant ! J'en suis sur c'est le bordel a l'intérieur, tu rentres tu te fais attaquer par des rats et tout.

-Bizarrement j'ai beaucoup moins envie de nous voir dedans.

 _ **O**_ n éclate toutes les deux de rire et on continue de marcher dans les couloirs. Je lui montre du bout du couloir le bureau du CPE, l'endroit que j'ai beaucoup connus les derniers mois. La porte s'ouvre, je la prend avec moi et on se cache. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un à part peut être l'intendance ou un truc comme ça. Elle rit et regarde pour voir qu'est ce qui se passe. Elle me regarde et rit. Je lui fait une tape sur l'épaule en chuchotant un « quoi ? »

-Ce sont des jeunes comme nous. N'ait pas peur.

-Désolé, le CPE m'a toujours fait peur, si tu le voyais tu dirais pareil que moi de toute façon. Tu vois c'est un mélange de Voldemor et Gandalf !

 _ **E**_ lle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. J'ai vu que quand j'ai commencé à parler de Voldemor elle se retenait de rire mais je pense que le mélange avec Gandalf l'a fait rire. Enfin surtout le fait qu'elle a dû s'imaginer le truc. Ce n'est pas beau à voir ! On sort de notre « cachette ». Je lève la tête vers le groupe qui s'approchent de nous. Je reste sur place. J'arrive pas à y croire. Ils s'arrêtent aussi puis ils avancent enfin vers nous. Il y a un grand avec une fille. Mes ex-meilleurs amis. Je leur souris. Jack me prend dans ses bras alors que Jenny me regarde, pose sa main sur le bras de Jack.

-Je dois y aller, on se voit demain.

 _ **E**_ lle passe à côté de nous, elle ne me regarde même pas. Je baisse la tête.

-Dis moi, pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

-A vrai dire, elle n'a pas vraiment aimé le fait que tu sois partis sans rien dire.

-Je vois.

-Mais dis moi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et qui est-ce ?

-Oh, c'est Chloe.

-Jack.

-Enchantée, _ils se serrent la main_.

-Et je suis ici car je suis aller voir ma mère.

-J'ai appris, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi. On se prend un verre ensemble ?

-Chloe ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas, _me répond-t-elle en souriant._

 _ **J**_ 'ai peur qu'elle ne se sente pas à sa place. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec nous, faut dire qu'elle ne le connaît pas. On est sortis de l'université et on allait au restaurant en face, celui où on allait toujours dès qu'on avait du temps à perdre. On commande chacun un coca. Jack a commencé à poser plein de question à Chloe. Elle n'était pas à l'aise au début mais ça va de mieux en mieux. Ils se font des blagues ensemble. Malheureusement, Jack en ai arrivé à dire ce que nous faisions quand nous venions ici, comme le fait de partir sans payer. Le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait, le nombre de jours qu'on attendait pour y retourner histoire qu'ils nous ait un peu oublier. Bien sur on ne le faisait pas à chaque fois, on tenait à ne pas aller en prison.

 _ **L**_ a soirée s'est finit quand il a commencé à faire vraiment noir. On a quitté Jack et on est partis. On s'est arrêter en route à un McDo car on avait vraiment faim. On est ressortis du fast food trois quart d'heures après notre entrée. Je l'ai amené sur Time Square car je tenais vraiment à se qu'elle voit cette endroit de nuit. Même de nuit, on a l'impression qu'il fait jour avec toutes les pubs. Je sais que demain nous allons y revenir avec les autres filles mais on ne voit pas le monde de la même façon la nuit. A un moment, elle s'est retourné vers moi et m'a embrassé. Elle m'a confié qu'elle en mourrait d'envie depuis maintenant quelques heures. J'ai prolongé chacun de ses baisers et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. J'aime me sentir prêt d'elle. J'aime sentir son odeur corporelle, l'odeur de ses cheveux, l'odeur de son parfum. On est resté quelques minutes, dans les bras de l'autre, au milieu du trottoir. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos, on se sépare et on rentre. Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Chloe enlève ses talons pour ne pas faire claquer ses pointes sur le sol. Elle m'a plaqué comme le mur du couloir et m'a embrassé de longues minutes. Wouah, je pensais que ce genre de moment arrivé que dans les films. J'ai profité de ce moment car on devait rentré dans la chambre. Elle a ouvert la porte de la chambre, j'ai pris mon portable pour nous faire de la lumière. Tout le monde dort déjà. Je ferme délicatement la porte. En essayant de ne rien se prendre dans les jambes, on va jusqu'au lit dans lequel on se couche toutes les deux. Elle me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse et je me sert contre elle pour dormir.

 _ **L**_ e lendemain a rimé avec shopping. Time Square. On a toutes déjà rêvé de faire du shopping sur Time Square. J'ai sentis que cette journée nous a toutes rassemblé. On a appris à vraiment se connaître. J'ai aimais cette journée. Chloe nous a toute payer une glace au milieu de l'après-midi. On a appris que le pêché mignon de Stacie était la glace à la pistache. Décidément, on en apprendra tous les jours. C'était une superbe journée, on a pensé à nous en tant qu'amis même si à midi on s'est mis à chanter dans Central Park. Les gens qui passaient nous regarder, parfois rester pour nous écouter. On n'a pensé qu'à nous, pas aux compétitions, pas aux cours. C'était des vacances quoi !

 ** _O_** n a haït le fait qu'une heure ne dure que soixante minutes. A dix-huit heures, on a dû aller chercher nos valises pour retourner à Atlanta.

 _ **A**_ près environ deux heures trente d'avion, nous voilà de retour à Atlanta !

* * *

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre 7 est finit ! Vous avez aimé ? La sœur, Mitchie, vous la trouvez comment ? Chiante ? Vous la comprenez ? Comment trouvez vous la relation Bechloe ? Le passage avec les filles chez Beca, comment l'avez vous trouver ? Marrant ? Personnellement j'adore la relation Beca/Vincent. J'ai vraiment voulus faire comme avec mon frère, là pour être chiant mais aussi toujours là pour sa sœur. Vous l'aimez bien ? L'iniciative de Chloe, vous la trouvez mignonne, normale ? Leur virée à New York ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à mettre des review et à tweeter avec #LMSfic (je vous retweet à chaque fois et je régit à ce que vous dites). Si vous voulez me parler, n'hésitez pas non plus.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 8 signe le retour d'une personne ? A qui pensez vous ? Et pourquoi cette personne revient-elle ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 8 sera posté le DIMANCHE 20 SEPTEMBRE ! (je voulais poster le samedi mais je ne pourrais pas car j'ai des contrôles au lycée le samedi maintenant)**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup ! Passez une bonne semaine**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?**_

 _ **Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien avancé de mon côté dans la deuxième partie de la fiction, j'espère ne pas vous laissez trop attendre entre la première et la deuxième partie. De toute façon je vous tweeterai les dates avec #LMSfic. Pour le moment il reste 3 semaines (sans compter celle là.) Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laissez plus (non car je le sais, le dimanche j'ai jusqu'à 300 vues et que 2 reviews alors roooh mdddr) Aussi, n'hésitez pas à tweeter avec #LMSfic, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il marche comme hashtag (oui je vois trop ceux des fiction larry qui marche de ouf, je rêve trop mddr) Je pose des questions avec le hashtag, n'hésitez pas à participer.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ 'est dimanche et la famille de Chloe m'a invité pour un barbecue. Je viens de finir de me préparer pour y aller. Vincent est affalé dans le canapé un pot de glace à la main. C'est moi ou notre frigo est remplis de pot de glace ?! Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça d'y aller. Ça me fait plaisir de retourné voir Chloe. Depuis qu'on est rentré de New York, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir à cause des devoirs. J'appréhende surtout de voir la sœur de Chloe. Va-t-elle encore avoir une crise de jalousie ? Vincent se lève du canapé, il va déposé son pot dans le frigo. Il revient et on sort de l'appartement. Je suis bien habillé pour faire bonne impression et Vincent, lui, un short, un débardeur et des tongs font l'affaire. Bon il fait que m'amenai chez Chloe pour que je n'ai pas à marcher, et heureusement qu'il fait que ça, je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il se présente comme ça. Je sais qu'on est dimanche mais pour les grandes occasions, on range le jogging et on s'habille.

 _ **O**_ n arrive devant chez elle et je descend. Je sonne à la porte et la sœur de Chloe vient m'ouvrir. Je la salut et elle s'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je finis par lui dire que ce n'est rien. Elle me laisse rentrer. Elle m'indique le chemin pour aller au jardin où il y a tout le monde. Je traverse une partie de la maison et je me retrouve avec tout le monde. Je les salut tous un par un quand je passe à côté d'eux et je vais vers Chloe. Elle me voit, s'approche de moi, m'embrasse. Sur le coup ça m'a un peu gênant, devant sa famille, ses amis. Elle m'a invité pour un barbecue géant, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y avoir autant de monde. J'ai vu ses parents, sa sœur, le reste je ne connais pas. En tout, on doit être une vingtaine.

 ** _C_** hloe m'a présenté à certaines personnes de sa famille. On est ensuite passé à table. Enfin pas vraiment. Il y a une table au milieu de la pelouse mais tout le monde est débout à parler avec tout le monde. Chloe m'a laissé pour rester avec sa sœur et sa tante, une femme plus âgée que sa mère. Elles se sont assises à table et discutent. Je me suis mis sur le côté, debout, un verre à la main. Un homme, plus grand que moi -bon en même temps ce n'est pas dur d'être plus grand que moi- s'approche de moi. Il s'arrête face à moi, je le regarde et lui souris.

-Seule à un barbecue ? Ce n'est pas normal.

-Vous avez l'air de l'être aussi.

-Pas faux. Je m'appelle Remi. Je suis le petit ami de Michie.

-Enchanté, je suis Beca.

-Tu n'es pas de la famille toi.

-Non, je suis une amie à Chloe.

-Je vous ai vu vous embrassé quand tu es arrivé.

-Tu as les yeux partout à ce que je vois.

-Tu sais ce que je vois surtout ?

-Non, vas-y

-Une grosse perte pour les hommes. Deux femmes magnifique qu'on aura jamais.

-Merci.

 _ **O**_ n a parlé de longues minutes tout les deux. Il est sympa, je l'aime bien. Michie a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Quand les grillades ont été prêtes, il est allé me chercher une assiette. On est allé s'asseoir à un coin de la table et on a parlé et mangé.

-Je n'aurais pas fait le barbecue dehors.

-On ne fait pas de barbecue dedans.

-Ouais mais regarde, je les ai payé cent dollars mes pompes, elles sont pleines de boue.

 _ **J**_ 'ai discrètement regardé ses chaussures, j'ai regardé les miennes, il n'a pas tord. Elles sont dégoûtante, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais le sol est humide donc on s'enfonce un peu. J'ai appris par la suite du repas qu'il aime la musique, nos goûts sont assez proche. On a pu parler musique pendant de longues minutes. Il se lève et retourne chercher à mangé. Quand il revient il me donne un verre. Je le prend volontiers, je bois une gorgée et on continue de parler de musique. On entends la sonnette retentir jusqu'au jardin. Chloe fait signe à sa mère qu'elle s'en occupe.

 ** _A_** la fin de notre plat, je regarde discrètement mon portable, ça fait déjà dix minutes que Chloe est partit et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me lève pour mettre mon assiette à la poubelle et elle réapparaît à la porte vitrée accompagné d'une autre femme, blonde, plus grande qu'elle. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Grace, la mère de Chloe levé ses bras en l'air et elle dit :

-Aubrey ! Ça fait si longtemps !

 ** _C_** 'est donc elle Aubrey ? Elle laisse sa copine, elle part à des milliers de kilomètres, elle quitte sa copine et revient neuf mois après comme si elle n'avait rien fait ? Le pire c'est que Chloe ne fait rien, elle a l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'elle soit là. Je pense que si je lui reposé la question de la dernière fois pour savoir si quand Aubrey reviendrait, elle serait amoureuse d'elle ou pas, je pense que la réponse sera oui. Chloe lui sert une assiette, Aubrey parle avec elle mais aussi avec d'autres personnes de la famille. Elle, elle les connaît. Ils ont aussi l'air de l'apprécier. Je n'aime pas vraiment les voir ensemble, je n'aime pas voir Chloe retomber dans le panneau. J'en suis sur, elle va repartir elle va à nouveau la laisser. Je décide de partir, je vais vers Grace et lui dit que je vais partir car je ne me sens pas bien. Elle me regarde désolé.

-C'est à cause d'Aubrey ?

-Non, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça m'a pris d'un coup, je suis pas bien.

-Je serais là pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle lui a fait Beca.

-Merci. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça ne va pas. Je suis désolé.

 ** _E_** lle me sourit. Je vais vers Chloe et je lui dis que je pars. Elle me demande de rester encore un peu, je lui dis que je suis vraiment pas bien pour rester. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que si c'était pour rester dans mon coin comme les deux heures que je viens de passer, je préférais largement rentré mais je ne l'ai pas dit, je ne voulais pas créer d'embrouilles. Elle me raccompagne à la porte de la maison, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et espère que je vais aller mieux pour demain les cours. Je pars. Je prend mon téléphone, il est que treize heures trente. Je décide de rentrer à l'appartement, de toute façon il n'y a rien à faire en ville un dimanche.

 _ **J**_ e pousse la porte de l'appartement, ferme la porte et m'affale dans le canapé. Il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne dans l'appartement, Vincent a dû sortir, en espérant qu'il se soit mieux habillé que ce matin. J'allume la télé, zappe les chaînes qui ne m'intéresse pas pour finalement mettre la chaîne de clip. Il y a que ça d'intéressant un dimanche après-midi. Mon portable vibre sur le côté, je me penche pour l'attraper et je regarde le message que je viens de recevoir.

 **« De : Remi**

 **Hey ! Je suis toujours au barbecue des Beale, je m'ennuie sans toi. Enfin juste pour te dire que tu devrais faire attention à ta copine ».**

Je ne comprend pas vraiment son sms, je décide de laisser mon portable sur le côté pour le moment. Son sms me torture l'esprit, je me suis soudain rappelé de cette Aubrey. Et si elle était venue juste pour récupéré Chloe. Et si... Et si Chloe était toujours amoureuse d'elle ? Comment on oublie une personne et les sentiments qu'on a pour elle après deux ans de vie de couple ?

 _ **...**_

 _ **J**_ e me lève à l'heure à laquelle je doit me lever. J'ai dormis mais pas profondément. J'ai entendu mon frère rentré à une heure assez tardive. Je sors de ma chambre, je m'assois sur le canapé du salon, j'allume la télé pour avoir les news. J'entends la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il vient vers moi, m'embrasse sur les cheveux et part dans la cuisine. Il revient quelques minutes après avec deux bols de céréales, dont un qu'il me donne. On commence à manger ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu es levé aussi tôt ?

-J'ai cours.

-Ah ouais, j'avais oublié. Ca s'est bien passé hier ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Il y a eu un truc entre toi et Chloe ?

-Dégueu ! Non. Son ex est revenue.

-Oh merde ! Et tu l'as tapé ?

-Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Pour la défigurer comme ça elle pourrait plus récupéré Chloe.

-Putain t'es con !

 ** _I_** l m'a fait sourire et on a finit de manger notre bol les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient intercepté plusieurs kilos de cocaïne, c'est vraiment bête pour ceux qui ont fait la transaction. En même temps, dans des matelas, ce n'est pas ingénieux. Je me lève du canapé, me débarrasse de mon bol dans l'évier et je m'habille dans la salle de bain. Je reviens dans le salon, Vincent n'a pas bougé, il a juste changé de chaîne. Je présume qu'il travaille de nuit aujourd'hui. Je quitte l'appartement assez tôt, j'ai décidé d'aller au lycée à pied. J'attends pour traverser la route. Je tourne la tête par reflex vers l'arrêt de bus. Me dites pas que... Non. La rousse rapplique. Je monte le son dans mes écouteurs en baissant très vite la tête, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu que je l'ai regardé. Le bonhomme devient vert, je commence à avancer quand une main se pose sur mon bras. Je ne tourne pas la tête vers elle et je continue d'avancer. Sa main ne me touche plus, je la sens quand même derrière moi. On traverse la rue, je bouge la tête en rythme avec ma musique pour qu'elle ne me parle plus. Elle m'attrape le bras, je suis forcé de la regarder. Je me tourne vers elle.

-Hey Bec' ! Pourquoi je sens que tu t'es éloigné de moi d'un coup ?

 ** _J_** 'enlève mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, on entend quand même la musique.

-Chloe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler là.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais savoir, réfléchis. Je sais pas moi, pense à hier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as embrassé cette Aubrey !

-Non !

-On me l'a dit, tu n'es pas obligé de nier ! Juste retourne avec elle et lâche moi.

-Attend Bec...

-Je pensais qu'après cette semaine tu allais tenir à moi. Tu as vu ma mère, tu n'es pas juste une fille comme ça, tu étais plus importante que ça à mes yeux mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Tu avais dis que tu ferais attention à moi, tu ne le fais pas là. Je suis désolé Chloe.

 _ **S**_ ur ce je ne suis pas resté là à la regarder, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis partis. J'ai remis ma musique dans mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a suivis ou je ne sais quoi. Je baisse ma musique, écoute, je n'entend personne derrière moi, elle n'a pas du me suivre.

 _ **T**_ out le monde est devant la salle, enfin, tout le monde sauf Chloe, je ne l'ai pas vu. Jesse me parle depuis maintenant dix minutes. Avec mes deux écouteurs dans les oreilles il n'a pas compris que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait. Beaucoup espèrent que le prof ne va pas être là. Et je pense que beaucoup, comme moi, espère qu'il soit là. Si on s'est levé, autant qu'il soit là, histoire qu'on se soit pas réveillé à l'heure normal alors qu'on aurait pu dormir une heure de plus. Il arrive finalement, ouvre sa salle et on rentre. Je m'assois seule, Chloe n'est toujours pas arrivé. Au moins je suis tranquille.

 _ **L**_ e cours a commencé depuis dix minutes, je n'ai pris aucune note, son cours d'anglais ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Je lève la tête de ma feuille comme la moitié de la classe. Chloe ouvre la porte, tend un papier à Monsieur Leroy et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je rapproche mes affaires vers moi car je les avait un peu étalé. Elle pose sa trousse, sort une feuille et gribouille dessus. Elle ne m'a pas adressé un regard alors que moi je l'ai regardé à quelques reprises. Quand la sonnerie a retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, elle s'est levée la première et est sortis de la salle. Jesse lui a courus après. Moi, je suis sortis tranquillement et seule je me suis dirigée vers le prochain cours.

 _ **«**_ Ce n'est que pour la seconde guerre mondiale que les Etats-Unis sont rentré en guerre ». Je le sais, on le sait tous. On nous le rabâche depuis qu'on a 11 ans, j'en ai 17 ans, donc ça fait 6 ans déjà. C'est à ce moment qu'on se rend compte que le temps passe vite. Mon regard est fixé sur la cours à l'extérieur, il y a deux mecs qui se tapent dessus. Un surveillant arrive et les sépare. Mon dieu mais si il ne serait pas intervenu ils allaient se taper dessus jusqu'à la mort ceux là. Je soupire, je jette un coup d'œil au tableau, le prof d'histoire a changé de diapo. J'écris vaguement ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur sa diapo puis mon regard se reporte sur dehors. Il y a quelques personnes assises par terre. Je les envie de ne pas être coincé ici, dans cette salle de cours avec un des cours les plus ennuyeux que j'ai pu connaître de ma vie.

-Mademoiselle Mitchell, dîtes moi ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dehors ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien.

-Pourtant ça a l'air de plus vous plaire que mon cours.

-Je suis désolé.

-Sortez tous vos livres et mademoiselle Mitchell va nous lire le document 3 page 115.

-Je n'ai pas mon livre monsieur.

-Décidément !

-Désolé, j'étais malade quand j'ai fait mon sac hier soir.

-Vos histoires ne m'intéresse pas, allez à côté de mademoiselle Beale.

 ** _J_** e me tourne vers elle. Elle lève la tête de son livre à l'entente de son nom. On est chacune à l'extrémité de la classe. Je me lève mes affaires à la main. Je dois ressembler à un dromadaire qui porte des sacs au Maroc. Je commence mon périple et je voit que Jesse a son livre et est tout seul. A côté de sa table, je me retourne vers le prof et lui demande avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux pas me mettre là ? Je vous ferais perdre moins de temps.

-A côté de Chloe !

 _ **J**_ e continue mon épopée vers la chaise à côté de Chloe. Je pose enfin toutes mes affaire sur la table, je m'assois, remet bien mon sac sur le dossier de ma chaise et j'approche le livre de moi. Chloe se cale mieux sur sa chaise et je sens son regard sur moi. Je lis le document et le prof continue son cours en se servant de ce document. Je jette un œil sur la feuille de Chloe. Attendez, j'ai pas vu ce que je viens de voir. Je me rapproche d'elle, met mon doigt sur sa feuille et lui demande

-Sérieusement ? Un poisson rouge qui dit « Je m'appelle Beca » !

-J'ai longtemps hésité avec un âne.

 _ **J**_ e souris, elle m'a fait sourire alors que c'était méchant ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'écris quelques mots que j'entends du cours. Chloe se rapproche de moi.

-On a besoin de parler toutes les deux, ce soir à dix-huit heures dans la salle de chant.

-Mademoiselle Beale ! _A crié le professeur_ , _on a fait un bond d'au moins un mètre sur nos chaises_ , je ne vous ai pas fait venir Beca à côté de vous pour que vous parliez. Chloe dehors.

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'écoutez pas mon cours, j'ai horreur de ça. Je vous vire de cours, allez prenez vos affaires et partez.

 _ **E**_ lle range assez doucement ses affaires, elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'elle a fait de mal car elle n'a rien fait de mal, si son cours était plus intéressant, on écouterait. Elle ne cherche pas à répondre, elle fait ce qu'on lui dit. Elle se lève, met son sac sur le dos, avant de sortir de la classe le prof lui donne un papier et lui dit qu'il viendra vérifier qu'elle a fait son exercice à la fin de l'heure. Entre temps, j'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires, je me dépêche. Je me lève à mon tour et je vais vers la porte.

-Que faîtes vous Mitchell ?

-Vous l'avez virer car elle me parlait ? Mais ne me mettez pas à côté d'elle, vous savez très bien que deux filles l'une à côté de l'autre ça parle. Puis ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne, c'est moi qui n'est pas écouter votre cours, c'est moi qui n'avait pas mon livre, ce n'est pas elle.

 ** _J_** 'ai finis ma phrase, le prof était comme... sur le cul. Et je suis sortis. J'ai fermé la porte en la claquant. Chloe s'est retourné et est resté sur place en me voyant. Je m'avance à pas rapide vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me suis auto-virer ?

-Depuis quand on s'auto-vire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il n'avait pas à t'exclure comme ça donc voilà, je te suis. Par contre je ne sais pas comment ça se passe ici quand t'es virer.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais était viré en trois ans.

-T'es trop la chouchoute des profs c'est pas possible !

-Sauf lui !

 ** _O_** n rigole toutes les deux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne me comprend même plus moi même, ce matin je lui faisais la gueule car elle a embrassé Aubrey et là je rigole avec elle. Je ne peux même pas me faire confiance à moi-même sur mes propres sentiments! On va a la vie scolaire qui nous disent d'aller en étude pour bosser. Il y a un surveillant qui nous surveille, ils nous a mis chacune à une extrémité de la classe. Ce qui ne me dérange pas car j'ai vraiment besoin de bosser sur cet exercice pour que mon père ne soit pas au courant de ce qui vient de se passer.

 _ **I**_ l est dix-huit heures et le dernier cours vient de sonner, Chloe est partit de la salle la première, comme le plus souvent. Je me dirige en contre sens de tout le monde. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de chant, je vois Aubrey assise sur une chaise, je vais pour me retourner et partir quand elle m'appelle. Je me retourne vers elle, lui sourit poliment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Moi si !

 _ **E**_ lle va à la porte et la ferme. Je l'avais laisser ouverte pour une bonne raison. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec elle. Elle a ce sourire de... Je ne dirais pas le mot vous m'avez compris. Elle me fait signe de venir m'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme une soumise je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Je pose mon sac par terre et m'assois. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et après quelques secondes de silence elle se décide à parler car ça n'allait pas être moi qui aller parler.

-Chloe m'a expliqué la situation. Je suis désolé de l'avoir embrassé.

-Facile à s'excuser maintenant que tu l'as fait.

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Chloe ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Puis quand je l'ai embrassé elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

-Elle t'aime encore.

-Laisse moi finir merde ! Je pense qu'elle a était troublé de me voir revenir comme ça. Sa mère m'a bien fait comprendre que je l'avais fait souffrir en la quittant. Je dois avouer que j'ai été conne de la laisser, de partir en France. C'est pas super en plus la France, la pollution, François Hollande.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Leur président. Enfin je crois. Enfin bref, j'ai passé la soirée avec elle. On n'a rien fait je te rassure. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé, surtout de toi. Et je crois, non j'en suis sur, elle t'aime. Elle s'est attaché à toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayer de la récupéré. J'ai bien compris qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle avait fait un trait sur moi mais..., _elle prend une pause et recommence à parler,_ Je suis rester deux ans avec Chloe, j'étais là pour elle quand elle n'était pas bien. Elle est s'attachée à moi. Même si je l'ai fait souffrir en la quittant elle sait que je suis toujours là pour elle. Et je le serais toujours mais maintenant c'est surtout à toi d'être là pour elle car elle, elle le sera pour toi.

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde en souriant. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer. Elle se lève, me dit au revoir et quitte la pièce car Chloe doit arrivé. Enfaîte, quand elle a ouvert la porte Chloe était derrière et elle allait l'ouvrir. Chloe ferme la porte et vient vers moi.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien de spécial.

-J'aimerais te dire un truc.

-Moi d'abord. Quand elle t'as embrassé tu n'a pas refuser ?

-J'étais perdu.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te faire embrassé par n'importe qui !

-Je suis désolé Beca mais, mais laisse moi te parler s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé faire. J'y ai longuement réfléchis après, j'espérais que personne ne l'avais vu, et si quelqu'un la vu et te l'a dit. Je suis désolé. Je sais pas combien de fois je vais te le dire, je n'ai pas compté. J'ai bien compris ce que ça représenter pour toi le fait que je vois ta mère, j'ai aimé voir à quel point tu l'aimes. J'ai vu à quel point tu es forte, j'ai vu pourquoi tu es venue ici. Et... et je crois que c'est le meilleur que t'as pu faire. Je suis contente d'avoir rencontrer une fille comme toi, je suis contente qu'une fille comme toi m'aime. Et j'étais heureuse que tu viennes avec moi quand je me suis fait virer alors que je sais que ton père va gueuler. Je te l'ai jamais dit, j'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire mais... Mais merde Beca Effin Mitchell je t'aime !

 _ **E**_ lle a les larmes aux yeux et sa dernière phrase m'a touché en plein cœur. J'attendais qu'elle me le dise, j'attendais que ça, je sais maintenant que c'est concret, que maintenant, c'est elle et moi, c'est nous quoi ! C'est Checa ! Non ça sonne mal comme ça... Bechloe ? Je me lève de ma chaise, elle est proche de moi. Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est finit ! Comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre ? Vous avez aimé Rémi ? Le retour d'Aubrey ? Aubrey qui a essayé de récupéré Chloe, vous auriez fait pareil ? Vous lui en voulait ? Aubrey change de comportement au fur et à mesure du chapitre (j'aime Aubrey je ne pouvais pas la laisser méchante xD), vous l'aimez plus à la fin du chapitre ? Vincent est toujours là pour raconter des conneries, vous l'aimez toujours autant ? Vous voudriez le voir plus souvent ? Beca n'est pas du genre à être rancunière, vous l'aimez bien comme ça ? Ses sentiments prennent toujours le dessus, vous aimez ou pas ? La déclaration de Chloe à Beca à la fin du chapitre, vous trouvez ça comment ?**_

 _ **Merci de me lire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Le chapitre 9 sera posté le DIMANCHE 27 SEPTEMBRE ! (samedi j'ai deux heures de contrôle, tuez moi svp)**_  
 _ **Bonne semaine, Kiss**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment contente que la fiction vous plaise autant.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de traduire la fiction en anglais pour les fans de PP anglais ou ceux qui ne parlent pas français car j'ai vu que Alexane (merci beaucoup) à proposé ma fanfiction à une personne sauf qu'elle ne lisait pas le français. Bonne idée la traduction ? (Merci Marine, sans toi je ne le ferais pas) Si quelqu'un d'autre veux se proposé pour m'aider je suis preneuse.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire donc bonne lecture ! #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **J**_ e n'ai jamais pensais que j'allais me sentir aussi bien dans une salle de cette université. Je suis dans la salle des Bellas depuis cinq minutes. Je suis seule. J'ai sortis des feuilles pour révisé pour demain. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, il est midi cinquante, les filles devraient arrivé dans cinq minutes. Je relis vite fait mon cours. Enfin, j'ai la feuille devant les yeux, je lis un mot sur toute la ligne. La porte s'ouvre, je lève la tête. Décidément, tout est propice à ce que je ne lise pas ce cours. Je range mes affaires et Amy vient vers moi.

-Dis moi, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'arriver en retard ?

-Je ne pense pas.

 _ **O**_ n a rit toutes les deux. On a aussi beaucoup parlé. Les autres filles ont commencé à arrivé chacune leur tour après la sonnerie. Étant assise au piano, chacune a prit une chaise pour s'asseoir autour du piano avec Amy et moi. Chloe n'est toujours pas arrivé, on est resté à parler chacune de nos vacances après New York. Tout le monde est généralement resté chez lui pour révisé. C'est vrai que la semaine prochaine on a des examens. La porte s'ouvre, je lève la tête, tout le monde se retourne. Chloe entre. Elle aime faire ses entrées.

-Bec', roulement de piano !

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas compris, je la regarde bizarrement, elle me regarde avec insistance, je la regarde toujours bizarrement, elle me supplie de faire quelque chose pour que le moment devienne le moins gênant possible. Alors j'ai posé les doigts sur différentes touches du piano. Ça a fait un bruit sourd. Tout le monde a serré les dents. J'ai sentis leur regard sur moi et je leur ai souris pour m'excuser. Chloe se racle la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mesdemoiselles, Aubrey Posen !

 _ **E**_ t Aubrey a fait son entrée à son tour. Et toutes les autres se sont levés pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Chloe s'est approché de moi avec son sourire qui me fait craquer, le genre de sourire qui te détruit quand tu es censé lui faire la gueule. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je me rend compte que je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée, on avait pourtant eu les même cours.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin ?

-Aubrey reste que pour seulement deux semaines, je lui en veux toujours pour ce qu'elle m'a fait mais... j'ai envie de profiter du fait qu'elle soit là. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne amie comme avant.

-Et les cours ?

-Vu mon niveau, même si je loupe deux semaines de cours je pourrais rattraper en un week-end.

 ** _J_** 'ai secoué la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Je veux qu'elle vienne en cours mais elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veux. Puis elle n'a pas tord, elle est en avance sur tout le reste de la classe, elle arrivera à rattraper. Chloe se lève de sa chaise et toutes les autres reviennent à leur place. Je n'ai pas bougé. Chloe parle à Aubrey, elle parle de notre programme pour les nationales.

 _ **O**_ n a passé le reste de l'heure à parler, Aubrey nous a donné des conseils, elle nous a donné des idées pour les chorégraphies, à ce qui paraît elle est bonne pour trouver ce genre de chose. Elle est surtout forte pour donner des ordres, j'ai bien l'impression que Chloe écoute et qu'elle va faire ce qu'elle dit de faire. J'aime bien Aubrey, je n'aime pas Aubrey et Chloe ensemble, ce n'est pas la même chose. La cloche retentit. On se lève toutes, elles posent leur chaises au fond de la salle. Je prend mon sac et je quitte la salle. Je ne sais pas si Chloe viendra en cours cet après-midi, j'aimerais vraiment vu que j'ai deux heures à côté d'elle et que j'aimerais ne pas être seule. Je me suis rendue compte que les cours de Leroy sont ennuyeux à mort. Il y a du monde dans les couloirs, les élèves sortent de leur salle mais ne regarde pas dans les couloirs si il y a déjà des gens, ils arrivent, ils bousculent tout le monde et il passent. Quand ça m'arrive, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec mon un mètre cinquante huit ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils font tous deux mètres à côté de moi.

-Beca !

 _ **J**_ 'entends mon nom et je me retourne, je vois Stacie qui remonte le couloir vers moi. Elle passe à travers des groupes d'amis, elle se fait poussé par certains mais me rejoint enfin.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y, _lui dis-je le sourire au lèvres alors que je vois qu'elle n'est pas bien, elle essuie ses mains sur son jean bleu clair._

-Aubrey est de retour. On sait toutes les deux la relation qu'il y a eu entre Aubrey et Chloe. Mais, je voulais savoir si il y avait encore quelque chose ? Non car je sais que tu es avec Chloe. Mais...

-Il n'y a plus rien entre elles. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit après !

-Ouais. Ok. Euh...

-Dis moi Stacie au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

-Tu ne le diras à personne.

-Promis.

-Je voulais juste savoir si Aubrey aimait encore Chloe.

-Intéressé par Aubrey ?

-Elle est sympa, elle m'a... elle m'a toujours attiré mais je ne pouvais pas arrivé et détruire la relation Chaubrey.

-Vous aviez un nom pour elles ensemble ?

-Bien sur, comme toi et Chloe aujourd'hui, vous êtes Bechloe, c'est plus simple pour parler de vous.

-Ok, d'accord. Je crois bien que tu peux avoir tes chances avec Aubrey, après tout, elle a fait le boulot à ta place concernant détruire leur relation.

-Merci Beca. Tu n'en parle à personne !

-Personne.

 _ **Je**_ la perd car elle fait demi tour. Me concernant je continue mon chemin vers ma salle de classe.

 ** _J_** e vois le stylo de Chloe bouger du coin de l'œil. Je tourne la tête vers elle, son stylo tape la table en rythme, sûrement avec la chanson qu'elle a dans la tête. Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire de quel chanson il s'agit je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres. Je lève la tête, je fais tourné mon cou à cause de la douleur d'être toujours plié. J'en profite pour regarder l'heure. Mon dieu il reste encore cinq minutes. Je prend mon stylo et écrit quelques mots qui ont attiré mon attention. Je me redresse et Chloe commence à ranger ses affaires, juste un stylo sortis, sa trousse à moitié fermé, la main sous la couverture du cahier pour le fermer. Tous ses gestes vont être orchestré comme toujours à la sonnerie. Le sonnerie retentit, les cinq minutes sont passé plus vite que je l'aurais pensé. J'ai à peine ranger mon stylo dans ma trousse que Chloe se lève, me sourit et quitte la pièce. Je continue de ranger mes affaires à ma vitesse et je quitte la salle en même temps que d'autres de mes camarades. Il est dix-huit heures, tous les élèves se dirigent vers la sortie. Je décidé d'aller à mon casier pour poser quelques livres dont je n'aurais pas besoin de ce soir. Je suis en contre sens de la plupart des gens. Je pose mes livres et suis le sens de ceux qui reste. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être ce saumon qui remonte le courant. Je suis le mouton qui suis tout le reste. J'arrive à la grille de la fac en même pas deux minutes. Je tourne à gauche. Chloe est là, avec plusieurs de ses amies, sa cigarette à la main. Je passe à côté d'elle et je vais l'attendre plus loin. Je ne suis pas ami avec les autres filles de son club fumeur. Déjà, je n'aime pas trop les gens qui fument, je fais une exception pour Chloe. Son regard se dirige vers moi quand je m'assois sur la barrière du côté de la route. Je la vois tirer sur sa cigarette une dernière fois, elle l'écrase dans le bout d'herbe qui est à sa hauteur d'épaule. Elle dit au revoir à ses amies. Je la vois passé entre plusieurs groupes d'amis, comme elle, qui fume. Je lui souris quand elle est assez proche de moi. Elle pose son sac par terre à nos pieds, s'appuie sur la barrière et ses lèvres viennent se placé sur les miennes. Son baiser me surprend mais... qu'est ce que c'est bon. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et prolonge ses baisers. On finit par se séparer. Par reflex, je regarde autour de nous. Je ne suis pas encore étiqueter comme lesbienne, je pense que je vais l'être dès demain matin. Je descend de ma barrière, Chloe prend son sac et le replace sur son épaule. Sa main prend la mienne et on part d'ici.

 _ **C**_ hloe m'a invité dans un bar. On s'est assise à une table et on a commencé à parler. Elle s'est plutôt mis à me parler de ce que lui avait dit ses amies de tout à l'heure. Elle est le genre de personne qui aime les ragots qui se disent à la fac. Puis son monologue a viré sur les Bellas et à quel point ce groupe est important pour elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de grandir et elle se sentait prête à partir pour autre chose.

-Je suis contente que tu ais réussis à t'intégrer dans le groupe.

-Les filles sont plutôt sympa, ça a été facile. En plus notre viré à New York nous a rapproché.

 _ **E**_ lle a siroté son coca, j'ai fait de même avec mon ice tea. Il y a eu un petit moment de silence entre elle et moi mais il n'a pas duré longtemps Chloe a commencé à me bombarder de question sur ma vie d'avant Atlanta. C'est vrai qu'on en avait jamais parlé, en même temps je n'en avais pas tant envie que ça d'en parler. J'ai réussis à revenir sur les Bellas, heureusement que c'est le sujet de discutions préféré de Chloe.

-Stacie est venue me parler après l'heure de ce midi.

-Elle te voulait quoi ?

-Hum... Promet moi de pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, car je n'ai pas le droit de le dire normalement.

-Vas-y.

-Elle voulait savoir si Aubrey était toujours attiré par toi.

-Je ne pense pas. Je crois surtout qu'elle a compris que je suis à toi.

-Ouais, mais tu vois, je crois que Stacie elle est plus intéressé.

-Ah ouais ?  
-Oui, elle n'a pas arrêté de la dévorer des yeux quand on était toute ensemble !

-Bec' t'as compris notre mission ?

-Non Chloe, vraiment, je pense que ça se fera naturellement entre elles deux.

-Cupidon Bechloe !

 _ **E**_ lle a levé les bras en l'air, j'ai ris, elle aussi. Elle les a baissé et elle a regardé autour de nous. Un vieil homme nous regarde, dos à moi, elle soutient son regard. Il finit par se tourner en premier, elle s'est tourné vers moi et a rigolé de plus belle. Je crois que son rire est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu sur terre.

-En parlant d'Aubrey, j'ai besoin de toi Bec' !

-Dis moi, on verra ce qu'on peux faire.

-Ma mère n'aime plus Aubrey, elle l'appréciait avant qu'elle parte mais maintenant limite elle la hait. Donc, comme j'ai invité Aubrey a dormir à la maison, ma mère n'en veux plus chez elle donc je vais devoir viré Aubrey de chez moi.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est là où tu interviens que tu acceptes gentilement de prendre Aubrey chez toi pour les deux semaines qu'elle reste ici.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse ça, je ne la connais à peine et.. et il y a mon frère chez moi, je ne suis pas seule !

-Je sais. Mais ça m'embêterait vraiment qu'elle paye l'hôtel. Enfin, je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir.

 _ **E**_ lle a baissé la tête et a bu une gorgée de son coca. Je n'ai pas aimé ce moment, je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre. J'ai sentis que Chloe avait besoin de moi et que je n'étais pas là, comme si je la décevait. Elle n'a pas croisé mon regard, elle reste les yeux rivé sur son coca. Super la soirée romantique !

-Bon d'accord ! Elle viendra chez moi ! Je lui prêterais le canapé.

-Merci Beca.

 _ **E**_ lle a relevé la tête, m'a sourit, s'est levé, elle s'est placé à côté de moi, m'a embrassé sur la joue et elle ait allé au bar. Elle a commençait à parler avec le barman. Elle revient à la table et me dit qu'elle nous a commandé à manger. Je n'avais pas fait attention, c'est un bar restaurant. On nous apporte à manger et on mange.

 _ **...**_

 ** _O_** n monte les dernières marches de l'escalier qui donne sur mon appartement. Aubrey me suit de prêt. Je pose sa valise que je porte par terre, je cherche les clés dans mon sac et ouvre la porte. Je reprend sa valise et on rentre. Je pose sa valise à côté du canapé, elle pose les deux qu'elle a à côté.

-Bienvenue à l'appartement. C'est tout petit par contre, ce n'est pas le luxe de chez Chloe.

-Ça me rappelle mon appartement en France, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous dérangé toi et ton frère pendant ces deux semaines.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fera un peu de vie dans l'appartement.

 ** _M_** on frère est de service ce soir, on s'est retrouvé elle et moi, un pot de glace à la main pour déssert devant la télé. On a parlé d'elle et de moi puis notre conversation a dévié sur Chloe, elle m'a appris pleins de choses sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle est batracophobe. En gros, elle a peur des grenouilles, ce qui est bien c'est qu'elle ne va pas en croiser tous les jours dans Atlanta. On est resté toute la soirée, la télé allumé, nos pots de glace se faisait remplacé par d'autres aliments, on a parlé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont annoncé à la télé qu'il était minuit que je me suis dis que je devais aller dormir. On s'est séparé, elle est resté dans le canapé, je suis aller à ma chambre. Je me suis déshabillé et je me suis mis dans mon lit pour m'endormir.

 _ **…**_

-Dans deux mois vous aurez vos diplômes. Vous allez quitter cet établissement pour enfin rentrer dans la vie active. Je sens que pour certains d'entre vous ça va être plus dur que pour d'autres mais je crois en vous. J'espère aussi que vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez faire dans deux mois. Les états-unis ont besoin de gens comme vous, vous êtes la jeunesse active !

 _ **S**_ on discours m'ennuie au plus haut point. Je souffle un peu, ce qui attire le regard de Chloe sur moi, je lui souris et elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers le prof. J'ouvre ma chemise où il y a mes cours et je regarde l'enveloppe que j'ai reçus ce matin. Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte, à vrai dire j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est stupide mais quand je pense à ce que dis monsieur Leroy, c'est cette enveloppe qui va décidé de mon avenir. Soit je resterai ici à Atlanta à ne rien faire ou à faire un boulot que je n'aime pas, soit je serais à LA à faire de la musique, à faire ma musique. Je referme ma chemise. Je lève la tête vers le professeur qui questionne certains élèves sur leur avenir. Il se tourne vers nous, je prie mentalement pour qu'il ne m'interroge pas.

-Mademoiselle Beale, que pensez vous faire après la fac ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai plusieurs idées, je verrai celle qui me paiera le mieux.

 _ **I**_ l a soufflé, oui comme tout le monde, Chloe pense à l'argent, de toute façon dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, soit tu as de l'argent et tu es pleinement heureux, soit tu n'as pas d'argent et tu peux être heureux, mais t'as pas les besoins concrets que tu veux. Chloe tourne la tête vers moi et se rapproche de moi pour me parler. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, je n'avais jamais pensé à nous plus tard. A croire que mon cerveau pense que c'est juste une relation à la fac, que ça ne durera pas. Moi j'en sais rien, elle me rend heureuse, je n'aimerais pas que ça se termine mais si... Si elle reste ici et que je suis prise, on ne pourra plus se voir.

-Bec' ? T'écoutes ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Ce soir on se retrouve directement au lac à dix-sept heures trente, je dois réglé un problème avec une fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'espère.

-On verra comment ça se finit.

-Fais attention.

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit et elle se retourne vers le professeur.

 _ **…**_

 _ **J**_ 'ai traversé tout le parc, j'ai prié pendant toute cette traversée pour que notre table ne soit pas prise. Finalement, elle était prisé quand je suis arrivé, je me suis mise plus loin en attendant Chloe. Les minutes tournent, elle n'est toujours pas là. J'ai sortis des cours pour commencé à relire les exercices qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. Les maths, ce n'est pas pour moi. Oh oh ! Ils partent ! Ils se lèvent, j'essaie de ne pas faire la fille qui attendait qu'une seule chose c'est qu'ils dégagent. Je tourne les pages de mon livre et une fois qu'ils sont assez loin je me lève avec mes affaires dans les bras pour changer de table. Oui j'ai un comportement bizarre mais depuis le début de nos cours particuliers on s'est toujours mis à cette table, ça aller être assez stressant de ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui. Au loin je vois Chloe qui arrive. Elle marche vite, elle a la tête baissé, elle s'assoie à la table, pose assez violemment son sac sur la table.

-Oh mon dieu Chloe tu vas bien ?

-Ca va. Ca va.

 _ **E**_ lle sort un mouchoir de son sac et l'appuie contre sa lèvre qui saigne. Je me lève et viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je prend son mouchoir, tapote sa lève, elle sert les dents, je ne le tient que contre sa lèvre.

-Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Rien.

-Chloe Beale tu es blessé ne vient pas me dire qu'il ne sait rien passé ! Il s'est passé quoi avec la fille ?

-C'est l'une de ses salopes riches. Ces bourgeois catho ! J'ai grandis avec elle malheureusement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter car j'aime les filles, ça ne me dérange pas mais... Mais à midi elle est venue me voir et a commencé à parler de toi. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont elle parlait sachant qu'elle te connaît pas. Je voulais me venger, faire quelque chose, elle t'as insulté, je le devais. Je suis allé la voir. J'ai voulus lui réglé son problème, elle m'a frappé au visage et je suis arrivé dans le casier. On m'a amené à l'infirmerie, j'ai pris la glace et j'ai réussis à partir avant que le principal n'arrive.

-Chloe, tu vas avoir des problèmes par ma faute, je n'ai jamais voulus ça.

-Bec' elle t'as insulté j'allais pas la laissé faire. Mais je lui en ai foutus une, je pense qu'elle a compris.

 _ **J**_ e retire le mouchoir de sa lèvre, elle ne saigne plus. Je lui souris et l'embrasse délicatement pour pas lui faire du mal mais aussi pour la remercier. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que Chloe serait capable de faire ça pour moi.

-On commence ? _Me demande-t-elle tout sourire._

-Bien sur chérie.

 _ **J**_ e vais m'asseoir de mon côté de table. Le temps qu'elle sorte ses affaires je lui ai raconté mon périple pour avoir la table, je pense qu'elle s'est moqué de moi mais ce n'était pas méchant, c'était Chloe. Elle sort une chemise de cours sur la table et continue de fouiller dans son sac pour trouver son agenda. Mes yeux sont interpellés par une fiche qui sort un peu de sa chemise. J'ai une bonne vue, j'arrive à lire ce qui est écrit. « Armée ». Pourquoi elle a ça dans ses affaires ? Elle se redresse brandissant son agenda pour montrer sa victoire, je lui souris, elle le pose. Elle remarque que sa feuille sort de sa chemise, elle la remet bien, je sens dans son regard le « j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu ». J'ai tout vu Chloe.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que je voulais faire plus tard.

-Tu veux faire quoi Bec' ?

-Enfaîte. _-Je sors l'enveloppe de ma chemise de cours et la met entre nous deux-._ J'ai envoyé ma candidature pour un stage dans une maison de production. C'est la lettre que j'ai reçus ce matin, soit je suis prise, soit je ne le suis pas. Je.. Je voulais l'ouvrir avec toi car c'est quelque chose d'important.

-Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

-Euh.. ouais.

 _ **E**_ lle prend l'enveloppe entre ses mains et l'ouvre. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va même s'arrêter tellement le flux de sang doit être important. J'essaie de me calmer en respirant profondément. Je la vois déplier la lettre et la lire. Tout va se jouer dans les secondes à suivre. Je sens le regard de Chloe sur moi, je lève les yeux vers elle.

-Tu te vois comment dans dix ans Bec ?

-Attend, tu peux me dire si je suis prise ou pas puis on en reparle de ça ?

-Répond moi s'il te plaît.

-J'en sais rien. J'espère que j'aurais un bon boulot, une belle maison et une famille.

-J'en ferais partis ?

-Bien sur. Dis moi s'il te plaît.

-Où serait ta maison ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Car tu es prises à L.A. Et que moi je vais sûrement resté à Atlanta.

-Je suis prise ? C'est génial !

 _ **J**_ 'ai eu un soulagement, toute la pression est retombé. Chloe a posé la lettre entre nous deux et à pris son livre pour que l'on commence à travailler.

-Tu pourrais être contente pour moi Chloe.

-Je le suis, je suis même fière de ce que tu as du faire pour être prise là-bas, je n'aime juste pas l'idée que tu sois loin de moi.

-Tu veux faire quoi toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me suivrais pas ?

-Je ne pourrais pas, j'ai des projets, et ils sont ici.

-Quels sont tes projets ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est l'armée ton projet ? Tu es contre l'idée que je sois à LA, mais LA c'est moins loin que l'Irak ou des trucs du genre. Et bizarrement, je ne risquerais pas ma vie.

-Beca je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! Je ferais ce que je souhaite ! Il y a une base près d'ici, si je le veux j'irais.

-Pourquoi dès qu'on se parle on se dispute ?

-J'en sais rien, _dit-elle en lâchant son livre sur la table._ J'en sais rien.

-Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera. J'espère que dans dix ans je serais avec toi Chloe. Mais, profitons du moment.

 _ **E**_ lle m'a sourit. On a travaillé pendant une heure. Elle m'a expliqué les cours en vu des prochains examens. A la fin de notre heure de cours, on s'est assise dans l'herbe devant le lac. Chloe ressemble à une petite fille, elle arrache l'herbe qu'elle trouve sous la main et la lance dans l'eau. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'arrêté mais en vain. On s'est beaucoup embrassé aussi.

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre !**_

 _ **Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Bien ? Nul (jugging you mdddr)? Long/Court ? Chloe qui se bat pour Beca ? Pensez-vous que Chloe va vraiment partir pour l'armée ? (je crois je regarde trop Army Wives dans ma vie xD ). L'amitié Aubrey/Beca pourrait-elle marcher ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 10 (et avant dernier chapitre) sera posté le DIMANCHE 4 OCTOBRE ! D'ici là, bonne semaine**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? moi un peu malade mais sinon ça va. I love you mon tube de Lysopaine . J'ai eu deux reviews, que deux mais elles étaient superbes, elles étaient expliqué et tout, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de review. Merci.**_

 _ **J'essaie vraiment d'écrire en ce moment, c'est un peu chaud car c'est contrôle sur contrôle (surtout DM de Maths sur DM de maths)**_

 _ **Les filles #Chemise (elles se reconnaîtrons mdr) mes fans, j'ai hâte de voir mon cadeau, n'oubliez pas !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire le chapitre. Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **O**_ n est toutes assise en cercle au milieu de la salle. C'est l'une de nos dernières heures ensemble. Ce soir, c'est les nationales. Il y a une certaine tension dans la pièce. On parle entre nous mais tout le monde stresse. Dans quelques minutes on va quitter l'université pour le Lincoln Center. Les minutes sont passés super vite, on s'est levé de par terre et on est toutes partis.

 _ **O**_ n est prête à rentrer sur scène. J'ai les mains moites. Je les essuie sur mon pantalon. On regarde les performance des Treblemakers et on se demande comme on va faire pour les battre. Je tourne la tête vers Chloe qui est bouche-bée devant leur performance. Je soupire et mes yeux sont attirés vers une tête blonde qui s'approche de nous. C'est Aubrey.

-Hey les Bellas !

-Aubrey ! _S'exclame Chloe en la prenant dans ses bras._ Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue encouragé mes Bellas ! Je sais que vous allez les battre ! Vous êtes bien meilleures !

 _ **L**_ es Treblemakers quitte la scène. C'est à nous. J'ai envie de partir en courant, de ne pas y aller. Je prend ma respiration et je me retourne vers le groupe. Chloe nous sourit.

-Prenez du bon temps les filles. Amusez vous. C'est notre dernière fois ensemble, _dit-elle pour nous motiver._

-Montrez leur ce que vos petits culs de blanches sont capable de faire.

 _ **L**_ a réplique de Cynthia-Rose nous fait rire. On met nos mains au centre et on fait notre cri de guerre, qui est juste un « aaaaaah » quand Chloe dit trois. Nos regards se croisent et elle continue de me regarder. Les filles commencent à y aller. Chloe s'empresse vers moi et m'embrasse de la plus belle façon qu'elle peux le faire. J'ai envie de prolonger son baiser mais on doit y aller. On rentre sur scène. Je stresse, j'ai peur de ne plus connaître les paroles, j'ai peur de ne pas démarrer au bon moment. Chloe souffle dans son diapason et on commence à chanter.

 _ **O**_ n quitte la scène. Le stress est redescendu. Pas pour longtemps car ils vont annoncé les résultats. On attend. Chloe est venue vers moi, on a un peu parlé et maintenant le silence pèse entre nous deux et dans toute la salle. Je la sens stressé à côté de moi. C'est notre dernière année ensemble, c'est la dernière fois que l'on peux gagner. Je lui prend la main, elle sourit, j'embrasse sa joue et on attend. J'ai l'impression que nos mains deviennent moites à cause de la tension. Ils commencent à parler. Nous ne sommes pas dernier. Nous ne sommes pas troisième. Je pense que si nous sommes deuxième derrière les Treblemakers on sera plus dégoûté que si nous étions dernier. On ne peux pas perdre si près du but. Sa main sert fort la mienne.

-Les grands gagnants des nationales cette année sont... Les Bellas de Barden !

 _ **C**_ hloe a lâché ma main pour lever les bras en l'air. On a toutes crier de joie.

 _ **O**_ n est arrivé dans le hall. Chloe est allé voir ses parents puis est revenu vers moi car on a prévu de passé la soirée ensemble. Je sais que Vincent est venu nous voir, je le cherche du regard. Je le vois qui s'approche de nous. Je le prend dans les bras. Il nous félicite pour notre titre. Chloe lui sourit.

-Beca. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir ce soir.

 _ **P**_ ourquoi j'ai peur quand il me dit ça ? Il se retourne et part. Il doit aller chercher cette personne. Je me retourne vers Chloe qui me demande si je sais qui pourrais être venu pour me voir, je lui dit que j'en ai aucune idée. Je n'avais pas demandé à quelqu'un en particulier de venir. Il revient vers nous avec.. cette personne. J'aurais voulus tout le monde sauf lui.

-Bonsoir Beca. Je suis si fière de toi

-Merci.

 _ **V**_ incent a un regard désolé, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait venir ici. Mon père se tourne vers Chloe et la salut, elle fait de même.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue voir ma petite fille chantée.

-Maintenant tu peux repartir.

-Beca, je suis désolé.

-Ne dis pas ça car je sais que tu ne l'ai pas.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir...

-En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que tu as détruit la vie de ma mère et la mienne avec. Je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'avais même pas à être là.

 _ **J**_ e prend la main de Chloe et on part. Il y a eu un silence pendant le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement. Je pense que j'ai embarrassé Chloe, je ne le voulais pas, ça m'embête vraiment. J'ouvre la porte et je la laisse entré en première. Je rentre après elle.

-Chloe, je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passé, en plus je te parle pas alors que tu n'y ais pour rien, je suis désolé.

-Chut Beca.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque alors que les siennes caressent mes joues. Je prolonge un peu plus le baiser. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle est magnifique ! Ils sont magnifiques ses yeux. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avais une baignoire ? _Me demande-t-elle._

-Je crois que c'est moi.

-Je vais aller prendre un bain si ça te dérange pas, viens si tu veux.

-Vas-y j'arrive.

 _ **E**_ lle dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis elle part en direction de la salle de bain. Je vais fermer la porte à clé. Vincent a sa clé, il rentrera tout seul. Je vais à la salle de bain où je retrouve Chloe pencher au dessus de la baignoire pour vérifier la température de l'eau. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, elle se tourne, se redresse et laisse couler l'eau. Elle vient vers moi et me plaque contre la porte. Je la sens proche de moi. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou, mes mains parcourent son corps. Je sens sa chaleur. Ses mains descendent de mon cou à mes hanches. Elle passe ses mains au dessous de mon haut et elles caressent ma peau. Je fais descendre mes mains pour lui enlever son sweat. On s'embrasse de longues minutes en caressant le corps de l'autre. Elle m'enlève mon haut à son tour et colle à nouveau son corps au mien. Sa peau touche la mienne. Mes mains vont se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je sens son sourire sur ma bouche. Son visage descend le long de mon cou pour m'embrasser la poitrine. Je gémis, elle sourit.

-Oh Chloe la baignoire !

 _ **J**_ e la pousse et je vais arrêter l'eau qui continuait de couler. Quelques secondes de plus et ça aurait déborder. J'entends qu'elle rit derrière moi. On finit de se déshabiller et on rentre ensemble dans la baignoire. Elle est derrière moi. Ses mains m'entourent le ventre. Sa bouche effleure mon dos, j'ai un frisson, elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Elle doit sentir que je ne suis pas à l'aise alors elle arrête de m'embrasser.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton père ?

-Là maintenant ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pas de problème, tu sais que moi je suis là pour t'écouter.

 _ **Q**_ uelqu'un tape à la porte de la salle de bain et comme une conne je sursaute, j'entends que Chloe rit un peu derrière moi. Oui c'est normal, j'ai fait un bond de un mètre dans ma baignoire !

-Beca t'es là ?

-Oui, on est là. Evite de rentrer s'il te plait !

-Oh Salut Chloe !

-Salut Vincent !

 _ **J**_ e me retourne vers elle et lui fait mon sourire désolé, elle rit et m'embrasse.

-Vincent dis moi, ta sœur est ?

-Oui elle l'est !

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

 _ **J**_ e sens les mains de Chloe se posé sur mes oreilles. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille gauche et elle me dit

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter.

-Laisse moi écouter, s'il te plait.

 _ **S**_ es mains descendent le long de mon cou, le long de mon dos puis nous n'avons plus de contact par ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi, tu aurais été là pour elle tu le saurais ! Je me rappelle de son regard quand elle était jeune. Quand elle te regardait, c'était de l'amour qu'elle avait pour son père ! Elle en a toujours eu de l'amour pour toi mais t'étais trop con pour que tu le vois ! Tu ne l'a jamais aimé, tu n'a jamais prêter attention à elle ! Dis moi quel genre de père es-tu ? Oui, je me rappelle qu'elle n'était pas forcément voulus entre maman et toi mais maman, elle, elle l'a aimé, elle a fait d'elle une femme. Toi tu as toujours pensé que c'était un accident, un poids qui t'arrivais en plus. Quand elle est devenue mature et dommage pour toi elle l'est devenue tôt, elle a compris que tu ne l'aimais pas comme elle t'aimait. Tu as trompé maman, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à vraiment te détesté et elle a eu raison. Tu as fait du mal à la personne qui compté le plus pour elle. Le fait qu'elle soit gay aujourd'hui ne te fait pas penser à un truc ? A la confiance qu'elle avait pour les hommes qu'elle a perdu ! Elle ne veux pas être marié à un homme pendant des années pour qu'au final il s'envoie en l'air avec une autre. Elle s'est raccroché aux femmes, enfin surtout à Chloe. Elle a été là pour elle et Chloe l'aime vraiment. J'ai remarqué que quand Beca me parle de Chloe il y a comme une lumière dans ses yeux, elle est heureuse ! Quand je regarde Chloe je vois une fille sincère qui lui fera pas de mal. Sois content que ta fille soit en sécurité !

 _ **L**_ es mains de Chloe sont remontés jusqu'à mes épaules, je sens une pression sur ces dernières, je sais qu'elle est là. Je renifle pour ne pas faire couler mes larmes mais en vain. Ils partent de devant la porte, il l'a fait exprès de rester je le sais. Je suis contente d'avoir entendu ce qu'il a dit. Je me lève et sors de l'eau, j'attrape une serviette et entoure mon corps de celle-ci. J'essuie mon corps.

-T'es sexy Mitchell.

 _ **S**_ a remarque m'a décroché un sourire. Je pose ma serviette sur le côté, m'habille, m'approche du bain, me penche vers elle.

-M'attend pas, va dans ma chambre, je reviens.

-D'accord. Ne t'énerve pas trop chérie.

-Je vais essayé.

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse et quitte la salle de bain. Je vais dans le salon où Vincent et mon père sont assis dans le canapé. Quand Vincent me voit, il pose sa bière sur la table basse et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je vais vers mon père.

-J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta vie mais tu sais quoi, j'en suis bien contente. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu ce soir !

 _ **I**_ l se lève, je lève la tête vers lui.

-Beca, je... je voulais rattraper le temps perdu, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça de toi.

-Tu crois être capable de rattraper dix-huit ans de vie ? Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu ne me retrouvera jamais, c'est fini, je ne suis plus naïve. Maintenant je vais aller dormir et j'espère que d'ici demain tu ne seras plus là car je ne veux plus te voir.

 _ **J**_ e me retourne, embrasse une nouvelle fois mon frère sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et je vais à ma chambre. Devant la porte je reprend ma respiration, j'essuie mes larmes et je rentre confiante dans ma chambre. Chloe est assise sur le lit un bouquin à la main. Elle a sa main dans les cheveux, elle est vraiment magnifique. Je ferme la porte, elle lève la tête vers moi. Je viens m'asseoir au niveau de ses pieds. Je la regarde et lui sourit, elle ne me regarde pas, elle finit par fermer le livre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va.

-Je t'ai pris un short et un tee-shirt, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout. Tu lis quoi ?

-J'essaie de lire, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, c'est écrit petit. C'est « Qui es-tu Alaska ? »

-Désolé mamie, j'achète les livres en poche ça rentre mieux dans mon budget. Il est bien.

-Il a l'air, j'ai lu le premier chapitre.

-Je te le prête

-C'est vrai ? Merci, c'est gentil.

-Bon, assez parlé littérature ! On en était où dans la salle de bain ?

 _ **E**_ lle pose le livre sur le côté, se redresse, se met à quatre pattes pour pouvoir s'approcher de moi le plus possible, ses lèvres sont proches des miennes. J'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser. D'un voix sensuel, elle me dit

-Passons directement au moment où nous sommes nues dans ton lit.

 _ **M**_ es lèvres viennent rencontrer les siennes et on se redresse toutes les deux. Nos corps sont l'un contre l'autre. Mes doigts caressent ses bras avant de se positionner derrière sa nuque. Ses mains sont déjà à l'action et enlève mon débardeur. Je fais de même. Il n'y a plus que les deux couches de nos soutiens-gorges entre nous. En un rien de temps, je découvre à nouveau sa poitrine. Je nous fais basculer de son côté, elle rit. Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ e me suis mis dans le canapé avec mes cours pour réviser. Aujourd'hui Chloe ne vient pas, on a décidé de révisé chacune de notre côté. Je sors de mon sac ma pochette de cours et je remarque qu'il n'y a rien dedans car j'ai tout rangé dans la semaine. Je me lève du canapé et je vais jusqu'à ma chambre pour récupéré de quoi réviser. Je fouille dans mes feuilles pour essayer de retrouver la dernière page de mon cours d'histoire, mon dieu pourquoi je les numérote pas ? Je finis par trouver la feuille dans mes cours d'anglais. Je ne suis vraiment pas organisé. Soit c'est moi, soit c'est Chloe qui m'a tout mélanger. Je reviens dans le salon.

-Baby You sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me, hum hum like a melody Baby you souuuund goood to me.

 _ **D**_ îtes moi que je rêve. C'est quoi le délire là ? Je pose mes feuilles sur le meubles et je fais demi-tour. D'accord, je comprend mieux. Je reviens vers Aubrey qui passe l'aspirateur, en écoutant la musique, sûrement trop forte pour qu'elle entende que... l'aspirateur n'est plus branché. Elle a dû tirer sur le fil et il s'est décroché. Elle brasse de l'air là.

-Aubrey. Aubrey !

 _ **B**_ on elle m'entend pas. Je retourne à mes affaires, je récupère mes feuilles et je vais dans le canapé. Aubrey continue toujours de danser et chanter l'aspirateur à la main. Pauvre chérie. La porte s'ouvre. Vincent rentre, il vient me voir, regarde Aubrey. Il me regarde bizarrement.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai essayé de lui dire elle n'entend rien.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop mais là.

-Je t'assure j'ai essayé !

 _ **E**_ lle tourne la tête vers lui, elle le salut, il lui montre son pouce pour lui dire que ce qu'elle fait est super. J'ai pas pu me retenir d'éclater de rire. Aubrey s'est arrêté, je crois que j'ai ris trop fort. Elle enlève un écouteur puis l'autre.

-Qui a éteint l'aspirateur ?

-Comment te dire qu'il est éteint depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes.

-Très gentil Beca. Pour une fois que j'essaie d'aider !

-J'ai rien fait ! Il s'est débranché tout seul, j'étais entrain de réviser quand t'es arrivé en chantant.

-Je suis passé pour une conne là.

-Un peu oui. Mais on t'aime quand même. On va t'hébergé encore un peu. On comprend que tu es un peu plus faible que nous, on voudrait pas te laisser seule dans la nature. On a peur pour toi.

 _ **E**_ lle se met à rire. J'ai pris une voix super sérieuse pour lui dire ça, je peux plus m'empêcher de rire. Elle s'en va avec l'aspirateur en main. J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi...Ah si ! Elle remet l'aspirateur en marche.

 **...**

 _ **V**_ incent dort sur la table en face de moi. Il s'est endormis il y a maintenant trois heures. Je souris en le voyant comme ça. J'étais trop stressé pour dormir, il a décidé de me tenir compagnie pour que le temps passe plus vite et aussi pour être moins stressé. « Qui sait, si ça se trouve tu vas t'endormir ! » C'est lui qui a dit ça et c'est lui qui s'est endormis. Je trouve que son initiative était mignonne. Je regarde l'heure. Six heures quarante, il est temps pour moi de me préparer. Je me lève et sans faire exprès je fais grincer la chaise sur le sol. Il se réveille en sursaut. Je m'arrête net, j'espérais qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il me regarde, le regard dans le flou

-Tu sais je ne dormais pas !

 _ **J**_ 'ai éclaté de rire. Il se lève, me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu peux aller dormir, je vais me préparer et je vais essayer de choper Chloe au vol.

-D'accord. Merde pour tes exams d'aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça va bien se passé.

-J'espère aussi. Merci

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse sur le front et part dans sa chambre dormir. Je vais à la salle de bain me préparé. Une fois prête je quitte l'appartement. Je marche dans la rue, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. D'habitude j'arrive à me libéré de mes pensées stressante mais pas aujourd'hui. J'arrête pas de pensé à la semaine de révision que j'ai eu. J'ai révisé avec Chloe. Chloe n'a pas besoin de réviser, elle sait déjà tout, donc on a pas fait que réviser. On a fait, la plupart du temps, des parties de jambe en l'air et je peux vous le dire que là maintenant je le regrette. J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus, il n'y a pas grand monde, il n'y a pas Chloe. Le bus arrive, je décide de monter dedans, je retrouverais bien Chloe à la fac. Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrive à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de l'université. Je m'arrête devant la grille, m'appuie contre la barrière en face de la grille, je prend mon portable et envoie un sms à Chloe pour savoir où elle est. Elle part seulement de chez elle, elle sera là dans une dizaine de minutes. Je monte le son dans mes écouteurs et balance la tête en rythme avec ma musique. Le temps passe vite quand on est accompagné, la musique m'accompagne, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je tourne la tête vers le passage piéton où je suis arrivé, une tête rousse marche. Je reconnais Chloe, par ses cheveux mais aussi par sa démarche. Elle arrive en peu de temps jusqu'à moi. Je lui souris, elle fait pareil. Elle finit sa cigarette, l'écrase par terre, prend un chewing-gum et deux minutes de silence entre nous après, elle m'embrasse.

-Il s'appelle désiré mon baiser du matin ?

-Peut être. C'est que je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'odeur de la cigarette donc j'ai pris un chewing-gum.

-Cerise. J'aime cette odeur.

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse à nouveau et on part vers l'intérieur de l'université. On entend klaxonner derrière nous, par reflex on se retourne et on voit Stacie descendre d'une voiture. On se met sur le côté pour l'attendre. La portière ouverte, elle se penche pour embrassé la personne dans la voiture. Chloe se déplace sur le côté, je sais qu'elle essaie de voir qui elle embrasse. Elle pousse un « oh ». Je me retourne vers elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a vu un fantôme. Stacie monte les quelques marches qui nous sépare, me prend dans ses bras. Elle regarde Chloe bizarrement et Chloe la regarde de la même façon.

-Aubrey Posen ?

-Tais toi Beale !

-Oh Staubrey ? _Demandais-je_

-Venez on va voir les salles dans lesquels on est, _dis Stacie pour changer de sujet de conversation._

 _ **E**_ lle part en avant de nous. Chloe me tend son poing vers moi et je lui tape avec le mien. Je pense qu'on est les meilleurs cupidons au monde. On avance vers le tableau dans le hall. On cherche notre nom. Chloe est en salle 1150 et moi en salle 600. Elle se retourne vers moi et me demande.

-Il y a autant de monde que ça entre B et M ?

-Je pense. Dommage tu pourras pas m'aider pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

 _ **S**_ tacie est dans la salle 1145, à une salle de Chloe, la chance. Moi je ne suis même pas dans le même bâtiment qu'elle. On se pousse de devant les feuilles car on commençait à manquer d'air parmi tous les élèves.

-Stacie t'as réviser ?

-Euh... merci de demander Chloe. J'ai passé ma semaine avec Aubrey, j'ai fait l'amour pendant toute la semaine, donc non. Je suis dans la grosse merde ! Toi je parie que t'avais même pas besoin de réviser.

-Mais d'autres en avait besoin, _dis-je méchamment vers Chloe qui s'est mis à rire._

-Désolé bébé, tu aurais du le dire.

-Je pense que tu le savais. Bon, on s'attend ici dans quatre heures ?

-Oui ! Aubrey sera dans le hall pour m'attendre.

-C'est trop adorable !

 _ **C**_ hloe m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Elles partent de leur côté, je pars du mien. Je traverse une partie de la fac pour arriver devant ma salle, il y a déjà des élèves. Certains parlent, d'autres ont leur nez dans leurs fiches de révision. Comment ils font pour réviser là devant la salle ? C'est un milieu propice au stress, relire mes cours me ferais encore plus stresser. Un prof arrive et ouvre la salle. Je rentre, cherche mon nom, m'assois. Je sors ma trousse et je vais poser mon sac à un coin de la salle. Je retourne m'asseoir. Je regarde les personnes autour de moi, ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens ils ont pas l'air bien, tout comme moi. Ils nous donne nos feuilles et on commence notre épreuve.

 _ **J**_ 'ai mal à la tête. Ce n'est pas humain de garder une vingtaine d'élèves dans une petite salle, sans fenêtre ouverte pour cause qu'il y a bruit dehors. J'ai suivis le conseil de Chloe et de Vincent, je reste les quatre heures. Bon ça fait déjà une heure que j'ai finis et que j'attends que la grâce me touche pour les dernières questions auxquels j'ai pas répondu. Je lève la tête, regarde l'horloge en face de moi, il ne reste plus que dix minutes d'épreuve. Je n'en pu plus, je dois sortir. Je me lève, rend ma feuille et quitte la salle. Mon dieu de l'air ! J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau ! Je fais le chemin inverse d'il y a quatre heures. Aubrey, Chloe et Stacie sont déjà dans le hall quand j'arrive. Je dois faire une tête triste car dès que Chloe a tourné la tête vers moi elle m'a pris dans ses bras.

-T'as réussis ?

-Je pense pas, je suppose que toi tu as réussis.

 _ **O**_ n reviens un peu plus vers les filles, Stacie me demande comment je m'en suis sortis, je lui répond mal, elle m'a fait un high five. Elle est contente de ne pas avoir réussis ou c'est moi ? Ou juste elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas la seule au fond du trou. On décide de partir, la prochaine épreuve est demain matin.

 _..._

 _ **L**_ a famille de Chloe m'a invité à manger chez eux pour fêter la fin des épreuves. J'ai accepté. Je n'allais pas refuser de la bouffe gratos. Après la fin de notre épreuve on est directement rentré chez elle. On a mangé en silence, il y avait que la musique que sa mère a mis à sa chaîne hi-fi qui se faisait entendre. Lorsque des chansons que Chloe aime passait, on l'entendait murmurer. Il y a juste pour « Gangsta' Paradise » que sa sœur a suivis. Leurs parents sourient. Je me rappelle que les miens m'interdisaient de faire ça à table. En même temps, ils doivent savoir que cette chanson c'est LA chanson de Chloe. On finit le repas, on débarrasse nos assiettes, couverts. Chloe m'invite dans sa chambre, je la suis. Mitchie lui fait un clin d'oeil, Chloe lui rend. Ce genre de messages entre sœurs... Je m'assois sur son lit, elle ferme la porte. Elle cherche quelque chose dans son meuble. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Je décide de m'asseoir et de la regarder faire. Elle se retourne vers moi, son Ipod, je suppose, à la main. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi, me passe un écouteur que je met dans mon oreille. Elle se couche, je suis obligé de la suivre et je me couche à côté d'elle. Elle me prend la main, je souris. J'aime quand elle me touche, j'aime savoir qu'elle est là.

-Tu crois que tu vas l'avoir ton diplôme ?

-J'espère. Et toi Chloe ?

-J'espère aussi.

 ** _I_** l y a eu un silence entre nous deux, nous écoutons la musique jusqu'au moment où elle décide de briser ce silence.

-J'ai envoyé les papiers. J'ai plus qu'un test physique à passé et je pourrais être prise.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Je ne vais pas partir loin par rapport à toi. Je vais à la bas militaire appelé Moody Air Force Base.

-Je pars mais je resterais en vie.

-Je ferais attention.

-J'espère.

 _ **E**_ lle s'est tourné vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Je déteste savoir qu'un jour elle va partir à l'étranger risqué sa vie.

 **...**

 _ **O**_ n est toute assise en cercle au milieu de la salle, c'est vraiment notre dernière heure ensemble. On a toutes eu nos diplômes. Chloe va partir à sa base militaire pour ses derniers test dans quelques jours. Moi, je vais partir à LA dans deux jours. Stacie va resté sur Atlanta pour finir l'université. Amy va partir d'Atlanta pour aller à New York. Là que j'y réfléchis, on va toutes être partis au quatre coins du monde, il y aura peu de chances pour qu'on se revoit une nouvelle fois. J'ai aimé passé cette année avec elle. Je ne sais même pas si entre Chloe et moi ça va continuer mais j'ai aimé être avec elle. C'est bizarre cette sensation d'avoir hâte de partir pour aller faire quelque chose qu'on aime et en même temps, ne pas avoir envie de partir pour ne pas oublier leurs visages.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est finit ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? J'étais trop à la fin de ma relecture car ça sent trop la fin là. Faut vraiment que je me dépêche d'écrire la deuxième partie pour vous la poster. (Je mettrai des news avec #LMSfic, je pense que je dirais la date de la prochaine partie avec ce hashtag. ) Le père de Beca ? (je l'aime pas mddr) La scène Bechloe dans la salle de bain puis dans la chambre, vous aimez ce genre de moment ? Vous en voudriez plus ? Le moment Aubrey/Beca vous a plu ? L'idée m'a été donné par une amie car je galérais vraiment à écrire. Voulez-vous plus de scène Beca/Vincent dans la prochaine partie ?**

 **(J'écris aussi des OS bechloe donc avec #LMSfic, je mettrai le lien quand je les aurais posté, ça vous fera des pauses dans votre attente xD)**

 **L'épilogue, donc le dernier chapitre sera posté le DIMANCHE 11 OCTOBRE.**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **-Emily #LMSfic**


	11. Epilogue

_**BONYOUUUUUR ! (toujours malade xD Parole d'enrhumé xD) Je suis toute triste là ! Je suis fragile ! C'est la fin de la fiction, enfin de la première partie. J'écris la deuxième, j'ai pas plus de mal, j'ai juste moins de temps. Enfaite je me disais "Ca va la terminale c'est pareil que la première, je vais rien foutre" - moi en aout. "Ptin ça me soule là, je rentre à pas d'heure, je fais que bosser mes contrôles" - moi today. Oui entre les deux y'a eu un petit TD d'économie où j'ai pas eu la moyenne, ça m'a fait réfléchir et du coup ben , la fiction elle passe en deuxième.**_

 _ **J'aimerais vous dire un merci global à vous tous, merci d'avoir fait vivre la fiction. Maintenant place aux merci individuels (désolé pour ceux que je ne met pas, c'est que je ne vous connais pas). Merci à**_ _ **Marine**_ _ **, c'est grâce à elle qu'il y a la fiction, j'ai commencé pour elle. Oui, je ferais tout pour toi, mais molo ça dépend quand même. Merci à**_ _ **DroDroV**_ _ **pour tes review constructives j'ai apprécier te lire. Merci à Marie et Lea, je vous met ensemble les deux folles là, je suis contente que vous vous soyez rencontrer grâce à la fiction et ... une chemise. Merci pour votre cadeau, je le relis, je meurs toujours de rire. Merci Ophlie pour tes review constructives aussi (met le lien de ta fic si tu veux que j'aille la lire xD T'es en Guest je peux pas aller sur ton compte). Merci à tous les autres personnes qui ont laissé des reviews.**_

 _ **Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **L**_ a vie à Los Angeles n'est pas la même qu'à Atlanta. Déjà quand je me lève, elle est déjà debout. Je peux rester de longues minutes couchée sur mon lit à penser à ce qu'elle fait. Est-ce qu'elle aussi prend le temps de penser à moi, à ce que je fais ? Je tourne la tête vers mon portable, j'allume l'écran, il me faut quelques secondes pour que mes yeux s'accommodent. Il est presque sept heures du matin. Il est dix heures chez elle. Beca arrête de faire ces conversions ! Mon portable se met à vibrer, ça m'a surpris, je l'ai fait tomber sur mon ventre, je le rattrape et m'assois. « Chloe Beale ». Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ? Décroche Beca ! Je fais glisser le téléphone vert et porte mon téléphone à mon oreille.

-Allo ?

-Hey Bec'. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.

-Pas du tout, j'allais me lever pour aller travaillé.

-Super. Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va et toi ?

-Ca va. Beca... hum... Dans deux jours je pars, j'ai ma première mission. Je voulais te le dire car on avait prévu de passer Noël ensemble et donc, ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis désolé Beca, j'attendais que ça pour te voir, je suis aussi déçue.

-Pas... pas grave. S'il te plaît fait pas la conne, fait attention à toi.

-Bien sur. Je pourrais t'appeler de là-bas, je le ferais.

-Merci.

-Je vais pas te déranger plus. Au revoir Beca.

-Au revoir Chloe.

 _ **J**_ 'entends sa respiration dans le téléphone, elle n'a pas envie de raccrocher, je n'ai pas l'envie de le faire aussi. Je prend ma respiration et lui dit.

-Je t'aime Chloe Magareth Beale.

-Je t'aime aussi Beca Effin Mitchell.

 _ **E**_ t j'ai raccroché. Je me suis ensuite laissé tombé en arrière. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je savais que ça allait arriver mais je ne pensais pas aussitôt. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance. Et.. Et si c'était notre dernier conversation à toutes les deux. J'ai entendu son sourire quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime. Elle reviendra. Vivante.

 _ **J**_ e marche dans les rues de Los Angeles, chaque soir la nuit tombe quelques minutes plus tôt, chaque soir la ville n'est pas la même. Je passe me prendre des tacos, je n'ai pas l'envie de cuisiner ce soir, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. J'entre dans mon immeuble, je monte les escaliers et j'arrive dans mon appartement. Billie me court dessus. Elle doit être heureuse de me voir, mon retour fait plaisir à quelqu'un. Je pose mon sac d'affaires et mon sac de nourriture sur la table. Je vais servir à manger à Billie et je retourne m'asseoir. J'aime ce chien. C'est le chien de Chloe.

 _Seule a l'appartement Chloe m'a dit qu'elle allait passer. Demain je pars à Los Angeles, ça va être notre dernière soirée elle et moi. Je suis à la fenêtre et je guette la voiture de Chloe jusqu'à ce que sa toyota se gare sur le parking de l'immeuble. Je vais me mettre à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard je la trouve en face de moi, son chien dans les bras. Je la laisse rentrer, elle me donne Billie et pose les autres affaires qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle m'embrasse et reprend son chien._

 _-J'ai eu une idée !_

 _-D'accord, dis moi._

 _-Tu pars à LA, tu vas être seule, je sais à quel point tu n'aimes pas être seule, donc je vais te prêter Billie._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'est une preuve d'amour ma belle ! Je ne prête pas Billie à n'importe qui !_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule !_

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-Si je rentre dans la base militaire, je vais prendre un logement sur la base, ils n'autorisent pas les animaux donc elle devra rester avec mes parents. Je préfère qu'elle reste avec toi. Puis ce sera une raison de te voir de temps en temps._

 _-J'en prendrais soin._

 _-T'as intérêt !_

 _On a rit et on a passé la fin de la soirée toutes les deux._

 _ **V**_ oir Billie me fait penser à Chloe. C'est comme si une partie d'elle était avec moi ici pendant que l'autre va en Irak ou autre endroit en guerre. Billie s'assoie à côté de son assiette et me regarde.

-Billie viens là !

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde toujours mais ne bouge pas.

 _-Par contre..._

 _-Oui Chloe ?_

 _-Enfaîte, je lui parle qu'avec une voix de cartoon. Donc faudra que tu lui parle pareil._

 _-Euh... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

 _-J'en sais rien, ça m'amusait, je sais c'est nul._

 _-Non t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai. Sinon ben je lui parlerais pas._

 _-Elle a besoin de sentir quelqu'un à ses côtés, parle lui._

 _-Euh... D'accord._

 _ **Q**_ u'on soit bien d'accord, soit elle comprend quand je lui parle normalement soit je ne lui parle pas. Même en étant seule chez moi je ne veux pas paraître idiote... même devant ma télé et tout, on ne sait jamais. Imaginez on m'écoute. Je deviens vraiment parano seule.

 ** _S_** ans m'en rendre compte je me suis endormis sur le canapé Billie avec moi.

...

 _ **J**_ -une soirée pour Chloe. C'est sa première mission, elle appréhende tout ce qu'elle va vivre pendant les prochaines semaines en commençant par le rassemblement à l'aéroport, puis le voyage en avion et son arrivée là-bas. Elle fait les cents pas dans sa maison qu'elle a acquise sur la base. Elle lève la tête vers l'horloge de son salon, il est vingt-trois heures, elle sait qu'elle doit dormir mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle prend son téléphone et appelle « Brown ». Elle passe quelques minutes au téléphone puis elle raccroche. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

-Second Lieutenant Beale, rangez moi toutes vos drogues !

 _ **E**_ lle rit et se retourne vers l'homme qui rentre chez elle. Il vient la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'amène dans son salon.

-Je ne le dirais jamais assez, trouve toi un mari pour arrêter d'être seule ici !

-Ouais, pas tord mais avec un mari tu viendras plus ici.

-Ouais non épouse moi !

-Je ne pense pas que ta femme soit d'accord !

-Je pense aussi.

-Déjà, ça ne l'a pas dérangé que tu viennes ici ?

-Non, elle comprend. Les départs, c'est dur pour tout le monde, nous mais pour celles et ceux qui restent c'est dur aussi.

-Je sais.

 _ **E**_ lle s'assoit sur le canapé, il se permet d'aller regarder dans son frigo. Il revient vers elle une bière à la main. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il lui tend sa bière car il la voit stresser, elle refuse.

-Tu as peur ?

-Est-ce que je peux te dire un truc ? Promet moi de ne le dire à personne, surtout pas au commandant.

-Je suis là pour t'écouter Beale.

-Tu me disais qu'il faut que je me trouve un mari.

-Ouais.

-Je ne veux pas de mari.

-Tu veux te marier avec ton chat ?

-Je n'ai pas de chat.

-Plus tard peut-être.

-Si je dois me marier un jour, ce... ce sera avec un fille, j'aime les filles.

 _ **I**_ l y a un petit silence entre eux jusqu'à ce que Brown rit.

-T'es pas sérieuse là !

-Si.

-Il va y avoir tellement de déception chez les mecs ! Pourquoi les filles les plus jolies aiment les femmes ?

-Tu m'acceptes ?

-On est plus en 1845 ! Ok, ils sont cons à l'armée, ça les dérange mais moi ça ne me dérange pas. Beale, tu seras toujours ma coéquipière, je te verrai toujours comme la rousse avec une arme entre les mains. Je m'en fous de qui il y a dans ton lit, bon si ça pouvait être moi

-Ta femme !

-Ok, oui ma femme. Tu as une femme ?

-Euh.. C'est bizarre dis comme ça. Oui, enfin je pense.

-Explique toi.

-Elle est à Los Angeles pour bosser, moi je suis ici. Je ne sais plus vraiment si on est ensemble ou pas. Mais je lui ai prêtais mon chien.

-Quoi ? Non, on offre des fleurs, un bijou, on n'offre pas un chien, surtout son chien ! Toute une éducation a refaire.

-Mais chuut ! Mon chien est important pour moi donc je voulais lui donner, ça paraît vraiment stupide

-Ça l'est.

-Mais je me suis dis que si il m'arrive un truc elle aura quelque chose auquel je tiens.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-T'en sais rien et moi non plus.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Beca, elle s'appelle Beca.

-Tu l'aime cette Beca ?

-Bien sur que je l'aime !

-Alors il ne t'arrivera rien.

 _ **E**_ lle s'est levé et a fait les cents pas. Elle pensait que marché allait l'aider à aller mieux mais rien n'y faisait. Brown s'est levé à son tour après avoir posé sa bière sur le côté, il l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle a pleuré. Elle regrettait de partir, de la laisser, elle mourrait d'envie de prendre sa voiture et d'aller la voir. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le sien. Elle se rappelle de la sensation que ça lui faisait mais elle en avait besoin physiquement. Après leur étreinte, il l'a regardé dans les yeux, il a remis une de ses mèches rebelles en place et lui a proposé de dormir. Il va resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle le remercie d'être là, il comprend ce qu'elle ressent mais il le sait, il faudra qu'elle s'y habitue. Il s'est assis sur le canapé, elle a mis sa tête sur ses jambes, s'est couché et les caresses de ses doigts sur son crâne l'a endormis. Une heure après qu'elle se soit endormis, il s'est levé sans la réveiller et il a quitté sa maison.

 _ **J**_ our J pour Chloe. Elle s'est réveillé de bonne heure, il faut que dans deux heures elle soit à l'aéroport. Elle s'est habillée de son habits militaire. Elle a choisit de prendre une photo d'elle et de l'envoyé à Beca. Elle a longtemps hésité à le faire car elle ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait le prendre, soit elle sera heureuse de recevoir une nouvelle photo de sa copine car ça fait quelques jours qu'elle n'a rien reçus, soit elle sera triste car sa copine part. Elle prend son sac et va sur l'aire de sport où tout le monde doit se retrouver dans maintenant une petite demie-heure. Elle préfère arrivé en avance. Quand elle est arrivé, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, elle en connaissant la plupart mais se sentait perdu en présence des autres. Elle s'est mis au niveau de son régiment, certains sont venu lui parler, voir si elle était inquiète, c'est la seule dont c'est la première fois. D'autres la regardaient au loin, la dévisagait. Encore des machos qui n'arrive pas à se rendre compte qu'une femme peut faire pareil qu'eux voir mieux qu'eux, pensa-t-elle. Elle souriait pour faire disparaître son stress. Leur commandant s'est mis en face d'eux, ils ont déposé leur sac dans la soutes d'un grand bus et son régiment est monté. Elle s'est assise à côté de Brown qui n'a pas arrêter de lui poser des questions durant le trajet en bus. Leur famille ont eu le droit de suivre en voiture le trajet pour dire au revoir à leur homme avant qu'ils montent dans l'avion. Elle descend, elle a eu du mal à retrouver son sac parmi les autres qui sont tous pareil que le sien. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Ce moment est horrible pour toutes les familles autour d'elle. Là-bas tout peut arriver, tout le monde ici le sait.

-Second lieutenant Beale.

 _ **E**_ lle sursaute et se retourne vers son commandant.

-Dites moi, personne ne vient vous voir ?

-Je ne pense pas, c'est même mieux, c'est moins dur.

-Chloe !

 _ **T**_ out deux se retournent vers cette voix féminine. Le commandant la laisse, Aubrey la prend dans ses bras puis la tape à l'épaule.

-Tu m'as fait mal !

-Sois cassé si il le faut pour pas que tu y ailles ! Je pensais que t'allait te dégonfler et abandonner l'armée et te voilà à partir !

-Aubrey, comment tu sais que je suis là ?

-Internet !

 _ **E**_ n vrai, la veille Beca avait appelé Aubrey en pleure lui expliquant la situation. Suite à ça, Aubrey avait décidé de venir voir Chloe avant qu'elle parte.

-Merci d'être venue Aubrey.

-Dis moi que tu vas faire attention s'il te plaît.

-Bien sur.

-Tu pars pendant combien de temps ?

-Ils ne le disent pas sur internet ?

 _ **L**_ es deux femmes se mettent à rire.

-Je pars pour quatre mois.

-C'est beaucoup trop long ça. Imagine bien que je ne vais pas avoir de vie pendant quatre mois !

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Ma meilleure amie part pour je ne sais quel pays en guerre !

 _ **L**_ e commandant appelle tous ses hommes. C'est le moment de partir. Il y a quelques secondes de silence entre elles avant que Chloe leur rappelle qu'elle doit y aller. Les yeux de la blonde commence à se mouiller, elle lève la tête puis la baisse vers son amie.

-Pleure pas s'il te plaît Aubrey.

-Aller, vas-y. Fais attention à toi la rousse.

 _ **C**_ hloe prend une dernière fois son amie dans les bras puis prend son sac et part en courant vers l'avion militaire qui l'attend. Elle donne son sac pour le chargement, retrouve Brown et tous les deux, montent dans l'avion. Elle a son téléphone dans son autre main, elle hésite. Elle a peur. Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Elle sait que dès que l'avion décollera elle ne pourra plus rien lui envoyé. Elle fait glisser son écran vers ses contact, va à celui de Beca et lui écrit un sms disant « Je t'aime brunette »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est finit. It's over. Je peux mourir. Quoique non, moi j'ai encore du boulot avec la suite xD**_

 _ **Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré de « Army Wives », je l'aime trop cette série je vous le dis. Chloe qui donne Billie à Beca, une belle preuve d'amour ? J'ai pleuré de rire quand j'ai écris que Beca devait lui parler en voix de cartoon, j'ai trop repensé à Brittany qui le fait. Vous aimez bien Brown ? Aubrey qui vient voir Chloe (chaubrey FOREVER (en amitié bien sur)) ? J'ai voulus faire ma fragile avec le brunette à la fin car c'est comme ça que Chloe appelle Beca la première fois.**_

 _ **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'épilogue. Dites moi aussi ce que vous avez pensé de la fiction en entière. Des reviews constructives se seraient sympa mais bon, faites like you want ! J'ai posté la photo de la partie II avec #LMSfic, dîtes moi ce dont à quoi vous vous attendez pour la deuxième partie.**_

 _ **Dans une semaine c'est les vacances, LES ACA-GODS M'AIDE A SURVIRE ! MDR. Je vais en profiter pour vraiment écrire, j'espère que j'aurais finit au moins les six premiers chapitres. J'espère pouvoir commencé soit début décembre (mais j'ai peur que personne ne lise à cause des fêtes et tout le bordel) soit début janvier. Dites moi.**_

 _ **Cependant, j'écris des OS. Dont celui qui a un rapport avec Call me Crazy qui va être pire que génial (oui les chevilles ça va) et celui CrossOver avec Rizzoli & Isles. Je posterais les liens avec #LMSfic, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne dîtes le moi, ou juste suivez moi sur fanfiction, vous recevrez un mail xD **_

_**Je vais poster la fiction en anglaise, je pense faire un compte twitter, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **Bon.. pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. On se revoit bientôt (si dieu nous le permet). Bonnes semaines, bonnes vacances pour ceux/celles qui vont l'être.**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	12. Home This Christmas - Justin Bieber

_**HO HO HO ! SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN ! Non le père noël il est repartis dormir pour un an, flemmard !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que le Papa nouel vous a gâté ! Moi oui ! J'ai un big paquet de M &M's je suis refaite ! **_

_**Voilà mon cadeau ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir sachant que je met environ quelques année pour écrire la partie deux xD Je m'en excuse. J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez vite, il est pas super mais j'aime bien. En espérant que vous allez aimer !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 ** _16 novembre…._**

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **L'**_ eau coule sur ma peau. L'eau chaude réchauffe mon corps. C'est fou comme en automne, presque l'hiver je pourrais passer des heures sous l'eau. Je suis toujours impatiente d'allumer l'eau, je le suis beaucoup moins pour refermer le robinet et sortir de la douche. Les vitres de la douche gardent la chaleur sur moi. L'eau chaude me rappelle la chaleur des mains de Chloe qu'elle posait sur moi. Je crois qu'elle me manque trop pour que j'en arrive à sentir ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

 _ **J**_ e ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste sous la douche, je pense que je vais le regretter quand je vais recevoir la facture d'eau. J'entends tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain, je sursaute. Je ferme vite les robinets.

-Quoi ?

-L'eau on la paye !

 ** _J_** e l'avais dit.

-Il y a ta femme qui appelle en Skype, bouge ton fessier.

 _ **U**_ n sourire est apparus sur mon visage rien qu'en pensant à Chloe. Ma femme ? Je ne sais même plus si c'est encore ma petite amie après un an et demi de séparation, alors femme, n'en parlons pas. J'ouvre les parois de la douche, une vague de froid prend possession de mon corps. Je frissonne. Je prend de suite ma serviette et je sors de la douche. Je saute limite sur place pour essayer de me réchauffer. Au fond de moi une petite voix m'engueule pour que j'aille plus vite. C'est vrai, Chloe n'a que très peu de temps, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'en perdre. Je m'essuie vite fait, j'enfile mes sous-vêtements. Je déteste ça, ma peau est encore mouillé, je ne suis pas bien. Je met mon pantalon. Il est où mon tee-shirt ? Pourquoi quand je suis pressée tout est fait pour me ralentir ? J'attrape mon tee-shirt que je retrouve en sortant de la pièce. Je cours jusqu'à mon ordinateur. Avec l'écran je regarde ma tête, bon, je ressemble à rien. Je clique sur le téléphone vert. Sur sa photo de profil, un cercle qui tourne, dépêche toi, je veux la voir. Son visage apparaît, je crois qu'elle a vu le mien aussi car elle sourit. Elle me fait coucou et me dit bonjour.

-Bonsoir la rousse.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais super et toi ?

-Je vais bien aussi.

 _ **E**_ lle a l'air fatiguée. Comme si cela fait quelques jours qu'elle n'a pas dormis. Rentre à la maison Chloe, j'ai besoin de toi, tu as besoin de dormir, tu es morte de fatigue.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense que je vais allé bosser, Emily veux travaillé sur un album de Noël, on va essayer de voir si c'est possible. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-On a pas fait grand-chose, on a observé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, l'armée et ses règles à la con.

-Je sais, je commence à comprendre depuis presque deux ans. J'espère juste que tu rentreras bientôt.

 _ **J**_ e lui ai souris, elle s'est forcé à me sourire. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Bec'…. Je t'avais promis car je le voulais vraiment, et aujourd'hui je le veux encore, je veux te voir pour Noël, tu me manques beaucoup mais notre Sergent nous a dit il y a quelques jours qu'on ne rentrera pas.

-Tu ne me l'a pas dit la dernière fois ?

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Là j'ai dû, j'ai vu ton sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de l'espoir pour rien. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

-Beca, tu sais que je veux rentré, c'est comme si j'allais pété un plomb, je ne pensais pas partir autant de temps. Pardonne moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute après tout.

-Je ferais tout pour être avec toi et tu le sais.

-Je le sais.

-Mon temps de communication est presque finit babe.

-Déjà ? On vient juste de commencer à parler.

-Ca faisait un moment que je t'attendais.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On se reparle dans une semaine ?

-Bien sur, j'essaierais d'être là.

-Je t'aime brunette. Et, t'es super sexy en sortant de la douche.

-Je…

 _ **E**_ lle a coupé. Elle n'a pas attendu que je lui réponde. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur. Je ferme l'ordinateur. Je pose ma tête dans mes mains, j'ai envie de pleurer, de tout laisser sortir une bonne fois pour toute. Je commence à croire que je suis forte depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je pleure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ça sort tout seul. Je commence en avoir marre de l'attendre toutes les semaines, j'espère toujours qu'elle me dise que c'est bon, elle rentre. Maintenant, même quand elle me dit ça, je ne peux même pas la croire. Une main se pose sur mon dos, elle caresse mon dos à travers mon tee-shirt. Je sens ses lèvres contre mon crane. J'enlève mes mains et j'essuie mes yeux.

-Merci Katherine.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as l'air !

-Je ne vais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui.

-C'est Chloe ?

-Oui.

-Si tu ne vas pas bosser aujourd'hui, on sort toutes les deux !

-Et ton travail à toi ? Je sais qu'Emily s'en sortira, je lui dirais que je suis malade. Mais toi.

-Je suis juste serveuse dans un restaurant. Ils vont pas faire faillite si je ne viens pas aujourd'hui. Même si, j'avoue que c'est pour moi que tout le monde vient, ma beauté tu vois !

-La modestie, j'aime ça !

-Ouais mais ma modestie elle te fait rire ! Dis moi ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'ai pas envoyé en l'air avec quelqu'un ?

-La dernière était Chloe.

-Comment tu fais pour tenir deux ans comme ça ?

-Je tiens.

-On doit vraiment sortir.

-Je ne veux pas la trompé.

-Tu ne vas pas la trompé, tu vas juste t'amuser.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Sors juste alors.

-Tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

 _ **E**_ lle embrasse à nouveau mes cheveux et elle part. J'ai pris cet appartement en colocation, je me connais, je n'aurais jamais pu resté seule. J'ai trouvé Kate. Je l'ai tout de suite bien aimé. Avant qu'elle quitte l'appartement je l'interpelle. Elle revient vers moi.

-Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

-Je le passe avec ma famille.

-D'accord.

-Beca, tu es ma famille maintenant.

 **…**

 _ **18 décembre…**_

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **J**_ e pose mon plateau sur la grande table centrale. Je suis entre Brown et Potter, non pas Harry, n'allez pas croire que j'ai appris la magie et tout. Ce sont mes deux préférés. J'aime les autres gars aussi mais eux je les aime bien, Brown me supporte depuis le début, Potter je l'ai connu en arrivant ici il y a presque deux ans. On a beau être toujours ensemble, ça arrive parfois de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, enfin pas dans le régiment mais. Oh et merde je me suis perdu dans le file de ma réflexion. Je regarde notre repas, ce n'est pas que c'est pas bon, c'est juste qu'on a tous connu meilleur, mais ça reste pas mal, ça nous donne des forces. Je dois dire qu'après deux ans, certes on s'y habitue à ces repas mais je regrette toujours la nourriture de ma mère. Le sergent fait son entrée dans la pièce, il prend une chaise et monte dessus. Je souris à le voir faire, j'ai lui aussi appris à le connaître, il est sympa, on peux lui parlé avec facilité. Il ouvre les bras et prend la parole.

-Cher soldats ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

 _ **T**_ out le monde a levé la tête vers lui.

-Nous serons à la maison à Noël !

 _ **O**_ n a tous levé les bras et crier. C'était un cri de joie. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre fort, j'ai cru qu'il allait explosé, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Beca, je vais revoir Beca, je vais revoir la femme que j'aime le plus au monde après deux ans. Brown se tourne vers moi, il a ses yeux qui brillent, lui aussi va revoir sa femme.

 _ **E**_ n peu de temps, j'avais finis ma valise, je suis prête à partir alors que l'on part que dans deux jours. Je vais voir Brown qui commence seulement à faire ses valises, je m'assois sur son lit.

-Contente Beale ?

-Pire que contente ! Je vais la revoir. Ca fait quoi ? Deux Noël que je repousse. Je lui avais promis et je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant si, je vais la voir, je vais la toucher, je vais la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis content de te voir comme ça.

-Dis moi. On va faire ça à chaque mission ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Partir et ne jamais revenir, enfin, revenir que quelques années après ?

-Il y a de grandes chances.

-Je ne vais pas tenir.

-C'est une question d'habitude.

-On prend l'habitude d'être loin des gens qu'on aime ?

-Non. Mais partir loin d'eux ne fait plus autant mal au fur et à mesure des fois. C'est quand t'es là, seul dans ton lit qu'ils te manquent, que tu te dis qu'il te manque quelqu'un.

-Tu as déjà eu envie de tout laisser tomber et de rentrer ? Car ça m'arrive tout le temps.

-Ca m'arrive souvent. Quand je te vois Chloe, je vois une femme qui aime l'armée, qui aime son pays et qui est forte. Alors quand on devra revenir dans quelques mois, tu reviendras. Quand tu es militaire t'es pas toujours barré à droite à gauche, j'ai bien réussis à faire des gosses.

-Il suffit d'une nuit pour ça.

-Je les ai élevé mes enfants. J'ai toujours été là pour eux et même ici. Être un couple se base sur la confiance et encore plus quand tu es militaire. Si tu ne fais pas confiance à la personne qui reste là-bas tu ne survivra pas. Autant te dire que cette personne t'attend. Le temps passe plus vite.

 _ **J**_ e lui souris, il me le rend. Il fait sa valise, je le regarde faire. La confiance, est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Beca ? Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille, non elle ne va pas me trompé. Je tourne la tête vers le sergent qui vient de rentrer sous la tente. Il vient nous voir.

-Content de rentrer ? Brown ?

-Bien sur, je vais revoir mes enfants, ils ont tellement grandis. Je pense que rentrer ce Noël sera leur plus beau cadeau.

-Et vous Beale ? Vous avez un petit ami je crois bien.

-Oui.

-C'est quoi son prénom déjà ?

-Be… Baptiste.

-Deux ans et vous ne savez plus.

-Si si, je m'en souviens très bien.

-Profitez de le retrouver.

-Merci.

 _ **I**_ l est repartis.

 _ **…**_

 _ **J**_ e pose mes pieds sur le sol d'Atlanta pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Je prend mon sac avec toutes mes affaires et je sors assez rapidement de l'aéroport. On est le 23 décembre. Noël est dans deux jours. Je trouve un taxi, il met ma valise dans le coffre et je m'assois à l'arrière. Je lui donne une adresse et il part. Atlanta m'a manqué, ça fait du bien de revoir des buildings et de ne plus voir le désert. J'aperçois l'université de Barden au loin, mon cœur se met à battre fort, des centaines d'images de Beca passent dans mon esprit, son sourire que je vais revoir. Il me dépose devant un immeuble, son immeuble, notre immeuble. Je souris et j'entre le code pour rentrer. Ils ne l'ont pas changé, ça m'arrange. Je vais vers l'ascenseur, il y a un papier dessus avec écrit « en panne ». Je n'ai pas le courage de monter tout avec mon sac. Par contre lui ils ont oublié de le réparer. Merde Chloe t'es une militaire tu peux monter des étages avec ton sac même si il pèse quelques kilos. Allez ! Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je monte. J'arrive au bon étage, j'ai l'impression d'être morte, mon esprit est encore là mais mon corps, je crois que si je tombe je me relèverais jamais. Je me met devant la porte mais j'attends que ma respiration redescende. Je tape à la porte et j'attends quelques secondes avant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Une femme m'ouvre. Grande, les yeux bleus, les cheveux qui tendent vers le violet. Elle est magnifique, je m'y attendait pas, je perds un peu mes moyens.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, je suis Chloe. Peut-être que Vincent vous a parlé de moi.

-Si il y avait que lui. Entrez.

 _ **J**_ e prend mon sac, oh mon dieu mon épaule, ça vient de craquer. J'entre dans l'appartement, je me permet de le poser sur le côté. La décoration a changé, c'est un appartement de couple maintenant. Elle m'indique que je peux m'asseoir sur le canapé, ce que je fais. Elle m'apporte un coca.

-Je ne sais pas si vous buvez autre chose.

-Un coca c'est parfait, merci.

 _ **E**_ lle s'assoit à côté de moi. On reste quelques minutes sans parlé, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne la connaît pas et j'ai bien l'impression que pour elle c'est pareil.

-Beca me parle souvent de toi.

 _ **S**_ a voix me surprend.

-Ah bon ?

 _ **J**_ e n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que dire ça.

-Oui. Enfin, quand on la voit.

 _ **E**_ lle s'est mise à me parler de Beca. Elle m'a dit que Beca m'aime, elle n'a pas arrêter de me le dire, t'es bien gentille mais arrête de le dire je vais plus te croire. Je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai souris nerveusement. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seule avec une personne que je ne connais pas. Elle doit être gentille, elle a l'air gentille mais elle comble le vide pour pas que ce soit gênant entre nous. La porte s'ouvre. Dieu merci, dîtes moi que c'est Vincent. Elle se lève, je la regarde s'avancer vers son fiancé. Ils s'embrassent, j'arrête de les regarder, ça fait pervers, je me lève du canapé. Vincent me regarde, pose ses affaires sur le côté et viens me prendre dans ses bras. Ses bras sont plus musclé qu'avant, il a fait du sport, ça se voit rien qu'à le regarder. Il était beau avant, il l'est toujours. Pourquoi j'aime les filles moi ? Bon de toute façon il est fiancé je n'ai plus aucune chance. Il me regarde, tout sourire.

-C'est bon de te voir Chloe.

-C'est bon de te voir aussi. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant me faire plaisir. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'embrassé ta future femme devant moi, ça fait deux ans que j'ai pas embrassé Beca, comment te dire que je suis à deux doigts de pété un câble.

-Désolé. En parlant de Beca, depuis que tu m'as appelé ça tourne dans ma tête. Dis moi, tu ne l'a pas prévenue que tu rentrée.

-Non. Pas encore.

-Très bien, ne lui dit rien j'ai une idée.

 _ **…**_

 _ **24 décembre…**_

 _ **J**_ 'ai froid. J'ai mis mon plus gros manteau mais j'ai froid. J'ai mis mon écharpe et mes gants et je sens le froid entrer sous mes vêtements et épouser ma peau. Je déteste Vincent, c'est de sa faute si je suis ici. Il fait noir mais la lumière des panneaux publicitaires du Sunset Boulevard permet de voir parfaitement autour de nous. Je n'arrête pas de bouger, je ne peux pas rester sur place. Mon cœur bat vite. Je sais qu'à tout moment elle peux apparaître. J'espère vraiment que mon cœur ne va pas me lâcher.

 _B_ _eca Mitchell,_

 _ **K**_ atherine et moi sommes entrain de faire des toasts pour l'apéritif de ce soir. On attend que les invités arrivent. On a décidé de prendre notre appartement, il est grand, spacieux, il est impeccable pour accueillir des personnes. On entend mon téléphone vibré sur le canapé. Elle me fait un signe de la tête pour que j'aille voir. J'essuie mes mains et je prend mon téléphone.

« De : Vincent

hey…. Je me suis engueulé avec Jessie, ça craint le jour de Noël… J'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour venir te voir. Je n'ai pas envie de passé ce jour tout seul, Jessie ne veux plus me voir… Elle s'est mise à piquer une crise de jalousie… Je n'ai pas vraiment compris… enfin bref, je suis sur Sunset Boulevard, je suis un peu perdu… Tu peux venir me récupéré… Désolé si tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir. Je t'aime sœurette »

 _ **M**_ on cœur s'est resserré à la lecture du sms. Ils sont tellement adorable tout les deux, elle ne peux pas partir comme ça, il n'a pas le droit de se retrouver seul.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Mon frère vient de se faire quitter. Il est à Los Angeles.

-Va le retrouver qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il a besoin de toi je crois !

-Et toi ?

-Et moi ? Moi je vais faire bosser les invités, rien à foutre.

-Merci, tu es génial. Ca va comment je suis ?

-Tu vas voir ton frère, je pense que même avec un sac poubelle il te trouverait belle.

-Si je met un sac poubelle ce serait le premier a prendre une photo et la mettre sur le net.

 _ **J**_ e prend mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants.

-Tu veux que je vienne, tu dois aller où ?

-Sur Sunset Boulevard.

-C'est loin, je t'amène. Je leur envoie un message aux autres pour leur dire où je planque les clés.

-Tu n'es pas normale !

 _ **E**_ lle a juste pris son manteau, à côté d'elle je ressemble à un esquimau. Mon dieu que je suis moche, regardez moi cette belle brune avec son un mètre quatre-vingt. Regardez moi avec mon un mètre cinquante sept, je fais pitié. On sort de l'appartement, elle cache la clé sur le tapis qu'elle vient d'installer, ce n'est pas du tout suspect. Elle sourit et on part. Dans l'ascenseur elle envoie un message aux invités. De mon côté j'en envoie un à Vincent pour lui dire que je serais là dans quelques minutes. Je sais qu'il ne va pas être bien ce soir, je ne vais pas aimer le voir comme ça, Vincent est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'allais mal. Est-ce que moi je serais à la hauteur quand il ne sera pas bien ?

 _ **O**_ n met quelques minutes pour arrivé, j'aurais du lui envoyé un sms en attendant d'arriver pour savoir où il est. Kate se gare sur un côté, je lui envoie un sms. Il met du temps à me répondre ce qui m'a fait souffler. Il est près d'un panneau publicitaire de Empire. D'accord, merci comment je suis censé le trouver moi ? On sort toutes les deux de la voiture. On commence à marcher et à chercher où il est ce panneau.

-Bon il est où le moche ?

-Kate ! Bon j'avoue il n'est pas aider physiquement par la nature mais il n'est pas moche.

-Ça c'est ton point de vue. Oh mon dieu il est là le panneau !

-Dieu merci on a pas eu à faire quarante kilomètres à pied.

-Excuse on pouvait se garer que là-bas !

-Je ne t'ai rien dit !

-Mouais.

 _ **O**_ n rigole et on avance en direction du panneau. On est proche du panneau. Je ne le voit pas, je le reconnaîtrait de loin quand même. Je m'arrête d'un coup, Kate se retourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

 _ **J**_ 'ai envie de lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Elle est là. Mon dieu elle est là. Elle est à cents mètres de moi. Elle sautille limite sur elle-même. Elle est là depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que je l'ai fait attendre longtemps ? Est-ce que c'était organisé avec Vincent ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là bordel ? Elle ne devais pas rentrer. Dans ma tête, j'ai sa voix cassante qui me dit qu'elle ne rentrera pas cette année. J'allais passé une deuxième année seule. Elle se tourne et me voit, il y a la publicité de Empire qui m'éclaire. Un magnifique sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Kate regarde Chloe, elle doit la reconnaître, je la vois qui me regarde ensuite en souriant. Elle vient vers moi.

-Joyeux Noël Beca, va la retrouvée.

 _ **J**_ e la remercie, c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu lui dire. Enfaîte je suis vraiment sur le cul, je m'y attendais pas. Je commence à pleurer, mais pleurer de joie pour une fois. Je cours jusqu'à la rousse, ma rousse. Elle me prend dans ses bras. C'est magnifique. Je ne veux plus la lâcher, elle m'a tellement manqué. J'aurais tout donné pour la revoir rien qu'une minute et là, elle est là, je peux la toucher, je peux sentir son odeur. On se sépare et elle m'embrasse. Je prolonge. Nos bouches ne veulent plus se quitter. On s'en fout des gens autour, c'est juste elle et moi. Tout pourrait s'effondrer, je m'en fiche je mourrais dans ses bras. Ses baisers sont passionnés. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Elle fait pareil dans les miens. On pourrait resté comme ça durant des heures. Mais on finit par manqué d'air. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et m'embrasse à nouveau. C'était un petit baiser mais tellement bon. Je la tape gentillement sur le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais pas être là ! Tu m'as mentis !

-Pas du tout, quand je te l'ai dit on rentrait pas. C'était il y a une semaine qu'on nous a dit qu'on rentrer. Je suis là. C'est plus marrant une surprise.

-Vincent il est toujours avec Jessie ?

-Bien sur ! Le fait d'être là j'espère que ça te fait plaisir car moi ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

-Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir ! Je crois que le Père Noël existe !

-Bien sur qu'il existe attend ! Va pas raconter des bêtises !

-Tu étais marqué sur ma liste, dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Tu étais sur la mienne aussi. Tu m'as manqué brunette.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Chloe.

 ** _E_** lle colle son front au mien. Nos nez se touchent. Dîtes moi que je rêve, ça, ça existe que dans les films. Comment je fais pour avoir autant de chance de l'avoir ? Elle embrasse mon front. Ses baisers m'ont manqués.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi Chloe ?! Il se passe quoi ?

-Il y a le Père Noël derrière toi !

 _ **J**_ e me retourne et oui il y a le Père Noël à quelques mètres de moi.

-Ils font vraiment ça le soir de noël ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Bec ?

-Ben ça tue tout le mythe, le soir du vingt-quatre, le Père Noël il est avec les rennes et ils volent.

-Tu es trop adorable.

 _ **J**_ e lui souris et elle me prend la main pour m'amener avec elle. Non me dîtes pas que… Si, elle veut que je prenne une photo avec le Père Noël.

-Vas-y Bec !

-Il est hors de question que je fasse ça, est-ce que tu m'entend ?

-Babe s'il te plaît !

 _ **J**_ e me retourne vers le Père Noël, il me regarde, non mais je n'ai pas envie. Il y a pleins d'enfants autour de nous qui me regardent, ils ont tous l'air de vouloir que je monte sur les genoux du père Noël.

-Babe avec ta taille on remarque pas ton âge !

 _ **E**_ lle est sérieuse de dire ça ? Lâchez moi monsieur le père noël, faut que j'aille réglé un problème avec une rousse. Je la regarde méchamment, elle sourit. Tu as de la chance que j'aime ton sourire Beale ! Je m'approche du Père Noël, je ne l'ai jamais aimé lui, c'est pas le vrai. Regardez ! Il est pas gros, excusez moi monsieur mais va falloir qu'on aille faire un tour à McDo car vous tuez tout le mythe. Je m'assoie sur ses genoux. Chloe me fait signe de sourire, j'ai envie de faire la tête, je la ferais la tête ! Il m'attrape les hanches. Ok pervers le père noël.

-Hohoho qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ma petite ?

 _ **I**_ l me fait pitié. Je regarde automatiquement Chloe qui…. Qui vient de me prendre en photo. Rit Chloe rit ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ne l'oublie pas !

-Je l'ai déjà eu mon cadeau. Vous voyez la femme rousse avec son téléphone ?

-Oui.

-C'est elle mon cadeau.

 _ **J**_ e lui ai souris. Chloe m'a rendu mon sourire. Je l'aime. Je descend des genoux du père noël et merci. Je vais vers elle, lui chope son téléphone pour effacer les photos. Elle essaie de le récupéré, je ne me laisse pas faire. Elle s'arrête, se met bien droite et croise les bras. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Efface les.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je m'en fiche, ton frère les a ainsi que ta mère donc je les aurais toujours.

-Et merde.

 _ **J**_ e lui rend son téléphone. Elle a qu'à les garder, je m'en fiche, je suis sexy dessus. Si ça peux lui faire plaisir. Elle me prend dans ses bras, caresse mes joues.

-Tu veux aller manger où ?

-Comme tu veux. Tant que je suis avec toi.

 _ **C**_ hloe m'a invité dans un grand restaurant de Los Angeles. Ça a du lui coûté une fortune, j'ai essayer de ne pas prendre quelque chose de trop cher mais elle m'a dit que ce soir tout était permis. J'ai pris du homard. Ben quoi tout est permis jusqu'au bout ou rien ! Bon après le restaurant on a eu du mal à avancé. On s'est arrêté au premier hôtel et on s'est pris une chambre. Dans le couloir de la chambre, Chloe avancé plus vite que moi. Il y en a une qui est crevé du voyage. Elle m'attend pour que je lui passe la carte pour rentrer. Je sens que ça ne va pas être la fête ce soir. Elle rentre, je la suis. Je ferme la porte. Je la vois posé la carte sur le meuble. Elle se retourne vers moi. Je reste au niveau de la porte, je la regarde aussi en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'est tout de suite rapproché de moi, a pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'a embrassé. On reste quelques minutes à s'embrasser. Son corps se rapproche du mien qui est plaqué contre la porte. Elle arrête nos baisers et enlève son manteau, je fais de même. Elle reprend où elle en était. Ses mains font remonter ma robe au niveau de mes cuisses. Elle pose et sert sa main sur mes fesses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas ressentis ça ? J'enlève son haut. Ses lèvres ont quitté les miennes juste le temps d'enlever complètement son haut. On ne pouvait pas resté trop longtemps sans s'embrasser, c'est comme si il y avait un manque maintenant. Elle est là, il est hors de question qu'elle reparte. Je nous fais nous déplacer vers le lit. Elle se couche et je m'assois sur elle. J'embrasse ses parcelles de peau découverte…

 ** _J_** 'aime sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Elle a poussé mes cheveux pour pouvoir embrassé le haut de mon dos jusqu'à mon épaule.

-Revient à Atlanta. Revient avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Mon travail est ici.

-Prend le avec toi ton travail.

-Si je pouvais je le ferai. Je ferai tout pour toi.

 _ **J**_ e me retourne vers elle. Elle me sourit.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on s'embrouille ce soir Chloe.

-Je ne veux juste plus te quitter. Je t'aime vraiment. Tu vois je pensais pas qu'on allait tenir, je pensais que comme je partais, tu allais préféré aller voir ailleurs et me laisser. Et non, t'es toujours là et je t'aime pour ça Beca Mitchell.

-Je resterai toujours là pour toi Chloe Beale.

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est nini ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Une petite review ? J'espère que ce chapitre aka votre cadeau vous a fait plaisir !  
**_

 _ **Et je me dépêche vraiment pour la deuxième partie... enfin je vais essayer.**_

 _ **Bonne journée et encore Joyeux Noël petites licornes de Noël ! (J'ai des relans de l'alcool d'hier ne vous inquiétez pas) JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL TOUS ENSEMBLE  
**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	13. History - One Direction (II-1)

_**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur ! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ! Je suis devant la porte et j'attend que Snow débarque avec ses télégrammes mddr ! Comment vous allez ? Que c'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?**_

 _ **Je sais que je devais posté en décembre puis en janvier et que je poste que aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard. Je n'ai pas posté d'OS car j'en ai commencer pleins que j'ai jamais finis. J'ai mes raisons et mes explications ! Déjà 1) Le bac, je suis dans la grosse merde (BAC BLANC) so j'ai bossé, aussi pour mon dossier avec mes deux trimestres. Là le troisième il « compte » pas donc je m'en fou un peu des notes.**_

 _ **Là j'ai écris 7 chapitres pour la deuxième partie. Je suis en plein huitième chapitre et j'ai des idées jusqu'au chapitre 9. Il me faudra de l'aide mdddr ! J'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai écrit pour la partie 2 ! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Petit rappel/petite aide : Dans le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 Chloe part à la guerre avec l'armée. Ce chapitre commence quelques années plus tard. Il est exclusivement sur Bechloe. Vous verrez que quelques petites choses ont changé, de nouveaux arrivant haha.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic (vous pouvez toujours tweeter avec le #)**_

* * *

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ e pose son bol de céréales devant elle. Elle prend sa cuillère et commence à manger son bol. Je remonte les manches de son haut pour qu'elles ne trempent pas dans son bol. Elle me remercie et continue de manger. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle me tend sa cuillère pour que je mange, je refuse et tout de suite elle engloutit le contenu de son couvert. Je souris à la voir faire. Elle est adorable. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage, elle est tout le temps entrain de les remettre derrière ses oreilles. Il faut que je l'amène chez le coiffeur. Je ne trouve pas le temps ou juste pas l'envie de l'amener. Je passe ma main sur mon front, j'ai la sensation de transpirer, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer dans la maison. Je me lève et j'ouvre la fenêtre du salon. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil m'aveugle presque. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dit à Chloe que la maison était mal orienté et qu'elle n'a jamais voulus changer les plans. Je reviens m'asseoir à la table et je la regarde faire. Elle a presque finit. Je regarde l'heure à l'horloge. Il n'est pas tard. Les minutes paraissent comme des heures quand on attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un. On entend un crissement de pneu devant la maison. Le moteur s'arrête. Je souris. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. La portière claque, on entend un « mais chut roh la portière ». Je pense que l'armée la rend folle. Elle se lève de sa chaise et court vers la porte, elle tend le bras pour attraper la poignet, elle est trop petite. Je me lève et lui ouvre la porte. Elle court dans les bras de Chloe qui fait tomber son sac par terre et qui s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

 _Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, Sophie me fait fasse. Sophie est ma chanteuse, je suis devenue productrice de musique à la suite de mon stage et grâce a Emily, star montante de la pop et mon amie. Elle a les yeux rouges et la seule question que je trouve à lui poser est_

 _-Tu vas bien ?_

 _C'est la pire question à posé à ce moment, bien sur qu'elle ne va pas bien._

 _-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que... -elle se met à pleurer- je me suis embrouillé avec mon copain et que ça ne va plus entre nous. Soit il me quitte soit ça va être à moi de devoir le faire._

 _-Je suis désolé, viens rentre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?_

 _-Non rien, merci._

 _Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, je lui ramène quand même un verre et je lui pose sur la table basse. Elle prend une gorgée et le repose. Elle me sourit, je lui souris en retour. Je n'ai pas compris les secondes qui ont suivis, ses lèvres se sont retrouvé contre les miennes. Je n'ai pas prolongé son baiser, dans son regard je vois qu'elle est déçus. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Chloe._

 _-Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Chloe._

 _-Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle n'est pas là ? Six mois ? Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi de son côté._

 _-Pas elle._

 _-Pourquoi elle dérangerait à la règle ? A l'armée ils couchent tous entre eux. Elle n'est pas différente sur ce point, Beca._

 _Elle s'est rapproché de moi, je l'ai sentis près de moi. Elle a raison dans un sens, que fait Chloe là-bas ? Ca fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, ça fait presque une semaine qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé. Six mois que je suis chez moi, seule avec ma fille. Sans que je le décide vraiment mes lèvres se sont retrouvé contre les siennes une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression de faire une grosse connerie car non, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je suis entrain d'en faire une grosse connerie._

-Hey Bec !

 ** _J_** e reviens à mes esprits, j'enlève ses images de ma tête et je la regarde. Charlène lui tire le bras pour qu'elle vienne voir son nouveau meilleur ami qui n'est personne d'autre que son lapin que je lui ai acheté il y a quelques semaines. Elle lui dit qu'elle arrive, Charlène court dans la maison. On se retrouve seule, elle et moi. J'attendais ce moment depuis que je l'ai vu monté dans l'avion pour je ne sais quel pays. Comme pour chacun de ses retours, j'ai imaginé la scène des milliards de fois dans ma tête. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il allait se passé comme ça. Pourquoi ces images me hantent ? C'est bizarre la façon dont on reste là sans rien faire. Je sais que je meurs d'envie de l'embrassé mais en même temps, je me sens tellement coupable. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me demande qui est ce nouvel arrivant, je lui explique que Barden le lapin est mort il y a quelques jours et que Charlène était mal, donc je suis revenu avec Violetta le lapin. Mon dieu j'ai détesté ce prénom, un si beau lapin avec un prénom moche, mais après tout, à trois ans, on peux pas lui en vouloir d'aimer Violetta. Dieu merci elle ne chante pas encore ses chansons. Elle rit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je prolonge son baiser, j'aime sentir à nouveau cette sensation sur mes lèvres. Ca fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas sentis aussi proche de moi, nos corps sont collés, je sens sa chaleur corporelle. Nos lèvres se décollent pour nous laisser respirer ne serait ce que quelques secondes, nos bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. J'aime l'odeur de son baume à lèvre, j'aime l'odeur de son parfum. Cette odeur m'a manqué. Après de longues minutes proches, je décide qu'on rentre dans la maison, nous embrasser dehors à la vue de tout le monde m'a gêner. Chloe a posé son sac dans l'entrée de la maison et est allé voir Violetta. Je l'ai suivis, Charlène l'a sortis de sa cage, l'a donné à Chloe, Chloe lui a dit bonjour puis l'a reposé dans sa cage. Charlène a commencé à lui débiter toute l'histoire de quand je suis rentré avec, Chloe a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a sourit, son sourire m'a manqué, il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Pourquoi je lui ai fait ça ? Beca t'es qu'une conne c'est pas possible, regarde la comme elle t'aime.

 ** _L_** a journée est passée, Chloe m'a expliqué les horreurs de la guerre, je lui ai répété pour la énième fois que je ne veux plus qu'elle y aille. C'est même à ce moment qu'elle m'a dit que dans deux semaines elle repart. On s'est embrouillé mais on a arrêté d'en parler. De toute façon elle doit partir, c'est son métier, je ne pourrais jamais l'en empêcher. Elle a mis Charlène au lit, elle lui a lu une histoire et elle est redescendu dans le salon où je suis. La télécommande à la main, je zappe. Elle vient pour s'asseoir, je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Elle se met à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur elle, elle passe son bras autour de moi. Je pose ma main sur la télécommande et je continue de changer de chaîne. Elle caresse ma hanche avec sa main, je frissonne. Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas eu son contact, le contact de ses mains sur ma peau. Je continue de faire défilé les chaînes jusqu'à ce que Chloe dise « stop ». Sa voix était forte ou c'est que je ne m'y attendait pas mais j'ai sursauté. C'est le Bachelor, avant on regardé toujours ensemble, cette saison je l'ai regardé seule. Ils passent la final, je n'avais pas prévu de la regarder, je n'en avais pas plus l'envie que ça. De toute façon, c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir envie de rien faire ce soir. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je n'ai pas envie de bouger de la soirée.

-Chlo' t'as pas vu le début !

-Et alors ? Je veux voir au moins la finale ! Tu ne veux pas toi ?

-Bien sur que si.

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit, regarde le début de l'épisode. Je regarde la télé mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qui ce dit. C'est comme si à chaque fois que je suis avec Chloe depuis qu'elle est revenue, j'ai l'image de ce que j'ai fait avec Sophie qui me perturbe. Je ne me sens plus aussi bien que je l'étais il y a quelques minutes. Je n'arrête pas de bouger, je dois soûler Chloe, elle ne dit rien. Je la regarde, elle est à fond dans l'émission alors qu'elle n'a pas vu la saison. Elle est adorable, elle est concentrée. Je vais attendre la pub pour me lever et partir. En Amérique les pub arrivent très vite. Je me redresse. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils se remettent en place. Je me lève ensuite. Elle me questionne pour savoir où je vais, je lui donne l'excuse que je suis fatigué. Je pars du salon, je monte les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, je la referme derrière moi. Je me regarde dans le miroir, mes cheveux sont en pagaille mais ce n'es pas ça le pire... Comment j'arrive à me regarder dans le miroir après ce que j'ai fait ? Je baisse la tête vers le lavabo et mes larmes coulent de mon visage aux parois du lavabo. Malgré le fait qu'elle essaie de ne pas faire de bruit, elle ne doit plus se souvenir des partis des marches de l'escalier qui ne grincent pas. Je relève la tête, renifle assez bruyamment. Je sais qu'elle va me cherché, elle ne peux pas me voir dans cet état. J'essuie les larmes qui persisté sur mes joues. Elle tope à la porte.

-Babe, t'es là ?

-Ouep, j'arrive dans trente secondes.

-D'accord. Je suis dans la chambre.

 _ **E**_ lle ne regarde plus l'émission. Bon, je dois me dépêcher. J'attrape mon tee-shirt et mon short qui me servent de pyjama. Je cogne mon genou contre le lavabo, je me suis retenue pour ne pas crier. Je passe ma main sur mon genou en espérant que je n'aurais pas de bleu. Je finis de me changer, j'enlève mon maquillage. Je décide de faire un nœud sur le côté de mon tee-shirt. Une partie de ma peau se découvre entre mon haut et mon short. Je sors de la salle de bain et je pars dans la chambre. Je laisse la porte entre-ouverte. Elle est assise sur le lit, ses lunettes sur le nez à lire mon livre. Je m'approche d'elle sur le lit, je m'assois à côté d'elle et je la regarde en souriant.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu ma page.

 _ **E**_ lle tourne son visage vers moi, me souris et me répond.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

 _ **J**_ 'ai une folle envie de l'embrassé. Pourquoi j'hésite à le faire ? C'est ma petite amie depuis cinq ans ! C'est comme si à chaque fois qu'elle partait, son retour était notre première fois, notre premier baiser, notre premier câlin. Je l'embrasse, elle prolonge le baiser. Mes lèvres lui ont manqué, je le ressent dans la puissance de ses baisers. Elle détache sa bouche de la mienne pour poser ses lunettes et le livre sur le côté puis elle revient, m'embrasse à nouveau. Elle passe sur moi. Je sens ses doigts à travers mon tee-shirt. Elle défait le nœud que j'avais fait. Elle passe ses mains sur mon ventre. Je frissonne à cette sensation, mon dieu ses doigts, son touché m'avait manqué. Elle continue de m'embrasser. Elle tourne soudainement la tête vers la porte. Elle se redresse, quitte le lit et va fermer la porte. Je me redresse dans le lit pour m'asseoir.

-Charlène n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, la poignet est trop haute pour elle.

-C'est juste le temps d'être tranquille toi et moi. Puis elle dort.

-Oui.

 _ **E**_ lle revient vers moi, je commence à sourire. Elle vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien, je pensais à un truc.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Je me disais juste que c'était deux amies qui dormait dans le même lit car j'ai un lit double et que le canapé est pourris.

 _ **E**_ lle a rit. Ca faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas entendu ce rire. Il est particulier, je pourrais le reconnaître parmi des centaines. Elle s'est avancé en avant pour être proche de moi, de mon visage. Elle m'embrasse puis me regarde dans les yeux.

-Le seul problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas que des amies. Puis, il y a un deuxième problème.

-Qui est ?

-Le canapé est super confortable.

-C'est vrai.

 _ **J**_ e sens le souffle de son rire sur mes lèvres, ça me fait sourire. Elle m'embrasse, m'attrape le visage entre ses mains.

 _Elle m'attrape le visage entre ses mains, les miennes caressent sa nuque. Elle me plaque contre la porte. Je crois qu'on a fait beaucoup de bruit là, elle me regarde et rit. Je ris avec elle. En s'embrassant on se déplace dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose sur le lit, on remonte vers la tête de lit. Elle passe ses mains sous mon haut et me l'enlève._

 _ **C**_ hloe embrasse mon cou. J'aime la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. On se redresse un peu tout en s'embrassant pour qu'elle puisse enlever mon tee-shirt avec plus de facilité. En sous-vêtement, elle m'embrasse le ventre puis remonte à ma poitrine. Elle embrasse mes seins au dessus de la partie « protégé » par mon soutien-gorge.

 _Ses mains parcourent mon corps. J'apprécie son touché, ce n'est pas pareil que celui de Chloe mais j'apprécie. J'ai cette sensation de ne plus être seule, de ne plus être celle qui attend. Elle quitte mes lèvres pour enlever son tee-shirt. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou et elles descendent vers ma poitrine._

 _ **D**_ e sa main libre elle commence à enlever mon pantalon. Elle a envie de moi. Tous ces souvenirs, je revois cette même scène avec Sophie. Je ne peux pas continuer.

 _-Sophie stop, je ne peux pas_

-Chloe stop, je suis désolé je peux pas. Arrête s'il te plaît.

 _On s'est embrouillé suite à ça. Elle m'a dit que je ne suis pas une fille qui assume ses actes. Elle a repris son haut et elle est partis. Je me suis couché et j'ai pensé. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?_

 _ **C**_ hloe me regarde dans les yeux, me demande ce qui ne va pas, je lui ai juste dit que je n'étais plus d'humeur à le faire, que je n'avais plus l'envie de le faire. Elle s'est couché à côté de moi. Je me suis tourné, dos vers elle. Son bras m'a entouré le ventre.

-Je t'aime Bec'. Tu m'as manqué.

 _ **T**_ u m'as manqué aussi Chloe.

 **…**

 _ **L**_ e soleil n'est pas encore levé que je quitte le lit. Chloe dort profondément, j'ai lancé qu'un coup d'œil vers elle, j'ai tout de suite quitté la chambre. Je descend dans la cuisine, je passe devant le miroir du couloir, je me suis fait peur mais bon, après tout personne n'est levé. En allant jusqu'à la cuisine, je me suis battus avec mes cheveux pour qu'ils se mettent à peu près à leur place. Comment vous dire que ça n'a pas marché. Je me suis fait un chocolat, j'ai pris le pot de nutella et je l'ai étalé sur le pain d'hier. J'ai entendu des petits pas dans le couloir, je reconnais sa façon de marcher. Je me tourne vers le couloir et Charlène arrive en baillant. Elle vient me faire un bisou et je lui prépare son bol de céréales. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait bien dormis, à son âge on dort toujours bien, c'est en grandissant qu'on a du mal. On finit, elle va devant la télé et je pars m'habiller. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre sans faire de bruit, Chloe dort toujours. Je passe quelques secondes à la regardé dormir puis je prend des affaires pour aller me changer. Avant de partir je demande à Charlène de ne pas réveillé Chloe, elle vient me faire un bisou et je quitte la maison, je monte dans ma voiture et roule jusqu'au studio.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas quel heure il est mais j'ai du dormir longtemps. Un vrai lit, j'ai dormis dans un vrai lit, c'est la première fois depuis six mois. Je me met sur le dos. J'ai mal au dos, je décide de rouler et de me mettre sur le ventre. L'oreiller de Beca, son odeur, l'odeur de son shampoing. Elle m'a tellement manqué mais... Elle paraît si distante. Plus je pars plus j'ai l'impression que je la perd, je me demande si je fais vraiment les bons choix. Certes j'aime ce que je fais. Essaie-t-elle de rester à distance pour que si il m'arrive quelque chose elle n'ait moins mal ? Se prépare-t-elle à me perdre à un moment ou à un autre ? Mes pensées me perturbent, je décide de me changé les idées en me levant. Au passage je vois l'heure il est déjà dix heures. Je vais à la salle de bain pour me changer. Puis je descend, je ne trouve pas Beca mais je trouve Charlène dans le salon, elle est devant la télé, je m'assois à côté d'elle et ses petits bras s'entourent autour du mien. Je l'embrasse sur le front, elle m'a tellement manqué.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé chérie ?

-Très longtemps !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Car maman Beca m'a dit de ne pas le faire.

-N'écoute pas toujours maman d'accord ?

-D'accord.

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit et elle tourne sa tête vers la télé. La sonnette de la maison retentit, elle me lâche et je me lève. Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre. Jesse apparaît devant moi, je le prend dans mes bras. Je le laisse rentrer dans la maison. Il va dans le salon où Charlène se lève et se jette dans ses bras en écriant « tonton ». Puis il revient seul dans la salle à manger, je lui sert un café. On s'assoit tout les deux à la table.

-Je suis content de te voir, en venant ici j'espérais vraiment tomber sur toi.

-Comment tu sais que je suis rentrée ?

-Internet, les informations vont vite maintenant.

-Je vois ça.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Toi ?

-Je vais bien aussi. Beca doit être contente que tu sois rentrée.

-Je pensais qu'elle allait l'être mais c'est assez froid entre elle et moi. Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

-Non désolé.

-Pas grave.

-En tout cas, elle a du être heureuse de te voir rentré.

 _ **I**_ l me montre de la tête Charlène qui est entrain de parler à une de ses poupées. Ce n'est pas mon enfant, ça me rassure.

-Oui elle a été heureuse. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu sois là toi aussi, j'aime le fait que tu la voit grandir.

-J'aime le fait que vous m'autorisez à la voir.

-C'est normal. On te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait.

-Je le devais bien pour vous.

-Merci.

 _ **J**_ esse nous a aidé à avoir Charlène. En gros il est le père de Charlène. Il a vraiment été adorable, il aurait pu nous laissé nous débrouillé. Il est son parrain. Je veux que Charlène ait cette relation avec lui.

-Tu ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi l'armée.

 _ **J**_ e ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose cette question. A vrai dire, personne ne me l'avais jamais posé. Je n'avais donc jamais réfléchis à ce que j'allais dire si on me la posait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. Je veux qu'on se rappelle de mon nom. C'est vrai, à part ma fille, mes petits-enfants si j'en ai, qui se rappellera de moi ?

-Et tu penses qu'en faisant ça on se rappellera de toi ?

-Oui.

-Combien de soldats sont morts et non même pas eu une page dans le journal ?

-Beaucoup.

-Tu te bat pour quoi ? Pour ton pays ? Est-ce qu'il se bat pour toi ?

-Oui.

-Chloe, je t'aime beaucoup, mais... Les États-Unis ont des centaines de milliers de soldats, pourquoi on se rappellerait de toi et pas d'un autre ? A chaque fois que tu pars dans un autre pays pour te battre, je me rappelle de cette fille qui passait ses journées à chanter, où est-elle ?

-Je suis toujours cette fille.  
-Alors arrête de te battre pour des gens qui se rappelleront jamais de toi, bat toi pour Beca, elle, elle t'aime, dès que tu pars, elle ne vit plus. Elle passe ses journées à attendre que tu reviennes, elle n'ose pas regarder les infos de peur de savoir qu'une troupe se soit fait attaqué. Tu aimes la musique, Beca aime la musique, vous auriez pu faire un truc génial toutes les deux.

-Combien de personnes qui vivent pour la musique, vivent de leur musique ? Combien touche une million de dollars par mois ? Pas beaucoup. Si on regarde, ok je chante bien mais je n'ai pas une voix extraordinaire, je suis comme toutes celles qui chante un minimum bien. Regarde toi, tu vis pour la musique, tu gagnes de l'argent grâce à ta musique ? Non, tu es juste vendeur dans un magasin de vinyles ! Désolé mais je ne veux pas être comme toi, si c'était pour travaillé avec la musique, autant être connu, autant faire des concerts, un truc que je n'aurais jamais réussis à atteindre.

-Je suis désolé. Moi je suis heureux de voir ce que je fais même si ce n'est que de vendre des vinyles. Les gens ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi. Tu sais quoi ? Quand on est devenu amis à la fac, je pensais que j'allais vieillir avec toi. Je le sais, si un jour il t'arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ? Ce ne sera pas de ta faute.

-Oui, quoique, un peu quand même car j'ai jamais dit de ne pas t'engager.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez tous que je vais mourir ! Il y a eu des milliers de soldats qui ont finis leur carrière vivant !

-Si on n'a plus le droit de s'inquiéter.

-Vous avez le droit, j'ai juste l'impression que vous voulez tous me voir morte.

-Je voulais juste te dire ce que je pensais vraiment.

-Merci.

 **…**

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ 'ai passé la journée à regarder des vidéos sur internet pour trouver la prochaine star. Mes yeux se fatiguent. Je regarde l'heure, il est quatre heure. Je suis là depuis huit heures ce matin. Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur ma chaise. Je m'étire. J'ai mal aux bras. Je ferme mon ordinateur et je me lève de ma chaise. Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et je quitte le bâtiment. Je ne dis au revoir à personne, de toute façon, ils sont tous dans leur bureau. Je monte en voiture et part d'ici. Je n'aime pas forcément rouler, j'ai beau partir avant l'heure de pointe, il y a toujours du monde. Je me gare devant chez moi. Je sors de la voiture mon sac à la main. Qu'est-ce que cette musique ? Chloe. J'ouvre la porte. La musique est encore plus forte que dehors. Je rentre. C'est Gangsta's Paradise, ça a toujours été la chanson de Chloe, elle pourrait l'écouter H24, elle la connaît par cœur. Elle pourrait remplacée Coolio sur scène. Je pose mon sac sur la table et je vais vers la musique, donc vers le salon. Je me met au niveau du pas de la porte. Je souris, bêtement. Chloe est debout, une brosse à cheveux entre les mains entrain de chanter. Charlène imite sa mère mais a du mal à chanter. Elles se font un duo. Elles sont adorables. Chloe est une mère incroyable pour elle, elle n'est pas souvent à la maison mais dès qu'elle est là elle fait tout pour elle. La chanson s'arrête et passe de suite à Unleash the dragon. Chloe aime trop les vieilles chansons. Elle a beaucoup de culture musical même si ce n'est pas les meilleures chansons qu'ils existent.

-Y'all niggas gonna make me  
-Unleash the dragon

-I know you don't really wanna  
-Unleash the dragon  
-Niggas if ya hear me say yeah. Shorties if ya hear me say yeah !

 _ **C**_ harlène tourne la tête et me voit, elle me fait coucou avec sa brosse, je lui fait coucou en retour. Chloe se retourne vers moi et vient vers moi en rappant. Je refuse de rentrer dans son jeu. Charlène saute sur place en se tournant et en criant

-Unleash the dragon.

 _ **C**_ e n'est pas ma fille ça, ce n'est pas possible, Chloe a déteint sur elle. Chloe m'embrasse. Je ne prolonge pas son baiser comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude. C'est comme hier, ce soir avec Sophie me torture, je n'arrive pas à accepter ce que moi-même j'ai fait. Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Elle me regarde, je lui souris. Elle part, elle baisse le son de la musique. Charlène, Billie dans les bras, commence à soupirer car elle voulait continuer de danser.

-On danse après chérie, je dois parler à Maman Beca.

 _ **C**_ harlène continue de danser avec Billie. Pauvre chien, elle n'est plus aussi jeune qu'avant, même si Chloe l'a habituer à faire n'importe quoi avec, je vois toute la détresse du chien dans ses yeux. Je pense que le jour où Billie partira Chloe sera au fond du trou, je devrais vraiment être là pour elle. Elle me prend le bras et on va dans la salle à manger. On est proche. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

-Dis moi brunette, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vais bien.

-Bec', je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Hier tu as été si distante. Hier dans la chambre, tu aurais été la première à me sauter dessus et tu n'as pas voulus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Bec', je suis là.

 _ **P**_ leure pas Beca, résiste, montre toi forte. Mes yeux se mouillent contre ma volonté, Chloe a du le voir car elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle est là. Putain elle est là pour moi et moi j'ai été embrassé une autre fille.

-Je suis désolé Chloe. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Dis moi ce qui se passe.

-J'ai embrassé une autre fille.

 _ **J**_ e m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve, j'ai juste vu dans ses yeux ça lui a fait mal mais elle reste là devant moi à sourire. Elle ne dit rien.

-Parle moi Chloe s'il te plait.

 _ **I**_ l y a peut-être eu une minute entre ma phrase et sa question.

-Est-ce que c'est aller plus loin ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Quoi t'en sais rien ? Tu étais là à ce que je sache.

-Je l'ai embrassé, on est allé dans la chambre.

-J'ai pas besoin des détails.

-Je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas le faire. Elle s'est énervé et elle est partis. Il n'y a rien eu.

-Tu as arrêté ? Tu n'as pas aimer ?

-Je ne pouvais pas le faire, je t'aimais trop pour te faire du mal. Ok tu n'étais pas là depuis six mois mais je pouvais pas faire plus. Mais, je n'ai connu que toi dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec une autre fille. Elle m'a embrassé, je me suis rappelé que ça faisait déjà dix mois que tu m'avais laissé pour aller là bas. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je suis désolé.

-Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Bien sur. Plus que tout.

 _ **E**_ lle sourit.

-Je suis contente que tu ais fait ça.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es allé voir ailleurs, enfin un peu mais tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimes. Maintenant tu le sais, tu n'irais plus voir ailleurs. C'est finit.

-Je suis désolé la rousse.

-Ce n'est pas grave brunette, pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je n'avais pas à te laissé.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse et pour la première fois depuis son retour je prolonge son baiser.

-Merci Chloe.

-De rien.

 _ **O**_ n reste de longues minutes dans cette position. Elle me décale un peu et se lève. Mon regard est interrogateur. Elle m'embrasse et me demande de ne pas bouger. Ce que je fais. Elle part. Je reste quelques minutes seule, je ne sais pas où elle est partis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est partis faire. La porte s'ouvre, elle rentre. Elle a une main derrière le dos. Elle vient s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi. Elle me tend sa main. C'est un CD. Je le prend. Michael Jackson. Bad.

-Je faisais du tri dans ma voiture car j'aimerais la changer et j'ai retrouvé ça. Je te l'avais pris et j'ai oublié de te le rendre après tant d'années.

-Merci. Je me disais que je l'avais perdu. Je te l'avais demandé quand j'avais déménager et en faite tu l'avais.

-J'avais oublié.

 _ **U**_ n sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je la regarde et souris à mon tour. Son sourire est contagieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Je remercie dieu tous les jours de me l'avoir donné, je suis si chanceuse.

-Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Tu étais seule à ton anniversaire. Je suis venue, je t'ai pris cet album.

-On est allé dans ton club gay avec toutes tes conquêtes.

-Même pas !

-Tu m'as embrassé quand on est rentré.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Bec.

-Je ne ris pas. Tu étais complètement bourrée, tu m'as embrassé.

-J'ai tellement eu raison ce jour là. Ouvre le CD.

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre la boîte. Je regarde le fascicule. Le titre de « Speed Demon » est entouré, je suis la flèche et je lis ce qu'elle a écrit « La chanson qui m'a fait tombé amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime ». Je la regarde, elle approche son visage du mien et je l'embrasse. Je referme le CD et le pose sur la table. Je prend son visage entre mes mains, elle sourit sur mes lèvres et prolonge mes baisers.

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est fini ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous êtes contente que Bechloe ait eu une fille ? Beca qui a « trompé » Chloe ? Vous auriez fait pareil ? Enfin vous comprenez ? Chloe qui lui pardonne ça vous a rassurer ? Jesse qui est le père de Charlene, ça vous dérange ou pas ? Charlene est la fille de Beca vous voulez qu'elle en ait d'autres ? La petite référence au chapitre de l'anniversaire de Beca vous a fait sourire ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis par reviews ! Dîtes moi si vous préférez que je poste le samedi ou le dimanche.**_

 _ **Le chapitre deux sera posté le dimanche 21 février. Je changerais le jour de post par rapport à vos réponses pour le chapitre 3 (je vous en parlerai la semaine prochaine)**_


	14. One And Only - Adele (II-2)

_**Bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va toujours !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Je continuerai de poster le dimanche.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT (pour la suite) Charlene est la fille de Beca.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Staubrey ( Aubrey/Stacie) même si je n'ai pas mis Bechloe de côté. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour donner votre avis. Si vous voulez mettre que je suis une connasse mettez le (car oui vous aurez à un moment donné du II envie de me traité comme ça. Franchement je prendrais ça pour un compliment)) #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 ** _L_** 'idée de la réunion des Bellas a prit forme et elles seront toutes là ce soir. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je ne stresse pas. Ce sont mes amies, elles ont été une partie de ma famille pendant des mois mais cela fait quand même cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Le fait qu'elles n'aient pas refusé me rassure, je n'ai pas été qu'une page dans leur vie, il leur reste un peu de mon souvenir en elles. Tout le monde va avoir changé, tout le monde a une nouvelle vie maintenant. La preuve, j'ai changé. Chloe est toujours avec moi mais j'ai Charlène en plus. Si ça se trouve elles sont mariés et ont aussi des enfants. On a toutes grandis et j'espère que ce soir on redeviendra les filles de la fac.

 _ **J**_ e regarde l'heure toutes les deux minutes, Chloe n'est pas là et les filles arrivent dans un quart d'heure, qu'est ce que tu fous Beale ? Je jette un œil à Charlène, elle joue dans le salon, elle est tellement adorable, je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est ma fille, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Elle restera ma plus grande fierté. La porte de la maison s'ouvre, ça m'a fait peur, je ne m'y attendais pas, j'étais dans mes pensées. Chloe me fait face, je lui souris, elle m'embrasse. Mon dieu merci d'être rentré Chloe. Elle va dans le salon pour dire bonsoir à Charlène. Charlène lui saute dessus, elle la prend dans ses bras et elles montent à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, je prépare l'apéritif, des petits pas descendent de l'escalier, c'est Charlène, pas Chloe, Chloe elle descend les escaliers tel un éléphant. Elle vient me tirer sur mon jean, je la regarde.

-Maman elle a mis une robe, elle m'a dit que tu allais mourir.

-Euh... Ok. Merci chérie.

 _ **C**_ hloe a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle lui parle comme si c'était sa pote, je n'en peux plus d'elle. Bon, l'éléphant descend les escaliers, non je rigole, c'est des bruits de talons que j'entends. Elle vient dans le salon. Ok ok je ne suis plus de ce monde. Au revoir. Depuis quand elle a cette robe ? Je n'étais même pas au courant, il va falloir qu'elle la mette plus souvent. Je m'avance vers elle.

-Met des robes plus souvent ça me fait de l'effet.

-Je ne pense pas aller sur le terrain en robe.

-J'avoue. Tu es magnifique la rousse.

-T'es magnifique aussi.

-Tu parles, par rapport à toi je ressemble à rien.

-Dis pas ça.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse et Charlène lâche un « beurk », on la regarde et on sourit. La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison, Chloe va ouvrir. Je lui tape sur les fesses, elle se retourne vers moi, me sourit et continue son chemin. Imperturbable cette fille. Je la suis avec Charlène qui me tient la main.

-Aubrey !

-T'es pas morte toi ?

-Veillez partir mademoiselle Posen.

-Sympa, merci, au revoir.

-Reviens bébé !

 _ **C**_ hloe est devenue folle, qu'est ce qui lui ont fait fumer dans son pays là bas ? Aubrey rentre dans la maison. Il y a un petit garçon qui la suis, il est adorable. Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle m'a manqué.

-Qui est-ce ? Hey toi !

 _ **J**_ e me penche vers lui, il recule. Ok je dois vraiment faire peur. Je me redresse pour faire face à Aubrey.

-C'est Zachary.

-Il est trop adorable, _dis Chloe derrière._

-Merci.

 **…**

 _Stacie Conrad_

 _ **L**_ 'heure tourne. On entends les tics de l'horloge. A cette heure là, je devrais être déjà partis. Il me regarde dans les yeux, je n'aime pas son regard. Quand va-t-il avouer ? Toutes preuves sont contre lui, il ne sortira pas d'ici sans avoir un problème. Je me lève de ma chaise, il ne lève pas les yeux. Son regarde est vide. Il a un sourire au coin. Je pose violemment mes mains sur la table.

-Vous pensez quoi ? Que vous allez vous en sortir. Même si vous sortez, votre acte vous bouffera de l'intérieur.

-Je veux un avocat.

 _ **A**_ utant de temps pour ça ? Je sors de la salle d'interrogatoire, il est en droit de prendre un avocat. Vu l'heure il viendra demain, cet enfoiré va passé la nuit dans nos cellules et tant mieux. Je retrouve Barton qui sort de la salle d'à côté, j'indique à deux policiers de prendre le suspect et de l'amené en cellule. On retourne à mon bureau.

-Conrad, tu ne devais pas partir ?

-Si mais je ne peux pas, je dois coincer ce con.

-On va le faire. Pars, pour une fois.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

 _ **J**_ e dois dire que j'espérais vraiment qu'on me le propose. Depuis que Beca m'a appelé en début de semaine, je n'attends que ça et j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas pouvoir y aller à cause du boulot. Combien de soirée ont sauté à cause du boulot ? Combien de relation amoureuse n'ont pas continué à cause du boulot ? Mais en même temps, c'est comme si je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Toutes les Bellas. Combien ont pris de mes nouvelles pendant cinq ans ? Deux ou trois ? Puis... Aubrey. C'est une ancienne Bella, c'est la meilleure amie de Chloe, quand on y réfléchis, elle sera là. Je prend ma veste et je quitte le bâtiment, je prend ma voiture de fonction et je pars. Il est presque vingt et une heure, je devrais y être depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, elles doivent me détester, ou elles ont dû croire que je ne viendrais pas.

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ e m'approche de Chloe qui est en pleine discutions sur le sport avec Flo. Elle se tourne vers moi tout sourire.

-Babe, Stacie n'est toujours pas là, ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arrivé, c'est une grande fille. Elle n'a jamais été à l'heure dans sa vie. On devrait même allé à table, Charlène a faim.

-Charlène a déjà mangé, je l'ai fait mangé avant que les filles arrivent. Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a faim.

 _Stacie Conrad_ ,

 _ **J**_ e regarde mon portable où j'ai noté l'adresse de Beca et Chloe. Je ne suis jamais venue. Je pense que c'est ici. Leur maison est énorme, contrairement à mon studio. Rien qu'avec le chien et moi on a plus de place pour circuler. Je me gare assez loin, c'est ça d'arriver la dernière. Je pose toutes mes affaires lié à mon travail, tel que mon arme et ma plaque. Beca m'a dit qu'elle a une fille, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un se blesse, après ça me tomberait dessus. Je sors de la voiture. Depuis le coup de fil de Beca, je n'arrête pas d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi ressemble cette petite. Et qui est le père ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Je toque à la porte et j'attends quelques secondes avant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir.

-Stacie !

-Beca !

-Tu es venue ! On n'attendait que toi.

-Désolé d'être en retard, le boulot.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant, vas-y rentre.

 _ **J**_ e suis rentrée, suivis de Beca je me suis avancée vers le salon car il y a du bruit. J'ai souris aux filles. Leurs têtes m'ont manqué. Et le moment que je redoutais le plus est venu, mon regard a croisé celui d'Aubrey. Je crois qu'on est resté plusieurs secondes comme ça, à se regarder avant que Beca m'indique une place où je peux aller m'asseoir, j'ai baissé la tête et je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de Lilly. Beca s'est assise à côté de Chloe, elle a posé sa main sur la cuise de cette dernière, elles ont réussis à tenir elles. Pourquoi on a pas eu cette force avec Aubrey ? Pourquoi ? Elle méritent d'être encore ensemble aujourd'hui, peut être qu'avec Aubrey on ne le méritait pas.

-Ça vous dit qu'on fasse un tour de …. de canapé ? Comme ça on voit ce que chacune devient.

 _ **L**_ 'idée n'est pas bête et ne me déplaît pas. Qu'est ce qu'est devenu Aubrey ? Merde Stacie arrête de penser à elle, elle doit être marié aujourd'hui, avoir une grosse maison et vivre heureuse. Toi aussi t'es heureuse Stacie, rentre le toi dans la tête ! Beca donne l'exemple.

-Ça se voit un peu mais je suis toujours avec Chloe. On a une fille, vous l'avez toute vu, c'est la petite adorable qui courait partout tout à l'heure, je te la montrerais après Stacie.

 _ **J**_ e lui souris, merci de me rappeler que je suis arrivé en retard.

-Professionnellement je suis productrice de musique. Vous connaissez peut être Emily Junk !

 _ **F**_ lashlight, cette chanson a rythmé mes journées quand elle est partit. Chloe est toujours dans l'armée, je dois dire que je pensais qu'elle allait abandonner cette idée et devenir la prochaine Madonna mais non. Beaucoup, sauf Amy, sont dans des domaines différents de la musique, par exemple Ashley est professeur dans un lycée, Flo est professeur de danse pour enfants défavorisés. Amy, elle, donne des cours de musique. Toutes ou presque ont trouvé l'amour de leur vie. Le mien est à dix heures de moi. Cette pensée me force à attraper le bol de cacahuètes et d'en prendre quelques unes.

-J'ai tenté plusieurs trucs. J'ai essayé de reprendre un camp, mais ça a coulé. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études puis il y a eu Zachary qui est arrivé, j'ai tout abandonné pour m'occuper de lui.

 _ **D**_ ites moi que c'est ma concentration sur la cacahuète que je m'apprête à mangé qui m'a fait mal entendre.

-Puis je me suis découvert un talent pour le dessin. Je dessine des vêtements pour enfants, ça me permettait de rester chez moi pour Zac. J'ai lancé ma ligne de vêtement.

 _ **J**_ e crois que je suis resté sur le fait qu'elle ait eu un enfant. Je suis assez choqué, aime-t-elle les garçons maintenant ?

-Et toi Stacie ?

-Hein ? Moi ? Je... Je suis lieutenant de police à la criminelle d'Atlanta, marié à mon chien.

 _ **J**_ 'ai sentis le regard d'Aubrey pesé sur moi, j'ai souris mais je ne l'ai pas regardé. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

 _Il est presque vingt-trois heures. Le boulot l'a empêché de partir à l'heure qu'elle l'aurait voulus. Elle se gare sur le parking de son immeuble, elle prend son sac et rentre dans le bâtiment. Elle monte les marches qui la sépare de son appartement. Elle ouvre la porte, il fait noir, elle allume la lumière. La table est dressée, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été là. Il y a de la lumière dans sa chambre, elle commence à s'avancer, elle voit une valise dans le couloir, elle s'attend à tout mais le pire scénario qu'elle s'imagine est le plus probable d'arrivé, elle en est consciente. Des pas viennent vers elle, une grande blonde se trouve maintenant devant elle, elle a l'air fatigué et en colère. Stacie sait que ce n'est pas bon signe._

 _-Je suis désolé Aubrey, je voulais vraiment...  
-J'ai fait ton plat préféré, tu m'avais promis que tu serais là, j'ai voulus te faire plaisir, je t'ai fait confiance. J'ai mis la table. Les bougies ont fondus. Ca allait être notre première soirée toutes les deux, ensemble, depuis combien de temps ? Depuis près d'un mois. J'étais contente. Puis tu m'as appelé, tu m'as dit que tu allais rentrer tard. J'en ai marre de toujours t'attendre. Je suis désolé. _

_Elle ne saurait dire si c'est à cause de ce que lui a dit Aubrey ou la fatigue mais Stacie a fondu en larmes. Elle s'est énervé, surtout contre elle même. Elle a poussé Aubrey en criant._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule !_

 _Aubrey était calme avant qu'elle la pousse, elle s'est énervé à son tour, quelque chose qu'elle s'était jurer plutôt dans la journée de ne pas faire. Les deux filles ont découvert ce soir là une facette qu'elle n'avait jamais découverte sur l'autre. La blonde a poussé Stacie contre le mur du couloir. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux avant que Stacie ne baisse le regard. Elles ne pouvaient pas y croire chacune, ce qu'elles avaient mis des années à construire venait de se détruire. Les yeux de la blonde se sont mouillés, elle se retient de ne pas pleurer, elle veux garder le dessus sur la situation. Elle prend le visage de Stacie entre ses mains, leurs yeux se rencontrent une dernière fois._

 _-Est-ce que toi tu avais le droit de me faire ça ? Est-ce que tu avais le droit de me laisser seule tous les soirs ? Est-ce que tu avais le droit de me laisser espéré à un avenir avec toi ?_

 _-Je suis désolé... Pars pas, s'il te plait._

 _Aubrey l'a embrassé car elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle le sait, elle a des sentiments pour Stacie et elle en aura toujours. Stacie a essayé de prolonger le baiser mais Aubrey s'est poussé, elle a pris sa valise et est partis sous les cris de Stacie qui lui supplier de rester. La blonde ne s'est pas retourné vers la brune, elle savait que ça allait lui faire mal de la laisser dans cet état, en se retournant elle aurait fait demi-tour et ne serait pas partis._

 _ **I**_ l se fait tard, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux se ferment tout seul. On a parlé, mangé toute la soirée, Beca est une excellente cuisinière, un talent dont je lui soupçonnais pas. J'ai remarqué que le sourire permanent de Beca disparaissait dès que Chloe parlait de l'armée, elle est vraiment inquiète pour elle, son amour pour Chloe crève les yeux. Est-ce que le mien pour Aubrey crève les yeux aussi ? La journée de travail et les nuits de travail sans dormir pèsent sur moi. Il est presque minuit, on décide toutes de rentrer chez nous. On se dit toutes au revoir. On se verra bientôt. On a réussis à se voir après cinq ans, on arrivera bien à se revoir dans les semaines qui viennent. Je remercie Beca et Chloe pour le repas puis je quitte la maison. Dernière entrée, dernière sortis. Il fait froid dehors, je referme un peu ma veste sur moi. Je dépasse la voiture d'Aubrey pour aller à la mienne, ses phares m'éclairent le chemin ce qui permet de retrouver ma voiture facilement. Les lumières de la rue ne sont pas fortes, je ne vois même pas leur intérêt. Je monte en voiture, j'allume le moteur, j'attends que le moteur soit chaud et que le chauffage est pris possession de la voiture pour commencer à rouler. Quand je souffle, il y a de la fumée qui sort de ma bouche. Roh il fait trop froid ce soir ! Je jette un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur, Aubrey est toujours là. Pourquoi met-elle autant de temps ? Pourquoi je fais trop attention à elle ? J'attends quelques minutes en plus. Ça m'intrigue. Je coupe le moteur. J'ouvre la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Je me fais attraper par le froid, je me maudis de ne pas être rester à l'intérieur et de n'avoir pas démarrer. J'avance tel un pingouin vers la voiture d'Aubrey. Elle est devant son capot à jurer.

-T'as un problème de voiture ?

 _ **J**_ e la vois sursauter, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-C'est pas un truc de filles les voitures, j'y connais rien.

-Montre moi.

 _ **J**_ e dois dire que je n'y connais pas beaucoup plus qu'elle mais mon expérience de flic m'a permis d'apprendre quelques trucs grâce aux gars. Je regarde un peu le moteur, il fait trop noir pour que j'y voit quelque chose. Je me tourne vers elle.

-Je te ramène chez toi, on viendra voir le problème demain.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter, je vais appeler une dépanneuse.

-A minuit ?

-T'as pas tord.

-Ca ne me dérange pas de te ramener, tu vas pas le laisser dans la voiture toute la nuit.

 _ **E**_ lle baisse le capot et on regarde toutes les deux Zachary qui dort dans son siège auto.

-Ca m'embête vraiment Stacie.

-Pas moi, aller, ramène tes fesses dans ma voiture.

 _ **G**_ râce aux phares j'aperçois une sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle va vers Zac, je vais vers ma voiture, je rentre dedans, j'allume le moteur pour mettre du chauffage pour pas qu'il attrape froid. Je ferme la portière et je vais la rejoindre, elle a Zac dans les bras. Elle m'indique que je dois récupéré le siège auto, non mais qu'elle me le fasse pas mettre dans ma voiture, je ne sais pas comment on fait moi. Je prend le siège, je ferme la portière de sa voiture et revient vers la mienne. J'accroche tant bien que mal le siège dans ma voiture, elle met Zac dedans. On monte toutes les deux à l'avant de la voiture. Elle m'indique le chemin pour aller chez elle, elle habite un peu hors du centre ville. C'est un quartier qui a l'air tranquille. Il n'y a pas un bruit, en même temps à plus de minuit. Je me gare devant chez elle. C'est quoi cette maison ? Elle est énorme. Vous en avez pas marre de réussir vos vies et de me faire rager sur mon appartement ? Elle me donne les clés de chez elle, on sort de la voiture, elle prend Zac pendant ce temps je pars ouvrir la porte. Elle rentre avant moi, je ferme ma voiture à distance et je rentre à mon tour dans la maison. J'entends qu'elle monte à l'étage. J'attends qu'elle redescende pour lui dire au revoir. Elle descend et vient vers moi.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-De rien, c'est normal. Je vais y aller, bonne nuit.

-Attend...

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as ramené, reste dormir ici.

-Je dois faire des trucs chez moi.

-Je n'aime pas que les gens conduisent la nuit.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Aubrey.

-Je le sais. C'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

 _ **J**_ e le vois dans ses yeux elle veux que je reste. Après tout.

-D'accord, je vais te prendre ton canapé.

-Il est confortable.

-Il a l'air.

 _ **T**_ out ça est assez froid comme conversation. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, elle me suit.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux aller te servir dans le frigo et dans les placards.

-Merci beaucoup.

 ** _E_** lle me sourit. C'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait, c'est hésitant.

-Je peux te poser une question Aubrey ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu es amoureuse ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

-Il y a l'air d'avoir quelqu'un ici ?

-Et pour Zachary ?

 _ **S**_ on sourire s'est effacé.

-J'ai toujours dit que les filles qui tombaient enceinte par accident sont juste bêtes. Je crois que je suis bête alors.

-Tu n'es pas bête Aubrey. Tu es loin de l'être. Et Zac est adorable, je suis sur que tu es la mère qu'on a tous voulus un jour.

-Merci Sta'. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

 _ **E**_ lle a souris à nouveau, j'avais envie de me lever, de l'embrasser, de me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait avant. J'aimerais lui montrer que si il le faut, je serais avec elle, avec Zac. Au lieu de me lever, je la regarde partir, s'éloigner de moi. Mon dieu, c'est comme si j'allais jamais la revoir alors qu'elle est à l'étage. J'ai mis plus de quatre ans avant de la revoir, je n'ai pas envie de devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour une nouvelle fois. Je prend la couverture du canapé, je m'enroule dedans et j'attends de m'endormir.

 **…**

-Zac stop, tu vas réveillé Stacie, tais toi.

 _ **J**_ e lui dis que c'est elle qui m'a réveillé et pas Zac ? Non ? Ok. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, on m'a ligoter à l'aide ! A non enfaîte c'est que je suis encore enroulé dans la couverture. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je vais resté là et faire croire que je dors. Mon plan marchait à merveille jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à vibrer comme un malade sur la table basse. J'ai sortis mon bras, j'ai eu envie de crier tellement il fait froid hors de la couverture. Aubrey va devoir envisager sérieusement de mettre du chauffage. Je lis le nom de la personne qui m'appelle. Comment vous dire que c'est mon supérieur et que vu l'heure, je vais avoir de gros problèmes.

-Capitaine Calvin ?... Oui j'ai vu l'heure, oui j'arrive. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Que j'aille sur une scène de crime ? Oui ben j'y vais, c'est mon boulot, en plus je serais loin de vous, vous ne me crierez pas dessus. Envoyez moi l'adresse. Merci.

 _ **J**_ e me lève contre ma volonté, je replis la couverture et la pose sur le dossier du canapé. Je me regarde à travers l'écran de mon téléphone, je fais peur, je sens que le mort va mourir une deuxième fois en me voyant. Aubrey est à table avec Zac, il me regarde et me fait un grand sourire, il a le même qu'Aubrey.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Ta ! _Lance Zac_.

-Bonjour Stacie.

-Je dois vraiment partir, je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

-Oui tu peux, vas-y.

 _ **J**_ e me dirige à l'aveugle dans la maison, je ne connais que le salon et les toilettes. La salle de bain ne doit pas être très loin, oh elle est là ! J'entre. Je n'aime pas ça mais je vais devoir fouiller dans les affaires d'Aubrey, il faut vraiment que je réarrange tout. Avec un meilleur maquillage, une meilleure coupe de cheveux, je quitte la salle de bain. Je les retrouve toujours à table. Ca doit être par reflex ou c'est juste mon inconscient qui a agit, je me suis dirigée vers Aubrey et je l'ai embrassé. J'ai sentis qu'elle était surpris, j'avoue que je l'ai été aussi. Aucune de nous a prolongé.

-Je suis désolé. On se revoit à midi.

-Oui.

 _ **J**_ e récupère mon portable et je quitte la maison. J'ai aimé mon initiative mais je la déteste aussi car elle n'a pas eu l'effet que j'aurais espéré. Je passe chez moi avant d'aller sur la scène de crime, je dois absolument me changer et nourrir le chien. En rentrant à l'appartement, Shawn mon bulldog anglais m'a sauté dessus, il doit être entrain de mourir de faim le pauvre. Je lui sert à manger puis je vais me changer. Je quitte l'appartement, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir Shawn, bon, je sais juste que j'aurais le droit à nettoyer sa pisse pendant toute la soirée. Je remonte en voiture et je programme le GPS de mon téléphone pour aller à la scène de crime. Je pensais que c'était plus loin que ça mais non, j'y suis déjà. Je me gare sur le côté, le bruit est rythmé par les sirènes des voitures de police. Je montre ma plaque à l'inspecteur qui est devant la bande jaune, il me laisse passer, il soulève la bande je passe au dessous. J'arrive près du corps. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir ça. Le mec est presque démembrer, sa gorge est tranchés, le sang a séché.

-Salut Isa, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

-Salut Stacie, pas grand chose à part qu'il est mort il y a quatre heures. Il n'a pas de papier sur lui.

-Un vol ?

-Ça pourrait être un bon début.

 _ **B**_ arton s'approche de moi avec un sachet où il y a des clés de voiture.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tes amies Conrad ?

-Ça va, j'ai connu mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est mal passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était comme gênant d'être là bas. Enfin bref, parle moi de lui. Ça doit être les clés de sa voiture dans tes mains.

-Désolé. Ouais, on a juste trouver ça. Le reste est clean dans la voiture.

-Vous pensez que le tueur aurait pris ce qui l'intéresser puis serait partis en laissant tombé les clés ?

-Ce serait possible, on envoie des équipes chercher aux alentours.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ e cours dans les couloirs. J'appuie pour appeler l'ascenseur. Mon dieu bouge toi à arriver. Les potes s'ouvrent, je rentre, j'appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'étage où je veux aller. Un jour il va beuguer l'ascenseur par ma faute. J'arrive à la morgue, je tape au bureau d'Isa. Elle me dit d'entrer.

-Hey ma belle comment tu vas ?

-Ca va merci Isa.

-Il est pas encore midi, tu veux qu'on y aille déjà ?

-Ouais non enfaîte je viens te parler à propos de ça. On va pas pouvoir sortir, j'ai promis à une amie qui a eu un problème de voiture hier que j'allais l'aider avec le dépanneur et tout.

-Ok, d'accord.

 _ **P**_ utain ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça.

-On se fait ça demain ? Je serais là !

-D'accord, mais vas-y. Avant, t'as vu Aubrey ?

-Ouais et c'est elle que je vais aidé.

-C'est elle ? C'est d'accord, vas-y fonce ! Va la voir.

 _ **J**_ e la prend dans mes bras et je pars. Isa est quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Elle était dans la APD avant moi, elle m'a beaucoup aidé au début. J'arrivais comme la seule fille parmi des mecs dans un boulot de mec, elle était déjà passé par là, elle avait gagné leur confiance, elle m'aidait à faire pareil. C'est vrai, maintenant ils me respectent. Je conduis jusqu'à chez Beca et Chloe, je me gare près de la voiture d'Aubrey, elle est déjà arrivée, elle parle avec le dépanneur. Enfin je crois qu'elle essaie. Je sors de ma voiture et viens la rejoindre.

-Stacie aide moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il parle chinois et je crois qu'il a compris que je comprend rien donc il veux m'arnaquer.

-Ok. _À l'homme._ Bonjour, vous connaissez la cause du problème ?

-Pas vraiment, il faut qu'on la prenne au garage pendant la semaine à venir.

-C'est long, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrangez pour qu'elle soit prête avant ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle a besoin de sa voiture, elle a un fils qui va à l'école et elle travaille.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir des problèmes de voiture. On doit prendre notre temps pour bien faire notre boulot.

-Si je prenais mon temps pour faire mon boulot, tout Atlanta serait en guerre civile à l'heure où je vous parle.

-Essayez de vous organiser entre vous.

-C'est ça ! Et vous croyez que je vais faire le taxi pendant une semaine ?

-Il faudra bien.

-Appelez la dès que vous avez finis.

-C'est ce qui est prévu. J'emmène la voiture au garage.

-C'est ça. Au revoir.

 _ **O**_ n s'en va un peu plus loin de lui vers ma voiture.

-Stacie, je vais me débrouillé pour rentrer ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je te dois bien ça. Puis j'ai faim ! Zac, ça te dit un mcdo ?

-Ouiiiiii !

-T'es pas obligé Stacie.

-Je le veux d'accord ?

-D'accord.

 _ **O**_ n monte en voiture et je conduis jusqu'au mcdo. On commande, on mange, Zac s'éclate pendant tout le repas avec son jouet, je doit « jouer » avec lui. Il a l'air de bien m'aimer, par rapport à sa mère. On parle de comment elle est venue pour midi, un ami à elle l'a amené, si il pouvait le faire pendant la semaine ce serait sympa. La meuf ne peux pas me voir, je n'ai pas envie d'être prise pour une conne. On quitte le restaurant, on monte en voiture et je les ramène chez eux. Zac va tout de suite dans sa chambre pour jouer avec son nouveau jouet. Aubrey m'invite à boire un café, je sais que vu l'heure je devrais être au boulot, Barton m'appellera bien si il a besoin de moi. Je m'assois à table et je boit mon café. Comme au mcdo, on parle de moi, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler d'elle. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces quatre ans sans moi à part avoir un enfant. Je finis ma tasse, il est temps pour moi de partir. On n'a pas parlé de ce matin, je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parlé, elle ne m'aime plus. Je me lève, elle me dit qu'elle va débarrassé car elle a que ça à faire de toute façon. Je vais vers la porte, avant de partir je le regarde et décide de lui parler de ce matin.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé ce matin, j'aurais pas du, c'était comme une habitude.

-Ça m'avait manqué.

-Le pire c'est qu'on sait que ce n'est pas possible. Ça reviendrais à pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison.

-Bon j'y vais. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi. Salut.

-Au revoir.

 _ **A**_ rrête avec ton sourire Aubrey, tu sais que je vais t'embrasser encore une fois. Je quitte la maison et je prend ma voiture pour aller au travail.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ e lis des papiers pire qu'ennuyeux. Je rêve de rentrer chez moi, de me faire couler un bain, de me retrouvé avec mon chien et de n'avoir rien à faire. Mais non, je suis là, devant au moins dix pages à lire. Je sens des mains sur mes épaules, je sursaute et je me retourne.

-Putain Isa tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé même si c'était ça l'intention.

-Et j'appelle ça une amie ?

-Oui car tu m'adores. Dis moi, ça s'est passé comment avec Aubrey ?

-Ça a été, je me suis engueulé avec le dépanneur, on est allé mangé puis je l'ai raccompagné chez elle.

-Tu crois qu'il va y avoir à nouveau quelque chose ?

-Non. Elle est passé à autre chose je le vois bien.

-Ton téléphone sonne Stacie.

-Je sais, c'est elle. J'ai la flemme de répondre.

-Et si c'était important.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler si elle voulait. La bourge va vouloir que je lui promène son cul.

-T'es sur d'être encore amoureuse d'elle car là ?

-C'est ma façon de lui dire je t'aime, comprend-tu ?

-Tu me fais peur, vas-y répond.

 _ **J**_ e prend mon téléphone et répond.

-Conrad.

-T'as mis du temps à répondre.

-Je bossais.

 _ **I**_ l y a un silence entre nous deux, pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle si elle ne me parle pas ?

-Posen ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Sta'.

-J'arrive.

 _ **E**_ lle m'énerve mais je suis toujours entrain de courir à droite à gauche pour elle. Je crois que c'est comme ça ma façon de lui dire je t'aime. Je dis au revoir à Isa, elle me regarde tout sourire comme pour m'encourager. Je conduis jusqu'à chez Aubrey, je vais avoir une consommation d'essence cette semaine ! Je cours jusqu'à la porte de chez elle et je tape à la porte. Son silence m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il lui ai rien arrivé. Je regarde mon portable, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps avant d'arriver. Aubrey répond moi ! J'actionne la poignet, je peux ouvrir la porte. Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? J'entre, il n'y a personne dans la salle à manger, je vais dans le salon. Elle est là, debout, un bibelot à la main. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi, mais à quoi elle joue ? Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai un boulot, que je ne peux pas passer ma vie à courir pour elle. Elle se rapproche de moi après avoir posé son truc là.

-Tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi là !

 ** _E_** lle m'embrasse. Quoi elle m'embrasse ? Putain ça y est les gars elle m'embrasse. BON STACIE CALME TOI ! Elle arrête le baiser. Je la regarde, je pense bizarrement car j'avoue que j'ai rien compris là.

-J'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps, de tes lèvres, de tes baisers.

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle prolonge chacun de mes baisers, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir étouffer mais c'est tellement bon. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manquer ça. Je sens l'envie venir, je sens que elle aussi à envie. On se dirige vers le canapé. Elle m'assoie, je continue de l'embrassé puis on se regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi Conrad.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse dans le cou, ce qui laisse passer un gémissement. Ça faisait quatre ans que je rêvais de sentir à nouveau sa bouche sur mon corps. Elle enlève mon manteau et continue avec les reste de mes affaires supérieurs. Je l'arrête et je la fais revenir vers mon visage.

-Et Zac ?

-Il est dans sa chambre. Il a l'habitude, il sait qu'il a pas le droit de descendre quand il m'entend.

-C'est dégoûtant ce que tu viens de dire là.

-J'ai le droit de continuer à avoir une vie sexuelle même après mon fils non ?

-Oui bien sur. Puis si il a l'habitude.

-Il a bien dû falloir qu'il la prenne.

-Ca me stresse un peu là tu vois.

-Laisse moi faire, ne pense pas à lui. Car là c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

-T'inquiète je pense qu'à toi.

 _ **E**_ lle continue de m'embrasser.

 **…**

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **C**_ harlène vient de s'endormir, je ferme son livre, l'embrasse sur le front. Je quitte la chambre sans faire de bruit, je crois que je suis la reine maintenant pour ça. Je vais dans la chambre pour retrouver Chloe. Elle n'y est pas. Je vais taper à la salle de bain, personne. Où est-ce qu'elle est passé ? Je descend les escaliers, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où elle est.

-Attend je vais te poser là dans ta panière ma vieille.

 _ **J**_ e vais vers le salon où il y a Chloe accroupie. Elle pose Billie dans son panier. Elle s'assoit et la caresse. Je vais vers elles, je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle.

-Comment elle va ?

-Pas bien, elle n'a pas mangé sa gamelle, je vais aller les lui chercher au cas où. Elle ne peux plus vraiment bouger. Elle se fait vieille.

-Je vais aller les lui chercher chérie.

-Merci.

 _ **J**_ e me lève, l'embrasse sur la joue et je vais à la cuisine. Ça va sentir mauvais demain mais Chloe ira mieux si elles sont près d'elle. Je reviens et les pose près du panier.

-Je vais dormir ici ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. Si tu as un problème tu me le dis. N'hésite pas.

-Merci Beca.

-Je t'aime tu le sais.

-Moi aussi.

-Je vais chercher des couvertures pour que tu dormes ici.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dormir comme ça.

-Chloe, je veux que tu sois bien.

 _ **J**_ e vais jusqu'à notre chambre où je prend une couverture et son cousin. Je les lui descend. Je les lui pose sur le canapé. Je l'embrasse et je vais dans la pièce d'à côté. Je vois Chloe qui attrape la couverture et qui la met sur elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Ca me fait mal de la voir comme ça. On le savait, ce moment aller arrivé, surtout ces derniers jours mais on espérait que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible. Je monte dans ma chambre et je vais me coucher.

* * *

 _ **L'idée de la réunion des Bellas vous a plu ? Staubrey, vous shippez (oui laissez moi conjugé ce verbe mddr)? Le fait que Aubrey ait un enfant, choqué ? Content ? Je veux vraiment mettre en avant les relations entre les filles, j'espère que ça marche bien. Stacie flic ça vous plaît ? Vous pensez que cette fois ci Staubrey va tenir ? Le flashback Staubrey, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous le sentez comment pour Billie ? Vous voulez plus de moment Staubrey dans la partie ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un personnage de la partie 1 que vous voudriez revoir, comme la sœur de Chloe, Vincent ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 3 sera posté le dimanche 28 février**_

 _ **Passez une bonne semaine**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	15. I won't give up - Jason Mraz (II-3)

_**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi pas demain c'est à nouveau les cours...**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review c'est vraiment gentil ! J'aime que cette fiction vous plaise autant. Je travaille beaucoup dessus pour trouver de nouvelles choses car je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. En vrai j'aime trop ce que j'ai créer.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de remettre les vieux personnages si vous voulez. Pour le moment ils ne sont pas prévus mais ça pourrait m'aider à me débloquer.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est exclusivement sur Bechloe, plus sur Chloe et Billie mais bon. Je voulais vraiment faire un chapitre sur Billie, quand on regarde les interview de Brittany Snow on voit qu'elle adore son chien et je pense que c'est intéressant à mettre ans la fiction. Dans le chapitre il y a une petite scène de sexe, si vous voulez passer la, elle n'est pas très importante. Enfin comme vous êtes des bandes de perverses je ne pense pas que ça vous dérangera.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _Chloe Beale,_

J'ai mal au dos. Ne me dites pas que... Si, je me suis endormis sur le sol. Je regarde vers le panier où il y a Billie. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir à côté du panier. Je pose ma main sur le ventre de Billie et sa respiration me fait sourire. Elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment, elle ne mange plus, elle ne bouge plus. Je sais qu'elle souffre et je ne peux plus la voir comme ça, je pense que je vais aller chez le vétérinaire. Je plie ma couverture en essayant de ne pas faire de froid et je la pose sur elle. Elle quine un peu, je caresse sa tête, je ne veux plus la laisser seule maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil à ses gamelles, elle n'y a pas touchait par rapport à hier.

-Hey bébé, tu sais que tu devrais mangé un peu, c'est pas bon de rester comme ça.

C'est comme si j'attendais une réponse, comme si je voulais qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle aille manger. C'était avant ça, dès qu'on lui parlait de manger, elle se levait toujours pour aller à ses gamelles. J'aimerais tellement la revoir aussi énergique. J'entends des pas dans la cuisine, je décide de me lever. Mon dieu j'ai du aller trop vite à me relever là, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Je pose ma main sur mon front, j'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud, j'aurais peut être pas du dormir par terre comme ça. Je me lève du canapé et je pars en direction de la cuisine. Beca est à côté du micro-onde qui fait chauffer son chocolat matinal. Quand j'entre dans la pièce elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Je lui souris aussi. Quand on voit le sourire de Beca elle arrive à nous faire oublier tout ce qui ne va pas, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Elle vient vers moi et me prend par les hanches.

-Comment tu vas ?

-J'ai connu des meilleurs réveils.

-Elle ne va toujours pas mieux ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je vais l'amener chez le vétérinaire ce matin.

-D'accord, tu voudras que je vienne ?

-Non, reste là avec la petite.

-Ouais, j'irais pas travaillé.

-Non mais loupe pas ton boulot, désolé, si tu veux je prend la petite avec moi.

-C'est bon, je suis malade !

-Bec' !

Elle s'est mis à faire semblant de tousser.

-Regarde je suis malade, je n'aimerais pas partager mes microbes avec d'autres personnes.

-Naturellement !

Elle me sourit et sa bouche vient se poser sur la mienne. Je souris et elle le sent car elle prolonge le baiser. Quand on arrête je la regarde et rit un peu. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Alors tu partages pas tes microbes avec les autres, mais avec moi si.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire la rousse.

-On est pas marié, donc veuillez partir avec le pire, je ne garde que le meilleur.

-Et c'est quoi le meilleur ?

-Tout sauf tes microbes.

-T'es trop conne toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

C'est sûrement stupide ce que je vais dire, mais c'est vrai, pendant rien qu'une minute j'ai oublié Billie, je pensais à elle. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, je ne tiendrais pas debout sans elle. Le micro-onde sonne, elle me lâche et parle à voix basse, d'après ce que j'entends c'est qu'elle n'aime pas quand le micro-onde sonne car ça réveille Charlene. C'est ça quand on me drague et qu'on ne fait pas gaffe à sa tasse de chocolat mademoiselle Mitchell ! Elle sort sa tasse, prend une cuillère et va s'installer à la table de la salle à manger. Je la suis mais je me met au pas de la porte pour surveillé de l'œil Billie.

-Tu veux quelque chose Chloe ?

-Non c'est bon, merci. J'attends qu'il soit l'heure pour y aller, je vais aller me changer.

-D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles.

-Je pense que je pourrais m'habiller seule.

Elle sourit et regarde son téléphone en mangeant des gâteaux. Je crois que cette fille n'a jamais grandit.

-Tu surveilles Billie s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de problème, elle est en sécurité avec moi.

Je pars et monte les escaliers. Je croise Charlene dans les couloirs, elle me fait un câlin, me demande si j'ai bien dormis, je lui répond que oui, elle aussi. Alors tout va bien. Je l'embrasse et je continue mon chemin vers la chambre puis la salle de bain. J'enlève mes vêtements de la veille pour mettre ceux que je viens de prendre. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je me suis fait peur, je ne me suis pas démaquiller hier, mon crayon a un peu coulé. Beca aurait pu me le dire, mais bon passons. Je regarde l'état de mes cheveux, il faudrait que je les lisse mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de le faire, je sens qu'ils vont resté bouclés aujourd'hui. Je me brosse les dents, ce n'est pas élégant mais bon c'est une tâche naturelle à faire chaque matin et chaque soir. Je passe un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, bon c'est le bordel, je laisse tomber. Je sors de la salle de bain et je vais dans la chambre, je sors de l'armoire la caisse pour transporter Billie. Je fais des aller retours pour trouver une couverture. J'en ai finalement trouvé une dans la chambre de Charlene. Je pars six mois et j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais venue ici. Je plie la couverture et je la met dans la caisse à plat. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il est presque neuf heures trente, je pense que le vétérinaire est ouvert ou si il ne l'ai pas, j'attendrais. Je descend en bas avec ma caisse, je la pose dans le salon. Je m'assois à nouveau à côté de Billie en la caressant. A un moment, une petite main s'est posé sur mon épaule, j'ai tourné la tête vers Charlene.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais maman ?

-Je reste un peu avec Billie, chérie. T'as finis de déjeuné ?

-Oui. Billie va bien ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas, elle va allait bien.

Elle s'approche de Billie pour la caresser mais je retire son bras, Charlene me regarde avec son visage triste.

-La touche pas trop. Ne lui fait pas du mal.

-Je lui faisais pas de mal.

-Il faut éviter de la toucher.

-Mais toi tu le fais.

-C'est pas pareil Charlene.

Elle se redresse et me prend dans ses bras. Vu qu'elle a le même caractère que Beca j'ai cru qu'elle allait partir et ne plus me parler pendant des jours, mais enfaîte non. Je pose ma main sur ses bras qui m'entourent. J'embrasse son front. Elle embrasse ma joue. Je décide de me lever, je prend Billie doucement dans mes bras et la pose délicatement dans la caisse. Je ferme la petite grille. Je laisse la caisse par terre et je vais rejoindre Beca qui est toujours sur son téléphone.

-Je vais y aller.

-T'es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelle dès que je sors.

Elle se lève et vient contre moi.

-D'accord chérie. Tu es très courageuse.

-Merci.

-Je serais vraiment là si quelque chose se passe mal.

-Pourquoi quelque chose se passerait mal ?

-Chérie... Je suis désolé mais vu son état, il faut mieux s'attendre au pire.

-Elle n'a que sept ans, je m'en suis toujours bien occuper et toi aussi. Ce ne doit pas être aussi grave que ça.

-Bien sur. Mais appelle moi s'il te plaît.

Je l'embrasse et je pars prendre la caisse. Je fais très attention à tous mes mouvements pour ne pas lui faire peur ou même la blesser. Je pose la caisse sur le siège passager de devant. Je l'attache avec la ceinture. Je monte côté conducteur et je conduis jusqu'au vétérinaire. Je me gare sur le parking. Je prend la caisse et je rentre chez le vétérinaire. Je me présente à l'accueil et on me dit d'aller m'asseoir en salle d'attente. Je vais vers la salle. J'entre, mon dieu il est que dix heures et il y a déjà un monde de fou. Je vais m'asseoir et je pose la caisse par terre. Je regarde autour de moi, leurs animaux ont l'air d'aller bien, ça devrait être à moi de passé en première. La mienne est entrain de mourir, je pense que j'ai la priorité. Le vétérinaire entre dans la salle et appelle une autre femme.

-Monsieur, excusez moi, est-ce qu'il serait possible de me prendre avant les autres ?

-Il y a un ordre avec les rendez-vous.

-Super car j'ai pas de rendez-vous, je suis venue directement, si j'aurais appelé on m'aurait sûrement dit de venir demain ou même plus tard. Désolé madame mais votre chat a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais moi mon chien ne mange plus depuis hier matin, ne bouge plus depuis hier, je pense que c'est plus important.

Le vétérinaire s'approche de la caisse, se met à genou, ouvre la petite grille et regarde à l'intérieur de la caisse. Faut y attention espèce de brute va ! Il referme la petite grille et se redresse.

-Venez avec moi. Ce chien a un problème, il est important de le prendre en charge tout de suite, je vous prend directement après madame.

-Merci.

Je prend ma caisse, la femme me lance un regard noir, excuse moi mais ton chat, de un il n'est pas beau et de deux il a l'air de péter la forme donc next. On rentre dans sa salle de consultation. Je pose la caisse sur la table, il ouvre la petite grille et on sort la couverture et Billie et on la pose sur la table.

-Dîtes moi tout.

-Elle a commencé à être tout bizarre il y a quelques jours. Mais ça lui ai déjà arrivé, donc je ne me suis pas inquiéter plus que ça. Mais hier elle ne bougeait plus par elle-même, elle ne mange plus. Elle a perdu beaucoup de force.

-D'accord. Je vais la raser et faire une échographie.

-D'accord, c'est vous le médecin.

Il branche son rasoir et commence à raser le ventre de Billie. Ca me fend le cœur de le voir lui faire ça. Bon il lui fait pas du mal donc c'est le principal. Il lui met un produit bizarre. Mon dieu c'est comme pour les femmes leur truc là. Il passe son appareil sur son ventre et il regarde son écran. Il fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas bon signe en général ça.

-Il y a une infection au niveau de son estomac.

-D'accord mais c'est grave ?

-Ça pourrait l'être. L'infection n'est pas encore trop avancer, je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'on puisse la soigner. Je vais devoir l'opérer de suite. Ce que je peux vous proposer c'est de sortir, de faire un tour dehors. Je vais lui injecté un produit qui va l'endormir, l'opération ne va pas durer très longtemps mais le temps de son réveil va être long. Puis je devrais à nouveau faire des test pour savoir si l'opération a marché. Il serait préférable que vous reveniez demain matin dès qu'on ouvre.

-Attendez c'est vraiment long.

-Ce sera mieux pour votre chien. Je vais bien m'en occuper. Mais juste sachez qu'il y a soixante pourcent de chance que l'opération réussisse.

-D'accord, de toute façon vous allez tout faire pour que ça réussisse.

-Bien sur. Je vais prendre votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone pour vous appeler après l'opération.

-Pas de problème.

Je lui donne mon nom et mon numéro, il les écris sur un papier qu'il met dans son agenda. Je reste là, à regarder Billie et à la caresser. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, je lève les yeux vers lui.

-Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

-Merci.

On reste un moment comme ça, lui son sourire rassurant, moi mon sourire inquiet. Je retourne à mes pensées et j'enlève ma main.

-Partir, oui je vais partir.

Je lui laisse tout et je quitte la pièce. Ça me déchire le cœur de la laisser seule, je ne l'ai jamais laisser seule, du moins avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je ne pense pas que je connaissais plus Beca que lui quand je lui ai laissé aussi mais j'avais confiance en elle. Mon dieu, c'est un vétérinaire, c'est son métier, je dois avoir confiance en lui. De toute façon, ça se passe mal je lui colle un procès au cul. Je reviens à la salle d'attente. La femme d'un certain âge de tout à l'heure me regarde mal, son chat est moche, il a le même regard qu'elle, tel maître tel chat. Rrrrrrrr ! Me regarde pas comme ça toi, tu me fais peur. Je me tiens droite et traverse la salle d'attente un air fier. Je quitte l'endroit. Le vent me fouette le visage, j'aurais sûrement dû prendre une écharpe. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place et je vais jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ouvre la portière et je monte dedans. Je regarde la place à côté de moi, personne. Il n'y a pas la caisse de Billie, je suis venue avec elle et là je repars seule. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai commencé à pleurer, c'est comme si j'avais un ras le bol monstrueux. Moi je voulais mon chien là avec moi, je ne voulais le savoir entre les mains d'un vétérinaire sur une table d'opération. Je tape contre mon volant, le pauvre il n'a rien fait lui mais bon ça me défoule et je crois que j'en ai besoin à ce moment là. J'essuie mes larmes, me regarde dans mon miroir, refais un peu mon maquillage et je prend mon téléphone pour appeler Beca.

-Chloe ?

-Hey Bec'.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Il va l'opéré car il y a un problème, j'ai pas tout compris.

-C'est pas grave j'espère.

-Moi non plus. Je dois revenir demain matin.

-D'accord, tu rentres ?

-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule, je préfère rester dehors.

-D'accord, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Merci. Bisous.

-Bisous.

Je raccroche, balance mon téléphone sur l'autre siège, met le moteur en marche et commence à rouler.

 _Beca Mitchell,_

La voix de Chloe m'inquiétait au téléphone, je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien et je ne peux rien faire, ça m'énerve. Aubrey ! Aubrey doit bien savoir comment faire quand Chloe est dans cet état. Après tout, je sors avec Chloe depuis plus longtemps qu'à durer leur relation mais en comptant tous les mois où on était séparé, franchement, je crois qu'elle a plus vécu avec Aubrey qu'avec moi. Je vais cherché mon téléphone qui est sur la table et j'appelle Aubrey.

-Beca ?

-Hey, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles.

-Je vais bien. Enfaîte je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-Il y a un problème avec Billie, donc Chloe n'est pas vraiment bien. Elle est sortit dehors et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer pour le moment car elle préféré être seule. Tu sais, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je me suis toujours imaginé le moment où il y aurait un problème avec Billie pour savoir à l'avance comment réagir pour Chloe mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle se renferme comme ça.

-Chloe est comme ça, quand elle n'est pas bien, elle ne veux embêter personne et elle ne veux surtout pas le montrer aux autres, trop de fierté en elle. Du coup elle sort, elle reste seule. Sincèrement, ne l'embête pas, ne l'appelle pas toutes les cinq minutes. Si elle veux être seule c'est pour une bonne raison. Et elle sera encore plus énervé si tu n'arrête pas de la harceler.

-Elle ne fera pas de connerie ?

-Chloe est triste mais elle ne fait jamais de conneries, peut être qu'elle va aller boire un peu mais elle reste toujours raisonnable, surtout depuis qu'il y a Charlene. Elle va rentrer ce soir et elle sera sûrement mieux. T'inquiète pas, elle sait toujours où i manger, comme les chats.

-Quelle belle comparaison.

-Je sais, j'ai toujours voulus devenir Molière.

-Ne te lance jamais.

-J'aime ton soutien.

-Merci Aubrey.

-De rien.

Je raccroche. Je pose mon téléphone et je vais voir Charlene dans sa chambre. Elle est seule, ça me fait bizarre, d'habitude Billie est toujours avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle est assise par terre, je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Comment tu vas princesse ?

-Je vais bien. Billie va bien ?

-Le vétérinaire s'en occupe.

-Maman va bientôt rentrer ?

-Elle rentrera tout à l'heure. Pour le moment elle reste dehors, elle préfère être seule.

-D'accord. Maman, je n'ai pas envie que Billie meurt.

-Billie ne va pas mourir, c'est une warrior !

-Tu penses ?

-Oui. C'est le chien de Chloe, elles sont pareil, elles sont fortes.

Elle lâche ses jouets et vient dans mes bras, je la sert contre moi et embrasse le haut de son crâne.

…

Il est presque vingt-trois heures. Il fait noir dehors. Chloe n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je n'aime pas la savoir dehors quand il fait noir. Je n'aime pas quand il fait noir. Je n'arrête pas de regarder mon téléphone en espérant un sms, un appel et je regarde la porte en espérant la voir rentrer.

-Maman, je suis fatigué, tu me lis une histoire ?

-Bien sur ma puce, j'arrive, commence à aller dans ta chambre.

Elle me sourit et elle part le visage tout endormis. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Charlene n'était pas au lit. Je me lève, prend mon téléphone avec moi et je monte à l'étage. Ces escaliers j'ai commencé à les haïr enceinte, je les haïs toujours aujourd'hui, j'ai moins de poids mais j'ai encore du mal, j'ai dû trop en monter des escaliers plus jeune avec mon appartement. Sa porte est ouverte, je rentre, elle est dans ses draps. Je viens m'asseoir au coin du lit. Elle prend ma main et je lui souris.

-Tu veux que je te lise quoi ? Je crois qu'avec Chloe vous avez finis le livre qu'on lisait non ?

-Oui. Raconte moi la première fois que tu as vu Billie maman.

-Oula. Tu me fais remonter dans mes souvenirs les plus ancien.

Elle rit, je donnerais tout pour entendre son rire jusqu'à ma mort. Son rire fait toute ma joie.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Billie ? C'est la première fois que je suis allé dormir chez ta maman. Le soir je suis allé dormir avec Chloe et je me suis endormis avec elle. Pendant la nuit, Billie est venue se frotter à mes jambes, je peux te dire que j'ai eu très peur, j'ai du réveillé ta maman, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un chien. Je me rappelle avoir appelé Billie pour qu'elle vienne vers moi et elle est allé vers Chloe.

-Aujourd'hui encore elle ne t'écoute pas.

-Ta maman lui a donné une mauvaise instruction aussi. Puis le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avant Chloe. Billie dormait dans ses bras et quand je me suis levé du lit elle est venue vers moi. J'ai pu la caresser pour la première fois et je lui ai dit que j'allais sûrement être là pour un long moment que j'allais sûrement lui prendre sa maîtresse. Mais ça se voit, Chloe donne le plus d'amour à son chien et à toi, même si elle m'en donne beaucoup aussi mais passons les détails. Enfaîte je suis vraiment nulle pour te raconter des histoires chérie, je préfère celles des livres.

Je tourne la tête vers Charlene, elle s'est endormit, comment elle a fait ? Elle était vraiment fatigué alors. Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Putain non ne sonne pas, je l'attrape aussi vite que je le peux et je décroche.

-Allo ?

Je regarde Charlene, elle se tourne vers le mur, je ne l'ai pas réveillé, dieu merci. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à qui appelle, je regarde assez vite. Chloe. Je quitte la chambre et je ferme la porte. Je descend les escaliers pour pouvoir parler normalement.

-Bec ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non désolé je ne t'ai pas écouter.

-Je te disais que j'étais au bar que je n'allais pas tarder à rentrer.

-Au bar ? Chloe tu as bu ?

-Un peu mais ça va.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Tu sais je ferme la maison elle ne risque rien. Je préférerais venir te chercher, je ne veux pas que tu conduises alors que tu as bu.

-J'ai été raisonnable Bec', c'était pour pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Chloe, j'arrive.

-Viens pas.

Elle raccroche, j'allais parler. Je fais quoi moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle conduise comme ça, mais je ne peux pas y aller si elle rentre dans le sens inverse.

Je fais les cents pas depuis dix minutes, elle ne m'a pas rappeler, elle ne répond pas, pourquoi les pires scénarios passent dans ma tête ? Non il lui ai rien arriver. La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne, Chloe s'appuie sur la poignet et elle rentre, je cours vers elle.

-Hey Bec' !

-Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ? Pourquoi t'as pris ta voiture ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de te perdre à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose.

-Déjà, arrête de crier. Puis je suis là, je suis en un seul morceau, enfin je crois... non j'ai deux bras et deux jambes c'est le principal. Je vais bien et arrête d'avoir peur pour rien, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à la Chloe bourrée.

Elle m'a regardé méchamment, m'a légèrement poussé et est rentré dans la maison, elle s'est posé sur le canapé. Je l'ai suivis. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle.

-Je vais bien Beca.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Bourre toi la gueule ici je m'en fou, t'as un pas à faire pour aller au canapé mais ne te bourre pas la gueule au bar et surtout quand tu dois prendre la voiture.

-Tu sais, j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de boire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je ne suis pas bourrée ! T'es juste un peu flou mais sinon t'es très belle.

-Te moque pas de moi en plus.

Elle me sourit et se redresse. Nos yeux sont à la même hauteur. Elle attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse presque sauvagement.

-Chloe, je peux pas, j'aime pas quand t'es soûl.

-Décidément j'ai perdu le truc pendant mes six mois à l'armée pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

-T'as besoin de dormir.

-J'ai besoin de baisé tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Pourquoi il y a que moi qui suis mature dans le couple ?

-Parce que tu l'as choisis, si tu veux tu peux allé boire des bières comme ça on sera dans le même état.

-Embrasse moi et tais toi.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

-N'essaie pas de me comprendre je ne me comprend pas moi-même.

Elle m'a embrassé de nouveau. Je pose mes mains derrière son crâne, nos corps sont proches. Je sens qu'elle en a envie et je dois dire que moi aussi j'en ai envie. Ses mains parcourent mon corps pour commencer à soulever mon tee-shirt. Je lève les bras pour qu'elle me le retire. Elle embrasse mon cou et entoure mon corps de ses bras. Ses mains touchent mon dos, je ressens des frissons et elle a dû le ressentir aussi car je sens son sourire contre ma peau. Ses mains arrivent à mon soutien-gorge qu'elles finissent par enlever. Elle pose ses mains sur mes seins ce qui me laisse sortir un gémissement. Elle ramène mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser à nouveau. J'enlève son haut à mon tour et son soutien-gorge. Nos poitrines se touchent, j'aime cette sensation, j'aime la sentir contre moi. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, elle défait la fermeture de mon jean, je l'aide à me le retirer. Elle vient embrasser mon ventre juste au dessus de l'élastique de ma culotte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à nouveau. Elle enlève progressivement ma culotte, elle sait que je ne vais pas bien, que j'ai envie de crier, elle le fait exprès. Sa langue lèche mon sexe.

-Oh Chloe.

Elle remonte vers mon visage et sa langue laisse la place à ses doigts. Elle me pénètre et je laisse un nouveau gémissement se libéré, elle enfonce un peu plus, ma respiration commence à s'accélérer. Elle commence ses vas et vient à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je place mes mains dans le creux de son dos, elle frissonne, j'aime cette sensation. Plus elle accélère ses mouvements avec sa main et ses coups de reins, plus j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos et plus nos respirations s'accélèrent jusqu'à ce que mes respirations se transforment en orgasme. Elle se retire, essuie ses doigts sur son pantalon et vient caresser mon visage. On reste de longues minutes là, à se regarder sans parler. Elle est tellement jolie. J'ai envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. C'est comme si en se levant j'allais la perdre.

-Chloe.

-Oui brunette.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nos bouches se rencontrent à nouveau et nos langues dansent une dernière fois pour ce soir. Elle me sourit et se redresse, je fais pareil. On se rhabille et il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir. Elle me prend la main et on monte dans notre chambre. Elle enlève ses vêtements pour mettre son short et son débardeur de nuit, j'enfile mon pantalon de pyjama et mon maillot de basket des Lakers pour dormir. Elle s'allonge dans le lit avant moi, je vais la rejoindre. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

-Merci Mitchell.

-De rien.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Je sens que ses bras pèsent plus sur moi au bout de quelques minutes. Elle s'est endormis. Du coup de l'œil je la regarde puis je finis par m'endormir aussi.

Chloe Beale,

Je me réveille d'un coup et je suis prise d'une crise d'angoisse. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'en ai pas fait une ? Beca a quittait mes bras, je suis libre de mes mouvements. J'attrape mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure et si quelqu'un m'avait appelé comme dans mon cauchemars. Mon cœur bat vite. Je décide de me lever du lit, j'attrape une veste à moi et la met sur mes épaules. Je quitte la chambre sans faire de bruit. Je descend dans la salle à manger. Il fait noir je me dirige à l'aide de la lumière de mon téléphone. J'ai faillit louper une marche dans l'escalier, j'aurais pu me faire mal et réveiller tout le monde. Je fais le tour de la pièce. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite. En plus j'ai horreur du noir. Merde elles sont où mes clopes ? J'ouvre tous les tiroirs avant de trouver un de mes paquets au fond d'un tiroir. Charlene ne doit pas y toucher d'accord mais à une condition que je les retrouve moi-même. J'ouvre la porte de dehors. J'allume ma cigarette et la fume. Mon dieu ça m'a calmé d'un coup. Mon battement de cœur revient à la normale. J'hésite à en griller une autre, de toute façon je ne suis plus fatigué, je n'arriverais pas à dormir à nouveau et je vais sûrement avoir une autre crise d'angoisse si je retourne dans mon lit. Je m'assois sur les marches devant la maison et j'en allume une autre. Je prend le temps de la finir. Je regarde mon téléphone, j'allume la wi-fi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle était éteinte et je vais voir les news. Pas grand chose. Toujours la crise. Toujours la guerre dans les pays d'Orient. Je commence à lire les articles sur la guerre qu'ils me proposent, je sais ça fait genre la fille qui ne peux pas vivre sans son boulot. Bien sur que si je peux vivre sans, bien sur que si je le voulais je ne lirais pas mais c'est toujours mieux d'être au courant.

-Chloe, debout !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit ou la beauté de Beca, je ne sais pas. Je me redresse grâce à l'aide de Beca. Merde je me suis endormis dehors.

-Chloe tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu froid là.

-Pourquoi tu as dormis ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis venue fumer pendant la nuit puis j'ai lu des articles sur mon portable puis... puis j'ai du m'endormir.

-D'accord, viens rentre.

-J'arrive.

Elle m'aide à me lever de par terre. Oui j'ai vraiment froid là d'un coup. Je récupère mon potable, il a plus de batterie, je vais devoir le charger. On rentre dans la maison. Charlene est la tête à la limite de son bol entrain de manger, quand je rentre elle me fait coucou et me dit bonjour, je lui répond en allant lui faire un bisou. Je monte dans la chambre et Beca me suit. Dans la chambre je trouve mon chargeur et branche mon portable.

-Tu t'es pas sentis bien cette nuit ? Une nouvelle crise d'angoisse ?

-Oui mais c'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude, j'ai juste peur qu'un jour mon cœur me lâche.

Je la prend dans mes bras en souriant, elle n'a pas l'air de sourire elle. Ça va c'est rien, elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien. Je l'embrasse.

-Bien dormis Brunette ?

-Oui, à part le réveil où tu n'étais pas avec moi, que je t'ai cherché dans toute la maison sans te trouver.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien.

-Je vais prendre une douche car j'ai vraiment froid et je vous rejoins.

-Pas de problème.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je la quitte pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je ne traîne pas à enlever mes habits, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas avoir plus froid. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaud et... oh mon dieu le bonheur. Je vais resté là toute la journée rien à faire. Billie, je dois aller chercher Billie. Je me suis dépêché de finir de me doucher, bon je l'avoue j'ai eu du mal à couper le robinet d'eau chaude mais je suis partis. J'ai enfiler de nouveaux habits, je me suis coiffé, maquillé et j'ai quitté la pièce puis l'étage. Je reviens dans la salle à manger, Beca boit son chocolat, Charlene est toujours entrain de manger ses céréales. Je pose ma main sur sa tête et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Oh maman tu m'embêtes.

-Bien dormis princesse ?

-Oui ! J'ai rêvé de Billie. Elle revenait à la maison.

-Ton rêve va devenir réalité. Il est environ dix heures, le temps que j'y aille ce sera bon. Tant que je ne revois pas la mamie d'hier.

-Pourquoi Chloe ? _Me demande Beca._

-Attend, elle devait passer avant moi mais son chat là il pétait le feu donc j'ai demandé à passer en première, elle m'a trop mal regardé.

-Tu t'es battu maman ?

-Non, mais je l'aurais battus. A terre les vieux !

-Ton langage Chloe, m _e dit Beca entre deux gorgées._

-Maman t'es la meilleure !

-Mais je le sais bien !

Je reste quelques minutes avec elles puis je monte chercher mon téléphone dans la chambre. Dis donc le sport que je fais ce matin c'est plus que dans tout le reste de l'année. Je prend mon téléphone, redescend, embrasse les deux filles et je quitte la maison. Je monte en voiture et je me dirige en direction du vétérinaire. Je me gare sur le parking, il y a moins de voiture qu'hier. Je rentre dans le bâtiment, salut la secrétaire et je vais m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Le vétérinaire revient avec un homme et son chien. Pourquoi il a le droit de repartir avec lui ? Enfin pourquoi il a cette chance lui et pas moi ? Le vétérinaire me remarque et me demande de le suivre. On traverse sa salle et on arrive dans une autre pièce, plutôt sombre. Il a y pleins de cage, je le suis et il s'arrête devant celle où il y a Billie.

-L'opération s'est très bien passé. Mais vu son âge et sa petite taille, cette opération a été très lourde. Je préfère que votre chien reste ici en sécurité pour se reposer pendant trois jours en plus.

-Dans trois jours elle ira mieux sur ?

-Je pense. Je vous appellerais pour vous dire de venir la chercher.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.  
Il ouvre la grille de devant de la cage et je passe ma main pour caresser Billie, elle se réveille et me regarde. Je lui caresse la tête et elle me lèche la main.

-Elle a l'air contente de vous revoir, c'est plutôt bon signe.

-Oui. Merci docteur, vous avez fait du bon travail. Ça paraît bizarre de vous dire ça, non ?

-Ça fait plaisir que les maîtres de nos patients nous le disent.

Il referme la grille et on part dans le sens inverse de notre venue. Ça me fait mal au cœur de la laisser là encore quelques jours de plus mais c'est pour sa sécurité. C'est vrai, à la maison avec le bruit qu'il y a, Charlene qui n'est qu'un enfant, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de mal qui se passe. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la salle d'attente et je quitte le bâtiment.

…

Ça fait trois jours. J'ai trouvé que ces jours sont passés à la vitesse la plus lente du monde. J'ai laissé Beca et Charlène et j'ai pris ma voiture pour venir au vétérinaire. Je me gare. Je rentre dans le bâtiment, revois la secrétaire. Je vais m'asseoir et j'attends une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le vétérinaire arrive avec une femme et son lapin. J'aurais vu tous les animaux ici, c'est enrichissant. Il lui dit au revoir, il me regarde et repart. Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ? Bon, on va attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient.

-Mademoiselle Beale.

Je me lève et je vois Billie assise à ses pieds, dès qu'elle me voit elle fonce sur moi, je m'accroupis pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle va bien, elle est tonique. Ma Billie est de retour. Je la prend dans mes bras et me relève. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Elle est vraiment contente de vous revoir, c'est vraiment bon signe.

Je ris et lui aussi.

-Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir rendu.

-Je ne pouvais pas la garder en même temps, elle est adorable, vous avez beaucoup de chance et elle aussi a beaucoup de chance.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai j'avais tourné ma phrase bizarrement. Il m'indique sa secrétaire. Ok j'ai compris, je dois aller payer et là ça va faire mal. Je pose Billie par terre, elle me suit et je vais au bureau de la secrétaire. On parle quelques minutes et je lui signe le chèque. Il fait mal au cul le chèque là mais bon, Billie va mieux et c'est le principal. Je ne la sens plus à mes pieds, je regarde dans la salle. Elle est avec un autre chien. Non Billie reviens, ne me fait pas faire ça s'il te plaît. D'une voix autoritaire je lui demande de venir au pied. Je lui ai donné cette mauvaise habitude. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir honte. Je me déplace donc pour aller la chercher et la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai du paraître bizarre, le maître qui ne se fait pas obéir. Merci sympa. On part. J'espère ne pas devoir revenir ici dans les années à venir. Déjà ça coûte cher et les gens font peur. Je la fais monter en voiture. Elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Je la regarde avant de démarrer, elle me regarde aussi. Je la prend dans mes bras et lui caresse le ventre. Ça m'avait manqué. Je la repose et je démarre pour rentrer à la maison.

-La prochaine fois que je t'appelle, tu viens vers moi d'accord ?

Je me gare à côté de la voiture de Beca. Je demande à Billie de ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant. Je la prend et je sors de la voiture. J'entre dans la maison.

-On est de retour !

Charlene débarque dans la pièce en courant et en criant que Billie est de retour. Je pose Billie par terre et demande à Charlene de ne pas trop la manipuler pour le moment, elle exécute mes ordres et part chercher son bâton pour jouer avec elle. Je ferme la porte. Beca vient dans la pièce, Billie va la voir, elle la caresse puis elle vient vers moi.

-Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

* * *

 _ **Billie is not dead ! Happy ? Non mais je suis sadique (vous allez le voir) mais pas au point de faire mourir Billie. Je l'aime trop moi même si dieu sait que je l'ai critiqué au début, pardonnez moi mon père mdddr ! Comment vous trouvez la relation bechloe ? Cute, un peu cucu ? Enfaite là j'ai pas trop de question à vous posez sur le chapitres ! Laissez cours à votre imagination pour les reviews mdddr. Est-ce que vous aimez le fait que les titres des chapitres soient des chansons ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 sera posé le DIMANCHE 6 MARS (il y aura du Staubrey trop cute et du Bechloe où vous allez mourir, j'en suis sur vous allez être trop content la semaine prochaine donc soyez là)**_

 _ **Bonne semaine**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	16. Happy Birthday - Stevie Wonder(II-4)

_**Bonjour ! Désolé de vous avoir fait peur avec Billie ! Mais je ne ferais jamais de mal à un chien ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Par contre je peux faire du mal à un personnage. Je sens vous allez me détester avant l'heure mddr**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un chapitre Staubrey mais aussi Bechloe. Je pense que vous allez bien aimé la fin de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **Stacie Conrad,**_

 _ **J**_ e suis prête à partir pour le travail. Je suis habillé, je suis coiffé, je suis maquillé, il est l'heure. Je me lève de ma chaise, Aubrey lève les yeux de son téléphone pour me regarder, elle sourit. J'embrasse le crâne de Zachary, Aubrey se lève et elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir je l'embrasse, elle me retient, pose sa main sur ma joue, je lui souris.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu te rappelles que ce soir j'ai une réunion ?

-Oui, pour ton magasin.

-Ouep sauf que j'ai un problème, elle est vers seize heure et à seize heure trente je dois aller chercher Zac. Je pense que j'aurais vraiment pas le temps et j'aimerais pas payer la garderie à cause de ma réunion.

-Si tu veux je peux aller le chercher si c'est ça que tu cherches à me demander.

-C'est ce que je cherchais à te demander, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'on est ensemble juste pour que tu ailles chercher Zac quand je ne peux pas.

-Je ne le pense pas du tout. Je dois y aller, j'ai une scène de crime qui m'attend, je t'aime Aubrey.

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, elle me dit qu'elle m'aime aussi et je quitte la maison.

 _ **J**_ e me gare, sors de ma voiture et claque la portière. Tous les regards se portent sur moi. Barton m'attend devant le gars de la sécurité, j'arrive vers lui, on lui montre nos plaques, il nous laisse passer au dessous de la bande jaune des scènes de crime.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien, juste un peu énervé mais ça va.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Tu es mon confident maintenant ?

-Non mais comme je dois te supporter toute la journée autant que tu sois de bonne humeur.

 _ **J**_ e le regarde et on se met à rire. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de me supporter à certains moments. Je regarde autour de nous, des policiers partout, on a l'impression que la pression est redescendus, on a l'impression qu'il y a eu comme un mouvement de panique avant qu'on arrive. Cette sensation est bizarre. On s'approche d'Isa qui est accroupie à côté du corps, avec ses gants elle touche délicatement le corps de la victime.

-Ce n'est pas beau.

-Je pense qu'on a vu pire, _me répond-elle en levant la tête vers moi._ La cause de la mort n'est pas compliqué à trouver, on lui a tiré dans le ventre, en plein foie. Je pense que ça ne va pas être beau à voir quand je vais l'ouvrir.

-Tu pourrais me dire quand il a été tué ?

-Oui, il est mort il y a trois heures.

-Une heure après l'ouverture du parc, ajoute Barton. Qui est-il ?

-Victor Hanks. Sa femme est juste derrière vous.

 _ **O**_ n se retourne et on voit une femme assise sur une chaise un verre d'eau à la main. Elle parle avec le policier. A côté d'elle, il y a une autre chaise où est assise une petite fille. Barton est avec sa tablette en main pour me dire ce qu'on a sur lui.

-Il travaille ici depuis cinq ans.

 _ **J**_ e les laisse faire leur travail et je vais vers la petite fille, je me met à sa hauteur et pose ma main sur sa cuisse

-Comment tu t'appelles ma belle ?

-Pauline.

-D'accord, moi c'est Stacie. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-De très loin avec ma maman mais oui.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin de moi tu n'as qu'à crier mon nom.

-J'ai besoin de mon papa.

-Je suis désolé. Sois forte.

 _ **J**_ e me redresse et je me tourne vers sa mère qui me regarde du coin de l'œil. Comment vivre en ayant vu son père mourir sous ses yeux ? Cette petite va être traumatisé à vie. J'indique à Barton de venir vers moi, le faire écouter ma conversation avec la mère pourrait l'intéresser. J'indique du regard au policier de disposer, il part, on se retrouve seule, elle et moi.

-Je suis le détective Stacie Conrad, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous avez vu.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Ca fait dix minutes que je suis avec votre collègue entrain de lui dire ma déposition, vous pouvez pas lire ce qu'il a écrit.

-Je préfère écouter plutôt que lire.

-Donc j'ai dis à votre collègue que je me promenais dans le parc avec ma fille car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père à son travail.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Cinq ans.

-La première fois depuis cinq ans ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Autant nous la dire tout de suite, ça pourrait vous évitez certains problèmes.

-Faites votre boulot.

 _ **P**_ as très coopératrice.

-Est-ce que votre mari pouvait avoir des problèmes avec d'autres personnes ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Quel était son rôle ici ?

-Il divertissait les gens dans son costume.

 _ **D**_ ieu merci je n'ai pas fait ça comme métier.

-Connaissez vous des personnes, peut être hors travail qui aurait pu vouloir le tuer ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas qui il voyait mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, pas d'ennemis pour autant. Je veux vraiment trouver qui l'a tué. Il était devenu un homme bien aujourd'hui. Il était un père exceptionnel pour Pauline.

-Est-ce que son attitude avait changer ses derniers temps ? Est-ce qu'il rentrait plus tard le soir ? Partait plus tôt le matin ?

-Non, je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Merci. Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à nous appelez, nous allons tout faire pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

 _ **L**_ a question que je me pose est pourquoi est-ce la première fois que leur fille vient ici ?

 _ **B**_ arton et moi partons la laissant en compagnie du policier d'avant, il doit continuer de prendre sa déposition. On retourne vers Isa qui note sur son papier.

-Barton est-ce qu'ils vivent ici ?

-Oui, j'ai leur adresse.

 _ **O**_ n décide de retourner au poste pour faire des recherches sur cette famille. A mon bureau, je décide de chercher des choses sur leur fille.

 ** _U_** ne nouvelle page vient de s'ouvrir sur l'écran, je ne trouve rien de particulier jusqu'ici. Je lis ce qu'il est indiqué sur la page. « Famille d'accueil » J'appelle Barton qui vient de suite vers moi, je lui fait lire la page. Je crois qu'il est aussi choqué de moi, c'est vrai que je m'y attendais pas.

-Fait la moi venir ici.

-Tout de suite.

 _ **I**_ l part son téléphone à l'oreille.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ e fixe l'ascenseur, je n'attend qu'elle. Il s'ouvre, Barton apparaît aux côté de la femme que j'attends. Je me lève de ma chaise, prend mon dossier et je vais dans la pièce à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il rentre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, lui indique de s'asseoir ce qu'elle fait et il part pour venir me voir.

-Elle est assez en colère.

-Tant mieux, tu es manipulable quand t'es en colère.

-Je te laisse l'honneur.

-Merci.

 _ **I**_ l reste dans la pièce tandis que je la quitte et que j'aille dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'ouvre la porte, entre, la referme et viens m'asseoir en face d'elle en posant mon dossier.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dis ce matin.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pardon ? Vous pensez mieux connaître ma vie que moi ?

-Pas du tout, je pense juste que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Parlons de votre fille.

-Laissez la en dehors de tout ça, c'est une petite fille choquée d'avoir vu son père s'être fait abattre devant ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous l'aviez que depuis quelques mois ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que votre mari et vous, vous vous êtes séparez pendant quatre ans ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous avez abandonné votre fille ?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Et je n'ai pas abandonné ma fille. Je ne me sentais pas capable de l'élevé seule.

-Où était votre mari ?

-Quand je suis tomber enceinte, je l'ai quitté, ce n'était qu'un alcoolique, je devais assurer une famille stable à ma fille et je me suis vite rendu compte que moi-même je ne l'étais pas pour elle. J'ai préféré qu'une autre famille lui donne tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Il y a trois ans, Victor est revenu me voir pour voir notre fille, je lui ai dit qu'elle était en famille, il a tout fait pour la récupéré, il était sobre, il avait ce nouveau job dans un parc d'attraction.

-Et vous avez gagné votre combat ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de ces personnes ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

-Pour l'enquête.

 _ **J**_ e lui tend un papier et un stylo sur lequel elle écris le nom de la famille d'accueil, elle ne connaît pas leur adresse. Shelby pourra la trouver. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses, des choses qui pourraient avoir leur importance dans l'enquête. Je me lève, elle fait de même, je lui sers la main.

-Nous vous rappellerons si nous avons besoin de vous. Prenez soin de votre fille.

-Merci.

 _ **E**_ lle quitte la pièce et je fais pareil, avant de rejoindre Barton je la regarde se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il vient à moi, je lui donne le papier et il part voir Shelby, je le suis. On attend que Shelby trouve leur adresse, ce qu'elle trouva assez facilement. Barton et moi partons du bâtiment, on monte dans la voiture et on part à l'adresse. Lui au volant et moi au siège passager.

-Dis moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu tires la gueule depuis ce matin.

-Tu sais que je suis avec Aubrey, oui bien sur tu le sais je te dis tout, tu subis !

-Je ne subis pas, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien savoir un peu tout. C'est mieux pour attaquer.

 _ **I**_ l m'arrache un sourire.

-Elle a un fils et c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me demande de m'occuper de lui, tu crois qu'elle est avec moi juste pour ça ?

-Son fils à quel âge ?

-Quatre ans je crois, un truc du genre.

-Elle a fait comment pendant quatre ans ? Elle s'est débrouillée et je pense que si tu ne serais pas là elle continuerait à se débrouiller. Tu es là, tu es gentille, tu l'aimes et elle te demande de l'aide. Dis toi que si elle te demande de s'occuper de lui c'est qu'elle a confiance en toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle donnerait son fils à n'importe qui, même toi tu ne prêterais pas ton fils à n'importe qui.

-Je n'ai pas de fils et dieu merci. Ce n'est pas pour moi les enfants.

-C'est bête de sortir avec une femme qui en a un.

-Mais lui il est mignon.

-Ça change tout.

 _ **J**_ e le remercie, il me donne plus de confiance car ce qu'il dit est vrai. On finit par arriver devant la maison. Il se gare et on descend de la voiture. Je pose ma main sur mon revolver et je vais taper à la porte. Personne ne répond.

-APD ouvrez la porte.

 _ **B**_ arton pointe son revolver vers la porte, il me regarde, je sais ce qu'il me demande, je lui fait signe oui de la tête. Je descend les trois marches qui m'ont permis d'atteindre la porte, lui les monte, toujours son revolver pointer vers la porte. Il donne un grand coup de pied dedans et il rentre. Je le suis. La maison est vide, il n'y a plus rien. On fait quand même le tour pour regarder, il part vers la droite, je pars vers la gauche. On se rejoint à nouveau dans la pièce d'entrée.

-Il n'y a pas rien.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

-Je vais aller voir les voisins Conrad.

-J'appelle quand même la scientifique.

 **….**

 _ **O**_ n roule vite, un peu trop à mon avis. J'ai appris à faire confiance à Barton quand il est au volant, j'ai eu longtemps peur mais je crois que maintenant ça va . Il fait crisser les pneus pour s'arrêter. Je sors de la voiture, pointe mon arme vers la voiture devant nous. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'y a personne.

-Et merde ! Y'a personne.

-J'appelle Shelby.

 _ **J**_ 'essaie d'ouvrir la portière, ça ne marche pas. Je casse la vitre avec mon coude. Je viens de me faire super mal. J'ouvre la portière de l'intérieur. Il n'y a rien à première vue.

-Conrad, Shelby me dit que leurs portables sont dans la voiture.

 _ **J**_ 'ai mieux regardé et j'ai réussis à les trouver, je sors mes gants, les met et attrape les téléphones. Je fais rouler l'écran du premier, il paraît vide. Décidément c'est continuellement des retours au début. Je passe le deuxième téléphone à Barton, il garde la communication avec Shelby qu'il met en haut parleur.

-J'ai lancé un avis de recherche dans tout l'État, je vous dit dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Qu'est ce que vous avez de votre côté ?

-Pour le moment rien. C'était préparé. Il n'y a plus rien dans leurs téléphones. Ça m'énerve.

 **…**

 _ **O**_ n est rentré bredouille au poste. J'ai horreur d'avoir l'impression qu'on tourne en rond dans une enquête. J'aime quand je résous vite les enquêtes mais faut croire que certains font tout pour te mettre des battons dans les roues. Je regarde mon ordinateur, je téléphone à droite à gauche pour avoir des nouvelles. Je regarde l'heure, il est bientôt seize heure. Barton est devant moi, lui aussi à son ordinateur pour éplucher les relevés bancaires des deux en cavales. Enfin je crois, il y a dix minutes il faisait ça Les voisins ont dit qu'ils seraient partis ce matin, comment les retrouver à cette heure là ? Ils peuvent être tellement loin maintenant. Shelby arrive dans la pièce.

-Barton, Conrad, les deux ont été vus au péage à cinquante kilomètres d'ici, dans une chevrolet captiva noire. Je vous note la plaque.

-Super, on y va.

-Stacie, tu ne devais pas allé cherché de fils d'Aubrey ?

-Oui dans une demie-heure. On est flic non ? On peux aller vite.

-Ouais.

-Bon, on y va.

 _ **J**_ e me lève, remercie Shelby, prend ma veste et on descend, Barton et moi. Il m'ouvre la porte et je sors, il me suit, on rentre dans la voiture. Je me suis mis au siège conducteur. Je me fais plus confiance pour rouler vite. Je met le moteur en route et on part. Il installe son téléphone où Shelby lui fait passé le GPS avec le trajet des deux en cavales. Je roule en fonction de leur direction, le gyrophare nous fait avancer plus vite. Il prend la radio de la voiture et lance un appel.

-Voiture 22. Barton et Conrad. On a besoin de renfort. Branchez vous sur le GPS. Nous suivons un Chevrolet captiva noire, la plaque est 69TY8. Ils sont deux et ils tentent de s'enfuir.

 _ **E**_ n une demi-heure on a parcourus les cinquante kilomètres, mais de leur côtés, eux aussi ont avancé. D'autres équipes nous ont rejoint. Certains ont anticipé les routes prises par leur voiture. On les rattrapes vites, nos voitures encerclent bientôt la leur. Elle accélère, on la suit. J'appuie violemment sur le frein comme mes collègues. Les pneus crissent. On sort de la voiture. Ils sont tombé dans le fossé, je pointe mon arme devant moi. Le fossé n'est pas profond. Les autres policiers pointent leurs armes dans la même direction que moi. Les deux parents de la famille d'accueil apparaissent devant nous.

-Vos mains en l'air !

 _ **M**_ a voix a été autoritaire, un brin d'énervement. Ils exécutent l'ordre, de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas partir, on est trop nombreux. J'indique à des policiers de les menotter. Ils avancent leurs armes pointés vers eux. Les deux ont peur, ça se voit dans leurs yeux. Ils les menottent et les amènent dans une voiture. Chacun d'entre nous revient à sa voiture, la scientifique viendra après. On rentre dans la voiture Barton et moi, il décide de prendre le volant. Il range son téléphone.

-Stacie, tu ne devais pas aller chercher le fils de ta copine ?

-Si, il est quel heure ?

-Seize heures trente.

-Et merde je suis en retard.

-On est flic non ?

 _ **J**_ e lui souris. Je suis mal, je n'aime pas être en retard, Aubrey me fait confiance et moi j'arrive en retard, je laisse son fils seul. On roule pendant presque qu'une demie-heure, il me laisse devant l'école maternelle, je le remercie, je lui indique qu'il peut rentrer, il m'a dit qu'il s'occupera des suspects. Je descend les escaliers, j'arrive à la grande porte, je l'ouvre et je rentre. Une femme vient vers moi.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard, je viens chercher Zachary.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous ai jamais vu, je ne peux pas vous le confier comme ça.

-Aubrey a un rendez-vous pour son magasin, je suis une de ses amies elle m'a demandé de venir le chercher.

-Taaa'

 _ **Z**_ ac court vers moi et me prend la jambe, je me baisse et le prend dans mes bras. Je me redresse vers la femme.

-Je crois que je peux vous le laisser, il a l'air de vous connaître. Ta ?

-Stacie, il n'y arrive pas avec les s.

-Je comprend.

-Désolé encore d'être arrivé en retard. Merci. Bonne soirée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. A demain Zachary.

-A Demain maîtresse.

 _ **J**_ e fais demi-tour et on part. Il marche à côté de moi, il a voulus garder son sac Olaf et d'un côté j'en suis contente. On arrive au poste de police où on monte dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Je suis contente qu'elle habite loin du centre ville, il y a une sorte de tranquillité en dehors de la ville.

 _ **J**_ 'arrive dans la rue de chez Aubrey. Il y a une voiture garée devant chez elle. J'avance et me gare derrière. Il y a deux personnes, un couple, plus âgée que moi. Si c'est ce que je crois, j'ai envie de faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir. Je sors de la voiture. Je fais le tour de celle-ci et ouvre la portière à Zac. J'ai du mettre la sécurité enfant, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait ça sur ma voiture. Je pense que c'est surtout pour pas que les mecs ils sautent en route, quand on va en prison, on est prêt à tout pour partir. Je m'avance vers ces personnes.

-Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

-Papi ! Mamie !

 _ **L**_ es parents d'Aubrey. Je peux partir en courant ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de les voir, Aubrey aurait pu me dire qu'ils venaient. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, déjà son père il me regarde méchamment. Oui je baise ta fille et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je dois dire que je ne les avait pas reconnu et tant mieux, si j'aurais pu ne jamais les reconnaître ça m'arrangerais.

-Stacie, Aubrey ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle te revoyait.

-Je vais vous faire rentrer.

 _ **J**_ e n'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre avec la clé. On rentre tous. Je leur indique de se mettre à l'aide et d'aller s'asseoir. Je me rappelle dans mes vieux souvenirs qu'ils prennent tous les deux un café, je vais à la cuisine leur en faire un. J'apporte un chocolat à Zac et j'apporte leurs cafés aux deux autres. Oui j'ai beaucoup de respect pour eux. Ils me regardent mal, je ne leur ai jamais rien fait et ils ne m'aiment pas ou il n'aime pas le fait que leur fille aime une autre fille, c'est la vie, on est en 2015, faut grandir, on est plus au deuxième siècle !

 _ **J**_ e me suis assise en face d'eux. Il y a un silence entre nous, c'est vraiment gênant. Je n'ai rien à leur dire et eux non plus. Après tout ils sont venus pour Aubrey, il aurait préféré ne pas tomber sur moi. Et surtout moi, ne pas tomber sur eux. Comment des êtres aussi horribles ont pu donner la vie à une fille aussi parfaite ? Je regarde l'heure, il est presque dix-huit heures. Aubrey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte de la maison s'ouvre. Dieu merci, seul Zac brisait le silence avec ses récits de sa journée. On se retourne tous vers Aubrey qui s'approche de la pièce.

-Maman, _crie Zac les bras grands ouverts._

 _ **E**_ lle l'embrasse sur le front et salut ses parents. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi, de mon regard j'ai dû la mitrailler. Elle fait son visage de chat botté de Shrek, je vais encore lui pardonner. Elle pose ses affaires dans le salon et revient vers nous dévêtus de son manteau. Je me lève et me propose pour lui faire un café, elle s'assoit à ma place pour être à côté de Zac qui recommence la description de sa journée. Je lui apporte son café, elle me remercie et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle réponds des « oui » de plus en plus agacé, écouter Zac doit la l'agacer, en même temps à son âge, entre les journées il n'y a pas grandes différences. Elle lui dit d'aller jouer, il descend de la chaise avec l'aide de sa mère et on se retrouve enfin entre adultes. Entre jeunes et vieux. Oui je n'aime vraiment pas ses parents. On attend tous qu'elle nous annonce les résultats de sa réunion.

-Alors ta réunion ?

-Ils ont acceptés les crédits ! _Annonce-t-elle les bras levés._ J'appelle demain les entreprises pour refaire tout le magasin, là il est trop tard.

 _ **J**_ 'ai automatiquement souris. Aubrey est contente alors je le suis aussi.

 _ **O**_ n a passé le repas à parler de l'entreprise « Posen », ses parents sont fiers d'elle et je pense qu'ils le peuvent. « Posen » est une super entreprise et une super marque, selon Beca. _Non mais quand on a eu Charlène, les vêtements ce n'était pas super, franchement Posen est arrivé et c'était tellement mieux. J'avais limite regretté d'avoir accouché trois ans avant._ Non mais moi je pense et je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe, non mais je refuse qu'ils dorment à la maison. Et bien sur je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. De toute façon j'en suis sur qu'ils croient que je ne reste pas cette nuit. Je pense que je vais rentrer, mon chien doit être entrain de mourir de faim ou il m'a défoncé mon canapé. On se lève pour débarrassé, Aubrey fait laisser ses parents assis, on se retrouve elle et moi dans la cuisine. Elle m'attrape par les hanches mais j'enlève ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, je te connais trop bien Stacie.

-C'est rien. Enfin presque. C'est juste tes parents, tu sais très bien que je ne les aime pas et qu'ils ne m'aiment pas non plus.

-Qu'on soit d'accord, je ne savais pas qu'ils venaient, ils débarquent toujours sans prévenir, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas de téléphone.

-De toute façon, je rentre chez moi ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mon chien à nourrir ainsi que d'autres trucs à faire.

-Oh.. D'accord.

-Je suis désolé.

 _ **E**_ lle est partit. Je suis resté faire la vaisselle. Elle est tout de suite revenu, m'a fait la morale comme quoi je n'ai pas à la faire. Je n'ai pas répondu, elle a soufflé et est partis. J'ai finis la vaisselle, je les ai retrouvé assis à la table. Je suis allé voir Zac pour lui dire au revoir. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et ma demandé pourquoi je partais déjà. Je lui ai dit que je serais bientôt de retour. J'ai aussi dit au revoir aux parents d'Aubrey. Aubrey m'accompagne jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'embrasse et je pars. Avant de tourné, j'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur, Aubrey a tourné la tête vers ma voiture puis rentre chez elle.

 ** _J_** 'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, Shawn me court dessus, je le caresse et m'excuse de l'avoir laissé seul. J'ai toujours voulus que mon chien me parle… Je crois que je suis resté seule trop longtemps. Je lui donne à manger et je vais m'allonger sur le canapé. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai un lit, ça doit faire plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas dormis dedans. Shawn vient se coucher au pied du canapé, je le caresse à nouveau. J'attrape ensuite la couverture et la met sur moi.

 _ **Beca Mitchell,**_

 _ **J**_ 'ai appris une chose quand on est mère, c'est que quand on fait l'amour le soir avec quelqu'un, tu ne peux plus passer ta nuit nue dans ton lit à attendre de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le tien et t'endormir. Non ça c'est finit ! Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant tu peux avoir ton enfant qui peut débarquer à tout moment de la nuit avec n'importe quel problème et si ton enfant te vois nue, t'es dans la merde la plus totale. Je suis donc habillé dans mon lit. Chloe est magnifique quand elle dort. Son sommeil n'est pas perturbé, elle n'est pas agité. Depuis qu'elle est à l'armée, ou même avant, elle a l'habitude de faire des crises d'angoisses, elle est souvent fatigué même si elle ne veux pas le montrer. Je souris en la voyant. Je ne pensais pas c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme j'aime Chloe. Le faisceau de lumière venant du couloir pénétrant dans notre chambre s'intensifie. Je me redresse un peu pour voir Charlène courir vers nous. Elle monte sur le lit et vient dans mes bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

-Merci Maman ! Je peux réveillé maman Chloe ?

-Non mais vas-y _, ronchonne Chloe la tête dans son oreiller._ Beca se croit discrète alors que pas du tout, je sais que tu me regardes depuis dix minutes.

 _ **C**_ 'est bon à savoir que je ne suis pas discrète. Charlène se jette sur elle, elle se met à sauté partout. Chloe se retourne et s'assoit sur le lit. Elle lève les bras en l'air et commence à crier comme Charlene. Charlene rit de plus belle et tombe dans les bras de Chloe. Chloe la serre contre elle. Chloe me prend le bras et me tire vers elles. Je les prend dans mes bras aussi. Mon dieu j'aime ma famille. Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu croire qu'un jour j'allais être aussi bien entouré ? Je regarde Chloe, elle me regarde aussi et me souris.

-Descend en bas Charlene, on arrive.

-D'accord. N'oubliez pas mes cadeaux !

-On les oublie pas chérie !

 _ **C**_ harlene descend du lit et part en chantant joyeux anniversaire à elle-même. Je tourne la tête vers Chloe, elle me regarde, ses mains se posent sur mon visage et ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les miennes. J'aime tellement ça. A chaque baiser c'est comme si c'était la première fois, comme si je la découvrais un peu. A chaque baiser je la revois m'embrasser comme la première fois pour me donner du courage, mon dieu Chloe tu me donnes du courage. Elle se met sur moi. Chloe ne me lance pas ça. Elle caresse ma joue. Ses baisers sont réguliers.

-Tu te rappelles d'il y a trois ans ?

 _ **J**_ e tourne la tête vers le réveil, il est presque huit heures. Je reviens à elle.

-A cette heure là ça aller.

-C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie grâce à toi.

-C'est normal que ce soit le plus beau jour pour toi ! Tu n'étais pas sur la table d'accouchement, c'était moi qui avait mal.

-Je partageais la douleur.

-Je ne pense pas, tu peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas vécu.

-Tu vois, en m'en parlant comme ça je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un.

 _ **J**_ e renverse la situation et me met sur elle. J'embrasse son cou, elle me laisse faire. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau de son cou jusqu'à son oreille gauche.

-Tu avais prévus d'en faire un autre ? _Lui demandais-je en chuchotant._

 _ **M**_ es mains soulèvent son tee-shirt et caressent sa peau. Elle gémit de plaisir, j'embrasse à nouveau son cou. Ses mains parcourent mon dos dévêtus de mon haut, ses ongles frôlent ma peau, je frissonne. Je me redresse, mes jambes de chaque partie de son corps. Je m'enlève et je me lève. Chloe se redresse sur le lit.

-La frustration Beca !

-Je sais. Tu sais que la fête d'anniversaire de Charlene c'est le thème Licorne.

-Je crois qu'elle me l'a dit oui.

-J'ai un truc attend moi.

-Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

 _ **P**_ ourquoi elle a peur ? Peut-être car elle me connaît trop bien. Je la laisse dans la chambre et je vais au dressing. J'ouvre le placard et prend un carton. Je reviens à elle. Elle s'est assise sur le lit et s'est couvert d'une veste. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas bien chaud, en même temps vous n'avez qu'à pas vous promenez en short mademoiselle Beale. Est-ce que tu dors aussi en short là-bas ? Est-ce qu'ils voient en short eux aussi alors que moi, je suis là à t'attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment là-bas ?

-Bec', ça va ?

-Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?

-Je te demande si tu vas bien.

-Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu avançais, tu souriais vers moi et d'un coup tu t'es arrêté et ton sourire a disparu. T'es sur que ça va ?

-Désolé. Oui je vais bien.

 _ **E**_ lle a un regard triste sur moi. Souris Chloe, je n'aime pas ce regard. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas percuté que je m'étais arrêté. Pourquoi ce qu'elle fait là-bas me perturbe autant ? Elle n'est pas comme moi, elle n'est pas infidèle. Je retrouve le sourire pour elle et j'avance vers le lit. Je pose le carton sur la couette, Chloe arrive tant bien que mal à se rapprocher de moi, elle me prend par les hanches. J'essaie de rester sérieuse et de ne pas lui sauté dessus, c'est un moment crucial. Je sens ses lèvres se posaient sur mon bras et l'embrassait. Je baisse la tête vers elle.

-J'aime pas quand t'es pas bien.

-T'as rien à craindre, je vais bien.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Tu crois que je pourrais inventé un nouveau mot pour dire je t'aime mais pour que ce soit encore plus fort ? Car je t'aime encore plus que ce que le mot veux dire. Je me rend compte que nos moments ensembles sont les plus beaux de ma vie. Je ne les oublierais jamais.

 _ **O**_ n se sourit pendant de longues minutes. J'ouvre enfin la boîte car je sens que Charlene va débarquer dans pas longtemps. Elle essaie de regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur, je la pousse un peu, impatiente va ! J'enlève les habits de la boites et lui montre. Deux uniformes de licorne.

-Il en est hors de question.

-C'est le thème licorne !

-Je suis quelqu'un qu'il faut prendre au sérieux, il m'est impossible de m'habiller en licorne.

-S'il te plaît. Pour Charlene, ne le fait pas pour moi d'accord, fait le pour elle. Elle ne te voit pas souvent, c'est son anniversaire.

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde et ne dis rien. Je repose les habits sur la boîte. J'attends, je ne bouge pas, j'espère qu'elle va me dire qu'elle va le mettre.

-Tu seras pas seule, il y aura moi aussi en licorne.

-Mais toi t'as une tête à faire des conneries. Pas moi.

-Je te promet que toi aussi, t'as une belle tête de licorne.

-Ok d'accord, car c'est Charlene, sinon je ne le ferais pas.

-Merci, je t'aime.

 ** _J_** e l'embrasse et je vais à la salle de bain avec mon déguisement. J'ai pris le bleu, le rose va lui tellement bien, ça fait ressortir ses yeux.

 ** _Chloe Beale_**

 _ **J**_ e suis sur de deux choses ce soir. Premièrement, je ne m'habille plus jamais en licorne, non car avec les amis de Charlene ça m'a pas dérangé mais quand Stacie et Aubrey ont débarqué ainsi que Flo et d'autres amis à nous ont débarqué, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. Je pense qu'Aubrey ne s'en est jamais remise, elle va me le ressortir tous les jours maintenant. J'ai le droit à Gaycorn comme surnom maintenant, merci Beca ! Et deuxièmement, on reste à un enfant, pas deux, pas trois ni plus, je refuse, je supporterais pas. Les gosses qui sont venus à la maison, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prennent comme drogues mais ils étaient insupportables. Sérieux, j'en pouvais plus, quand ils ont commencé à partir j'ai fait une danse de la joie intérieur.

 _ **E**_ nfin, maintenant tout le monde est parti. Nous sommes plus que nous trois. On a enfin pu enlevé nos costumes de licorne, Charlene a aimé et Beca aussi donc ça va, j'ai aimé aussi. On est sur le canapé, Charlene a voulus regardé un des DVD qu'on lui a acheter, bien sur elle a choisis Dora. C'est pas comme si on lui avait offert quelque chose de mieux. A son âge, mieux que Dora c'est Barbie, enfin non on lui a acheté Les Minions, j'adore ce film, on l'a regardé à l'armée. Quand on se repose on a le droit à la télé et on l'avait louer, on avait bien rit, de grands gamins. Bon là j'en ai marre de Dora, la meuf elle a une tête énorme pour son tee-shirt, je ne comprend pas. Charlene est contre Beca, ça me donne une raison de plus pour partir. Je me lève du canapé, les deux filles me regardent.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir.

-Bonne nuit maman !

-Bonne nuit mon cœur et encore joyeux anniversaire.

 _ **J**_ 'embrasse son front, j'embrasse Beca qui me dit aussi bonne nuit. Je monte dans la chambre. J'enlève mon haut et ouvre le placard de Beca pour prendre une de ses vestes. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, Charlene a du vouloir aller dormir. Ou Beca. Je fouille dans ses affaires, faudrait qu'elle refasse du tri. Quelque chose tombe par terre, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que c'est. Je baisse vite mon visage pour voir, j'espère que c'était pas fragile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ici aussi ? Je ramasse la petite boîte qui est tombé et je me redresse. Je suis curieuse je ne peux pas me retenir de l'ouvrir. Oh mon dieu ! C'est… C'est une bague ! Elle allait me demander ? Non, c'était juste un cadeau au pire.

-Tu fais quoi ?

 _ **J**_ e sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là. Je referme vite fait la boîte et essaie de la remettre dans l'armoire.

-Rien, je fais rien.

-Tu as bien une tête de suspect pourtant.

-Ah bon ?

 _ **J**_ e lui souris nerveusement, elle s'approche de moi. Elle attrape la boîte et la regarde puis lève le visage vers moi.

-Je… je ne voulais pas te la donner pour le moment, j'attendais le jour avant ton départ, au fond de moi j'espérais que tu restes pour moi. Mais maintenant tu le sais, tu me donnes plus beaucoup de choix à faire.

 _ **E**_ lle met un genoux à terre. Mon coeur bat super vite, j'ai espéré ce moment tellement de fois, c'est juste parfait.

-Chloe Margareth Beale, veux-tu m'épouser et être ma femme quoiqu'il arrive ?

-Bien sur que oui.

 _ **E**_ lle se relève et m'embrasse. Nos baisers sont passionnés. Elle est à moi, c'est sur maintenant. Elle attrape ma main tout en m'embrassant. Elle stoppe nos baisers et passe la bague à mon doigt, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. On reste de longues minutes à s'embrasser, chacun de nos baisers sont de plus en plus passionnés. Au bout d'un moment, elle me prend juste dans ses bras, je la sers contre moi. J'aime la sentir contre moi, ça me fait tellement du bien. Elle s'écarte de moi et me prend les mains.

-Je veux être une Beale. Je ne veux plus être une Mitchell. C'est le nom de mon père, c'était celui de ma mère avant son divorce, j'aimais tellement ma mère j'en étais fière de ce nom de famille. Maintenant, je veux être fière de porter le tien, j'aime plus celui de mon père.

-Pas de problème future madame Beale.

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit et m'embrasse.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux t'épouser dans les mois qui viennent.

-Tu sais que je ferai tout pour resté avec toi mais c'est mon travail. Je te promis que dès que je rentre je t'épouse, tu deviens madame Beale.

-Et on fait pleins de bébés !

-Chaque chose en son temps.

-T'en veux pas d'autres ?

-Bien sur que si je veux plein de bébés Beca qui courent partout. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas comme les amis de Charlene.

-Ils seront pas comme ça car ils seront à nous.

 _ **E**_ lle m'amène jusqu'au lit à côté duquel elle enlève son haut et son pantalon, je fais pareil. On se couche et elle vient contre moi. Je la prend dans mes bras. Dans une semaine. Une putain de semaine je serais repartis. J'ai de moins en moins envie de partir. On pourrait se dire que partir de son travail est facile, pas dans l'armée, tu fais un serment, tu es obligé de resté. Mais promis brunette, on fera un mariage de rêve et on aura de nouveaux membres dans la famille.

* * *

 ** _Vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Cous aimez la relation Stacie/Barton ? Stacie et sa belle famille, vous aimez cette rivalité ? Vous croyez en l'entreprise "Posen" ? Vous aimez la relation Chloe/Charlene (perso elle me rend fragile mddr)? Bechloe en licorne, vous en pensez quoi ? "Gaycorn" La fin ? parlons de la fin ! La demande en mariage vous avez aimé ? Avouez vous avez pleurer mdr! Beca préfère choisir Beale comme nom de famille, vous approuvez ?_**

 ** _Vous aimez le fait que les titres des chapitres soient des chansons ? (Je dois avouer que là je n'ai pas eu trop d'idée donc je suis aller au plus simple)_**

 ** _Sur la forme, vous préférez un long chapitre ou les petits chapitres ne vous dérange pas ? Car le prochain chapitre sera assez court mais bien émotionnel ! Rendez vous le DIMANCHE 13 MARS ! (n'oubliez pas le 9 c'est l'anniversaire à Brittany Snow, vous devez lui souhaiter bc c'est la queen ! )_**

 ** _Bonne semaine_**

 ** _-Emily #LMSfic_**


	17. American Soldier - Toby Keith (II-5)

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir . J'aime beaucoup que vous répondiez à mes questions.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est assez court. Il est remplis d'émotions donc je pense que ça compense sa longueur.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _ **Trois mois plus tard...**_

 _ **I**_ l fait déjà chaud. Je sens la sueur dans mon cou, cette sensation me réveille, je n'aime pas ça. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà jour dehors. Je ne sais pas quel heure il est, ici, même très tôt, il fait jour. Je roule vers mon téléphone, il est six heures trente. Même sans mon réveil je me réveille à l'heure prévu. Je me lève, je me gratte la tête, baille et commence à rassemblé mes affaires pour m'habiller. Le soleil pénètre plus dans ma tente, je me retourne car quelqu'un est rentré. Je salut mon sergent, je me sens mal en pyjama comme ça. Il me sourit et son doigt montre mes vêtements.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé lieutenant Beale.

-Pas du tout, je suis prête, enfin presque.

-Préparez vous.

-Oui Sergent !

-C'est une mission d'observation.

-D'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je suis fière de vous, au fur et à mesure des années, vous avez pris confiance en vous pour partir en mission.

-C'est une mission d'observation, il ne peux rien m'arriver.

-Exactement. Rendez-vous à la voiture dans trente minutes.

-Oui Sergent.

 _ **J**_ e le salut et il quitte ma tente. Je vais dans la « salle de bain », j'enlève mes affaires, elles sont trempé à cause de la chaleur. Si je pouvais passé ma journée sous l'eau je le ferais. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester longtemps sous l'eau, elle doit juste nous laver. C'est fou comme en ce moment j'aimerais un bon bain. Je sors de la douche, j'enfile mes affaires militaire, pourquoi ce sont des vêtements aussi chaud ? Des protections mais bon, faite un truc réfrigérant s'il vous plaît. J'enfile mon pantalon de treillis. Je met mon tee-shirt, ma veste. Je récupère mes chaussures, je les met, je rentre mon pantalon dedans. Les même habits, touts les jours, tout devient automatique. Je prend mon gilet par balle, il est super lourd, je le met, je me baisse, me relève avec difficulté mon arme à la main. La fatigue me gagne de plus en plus. Je suis fatigué de tout, de me lever le matin, de combattre, d'être loin de Beca. Je sors de ma tente, le soleil tape sur moi, je retourne dans ma tente prendre mes lunettes de soleil, je me sens mieux dehors, le soleil n'agresse plus mes yeux. Je rejoins les hommes de mon régiment, nous sommes quatre. On monte dans la voiture. Le sergent nous explique ce que l'on va devoir faire, c'est juste une mission d'observation, on va observer l'ennemi. Pourquoi je me sens mal ? Je connais ce type de mission, on en fait toujours avant d'attaquer. Pourquoi j'ai comme peur ? J'ai peur pour demain ? On attaquera demain, c'est notre procédure. Mais je ne pense pas avoir l'estomac retourné à cause de demain. Non j'ai peur pour aujourd'hui, je ne sens pas cette journée, c'est comme si une petite voix me disait qu'on n'aurait pas du bouger aujourd'hui. Je tourne la tête vers le campement. Je soupire et mes yeux se dirigent à nouveau vers le Sergent devant moi. Il nous parle de nos positions, je serais en deuxième, je serais près de lui. Est-ce que ça devrait me rassurer ?

 _ **O**_ n roule depuis presque un quart d'heure. La voiture s'arrête d'un coup, le sergent descend, on reste tous là, assis. C'est bizarre, on est encore loin de la zone où on devrait être. On attend tous qu'il revienne. Il remonte quelques minutes plus tard à l'arrière de la voiture. Il s'assoit et nous explique la situation.

-A cinq cents mètres, il y a une voiture de l'ennemi, elle semble être abandonné mais nous devons faire attention. On prend la disposition qu'on a établis à l'instant, je suis à l'avant, Beale me suit de quelques mètres, puis Brown puis Hunter. D'accord ?

-Oui Sergent !

 _ **I**_ l descend de la voiture, je prend mon arme et descend à mon tour. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse inestimable, je ne pensais même pas qu'il pouvait atteindre ce nombre de battement par minute. Je prend mon arme avec mes deux mains, le sergent met son arme en avant, l'œil dans le viseur, à l'attente de l'ennemi. Il avance de quelques pas, je me met dans la même position en décalé à lui. En marchant, je tourne sur moi-même pour surveillé les alentours, les hommes derrière moi font pareil. Je me concentre sur le sergent. On est presque proche de la voiture. Elle est brûlé, ils ont dû vouloir s'en débarrasser une fois qu'ils en avaient plus besoin. Le sergent baisse un peu son arme mais reste vigilant, Brown contourne la voiture pour nous protégé devant, je suis dos au sergent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait, j'aperçois juste du coin de l'œil qu'il a baissé son arme. Il touche la voiture, on n'a rien à craindre, c'est juste une voiture abandonnée au milieu d'un désert. Pour la suite des événements de cette action je ne les ai pas vus venir. Il y a eu un énorme bruit comme si quelque chose explosait, j'ai sentis que mes jambes ne tenaient plus d'elles-même. J'ai été propulsé à une dizaine de mètres d'où j'étais. J'ai vu un flash, toute ma vision a été blanche. Puis mon visage a touché le sol, ma tête a cogné contre le sable. Ma main a lâché l'arme que je tenais. J'ai entendu crié. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'était violent, ma vision est passé d'un blanc extrême à un noir où rien ne pouvais être distinguer.

 _Beca Mitchell_

 _ **J**_ e débarrasse la table, Charlene m'aide à enlevé les assiettes de la table de salle à manger pour les mettre sur la table de la cuisine. Je lui propose de choisir un film pour ce soir, j'ai vérifié plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il n'y a rien ce soir. Elle s'empresse d'aller dans le salon pendant que je fait la vaisselle. Je l'entend me crier des titres de films, je lui dit de choisir celui qui lui plaît le plus. Je coupe l'eau, je m'essuie les mains et je vais la rejoindre dans le canapé, elle a décidé de mettre « la petite sirène ». C'est un de mes dessins animés préférés. Je connais toutes les chansons par cœur, d'ailleurs au moment des chansons je chantais avec elle, elle n'a que quatre ans mais connais déjà pleins de chansons. On s'est mis dans le canapé, elle s'est appuyé sur moi, j'ai mis une couverture sur elle. Je sentais qu'au fur et à mesure du film, son corps s'appuyer de plus en plus sur le mien, elle s'endormait tout doucement. Le téléphone de la maison s'est mis à sonné, dans le silence qu'il y avait, j'ai sursauté. Je l'ai sentis sursauté aussi. Elle s'est redressé, j'ai pu me libéré pour aller prendre le téléphone, je l'ai porté à l'oreille.

-Allo ?

-Beca Mitchell ?

-Je suis le soldat Denis, je vous appelle de l'hôpital de Mossoul. Ce matin, lors d'une mission d'observation, une voiture piégée à exploser près de la zone où se trouvait le régiment du sergent Potter, avec ses soldats dont le lieutenant Beale. Je suis désolé. Ils ont été transporté au plus vite à l'hôpital de Mossoul. Leur pronostic vital est engagé.

-Mer...ci...

 _ **J**_ 'ai entendu qu'il a raccroché malgré le fait que depuis qu'il a prononcé « le lieutenant Beale » je n'étais plus vraiment présente. Mon esprit est partit à me passer toutes les images de Chloe qu'il a pu enregistrer. Je détend mon bras, ma main lâche le téléphone, il tombe par terre. C'est comme si je n'avais plus aucune force dans mon corps. Chloe qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Je t'avais toujours dit de ne pas y aller, un jour il allait se passé quelques chose de grave, je ne peux pas croire que ce jour est aujourd'hui. Je met mes mains devant mes yeux, mes larmes sont trop importantes, je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'il a raccroché. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne. Je regrette tellement Chloe, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus avant que tu reparte, je suis désolé.

 _-Rebecca ça va ?_

 _ **E**_ _lle ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça depuis des années, je n'aime pas mon prénom, je préfère Beca. Elle m'a pris par les hanches pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je me suis décalée, je ne veux pas être dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est un des derniers moments que je partage avec elle avant qu'elle parte mais je n'ai pas envie. Déjà que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser encore une fois. Et pour combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Elle voit que je ne vais pas bien, pourquoi elle me pose cette question._

 _-Bec', tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais je resterais._

 _-Tu le peux Chloe. Tu le peux._

 _-Non, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux !_

 _-Alors toi tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu risques ta vie pour des gens qui s'en foutent de toi ma pauvre amie_

 _ **E**_ _lle m'a regardé. Je lui ai fait mal. Elle a claqué la porte et est partis. Je suis désolé..._

-Maman ça va ?

 _ **J**_ e ne me retourne pas vers elle, je ne veux pas lui montrer sa mère faible. Est-ce que je vais bien ? Non je ne vais pas bien. Lui dire ? Pourquoi pas. Lui expliquer ? Lui expliqué quoi ? Lui expliquer que sa mère est entre la vie et la mort et que tout ça est de ma faute car je n'ai jamais su la retenir. Elle m'avait promis de faire attention, elle m'avait promis de revenir vivante. Pourquoi ça lui arrive à elle ? Elle n'a jamais fait quelques chose de mal. Je ne sens plus de force dans mes jambes, je tombe à genoux, je ne peux pas y croire. Chloe. Pas toi, tu n'avais pas le droit. Je sens des petits bras m'entourer. Je la prend dans mes bras. Je me sens mal, très mal. Chloe, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment je vais faire moi ? Comment je vais réussir seule ?

* * *

 _ **Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre je me suis sentie mal, même en le relisant hier soir. A votre avis, qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer après ? Vous pensez que Chloe va mourir ? Suis-je vraiment une connasse de vous faire ça ? (vous avez le droit de m'insulter je prend tout pour moi et je prendrais ça comme des compliments.)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le DIMANCHE 20 MARS !**_

 _ **D'ici là bonne semaine !**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	18. Forget Everything-New found glory (II-6)

_**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos review ! J'en conclus que vous me détester maintenant et ce n'est que le début...**_

 _ **Pour Staubrey, pour le moment je les ai un peu laissé de côté sans les oublier car j'en parle encore mais comme je ne savais pas si vous alliez aimé Staubrey je me suis concentré sur Bechloe. Mais elles reviennent dans un chapitre consacré qu'à elles (le chapitre 10 en écriture).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ e suis fatigué. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital, j'abandonne Charlene chez Aubrey alors que je devrais être là pour elle. Ça fait près d'une semaine que je ne dors pas. Il m'arrive de m'endormir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Chloe. Je devrais être avec Charlene et je ne le suis pas. Je me déteste pour ça mais je serais mal si Chloe se réveillait et que je n'étais pas là. J'ai amené Charlene ici que deux fois en une semaine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit sa mère dans cet état. Ca me fait trop de mal alors je ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça doit lui faire mal à elle aussi. Puis chez Aubrey elle a Zac, il n'a qu'un an de moins qu'elle ils peuvent passer du temps ensemble. Je lève les yeux vers Chloe. Tous ces tuyaux reliés à son corps. Elle ne respire même pas d'elle même. Les infirmières viennent toutes les deux heures. Elles s'occupent de Chloe, je leur demande à chaque fois si il y a du changement mais rien. Son état ne s'améliore pas. Chloe quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller ? La porte s'ouvre, Aubrey rentre. Elle vient vers moi, je me lève et la prend dans mes bras.

-Toujours rien de nouveau ?

-Non.

-Désolé.

 _ **A**_ ubrey s'assoit sur l'autre chaise, elle me prend la main.

-Tu sais tu devrais rentré ce soir, juste pour dormir, te laver.

-Et si elle se réveille pendant mon absence ?

-Tu prendra ta voiture et tu viendras ici. Je te garde Charlene.

-Je vais la prendre, je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est ta meilleure amie, tu as le droit d'être tranquille aussi.

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là Bec.

-Merci.

 _ **E**_ lle reste une heure avec moi, on n'a pas plus parlé, sa main tenait la mienne, je l'ai sentis avec moi, ça m'a fait plaisir, je ne suis pas seule, je sais que si j'ai besoin d'elle je peux l'appeler, lui demander quelque chose.

 _ **L**_ es jours ont passés. L'état de Chloe s'améliore depuis qu'ils lui injectent un nouveau produit. Je souris plus en voyant qu'elle va mieux. Les docteurs l'ont débranché hier et ils m'ont dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle se réveille. J'ai fait des rêves cette nuit dans lesquels elle se réveillait et on pouvait continuer à vivre notre vie. Je me suis levé il y a quelques minutes, à part les moments où j'ai rêvé, je n'ai pas dormis. J'ai appris à vivre avec le silence même Charlene n'est pas à la maison. Aubrey s'est proposé pour la garder, elle préfère que je sois tranquille. Le problème c'est que je suis un peu trop tranquille. Je me suis fait un chocolat pour le petit-déjeuné mais je l'ai jeté dans l'évier, il n'allait pas passer. En ce moment je mange que très peu, on me dit que j'ai l'air fatiguée, que je suis blanche. Ce sont les résultats des nuits d'insomnie. J'espère que quand Chloe se sera réveiller, je dormirais à nouveau.

 **...**

 _ **J**_ e reçois un truc au visage, ça me réveille. Qui m'a fait ça ? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Chloe qui me regarde. Je me met automatiquement à pleurer. Je me lève et je vais la prendre dans mes bras. Mon dieu, je pensais ne jamais la revoir et là elle est là, devant moi, les yeux ouverts. Elle ne m'a pas parlé mais elle m'a sourit. Je reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes, j'aime la sentir, même si elle ne sent pas super bon, elle sent les produits médicaux, c'est désagréable mais bon, c'est sur elle, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Comment tu vas ma belle ?

Chloe a rit. Je l'ai regardé. Elle m'a regardé avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est gentil mais on est pas super proche pour avoir un surnom, surtout celui là.

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça fait huit ans qu'on est ensemble, je pense qu'on peux se donner des surnoms. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, je lui souris. Elle m'a fait peur, elle rigolait.

-C'est gentil d'être venue en première Beca. Tu sais si les autres filles vont venir.

-C'est normal que je sois là en première.

-Pas vraiment, on est pas super proche, je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours certes mais tu n'es pas celle avec qui je m'entend le mieux.

-Pardon ? Je reviens, je vais voir le médecin.

 _ **P**_ ourquoi elle me dit ça ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Elle a le regard perdu. Elle ne comprend pas ce que je fais là. Pourquoi ça ? Ma Chloe… Je sors dans le couloir et je pars à la recherche de son médecin. Je finis par le trouvé dans le hall. Je vais le voir.

-Docteur.

-Madame Mitchell.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème avec Chloe.

-On m'a dit qu'elle s'est réveillé. On a fait des tests, elle avait l'air bien pour quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez tout vu.

-J'arrive.

 _ **I**_ l y a un problème mais ça n'a pas l'air de plus le perturbé que ça ! Non mais les médecins. Je retourne vers la chambre de Chloe. Aubrey est devant la porte, elle s'apprête à rentrer avec Charlene et Zac mais Charlene me voit et vient vers moi. Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle se sert comme moi. J'embrasse son front. Quel genre de mère suis-je pour la laisser autant de temps chez Aubrey et ne pas m'en occuper ? Aubrey rentre dans la chambre, on la suit de près.

-Hey Aubrey t'es rentré !

-Hey Chloe. Ça fait longtemps que je suis rentré.

-Non, tu étais partis en France. Tu m'as même quitter.

-Chlo' ça fait un moment maintenant.

-Ca doit être le décalage horaire Aubrey.

-Maman, _crie Charlene en courant vers le lit de Chloe._

 _ **A**_ ubrey la fait monter et elle prend sa mère dans ses bras. Chloe la sert contre elle mais elle a toujours ce regard perdu. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Charlene reste contre elle pendant de longues minutes, elle est tellement contente que Chloe se soit réveillé mais…. Mais ce n'est plus la même. Charlene descend du lit, Aubrey se rapproche de Chloe.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chloe ? Tu n'es pas bien ça se voit.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de fille, j'ai que 21 ans, je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

 _ **P**_ ardon ? Chloe t'as vingt-neuf ans. Le médecin arrive, enfin. Il a une plaque à la main pour écrire des trucs dessus, le charabia habituel des médecins.

-Bonjour Chloe Beale, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Bizarre.

-Comment ça ?

 _ **E**_ lle ne répond pas.

-Vous savez où vous êtes mademoiselle Beale ?

-A l'hôpital ?

-Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Non. J'étais chez moi avant.

-Non. Vous n'étiez pas chez vous mais en Irak.

-Qu'est-ce que je faisais là-bas ?

-Vous êtes militaire, vous êtes parti en guerre.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Docteur, elle dit qu'elle a 21 ans alors qu'elle en a 29.

-Huit ans ? D'accord.

 _ **I**_ l note quelques trucs sur ses feuilles. Arrête d'écrire et explique ce qu'il se passe ! Il me fait signe de venir avec Aubrey, on dit aux enfants de resté sur leurs chaises et on sort.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Et vous pensiez ?

-Le choc au niveau de sa tête a été très violent. Elle est amnésique, elle a oublié je crois huit ans de sa vie.

-Elle va bien se rappeler avec le temps, _demande Aubrey._

-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des faux espoirs. On ne sait jamais avec l'amnésie. Si vous la remettez dans son environnement d'avant, peut-être. Mais il se peux aussi qu'elle ne se rappelle jamais.

-Et on fait comment ? _Demandais-je alors que je sais que ma question est stupide._

-Je suis désolé. Mais estimez vous heureuse, elle n'a oublié que huit ans, elle sait parler, compter, marcher. Certains oublient toute leur vie et leurs proches doivent tout leur réapprendre.

 _ **E**_ t il est partit. Je m'appuie contre le mur en face de moi. J'essaie de rester forte, elle est en vie, c'est le principal non ? Je tape violemment mon poing contre le mur, je me suis fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Et merde ! Oui ça aurait pu être pire. Pour les autres. Pas pour moi. Elle m'a oublié, elle croit que je suis la fille qui assise à côté d'elle en anglais. Elle a oublié que huit ans de sa vie mais huit ans où elle a commençait à m'aimer, huit ans où on a eu un enfant, où on allait se marier. Aubrey vient vers moi.

-Tu veux rentré chez toi Bec' ?

-Non. Non je vais rester ici et lui montrer qu'elle est à moi.

 _ **J**_ 'ai de l'assurance, je ne pense pas que ça va durer longtemps. Je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, elle est sur son téléphone.

-J'ai appelé mes parents. Ils vont venir me voir, les infirmières les ont appelé un peu avant moi.

-Oui. Ils sont rentrés pour toi.

-Ils étaient où avant ? On a toujours habité à Atlanta.

-A New York. Quand tu t'es engagée dans l'armée, ils ont mal pris ta décision et ils sont partis. Ils t'ont dit que l'armée est ton problème.

 _ **U**_ n autre médecin rentre dans la chambre, Aubrey le regarde du fond de la pièce. Les enfants le regardent aussi, est-ce qu'ils comprennent ? On leur dit rien, je ne sais pas.

-Mademoiselle Beale, vous êtes amnésique.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai parlé avec le médecin qui est venu vous voir avant, il m'a dit que vous avez oublié huit ans de votre vie. Vous avez quel âge ?

-Vingt et un.

-Vous en avez vingt-neuf, nous avons vérifier. Il y a des chances que vous retrouviez la mémoire mais il faudrait que vous alliez vivre chez vous, pour reprendre vos repères. C'est ce que je vous conseille.

-Je pourrais sortir quand ?

-Dans deux à trois jours.

-Merci.

-Si vous avez des questions ou un problème, n'hésitez pas.

 _ **L**_ e médecin part, Chloe retourne à son téléphone. Charlene me laisse sa place sur la chaise, je m'assois. Elle veux aller vers Chloe, je la retiens. Chloe ne fera pas attention à elle. Mais Charlene enlève mon bras et monte sur le lit de Chloe. Chloe lui souris.

-Ton prénom c'est ?

-Ben c'est Charlene maman.

-Ah oui, excuse moi.

 _ **T**_ out ce que je ne voulais pas est arrivé ! La porte s'ouvre, les parents de Chloe rentre. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment souris pour moi, peut être pour Aubrey, je n'ai pas fait attention. Aubrey se lève, prend Zac avec elle et quitte la pièce. Ils viennent me dire bonjour et je leur explique la situation.

 **…**

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **A**_ ubrey part de la pièce, la seule vraie personne que je connais, outre mes parents, part. Je n'ai même pas demandé qui est le petit garçon avec elle. Me dîtes pas que elle aussi elle a eu un enfant ? C'est qui le père ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Et Cette Charlene.. Ce n'est pas la mienne, elle ne me ressemble pas, elle ressemble à Beca. Alors comme ça je sors avec Beca ? C'est pas trop mon style, je préfère les grandes blondes habituellement. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas Beca mais je ne la connais pas, j'aimerais bien qu'elle parte elle aussi. Ce qu'elle fait, elle a l'air épuisé en se levant. C'est moi qui l'ait épuisé ? Ma mère me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Elle se recule mais j'attrape son poignet.

-M'man, me laisse pas aller avec elle s'il te plaît.

-Chloe, c'est Beca.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas. Je la connais à peine.

-Il faut que tu retournes chez toi pour essayer de retrouver la mémoire.

 _ **J**_ e baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Beca. Je la connais à peine, je comprend elle est gentille mais je ne veux pas. J'aimerais retrouver la mémoire juste pour aimer Beca car je vois que ça lui fait du mal mais là, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de la retrouver, je suis fatiguée, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux rentrer chez mes parents, m'enfermai dans ma chambre et être seule. Ma mère pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Essaie chérie. Si ça ne te plaît pas on te prend chez nous. Nous n'avions pas vendu notre maison à Atlanta.

-Merci maman.

 _ **…**_

 _Beca Mitchell_ ,

 _ **C**_ a fait deux jours que Chloe est rentrée à la maison, deux jours qu'elle ne bouge pas du canapé sauf pour manger. Je pensais que quand elle reviendrait mes insomnies partiraient, ben non, je dors encore moins qu'avant. Dès que je ferme les yeux et que je me sens partir une idée terrifiante à propos de Chloe me hante et je me réveille. Je descend souvent la nuit pour la regarder, elle dort profondément. Mais je le sais, elle n'est pas bien avec moi, elle n'est pas bien ici.

 _ **C**_ e matin elle s'est levée du canapé pour manger son petit déjeuné. Il n'y a presque aucun mot entre elle et moi. Chloe qui es-tu devenue ? Charlene vient manger avec nous puis part dans le salon. Chloe regarde son téléphone. Elle le pose et me regarde.

-Beca, je crois que je vais partir.

 _ **M**_ on cœur s'est resserré sur lui même. Les larmes sont montés jusqu'à mes yeux, j'ai cligné des yeux pour les faire partir.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas chez moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-Tu n'as même pas fait d'efforts.

-Pour ?

-Retrouver la mémoire ? Essayer de te rappeler de certaines choses.

-Quand je suis rentrée ici je n'ai même pas eu cette impression de déjà vu, une impression que je pensais avoir Beca. Je t'aime bien, tu fais attention à moi et je t'en remercie mais laisse moi juste quelques temps. Je reviendrais bien un jour. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule, d'être tranquille et je suis désolé de te dire ça, je ne le suis pas ici. Charlene est adorable mais j'en ai marre d'entendre des mamans toutes les secondes. Je n'ai pas de fille, pour moi et pour elle je suis sa mère, il y a un truc qui ne tient pas debout. J'ai juste besoin de rester seule et de penser à ce que je veux être maintenant.

 _ **J**_ e n'ai rien dit. J'ai voulus dire quelque chose, j'ai voulus lui dire à quel point elle est importante pour moi, a quel point j'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre mais rien n'est sortis car j'ai l'impression de parler avec une autre Chloe, pas celle dont je suis tombé amoureuse. Elle s'est levée en voyant que je ne lui répondait pas. Je l'ai regardé s'en aller vers le salon. Par l'embouchure de la porte j'ai vu qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Charlene la regarde et lui parle, Chloe n'a pas l'air d'écouter, elle se redresse, prend les poignets de ses sacs, des sacs qu'elle a fait il y a deux jours car elle ne voulait pas « m'embêter » dans ma chambre et qu'elle a mis sur le côté dans le salon. Elle est arrivé dans la salle à manger, elle a mis son manteau et moi je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai juste regarder faire comme si quelque chose en moi voulait qu'elle parte alors que je le sais, j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Elle m'a dit au revoir et elle a quitté la maison. Je respire fortement pour ne pas fondre en larme dès qu'elle ferme la porte. Elle la ferme. Je me lève de ma chaise et je vais à la fenêtre. Je la vois partir avec ses deux gros sacs. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenue ? C'est ma fiancée quand même. Enfin. J'en sais rien. Je regarde la bague qu'elle m'a offerte. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne l'a plus, je ne sais même pas où elle l'a mis. Je pose ma main sur ma tête, je n'en peux plus. Je me glisse le long du mur pour m'asseoir par terre et je pleure. Mes mains se mettent à trembler et ensuite tout mon corps. Je m'en fous que Charlene me voit pleurer, j'en ai marre. Je l'ai attendu des mois, des années et au final on en est là, elle part me laissant seule.

 _ **A**_ près quelques minutes je me relève, Charlene joue toujours dans le salon mais ses mouvements sont moins enthousiasme. Je monte à l'étage, à la salle de bain pour voir ma tête, pour me remaquillé ou autre. J'ouvre la porte et j'avance vers le lavabo. Il y a un papier sur le coin avec… avec sa bague. Je prend le papier pour le lire « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas pour le moment ». Je repose le papier et m'appuie sur le lavabo. C'est le moment où j'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Je regarde dans le miroir et j'enfonce mon poing dedans. J'ai eu mal. Je secoue ma main pour faire passer la douleur. Des petits morceaux de verres se sont coincé dans ma main. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et les enlève.

 _ **…**_

 _Chloe Beale_ ,

 _ **J**_ e me suis installé chez mes parents depuis une semaine maintenant. Je me sens mieux que chez « moi ». Ce matin on a décidé d'aller faire du shopping avec ma mère, je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé. J'ai acheter pleins de vêtements, j'ai l'intention de dégager tout ce que j'avais avant. J'ai envie de tout recommencer, d'être une nouvelle moi. Il est presque midi et on rentre dans leur maison. Ma mère a dit qu'elle appellerait le restaurant japonnais pour qu'il nous livre dès qu'on rentre. On rentre donc et je pose ce qu'on a acheté sur la table. Mon père n'est pas là, il est sortis voir ses collègues, c'est vraiment une journée entre filles aujourd'hui et on a la maison pour nous. Il y a un bouton rouge qui s'allume sur le téléphone de la maison, ma mère me dit que ça doit être un message sur le répondeur, elle me demande d'appuyer. J'appuie où elle me dit. Une voix féminine nous prévient de l'heure à laquelle le message a été posté. On entend une respiration. Ma mère revient vers moi, elle se demande aussi ce que c'est.

« Hey, c'est Beca. J'ai préféré appeler sur le téléphone de chez toi, je savais que sur portable tu n'allais pas me répondre mais tu ne me répond pas là non plus, d'un côté ça m'arrange. »

 _ **I**_ l y a quelques secondes où l'on entend sa respiration. Ma mère pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Enfaîte je t'appelle pour te dire à quel point de je te déteste Chloe. Je te déteste pour m'avoir laissé seule alors que je t'aime. Et je te déteste encore plus pour avoir laisser Charlene sans sa mère. Tu étais tout pour elle ça se voyait, elle était fière de toi car elle comprenait que tu faisais quelques choses d'important en partant à l'armée. Et tu l'as laissé. L'image qu'elle avait de toi s'est détruite et elle s'est retrouvé sans rien. Je te déteste pour avoir fait du mal à ma fille. »

 ** _E_** lle a raccroché juste après. Je m'assois sur une chaise de la table. Je lui ai sûrement fait du mal en voulant mon bonheur, je n'ai pas penser à elle une seule fois.

 _ **…**_

 _Beca Mitchell_ ,

 _ **I**_ l est tard, je suis tombé sur un film tout à l'heure et je l'ai regardé. J'accorde trop d'importance à ce qui n'en a pas besoin, ce film n'a pas besoin d'être regarder, en plus il était nul. Le scénario n'était pas super, les acteurs bof, les actrices ça va mais bon voilà. Le film se finit et je me motive pour quitter le canapé pour aller dans ma chambre. Si ça tenait qu'à moi je me coucherais là et je dormirais. Et merde. J'éteins la télé avec la télécommande et je me couche. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'elle est parti mais les cousins ont encore son odeur ou c'est juste une impression, peut-être que je m'accroche trop à elle, peut-être que elle aussi je lui ai accordé trop d'importance alors qu'il ne le fallait pas.

 _ **J'**_ étais à deux doigts de m'endormir quand mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai pris mon téléphone qui était sur la table basse et je le porte à mon oreille. Merde j'ai oublier de décroché, mais en même temps j'allais dormir là ! Je regarde mon écran. C'est écrit Chloe. Je me redresse d'un seul coup, mes yeux se sont habitué à la lumière il n'y a pas de problème, je décroche.

-Chlo…

-J'ai besoin de toi, _me dit-elle avec une voix cassé et emportée par les larmes._

-Dis moi Chloe, je suis là.

-J'étais pas bien chez moi, je suis sortis faire un tour, je me suis près d'un pont, j'en sais rien, il fait noir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai froid, je suis seule. Bec je ne suis pas bien.

-Ne bouge pas j'arrive. Tu vois une enseigne ?

-J'avais peur d'appeler mes parents. Je t'ai appelé toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, peut-être mon inconscient. Peut-être car je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Je suis désolé.

-Bordel dis moi si tu vois quelque chose. La ville est grande.

-Près d'un mcdo.

-Comme si il y avait qu'un mcdo à Atlanta.

-Je sais pas, il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Il y a forcément autre chose. Ne bouge pas, ne fais rien j'arrive.

 _ **J**_ e me lève du canapé, je remarque que je ne m'étais même pas mise en pyjama et comment vous dire que là maintenant ça m'arrange. Je prend mes clés et je sors dehors. Il fait froid, j'aurais du prendre un manteau en plus de ma veste. J'ai plus le temps tant pis. Je ferme la maison à clé, Charlene ne risque rien si c'est fermé, en espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je monte dans ma voiture et je pars en direction d'un des mcdo le plus proche de chez ses parents. Je roule vite en même temps il est plus de minuit il n'y a personne. J'arrive prêt du restaurant, je tourne un peu, je ne connais pas trop l'endroit, en plus il fait noir je vois rien et leur lampadaires n'éclairent rien. Non ce n'est pas ici et merde. Je continue ma route jusqu'à trouver un autre mcdo, il y a un pont pas loin, on est souvent venu mangé ici avec Charlene. Je trouve une place assez facilement. Je sors de la voiture et part à la recherche de Chloe. T'es où Chlo ? Je sors mon téléphone pour faire plus de lumière. J'arrive facilement au pont. Elle est là, penchée vers l'avant. Non non tu fais pas ce que je crois que tu pourrais faire. Je cours vers elle. Les lumières des phares des voitures illuminent son visage quand elles passent sur la route au dessous du pont. Je ne savais pas qu'à cette heure il y avait autant de monde sur la route. J'arrive vers elle, elle me regarde. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle va mal, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Je me positionne à côté d'elle, met mon portable dans ma poche et pose ma main dans son dos. La route me donne le vertige alors j'arrête de regarder et tourne mon regarde vers Chloe. Elle est fatiguée, elle a des cernes sous ses yeux, sa peau est assez blanche. En un mois elle a maigri, déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grosse.

-J'avais envie de sauter.

-Ne fais pas ça tu m'entend.

-J'en ai marre. Il y a pleins de gens que j'ai connu ces huit dernières années et je ne m'en rappelle plus, je ne me rappelle plus de leur nom, de leur visage, du sentiment que j'avais pour eux, est-ce que je m'entendais bien avec eux ? Est-ce qu'au contraire je les détestais ? J'en sais rien et j'en ai marre. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me parler de toi. Elle m'a dit que du bien de toi mais je ne te connais même plus. Il y avait tant de choses qu'on avait construites ensemble et je ne m'en rappelle plus. C'est la sensation la plus désagréable qu'on peux avoir, l'oubli. Tout le monde me dit que ça va revenir mais non ça revient pas, j'ai beau essayer. Je ne me rappelle même plus comment tu m'as demandé en mariage.

-Ce n'a pas d'importance. Tu vas tout reconstruire, tu vas faire de nouvelles rencontres. Ça ira, je te le promet.

-Je suis désolé. Tu me déteste, je t'ai fait souffrir mais je t'appelle, tu cours pour me retrouver.

-Je sais et c'est normal. Tu as besoin d'aide, je veux t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas tout faire seule. Chloe, il faut que tu ailles consulter un médecin.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes que tu en as besoin.

-Merci Beca.

-Je te ramène à la maison, viens.

 _ **J**_ e lui prend la main pour qu'elle me suive. Elle reste quelques minutes à regarder la route, je tiens sa main, je ne veux pas qu'elle la lâche. Elle commence à me suivre. On rentre dans la voiture et on rentre à la maison. Elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé, je lui apporte un verre d'eau. Elle le prend et boit une gorgée.

-Dors avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux.

 _ **J**_ e n'allais pas lui dire non, j'attends que ça depuis plusieurs mois même si c'est juste pour dormir comme ça. Elle se couche sur le canapé, je me couche contre elle. Je sens sa respiration qui diminue de volume jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

 _ **….**_

-Vous êtes diagnostiquée dépressive.

-Pardon ? J'ai attendu plus de deux heures dans votre salle d'attente avec des vieux qui ont tous faillit crevé juste pour vous entendre dire que je suis dépressive ?

 _ **E**_ lle se lève d'un coup et pose ses mains sur le bureau du psychologue.

-J'ai oublié les huit dernières années de ma vie. J'ai oublié que j'étais championne du chant accapela, j'ai oublié que j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai oublié que j'avais une petite-amie avec laquelle je me suis fiancée, j'ai oublié que j'ai une fille de cinq ans. Donc oui, je pense l'avoir compris par moi-même que j'étais dépressive et en même temps, il y a de quoi l'être !

 ** _E_** lle a tourné ses talons et est partis. Je demande au docteur de me donner son traitement, j'irais le cherché à la pharmacie. Je lui dit au revoir et je quitte son bureau. Je traverse les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Je n'aime pas venir ici, les gens sont tellement mal. Je vais dans le hall, je prend mon téléphone pour commencer à l'appeler sauf que je la vois avant. Elle est assise sur une chaise où on attend pour prendre un ticket pour aller à son rendez-vous. Je vais la voir, elle lève la tête vers moi.

-Tu as quel âge Chloe pour partir comme ça ?

-Beca, comprend moi. C'est de l'arnaque ces truc là !

-C'est ton médecin !

-Et alors ? J'ai payé plus de quarante euros pour le voir pour qu'au final il me dise que je suis dépressive. Je l'avais remarqué merci.

-Chloe, il voulait te donner ton ordonnance et juste commencer à annoncer c'est tout, c'est son boulot.

 _ **C**_ hloe se lève et commence à partir. Les gens nous regardent. J'essaie de lui parler gentiment mais il y a un moment où je vais plus la supporter elle et ses manières.

-Chloe !

 _ **E**_ lle se retourne vers moi.

-J'ai voulus sauter d'un pont, je suis dépressive, complètement folle dis le comme tu veux.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai été gentille avec toi, je ferais tout pour toi mais là je sature Chloe. J'en ai marre. Je suis toujours là à faire attention à toi et tu t'en fous. Parce que oui je t'aime Chloe ! C'est compliqué à comprendre que je t'aime et que j'ai pas envie de te perdre ? Je pense que ça l'air de l'être pour toi. Alors tu sais quoi ? Démerde toi. Tient je pose ça là _– Je pose le papier de l'ordonnance sur une chaise-_ Prend les ou pas tes médicaments, soigne toi ou pas, dorénavant ce n'est plus mon problème. Tu sais, je ne sais pas qui souffre le plus entre toi et moi. Je ne vais pas dire moi car je ne sais pas ce que tu vis et ça doit être horrible mais merde, essaie de voir les choses comme moi je les vois et tu verras que ce n'est pas rose.

 ** _J_** 'ai tourné les talons à mon tour et j'ai quitté l'hôpital.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de vous faire ça, quand je relis c'est vraiment déchirant mais j'ai cette idée depuis que j'ai commencer le chapitre 1. Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'en sortir ? Vous comprenez que Beca parte à la fin du chapitre ? Vous auriez fait pareil ? Vous pensez que Chloe va retrouver la mémoire ? Staubrey vont jouer un rôle très important pour Beca dans les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Je prend beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture des chapitres, j'ai beaucoup d'idées (pour dire que j'ai toutes les idées pour aller jusqu'au chapitre 11) mais je n'ai plus trop trop l'envie d'écrire pour le moment. En plus le bac arrive (j'ai déjà les oraux lundi et mardi) donc je me concentre sur mes cours. J'ai calculé normalement il n'y aura pas de pauses avant le chapitre 11. Après il faudra que je trouve des idées, je verrai en fonction de comment je tourne mes chapitres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire des couples que j'ai formé donc c'est à réfléchir.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 7 sera posté le DIMANCHE 27 MARS (Week-end de trois jours où on va pouvoir bouffer du chocolat !)**_

 _ **Bonne semaine #LMSfic**_


	19. Why Me - Jess Glynne (II-7)

_**Bonjour !Joyeux pâques ! Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat car vous allez être malade après ! Ne vomissez pas sur votre ordinateur mdr.**_

 _ **Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé que je les prévienne sur twitter quand je poste un nouveau chapitre. Certains répondent, disent leur avis et merci. D'autres m'ignorent complètement. Je peux comprendre que parfois vous veniez pas sur twitter mais quand je vous vois tweeter ou que vous avez le culot de me retweeter sur une autre tweet faut pas déconner. C'est le dernier chapitre pour lequel je préviens. Ceux qui me répondent pas tant pis, à la fin de mes chapitres je met la date du prochain chapitre posté, vous vous prendrez par la main et vous irez voir par vous même.**_

 _ **Je tiens à dire que j'ai mal calculé la dernière fois mais le prochain chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit entièrement. J'ai commencé les trois autres qui suivent mais je n'ai plus l'envie de les continuer pour le moment. Il se peut que vous restiez une semaine sans avoir de chapitre. J'écrirais pendant les vacances si j'ai le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si ça prend du temps je finirais les chapitres que j'ai commencé car je sais que certains lisent et je ne vais pas vous « pénaliser ».Mais en tout cas merci à ceux qui me laissent un avis, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Avec le temps que je met à les écrire, une petite review avec vos sentiments par rapport au chapitre ça pourrait être sympa, ça ne prend pas longtemps.**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **O**_ n a beaucoup parlé avec Chloe. Elle est revenue à la maison et m'a dit qu'elle ferait des efforts pour se remettre dans la vie avec moi. Je vois ses efforts. J'aime la voir comme ça. Elle essaie vraiment de reconstruire quelque chose entre elle et moi. Tout d'abord une amitié. Oui on est amie, on s'entend bien. J'aimerais que ça aille beaucoup plus loin, comme avant quoi mais elle veux y aller en douceur. Je la regarde, elle est assise sur le canapé, son téléphone dans les mains entrain de faire rouler son écran pour regarder les news. Charlene est couchée contre elle. Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour Charlene. Elle fait tout pour Charlene. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour elle, Chloe ne la reconnaît même plus. Étant donné que pour Chloe on n'est plus ensemble donc elle ne considère plus vraiment Charlene comme sa fille. Mais elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour elle car pour Charlene, Chloe reste sa mère. Comment expliqué à une enfant de cinq ans que sa mère ne se rappelle plus d'elle, que pour elle elle n'a jamais exister, que même sa fiancée n'est qu'une connaissance. Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. Il va être l'heure qu'on y aille. J'expire fort et je vais vers Chloe qui tourne la tête vers moi en m'entendant arrivé.

-Chloe, on va y aller.

-Beca, je me sens mal, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Je ne vais pas me sentir à l'aise avec tout ces gens. Je ne les connais pas.

-On s'en fout de savoir comment tu te sens. Pense qu'il y aura des gens qui vont être dans un état pire que le tient. Toi tu vas juste être mal à l'aise mais eux, pense à eux. Ils l'ont connus, ils savent qu'il était extraordinaire, eux vont être triste. Sa femme va être au fond du trou. Dis toi que toi t'es encore là, vivante. T'as oublié huit ans de ta vie mais pense qu'il y a pire que toi, elle a perdu son mari.

 _ **T**_ out comme moi j'ai perdu ma fiancée, pas physiquement mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être le pire. Ne plus la voir m'aiderais à passer à autre chose, à me dire que j'ai vingt-neuf ans, que je peux retrouver quelqu'un, que je n'ai plus aucune chance d'être avec elle mais non, elle est là devant moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point je l'aime, je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Mon cœur me dit que je dois réessayer de sortir avec elle car j'ai besoin d'elle mais elle veut prendre son temps. Et si elle se ressortait jamais avec moi ? Elle me regarde toujours, je détourne le regard pour lui cacher que mes yeux se mouillent. J'avale ma salive en espérant que ma voix ne cassera pas quand je vais lui parler.

-Aller debout, va te préparer. Ce n'est pas marrant les enterrements mais on a du respect pour ton sergent.

 _ **E**_ lle pousse légèrement Charlene pour qu'elle puisse se lever, elle remet la couverture sur ma fille et part sans dire un mot à l'étage. Je regarde Charlene de longues minutes en attendant que Chloe me laisse la place dans la salle de bain. Je l'entend descendre les escaliers.

-Tu peux y aller.

 _ **P**_ lus froid que ça ça n'existe pas. Je me lève du canapé et la regarde, je lui ai forcé à mettre son habit de cérémonie militaire. On s'est engueulé mais elle l'a mis. Bizarrement ça n'a presque plus aucun effet sur moi. D'accord elle est magnifique mais ce n'est pas comme avant, peut être car la personne qui est dedans n'est plus la même. Je vais dans la salle de bain. C'est fou, maintenant je ne peux même plus entrer dans la salle de bain quand elle y est. Je suis devenue une étrangère pour elle. Je ferme la porte. Je me regarde dans le miroir. A quel moment j'ai merdé ? Comment on en est arrivé là ? Deux étrangères qui vivent dans une même maison, je nous vois comme ça. Elle est où cette complicité d'avant ? Ils sont où ces matins où je pouvais débarqué dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle y était ? Des fois je pense à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si avec l'accident elle serait partis et j'en arrive à m'imaginer une meilleure vie. Je prend la robe que j'avais posé sur le meuble quelques heures plutôt et je la met après avoir enlevé mes anciens vêtements. Je refait mon maquillage. Quelques minutes plus tard, je descend à la salle à manger où Chloe et Charlene sont prêtes à partir. On sort et on prend la voiture. On doit passer chez Aubrey pour laisser Charlene. Je me gare devant chez elle, Je fais descendre Charlene. Chloe reste dans la voiture. Je vais frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvre quelques secondes après. Aubrey me prend dans ses bras et prend Charlene.

-Comment elle va ?

-Bien je pense.

-Et toi comment tu vas ?

-Pas aussi bien.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour t'aider ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je gère. _-à Charlene-_ Passe une bonne journée mon cœur.

 _ **E**_ lle part sur le coup, pas de au revoir, rien.

-Je crois qu'elle aime bien être chez toi.

-Je crois aussi.

-Je t'envoie un message quand on rentre. Merci beaucoup Aubrey.

-D'accord. Sois forte.

 ** _J_** e lui souris et je fais demi-tour. Je retourne à la voiture. Je reprend ma place au volant et je conduis jusqu'à l'église. Je me gare sur le parking. Chloe ne m'a pas parlé du trajet, elle a l'air pensive. Elle sort de la voiture, moi aussi. On sert des mains, inconnus pour nous deux. Une femme vient vers nous. Je crois que c'est la femme du sergent, elle nous salut.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci. Vous devez être Beca si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Et Chloe ?

-Oui.

-Mon mari m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Comment allez vous Chloe ?

-Je vais bien.

-Et vous Beca ?

-Pas pire que vous je pense.

 ** _U_** n sourire vient prendre place sur son visage.

-Je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît Beca ?

-Oui bien sur.

 _ **J**_ e dis à Chloe que je reviens, elle lâche un ok sec. Je commence à marcher avec elle. On s'éloigne un peu des gens.

-Vous tenez le coup Beca ?

-Je fais de mon mieux pour tenir. Chloe est tellement changé. Ce n'est plus du tout la même personne, enfin pas celle que j'ai aimé. C'est le même corps mais une parfaite inconnue. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne l'ai pas perdu, pas comme vous.

-Quand ils ont débarrassés le camp après leur accident, ils ont retrouvé cela du côté du lit de Chloe. Je pense que vous auriez aimer le lire.

 _ **E**_ lle me tend un carnet que je prend.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouvert.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tenez bon.

 _ **E**_ lle me laisse. Je range le carnet dans mon sac et je pars retrouver Chloe. Elle était seule.

 _ **L**_ 'enterrement se finit. Je n'étais pas à l'aise pendant tout ce temps. Tout ces gens étaient si mal, je ne connais même pas le sergent de Chloe, je suis juste venue car sinon Chloe ne serait pas là. J'ai pensé au carnet toute l'après-midi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a écrit dedans, ce que son ancienne elle a écrit. On décide de rentré juste après l'entrée du cercueil sous terre. Chloe n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi. Je n'aime pas ce genre de moment, elle non plus, on a préféré partir. Le trajet du retour se fait en silence. Je passe chez Aubrey récupéré Charlene. Dans la voiture elle nous raconte ce qu'elle a fait chez sa tante, un puzzle avec elle. On est rentré dans la maison, Chloe est allé dans le salon s'asseoir dans le canapé, comme à son habitude. Charlene est allée dans sa chambre. Je me suis retrouvée seule, je suis d'abord aller me changer et je me suis ensuite mis à la table, j'ai sortis le carnet que cette femme m'a donné. Je l'ouvre et commence à le lire. Il parle d'elle, de ses journées. L'armée c'est ce qu'elle aimait pour se sentir utile. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on oublie son nom. Je tourne les pages au fur et à mesure que je lis ce qu'elle a écrit. J'aime beaucoup son écriture, elle écrit un peu penché, elle fait de gros rond au dessus de ses i, ses cinq ressemblent à ses s.

 _« 23 mars,_

 _Je croyais que les amours de jeunesse ne duraient pas. Je ne sais pas si dix-huit ans c'est encore la jeunesse. Ça doit dépendre de l'âge. Quand on a vingt-cinq ans, c'est si frais dans notre esprit et à cet âge on se sentait si impressionnant si adulte. Mais quand on a trente ans, on se rend compte que dix-huit c'était il y a pas mal de temps. Ca fait douze ans que je suis avec Beca. C'est fou non ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'amour avant, je pensais que Beca serait comme les autres, une page dans ma vie et avec le temps je l'oublierais en vivant ma vie au côté d'une femme d'affaire. Et non, aujourd'hui je suis encore là avec elle. Elle n'était pas qu'une page dans ma vie, elle est ma vie. J'aimerais souvent revenir en arrière et ne pas partir à l'armée, j'ai l'impression de prendre tellement de temps. Toutes les minutes ici ne sont pas des minutes avec elle. »_

 ** _D_** es larmes tombent sur les pages du carnet, je les essuie avec ma manche.

-Beca ?

 _ **J**_ e me redresse, ravale mes larmes et tourne ma tête vers elle.

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Vas-y.

 _ **E**_ lle contourne ma chaise, attrape un mouchoir et me le donne. Je le prend et essuie mes larmes. Elle me sourit pas, elle a l'air très sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, beaucoup pensé. Je suis chez toi depuis maintenant pas mal de temps. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps. Je crois que j'en ai eu assez. Je sais ce que c'est l'amour, je l'ai vécu avec Aubrey, je l'aimais beaucoup, j'aurais pu tout faire pour elle. Enfin bref, je n'ai plus cette impression, ce sentiment. Tu m'aides tellement, je t'en ai si reconnaissante Beca mais je n'ai plus de sentiment pour toi, je ne t'aime plus comme j'ai pu t'aimer avant.

 _ **T**_ out mon monde s'est écroulé. Je crois que c'est la pire chose que j'ai entendu dans ma vie. La femme que j'aime qui vient de me dire que elle ne m'aime plus. J'ai cru que mon cœur s'est arrêté tellement je ne m'y attendait pas. Je la regarde, mes yeux se mouillent. Elle ne réagit pas. Avant tu aurais mis tes mains sur mes joues et tu m'aurais prise dans tes bras pour me montrer que ce n'est pas grave, que je ne dois pas être triste, que je ne dois pas pleurer car tu es là. Et là. Et là tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus la même personne que j'ai aimé pendant douze ans de ma vie. Je t'ai attendu tellement de fois. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours espéré que tu reviennes et que tu ne partes plus. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes la dernière fois, regarde où ça nous a mené. Elle se lève, je ne la suis pas du regard. Je l'entend marcher. Comment je suis censé continuer à vivre ? Je lui ai tellement donné et tout ça pour rien. Je claque mes poings contre la table et je me lève.

-Tu dégages de chez moi.

 ** _E_** lle se retourne vers moi.

-Si tu ne m'aimes plus alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Prend tes affaires et part.

-Beca, je vais faire quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème ça. Je ne vais pas continuer à donner de l'amour à une fille qui ne m'aime plus. Dégage Beale.

-D'accord. Laisse moi dire au revoir à Charlene.

-Dorénavant ce n'est plus ta fille.

 _ **J**_ e lui ai crier dessus. Elle a tourné les talons et ait partis, j'espère faire ses affaires. Je marche dans le salon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je veux qu'elle reste avec moi mais ça servirait à quoi ? J'userais des forces pour quelqu'un qui en a rien à faire. Elle revient avec deux sacs. Elle me fait face. Je la regarde méchamment. Elle lève la tête et quitte la maison. La voir fière comme ça m'a fait encore plus de mal. Je vais à la fenêtre et je la regarde partir. Je meurs d'envie d'ouvrir la porte, de courir vers elle, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je suis désolé, que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte que j'ai besoin d'aide mais je sais que faire ça ne changerait rien, elle ne m'aimerait pas plus.

…

-Ouvre la porte Beca Effin Mitchell.

 _ **J**_ e suis collée contre la porte, je l'ai fermé à clé avant de m'asseoir devant. Laisse moi Stacie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je veux être seule.

-Beca ouvre cette putain de porte ! Tu sais que je suis flic et que je sais péter les porte à grand coup de pied mais je t'entend renifler derrière la porte je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

 _ **M**_ e faire du mal, il manquerait plus que ça. Elle continue de tambouriner à la porte. Je me lève, j'ouvre la porte en la déverrouillant. Elle m'attrape par les épaules et me fait reculer dans la maison.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non.

 _ **E**_ lle m'ouvre ses bras et je plonge dedans. Je me sens tellement mal Stacie.

-Pourquoi t'es là, _demandais-je entre deux reniflements._

-Car Chloe a débarqué chez moi en disant que tu l'as dégagé de chez toi. Elle était assez énervé. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte, j'ai foncé chez toi. Dans cette histoire elle n'a pas à se plaindre.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seule.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Je veux être là.

 _Stacie Conrad,_

 _ **B**_ eca a voulus monté dans sa chambre en disant qu'elle voulait être seule. Je l'ai laissé monté. J'irais la voir de temps en temps. Je la connais, je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester avec moi et à me parler. Dès que Beca se replis sur elle-même elle ne parle plus. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de Charlene. Je monte dans la chambre de la petite, ouvre la porte en mode super-héro et met mes poings sur mes hanches comme Supergirl.

-Tata !

-Super tata !

 _ **E**_ lle s'est levé de par terre où elle jouait pour venir vers moi le poing levé vers le ciel. Elle est adorable. Chloe et Beca n'ont pas le droit de lui faire du mal, elle n'y est pour rien.

-Tu veux que je commande chinois ? Tata a la flemme de faire la cuisine.

-Oui ! Si maman Beca veux !

-Ce soir tu es avec moi et on fait ce que je veux, maman on oublie.

-D'accord.

 _ **O**_ n est assise à table, on mange toutes les deux. Pour le moment elle ne pose pas trop de question.

-Où elles sont mamans ?

 _ **P**_ our le moment.

-Maman Chloe a dû aller travailler.

-Et elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir ?

-Elle n'a pas eu le temps ma chérie.

-Et maman Beca ? Elle travaille aussi ? Maman Beca n'aurait jamais oublié de me faire un bisou avant de partir.

 _ **E**_ lle me fait tellement de peine. Elle aime tellement ses mères. C'est horrible de la laisser comme ça. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde cette petite.

-Maman a besoin d'être seule ce soir.

 _ **E**_ lle a baissé la tête, son sourire a disparut et elle a continué à manger. Je pose mes couverts à côté de mon assiette.

-Tata tu manges plus ?

-Non, j'ai plus très faim mais mange toi. Je reste là.

 _ **C**_ harlene a engloutis une nouvelle fourchette de son riz. Cette petite doit avoir plusieurs estomac. Je me lève, elle continue de manger, je prend quelques truc du chinois, les met dans une assiette. Je monte à l'étage, je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Beca, elle me dit de rentrer. J'entre, elle ne me regarde pas, je pose l'assiette au coin de son lit.

-Faut que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Je te laisse ça là, tu finiras bien par manger quelque chose.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Beca, tu dois être forte pour Charlene. Elle n'y est pas rien. Chloe l'a déjà abandonné, elle n'a pas besoin que toi aussi.

-Pas ce soir. Elle me fait trop penser à Chloe. Demain ça ira mieux je te le promet.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le promettre. Tout te tombe dessus en ce moment, Chloe est complètement débile de t'avoir laissé et j'en suis désolé. Tu ne le mérite pas mais c'est Chloe, tu la connais.

-Au contraire, je ne la connais plus, ce n'est plus la même.

-Je suis désolé Bec'.

 _Aubrey Posen,_

 _ **S**_ tacie est partis depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Dès que Chloe est arrivée dans la maison et nous dit être parti de chez Beca, Stacie a foncé chez Beca. On n'a pas pu contester ses actes car on ne l'a limite pas vu partir. J'ai un peu peur pour Beca, elle est si fragile envers son amour pour Chloe. Chloe me fait face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vraiment ?

-Je suis partie, j'ai laissé Beca.

 _ **E**_ lle pose des sacs à l'entrée. Je me retourne vers elle.

-Il est hors de question que tu débarques comme ça chez moi.

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir ! Tu veux que je dorme dans la rue.

-Ca ce n'est pas mon problème, tu en avais un d'endroit où dormir. Tu avais même la chance d'avoir une femme qui t'aimer.

-Aubrey comprend moi.

-Que je comprenne quoi ? A part que t'es conne ! Tu ne l'aime plus Beca ?

-Non, je ne l'aime plus.

-Elle a tout fait pour toi. Elle a presque arrêté de vivre pour toi, elle t'a fait passé avant tout quand tu en avais le plus besoin et toi tu l'as laisse.

-Je le sais. Je ne vais pas vivre avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, du moins amoureusement.

-Elle était d'abord ton amie. Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi Chloe.

-D'accord, ok. Au revoir Posen.

 ** _C_** a m'a brisé le cœur de la faire partir de chez moi. Je la regarde prendre ses affaires, elle ouvre la porte.

-Réfléchis pendant ce temps là.

 _ **E**_ lle ne se retourne pas pour me regarder, elle part en claquant la porte. Chloe est ma meilleure amie, peut être que c'est injuste de la faire partir comme ça. J'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi. J'ai eu la chance qu'elle ne m'oublie pas. Même si elle part, c'est Chloe, je la connais, elle reviendra.

 _Stacie Conrad,_

 _ **C**_ harlene et moi sommes partis nous coucher. Elle s'est endormis sans le bisou du soir des ses mères. Je me rappelle quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne dormais jamais sans mon bisou du soir. Elle s'est couché contre moi. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, le parquet craque. Beca s'est levé. J'écoute ce qu'elle fait. Elle descend les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle est en bas je n'entend plus. J'écoute les petits ronflements de Charlene, je caresse son bras pour lui montrer ma présence. Le bruit est revenu. Il y a soudain un énorme bruit comme si on casse une vitre ou quelque chose comme ça. Charlene a sursauté, elle s'est collé un peu plus contre moi. Ses larmes ont commencé à mouiller mon tee-shirt. Je prend sa main, à chaque nouveau bruit de truc qui casse elle sert un peu plus ma main. J'en ai marre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait en bas, on a l'impression qu'elle casse des assiettes, qu'elle balance tout. Je repousse un peu Charlene pour me lever, elle m'attrape le bras. Même si la pénombre est majoritaire dans la pièce, j'ai vu ses yeux remplis de détresse. Je la couvre bien de sa couverture, je l'embrasse sur le front et je lui dit que je serais bientôt de retour. Je ferme la porte. Je n'aime pas voir Charlene comme ça, les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à souffrir des problèmes de leurs parents. Mais en réalité ce sont qui en souffrent le plus, tout ça est injuste. Ils sont si innocent. Je descend les escaliers, j'allume les lumières des couloirs, je vais vers la cuisine où c'est déjà allumé. Je ne sais même plus où marcher il y a plein d'instrument de cuisine par terre. J'entre dans la pièce, Beca est entrain d'envoyer tout en l'air, peut être pour la défouler mais ça fait peur à sa fille. Je pousse ses morceaux de verres avec mon pied pour ne pas me faire mal et je vais vers Beca. Je la prend face à moi par les épaules, elle se débat, je la serre plus fort. Elle me regarde, ses yeux sont rouges à cause de ses pleurs, son maquillage a coulé.

-J'en ai marre.

-Je le sais et j'en suis désolé.

-Je lui ai tout donné, elle est parti.

 _ **J**_ e la fait asseoir par terre, je pousse quelques instruments comme des casseroles de par terre et je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je la prend contre moi. Ce ne sont plus les larmes de Charlene qui mouillent mon tee-shirt mais les larmes de sa mère.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **J**_ 'ai pris ma voiture, j'ai fait l'essence, le réservoir est plein. Je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas où. Mais je pars.

* * *

 _ **Les prochains chapitres devront être plus joyeux (ou pas pour un mdr). Car là c'est un peu déprimant je dois l'avouer. Vous voulez un happy end (je pense que la réponse est oui) ? Stacie qui est là pour Beca vous aimez ? J'aimerais vraiment créer une amitié entre Stacie et Beca. Vous comprenez que Aubrey ne veuille pas de Chloe ? Vous auriez préféré qu'elle la prenne chez elle ? Vous pensez que Chloe va aller où ? Va-t-elle revenir ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 8 sera posté le DIMANCHE 3 AVRIL !**_

 _ **D'ici là, bonne semaine.**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


	20. Rear View - Zayn (II-8)

_**Monjouuuuur ! (parole de malade)**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, je vous aime fort avec tout mon coeur ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux. Je vous promet après ce sera la fête !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture #LMSfic**_

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard._

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **J**_ 'ai mal à la tête. Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais ça me prend toujours par surprise. Je pose ma main sur mon front, il est chaud. Je jure. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir. Je me redresse, je garde ma couverture contre moi car je remarque que je suis nue. Je regarde la personne a côté de moi dans le lit. Le rideau empêche la lumière de bien entrer dans la chambre. Je ne le reconnais pas. Encore une de ses filles avec qui je couche et que j'oublie le lendemain. Je vais pour sortir du lit entourer de ma couverture quand je sens qu'elle tire la couette pour la garder sur elle.

-Reste bébé.

 _ **J**_ e soupire. Je lâche la couette pour la lui laisser et je me lève. Je l'entend qui se tourne. Je la regarde. Elle me sourit.

-Reste un peu.

-Je dois aller bosser et tu as cours.

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais différente des autres.

-Je n'étais pas sobre du tout donc j'ai pu t'en dire des conneries.

-Chloe…

-Prend tes affaires, habille toi et pars. Tu ne vas pas crécher chez moi toute la vie.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit. Tu couches et tu dégages.

 _ **J**_ e continue mon chemin vers la salle de bain. Je regarde mon téléphone qui est resté là toute la nuit. J'allume l'écran, il y a une notification « Événement : Magasin Aubrey, 21h ce soir ». j'avais oublié ça moi. Je m'habille, me recoiffe et me maquille. Je n'entend plus de bruit à côté. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partis, finalement j'ai besoin d'elle. Je sors de la salle de bain, elle est enroulée dans la couette.

-Changement de plan. Bouge tes fesses de mon lit, je n'aime pas quand l'odeur d'une autre fille reste sur les draps. Tu viens avec moi à Atlanta.

-C'est loin ça. Je te rappelle que j'ai cours.

-Ben tu n'iras pas. Ça te changera pas de toute façon.

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez debout !

 _ **E**_ lle enlève la couette d'un coup de bras. Son corps nue se découvre. Elle est jolie, vraiment jolie. Je n'ai pas de trop mauvais goût quand je suis bourrée ça me rassure. Je vais dans le salon et je cherche dans les tiroirs les billets d'avion pour Atlanta. J'avais prévu d'y aller depuis un petit moment avec quelqu'un, le temps allait me dire qui serait l'heureuse élue. Elle réapparaît dans le salon à l'embouchure de la porte. Elle porte mes affaires. Je lui souris. Je met enfin la main sur les billets.

-Bon, tu prends une robe et quelques fringues. Vu le prix des billets on va resté là-bas un week-end entier.

-J'ai une robe elle est magnifique mais elle est dans ma chambre à l'université.

-Je vais t'y amené. Laisse moi préparer mes affaires.

 _ **J**_ e pose mes billets sur la table, je vais à ma chambre. J'entends ses pas sur le sol, elle n'arrête pas de me suivre celle là. Je prépare ma valise, je fais des allers retours entre le salon et la chambre, elle s'est finalement assise sur le canapé. Je pose ma valise sur le sol.

-Enfaîte c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Monica.

-Ok, comme dans Friends.

-Si tu veux.

 _ **O**_ n part vers l'université. Je la dépose à l'entrée, elle part une vingtaine de minutes et elle revient avec deux valises. Heureusement qu'on part que pour un week-end.

 _ **I**_ l est presque vingt et une heure, j'ai mis une robe qui fait ressortir le peu de forme que j'ai, j'aime beaucoup cette robe, elle est noir, c'est sobre. Monica et moi sommes dans un taxi pour aller au magasin d'Aubrey. C'est la soirée d'ouverture, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'elle bosse sur ce projet, je suis vraiment contente et fière qu'elle ait réussis. Il nous dépose devant un petit magasin, enfin de l'extérieur ça à l'air petit. On sort de la voiture, j'attrape la main de Monica. Elle sourit. Arrête de sourire, on n'est pas ensemble, je ne veux juste pas qu'on pense que je suis seule. J'ouvre la porte du magasin. Une tête blonde se retourne vers moi. Elle vient et me prend dans ses bras.

-Chloe, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes beaux cheveux roux ?

-Ils sont devenus blond.

-Ta meilleure amie te manquait trop avoue le !

-Je l'avoue, je voulais te ressembler.

 _ **O**_ n rit toutes les deux. Elle se tourne vers celle qui m'accompagne.

-Qui est cette charmante jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

-C'est Mo…

 _ **M**_ erde, c'est quoi déjà son nom ?

-C'est Monica, _reprend Monica._

 _ **E**_ lle prend la main qu'Aubrey lui tend. Aubrey lui sourit, Monica lui répond par un sourire. Ce moment est assez gênant, personne ne parle. Je décide de briser ce silence.

-Dis moi il y a du monde ce soir !

-Oui, je suis trop heureuse !

-Tu as fais un boulot extraordinaire.

 _ **P**_ ourquoi on est si distante ? C'est Aubrey. Ma meilleure amie. Enfin. Je ne sais plus, tellement de choses ont changé depuis que j'ai laissé Beca. Je me suis retrouver soudainement seule. Aubrey n'a presque jamais pris de nouvelles, je lui en donner, elle ne répondait que rarement. Pourquoi tout le monde s'occupait de Beca ? Ils pensent que ça n'a pas été dur pour moi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait à Beca n'est pas gentil mais je ne pense pas que je méritais de me retrouver seule comme je l'ai été. J'ai réussis à surpasser ça loin d'elles. Mais là, en face, j'ai cette même douleur qui reviens.

-Chloe !

 _ **C**_ ette voix me sort de mes pensées, Stacie s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Comment tu va la rousse qui est devenue blonde ?

-Décidément, ma couleur de cheveux choque beaucoup d'entre vous.

-Tes cheveux roux étaient un symbole pour nous. Une rousse pas exclu. Bon passons, comment tu va ?

-Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

-Super bien ! Comment c'est Seattle ?

-C'est beau. Vraiment beau.

-Tu y fais quoi là-bas ?

-Le sale boulot.

-Tu épluches donc des patates.

-Pourquoi j'aime une femme aussi bête ? _Demande Aubrey._

-Oh c'est bon, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est hyper tendu entre vous.

 _ **O**_ n a toutes les deux regardé Stacie, elle s'est senti petite. Je lève les yeux pour regarder derrière elle. Beca. Ses yeux me fixent mais dès qu'ils se rencontrent elle baisse la tête. Elle a les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle est habillée d'une robe couleur rouge bordel, elle s'arrête juste au dessus de ses genoux. Le bas est fendu pour laisser voir ses jambes. Elle relève la tête et me regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux rencontrent encore une fois les miens mais ne les quitte plus. Ses paupières sont marqués par un trait fin d'eye liner. Mon cœur se met contre toute attente à battre plus fort. Je détourne le regard pour essayer de me calmer, Stacie parle avec Monica. Arrête de lui parler, dans deux jours tu ne l'a reverra plus jamais car je m'en débarrasserais. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'elle s'en va, je reconnais sa démarche. A croire que je pourrais reconnaître Beca parmi des centaines de personnes. Je souffle. Les trois filles me regardent.

-Quoi ? J'ai chaud. Il a trop de monde, je vais aller faire un tour dehors.

-Bébé tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non reste, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

 _ **J**_ e lui souris faiblement et je pars du magasin. Je m'assoie sur le banc qu'il y a en face de la boutique. Je vois de loin l'agitation qu'i l'intérieur. J'ouvre ma pochette et je prend mon paquet de cigarette. J'attrape mon briquet et allume ma cigarette que j'ai porté à ma bouche.

 _ **J**_ 'ai presque finit ma cigarette. Je regarde toujours de loin, j'observe. La porte de la boutique s'ouvre. Il traverse la route et viens vers moi. Il est habillé d'un costume, c'est simple mais il est tellement élégant. Il enlève sa veste de costume, se retrouve en chemise, il s'assoit à côté de moi et met sa veste sur mes épaules. Je lui souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Seattle ne t'as pas fait oublié la cigarette.

-Elle m'a réconforté.

 _ **J**_ esse a été le seul à prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est vraiment le meilleur ami que je souhaite à tout le monde. Je lance mon mégot par terre et l'écrase avec mes talons. J'attrape sa main et la serre. Il m'embrasse le crâne.

-Merci Jesse.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi de toute façon.

-Il y a que toi qui me comprend. Ils ne m'aiment plus comme avant depuis que j'ai quitté Beca. Ils pensent tous que je suis la méchante.

-Je ne suis pas de son côté, ni du tien. La vie va. Si ça se trouve vous n'étiez pas faîtes pour être ensemble.

-Elle m'aimait.

-Elle t'aime toujours. Deux mois n'effacent pas la dizaine d'années où elle t'a aimé.

-C'est dur que du jour au lendemain tout le monde te déteste. Même Aubrey me hait. Elle est si distante.

-Elle ne te hait pas. Ne dis pas ça.

-J'aurais jamais du faire l'armée.

-Ça on te l'a tous dit.

 _ **U**_ n rire m'échappe, il rit à m'entendre.

-Qui est cette Monica ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite. Ma petite-amie, enfin c'est ce que je fais croire. Je l'ai rencontré hier à mon travail, on a passé la nuit ensemble après j'ai eu l'idée de la faire venir ici avec moi pour pas arrivé seule.

-Ça t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées des fois ?

-Je ne pense pas.

 ** _I_** l commence à faire vraiment froid. Je lui propose qu'on rentre dans le magasin, il me dit que pour la première fois de mon existence j'ai une bonne idée. On traverse la route et on arrive devant la porte. Je lui rend sa veste et le remercie. Il me prend dans ses bras. Ensuite, il ouvre la porte et on rentre. Je le perd dans la foule, je reste seule un petit moment à regarder les affaires que Aubrey vend. Aubrey fait du bon boulot, les vêtements qu'elle a dessinés sont tous magnifique. Je regarde aussi autour de moi. Mon regard se fixe sur Beca. Je la regarde de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le visage vers moi. Elle a du sentir mon regard sur elle. Elle me sourit. Je baisse la tête. Je n'avais pas fait attention que sa robe mettait autant ses fesses en valeur. J'inspire fortement et je m'avance vers elles.

-Chloe ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien Amy. Et toi ?

-Super bien.

-Dis moi Beca, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sur.

 _ **L**_ es deux filles me regardent bizarrement. Beca semble un peu perdue, ce que je comprend. Je pars, elle me suit de près. Je passe à travers la foule. Elle ne me parle pas. J'ouvre une porte qui mène à l'arrière du magasin. Elle rentre après moi.

-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être là ?

 _ **J**_ e me retourne vers elle, la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon ventre, elle me repousse. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle a le regard perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Chloe ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai envie de toi Beca. Tu ne peux pas me dire que toi tu en n'a pas envie. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais.

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde et me laisse le droit de l'embrasser. Nos bouches se rencontrent sans qu'aucunes soient réticentes. Nos bouches ne se quittent pas pendant de longues minutes. Personne peux nous voir. Personne sait qu'on est là. Il y a juste elle et moi. Mes mains parcourent son corps en longeant les courbes de son corps. Je remonte sa robe au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle attrape mon cou et me regarde dans les yeux.

-J'attends que tu reviennes depuis que tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus. J'attendais que ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

 _ **E**_ lle me pousse légèrement, remet bien sa robe et ses cheveux et part dans le magasin. Je me suis retrouvée conne. Je quitte la pièce où je suis pour revenir avec les autres.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ 'ai quitté la soirée avec Monica, on est retourné à l'hôtel et on s'est endormis toutes les deux. Il fait noir dans la chambre. Je regarde Monica qui fait semblant de dormir à côté de moi. Je la tape gentiment, elle souffle.

-Je voulais savoir si t'étais réveillé.

-Ben si je l'étais pas là je le suis. Tu veux quoi Beale ?

-Tu vois qui est Beca d'hier soir ?

-La petite là ? Avec sa robe rouge ?

-Oui.

-Oui je vois qui c'est. Je lui ai parlé vite fait pourquoi ?

-J'étais fiancé avec elle et je suis partis.

-Le jour de ton mariage ?!

-Non, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Ça fait deux mois que je suis loin d'elle. Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle me manque ni que je l'aime tu vois. Mais… Elle est toujours dans mes rêves. Je crois que mon cerveau veux me faire passer un message. A chaque fois elle est là dans mon rêve et tout d'un coup elle disparaît.

-Tu m'as fait venir pour lui montrer que tu es passer à autre chose ?

-Peut-être. Je crois ouais.

-Alors qu'en faîte tu l'aimes.

-Non. Je t'ai dit que non. C'est juste que je ressens un manque et qu'elle peux le combler. J'ai eu envie d'elle hier soir.

-T'as bien eu envie de moi la nuit précédente.

-Ce n'était pas pareil.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te donner un pourboire avec moi ?

-Je pense ouais. Souvent c'est ce qui se passe. J'arrive pour la fête du frère, on me paie et je finis dans le lit avec la sœur pour arrondir les fins de mois.

-Tout est penser dis donc.

-Le business.

-Je peux te dire un truc Chloe, _me demande-t-elle._

-Oui.

-Va la voir cette Beca. Essaie d'arranger ton coup.

-Et Seattle ?

-Tu essaies et si ça va pas tu reviens.

-Je vais me faire dégager de mon boulot.

-C'est sur que strip-teaseuse c'est un magnifique boulot. J'ai entendu dire hier que tu étais la première de la classe à l'école. Comment t'as finit à te déshabillé pour gagner de l'argent ? Sérieux ils te voyaient tous femme d'affaires. Tu sais qu'il est encore temps pour changer mais ne change pas comme tu l'as fait il y a deux mois.

 _ **E**_ lle se redresse sur le lit, me claque la cuisse, je gémis car j'ai eu mal.

-Bouge tes fesses, habille toi bien et va voir ta copine ou devient celle qui va changer le monde.

 _ **E**_ lle se lève, me lance son coussin sur moi. Je finis par me relever à mon tour.

-Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais rentré à Seattle, bosser mes cours. Ils sont bien sympa tes amies mais je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise que hier.

-Je comprend. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

 _ **E**_ lle sort de la salle de bain et commence à faire sa valise. Dis donc elle est pressée de me laisser. Je finis par tomber sur le lit. La voir faire me fatigue. Puis j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. Je ferme les yeux et écoute ce qu'elle fait. Je sens son poids sur le bord du lit, elle se rapproche de moi. Elle passe sa jambe au dessus de mon ventre et se met sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux.

-C'est si dommage que je parte. Tu es si jolie.

-Merci.

-Mais si vieille. Aller, bye. On se revoit à Seattle.

 _ **E**_ lle part. Je reste quelques minutes sur le lit à attendre et à réfléchir.

 **…**

 _ **I**_ l est presque quatorze heures. Je n'ai rien fait de la matinée. J'ai juste réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire. Ce que m'a dit Monica me perturbe. C'est vrai que je suis tombé bien bas. Dire que quand j'étais à la fac je rêvais presque de révolutionner le monde et là j'ai presque trente ans et je suis strip-teaseuse. J'ai l'impression de me détesté comme le reste de mes amis me détestent. Ok Chloe, il est temps de changer. Je me lève de mon lit, mon ventre grogne. Je soupire. J'ai faim. Je prend des affaires et je vais m'habiller. Je sors de la chambre d'hôtel et je vais à la pizzeria.

 _ **J**_ e me souviens vaguement où habite Beca, ça fait dix minutes que je tourne dans le quartier en espérant que quelqu'un m'aide me voyant comme un chien airant mais que dal. Merci les petits gens. Je tourne toujours mes pizzas à la main. Elles vont refroidir. Je crois reconnaître la maison, je vais vers celle-ci. Et si c'est pas la bonne ? Je verrai qui m'accueille, si c'est un jolie garçon on se partagera la pizza à tous les deux. Je sonne. J'attends. On m'ouvre. Beca me fait face. Je lui souris. Elle veux fermer la porte mais je passe ma jambe, elle m'a fait trop mal à fermer la porte sur ma jambe.

-Beca attend. Accorde moi une pizza. Du moins le temps d'une pizza.

 _ **E**_ lle part laissant la porte ouverte. J'en déduis que je peux rentré. Je referme la porte derrière moi, elle est assise dans le canapé. Je pose les pizzas sur la table.

-Il en a une moitié pour Charlene et une et demie pour nous deux.

 _ **E**_ lle ne lève pas la tête. Je m'apprête à partir quand j'entends sa voix tremblante.

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle est chez son oncle aujourd'hui.

 _ **J**_ e reviens vers elle, elle pleure. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle me repousse.

-Pourquoi tu reviens comme ça ? Pourquoi dès que j'arrive à remonter la pente tu reviens ?

-Je suis désolé. Après il fallait t'en douter que j'allais venir pour Aubrey.

 _ **E**_ lle rit et essuie ses larmes.

-Tu fais quoi à Seattle ?

-Quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière.

-Dis moi.

-De plus en plus de filles trouvent que ce serait bien d'avoir une expérience avec une autre fille, ou même les garçons.

-Tourne pas autour du pot.

-Je suis strip-teaseuse.

-Wouah ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginer ça.

-Il faut bien que je trouve un boulot.

-Tu es intelligente, tu as des diplômes, tu peux trouver mieux.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de diplôme. Dans ma tête c'était à la fin du lycée.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé Beca. Je t'ai fait du mal.

 _ **E**_ lle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Dis moi il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu vas fuir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Un jour tu retomberas amoureuse de moi.

-Peut être.

-Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Dans ma vie j'ai été heureuse que pendant dix ans en vingt-neuf ans. Tu étais avec moi pendant ces dix ans. Maintenant je ne suis plus heureuse. Quand c'est devenu plus que sérieux entre toi et moi j'ai cru que c'était bon, j'allais être heureuse de le reste de ma vie, j'allais avoir une famille, j'allais t'avoir toi. Regarde où je suis maintenant. Ma famille c'est le bordel.

-Charlene compte sur toi.

-Je le sais. Mais il m'arrive de vouloir tout laisser tomber à certains moments. Je ne prend plus autant de plaisir à être mère sans toi. Quand on a eu Charlene je pensais à tout ce qu'on allait vivre, tu vois je pensais qu'un jour on se serait retrouvé toute nos familles pour un Noël et on aurait pu reparler de ces moments.

-J'ai tout gâcher. J'ai gâcher ta vie.

-Oui. Mais je me dis que j'ai au moins été heureuse pendant dix ans. Si tu ne reviens jamais vers moi, j'arriverai bien à t'oublier. Au moins j'arriverai à penser à autre chose.

-Même si tu as envie de tout laisser tomber par ma faute Beca s'il te plaît ne fait jamais quelque chose de dangereux. Je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours. Tout va bien se passer Bec'.

-Je t'aime la rousse qui est devenue blonde.

 ** _J_** e sers les dents pour ne pas pleurer, je lutte contre mes sentiments. Ce serait tellement bien si je pouvais lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime. Mais non, je n'ai plus ce sentiment. Je ne l'ai plus avec personne. Je ne sais pas si au jour je trouverai quelqu'un pour moi, peut-être que je suis faîte pour rester seule. Je ne sais pas qui j'étais à la période où j'étais à l'armée, je ne me rappelle plus si j'étais heureuse, je pense que je l'étais. J'étais amoureuse. L'armée a été ma plus grosse connerie. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait on n'en sera pas là. Elle ne serait pas là à s'endormir sur mon épaule des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais été triste. Mais peut-être que l'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble Beca et moi. Je suis toujours partis du principe que les grandes lignes de notre existence sont écrites. Après nos choix et nos actes peuvent modifier un peu ces grandes lignes mais si il était écrit qu'on serait plus ensemble, on peux rien n'y faire. On doit juste apprendre à vivre avec. Je sais que tout est plus facile pour moi, je ne me rappelle de rien mais Beca. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis. Je ne connais pas sa vie. Mais personne ne mérite de souffrir. Je soulève la tête de Beca avec ma main pour me lever. Je la fait se coucher sur le canapé. J'attrape la couverture qui borde le dossier du canapé et je la pose sur elle. Je pars cherchait un bout de papier sur lequel j'écris « au revoir ». Je le plis et vient le poser à côté du téléphone de Beca. Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour moi de partir. Je récupère Billie qui pendant deux mois était resté ici. Elle vient avec moi et on quitte la maison. On marche en ville. Je n'ai jamais quitté Atlanta quand j'étais plus jeune à part pour partir en vacances en tout cas à chaque fois je savais que je revenais une semaine après. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne sais même pas si je reviendrais un jour. Je retourne à l'hôtel, je monte à ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires. Il me reste plus qu'à louer une voiture pour rentrer. Certes le chemin va être long mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'avion. Je pense qu'être seule dans ma voiture va me faire penser.

 ** _B_** illie me regarde. Je lui souris, elle aboie. Je quitte le parking de l'agence de location de voiture. Je commence à rouler. Je m'arrête assez rapidement au magasin de Jesse. Je laisse Billie dans la voiture alors que j'entre dans le magasin. Jesse vient à ma rencontre. Je le prend dans mes bras.

-Comment tu vas Chloe ?

-Je vais bien.

 _ **J**_ e commence à aller voir des CD. Je sens que son regard pèse sur moi. Il veut savoir ce que je fais ici. Je me retourne vers lui.

-Je pars. Je retourne à Seattle et pour de bon. Je suis venue acheter des CD pour la route.

-C'est officiel alors ? Ce n'est pas juste une étape.

-J'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Rester ici me rappelle le mal que j'ai fait à mes amis donc je préfère partir.

-Tu sais que tu vas me manquer ?

-Je sais. Je voulais partir de suite mais je me suis arrêter ici, je devais te voir, tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu es celui qui va le plus me manquer. Les autres comme Aubrey vont me manquer aussi mais ils ne me laisseront jamais partir. Toi tu me comprends.

-Tant que tu fais attention à toi tout me va. Chloe, si tu as un problème tu m'appelles.

-D'accord.

-Prend tout les CD que tu veux c'est cadeau de la maison.

-Et ton business ?

-Ca me donnera une raison de venir te voir à Seattle.

-Merci.

 _ **J**_ e le prend dans mes bras. Ca me fait mal de le laisser ici. Bon Chloe prend les CD et pars. J'en prend une dizaine et je quitte l'enseigne. Je rentre dans la voiture et je pose les CD sur le siège de Billie. Je met le moteur en route, j'insère un des CD dans le lecteur. Je démarre et je roule pour quitter la ville.

-De toute façon Billie, je t'ai toujours dit c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde.

 _ **J**_ e la regarde, elle s'est endormis. Elle est courageuse vu la musique qui hurle dans la voiture. Je me remet bien dans mon siège. C'est partis pour un jour et quinze heures de voitures. Quand je laisse Billie à un endroit ça veux dire que je reviendrais toujours. Si je prend Billie avec moi c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je ne revienne jamais.

* * *

 _ **Relation Chloe/Jesse vous aimez ? Vous voulez que je l'approfondisse ? Le changement de « personnalité » de Chloe au début du chapitre vous plaît ou pas ? Le fait que Beca ait repoussé Chloe vous comprenez ? Vous pensez que ce que lui a dit Monica ou même le fait que Beca l'ait repoussé va faire changer le comportement de Chloe ? Triste que Chloe parte ? A votre avis elle va revenir ? Si oui comment ? Beca va-t-elle cherché à reconquérir le cœur de Chloe ? Les sentiments de Chloe ne sont pas très clair, c'est vraiment compliqué car elle n'aime plus Beca mais elle culpabilise. Vous voulez qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? Ou juste qu'elle réapprenne à aimer Beca ?**_

 _ **Le chapitre 9 sera posté exceptionnellement le VENDREDI 15 AVRIL (car il n'est pas finit d'écrire, je me suis perdu dans trop de chapitre et de fictions différent(e)s. En plus vendredi 8 je ne suis pas chez moi le soir ainsi que tout le samedi donc je ne pourrais pas écrire donc pas le dimanche. Après le dimanche 17 je ne pourrais pas car je sors le samedi soir et je vais rentré tard (et on ne sait pas dans quel état) donc je ne pourrais pas posté)**_

 _ **#LMSfic**_


	21. I Found A Girl - The Vamps (II-9)

_**Bonjouuuur !**_

 _ **Déjà désolé de poster le chapitre aussi tard. Je n'ai pas gérer mon temps et je me suis retrouvé à le finir cet après-midi. Bon après il est très long. J'ai beaucoup changer d'avis, normalement ça ne devait pas être ça mais ces idées m'ont plus plu donc je les ai écrite.**_

 _ **Désolé aussi de vous avoir rendu triste à cause de Chloe qui est parti. Pour ce chapitre laissez les mouchoirs de côté. Comme je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire après. J'ai décidé que ça allait être le dernier chapitre de la fiction (c'est donc pour ça qu'il est un peu plus long, le plus que j'ai fait). Peut être que ça vous attriste mais je n'ai plus d'idées donc je galère vraiment. Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce qui est possible, je pense que Beca a été assez triste dans sa vie.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire #LMSfic**_

* * *

5 ans plus tard…

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ 'attrape le bouquet de fleur qui a fait le trajet jusqu'ici sur le siège passager. Je sors de la voiture. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il est plus de midi. Je claque la portière pour la refermer. Je regarde la grande grille devant moi. Tout d'un coup je ne me sens plus aussi bien qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mon estomac se noue. Ça me fait ça depuis deux ans, à chaque fois que je viens ici. J'essaie de venir toutes les deux semaines environ. Je dépose Charlene à l'école et je viens ici après m'être arrêter à un fleuriste. Je respire fortement et je m'avance pour entrer. Je ne me sens jamais bien ici. En même temps qui se sent bien dans un cimetière ? Je suis le même chemin qu'à chaque fois. Je m'approche de sa tombe. Je connais cet endroit par cœur. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression de transpirer. Je dessers mon écharpe. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Et comme à chaque fois, je dévie mon trajet et je vais m'asseoir sur le banc pas loin d'où elle est. Je pose le bouquet sur le banc et m'assois à côté. Je n'arrive pas à voir la réalité en face. Elle est partit. Elle est sûrement plus heureuse où elle est aujourd'hui. Quelques fois je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû partir ici. J'aurais dû rester à New York, j'aurais dû rester près d'elle et être là pour elle, l'aider à continuer à vivre et non fuir comme je l'ai fait. Mon aide lui aurait été si précieuse. J'y repense et je me dis que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec elle. Je la voyais, je l'aidé quand j'étais avec elle mais bon, ce n'était rien. J'aurais dû l'aider comme elle m'a aidé quand Chloe m'a quitté. Elle allait mieux, je suis aller à son appartement à New York. Elle m'a accueillit les bras ouverts. Elle s'est occupée de moi et de Charlene lorsque que ma fille avait besoin qu'on l'aide et que je n'étais pas assez forte pour l'aider à avancer. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je regarde sa tombe de loin. Est-ce qu'elle me regarde d'où elle est ? Si oui comment me trouve-t-elle ? Est-elle fière de moi comme j'étais fière d'elle ? Je vois un homme s'approcher de moi. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Il me sourit en retour et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Vincent ?

-Je suis passé en voiture et je t'ai vu, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien donc j'ai fait demi-tour et je t'ai suivis.

-Merci d'avoir fait ça.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma petite sœur ?

 _ **I**_ l me tape gentiment au bras droit. Son sourire dans sa voix rend tellement heureux.

-Comment va le futur papa ?

-Très bien. Mieux que la future maman qui est fatigué. Tient, en parlant de ça, il faudra que tu passes à la maison, Katherine a assez peur de l'accouchement et comme toi t'as déjà vécu ça tu pourrais la déstresser. Moi je lui dis que ça va aller et que ça ne fait pas mal mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

-Car ça fait mal ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous les hommes. Mais je viendrais ne t'inquiète pas.

 _ **I**_ l rit légèrement.

-Comment va la future tata ? _Me demande-t-il_

-Je crois qu'elle va bien.

-Et Charlene ?

-Elle va très bien, elle grandit.

 _ **I**_ l y a un blanc entre nous. Je l'entend respirer. Il se remet bien et se cale contre le dossier du banc. Je suis avancée vers l'avant, les coudes sur les cuisses. Il pose sa main dans mon dos. Je ne détourne pas le visage vers lui.

-Maintenant je comprend maman.

 _ **I**_ l ne fait aucune remarque. Je ravale mes larmes pour continuer mon propos.

-Tu sais le fait qu'elle s'est réfugié dans l'alcool, qu'elle ait fait ses crises. Je comprend mieux. On était grand, on était presque jamais à la maison avec nos cours. Elle s'est retrouvée seule quand l'autre l'a trompé. Elle n'avait plus aucune cause à rester clean et tout. Quand Chloe est parti j'étais vraiment mal. Maman a été là pour moi certes comme beaucoup de mes amis et même toi mais je me suis souvent retrouvée seule le soir. Je n'es pas plongée car j'avais Charlene. Je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser tomber en buvant ou autre.

-Je suis très fier de toi et elle est très fière de toi aussi.

-Tu penses ?  
-Oui. Car tu es courageuse.

Ses mains ont enveloppés les miennes et on est resté quelques minutes sans rien se dire.

-Tu viens au mariage ?

-Bien sur, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde. Elles t'ont invité ?

-Il faut croire.

 _Stacie Conrad,_

 _ **J**_ e me retourne dans le lit et voit personne à coté de moi. Aubrey doit toujours être avec Zac. J'ai donc le temps de me rendormir. Je remet la couverture sur moi et m'enroule dedans. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis tel un petit wrap de mcdo. Oui on voit la connaisseuse. La porte s'ouvre, un faisceau de lumière vient jusqu'à mon visage. Toujours aussi discrète celle la. Elle vient se mettre au dessus de moi, j'essaie de me tourner plus, elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Je gémis car elle m'embête mais je crois que c'est son but.

-Zac s'est enfin endormis.

-Il va mieux ?

-Il est encore malade.

-Si tu dégages pas de sur moi je le réveille.

-Si tu le réveilles je divorce.

-On est pas marié, tu peux encore partir.

-Tu sais je me disais Stacie qu'on pourrait faire des enterrements de vie de jeune fille, ce serait sympa, chacune de notre côté tu vois.

-Si tu veux fais-en une mais moi ça me dit rien.

-Oh pourquoi bébé ?

-Car je n'aime pas ce genre de truc. Tout le monde va être bourré, je préfère rester chez moi.

-Si tu le veux.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire un truc avec les filles si tu veux.

 _ **E**_ lle se couche contre moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je pensais inviter Beca mais je voulais aussi inviter Chloe mais je sais pas. Elles ne se sont pas revue depuis qu'elles se sont quitté, j'ai un peu peur.

-Aubrey fait ton truc, amuse toi, si ça les dérange elles partent. Tu ne pas te refuser de faire la fête car elles ne sont pas capable de se dire en face leurs sentiments.

 _ **L**_ es lèvres d'Aubrey contre mon épaule se mettent en mouvement en lâchant un simple « ouais ». Je la regarde, elle est fatigué elle commence à s'endormir contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que dans quelques jours elle sera ma femme. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, notre break qui lui a permis de faire un enfant, nos nombreuses disputes à cause de nos boulots, à cause de Chloe et Beca. On a souvent été en désaccord par leur faute alors si elle veux faire son enterrement de jeune fille je ne veux pas qu'elle se soucient d'elles. Elles viennent si elles le veulent. Beca est ma meilleure amie, je pense que je pourrais tout faire pour elle, aujourd'hui elle va mieux mais pendant des mois je l'ai vu au fond du trou à cause de Chloe et elle s'est juré de ne jamais la revoir. Le temps nous dira bien ce qui va se passer, pour Aubrey elles se remettront ensemble. Franchement je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est que Beca et Chloe soient heureuses, je m'en fous que ce soient ensemble.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **A**_ ubrey a organisé une fête avant son mariage et je dois vous dire que je ne peux pas louper une fête. Il est presque vingt-deux heures, on doit être à la fête un peu avant minuit. Je décide de me lever de mon canapé pour aller m'habiller.

 _ **J**_ e suis revenue à Atlanta il y a trois ans. Seattle ne me plaisait plus et mes amies me manquaient. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une personne comme Aubrey ou Jesse à mes côtés. Je dois avouer que quand je suis partie il y a cinq ans, je me suis retrouvé très seule, je ne suis pas une personne qui supporte être seule. Donc je suis revenue ici, j'ai reteins mes cheveux en roux et je suis redevenue la personne que mes amies aimées. J'ai arrêté d'être strip-teaseuses, ce n'est pas pour les vieilles comme moi. J'ai repris mes études, à trente ans, c'est assez drôle à la fac. Je fais des études pour devenir prof, après trois ans, je vais bientôt avoir un travail. Je suis une professeur remplaçant pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment de travail fixe, je survie en squattant chez Aubrey et Stacie quand Beca n'y est pas. Quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai touché une prime d'accident du travail sauf que je l'ai utilisé dans des conneries. Je pensais vraiment que l'argent allé tomber du ciel, même à trente ans. J'ai beaucoup économisé pour reprendre mes études, c'est pour ça que je suis resté deux ans à Seattle, j'avais un travail et je pouvais gagné de l'argent. Aujourd'hui je suis vraiment ruinée. Etre prof remplaçant ne paie pas les factures. J'ai certes un appartement dans la banlieue donc un loyer à payer chaque mois, j'ai ma voiture à payer, je sens que mes petits-petits enfants vont avoir des dettes par ma faute. Passez mon temps chez Staubrey me permet de manger gratuitement. Aubrey est milliardaire avec sa ligne de vêtement ça ne la dérange pas de me nourrir.

 _ **J**_ e chope une robe de soirée noire dans mon armoire et je vais dans la salle de bain. Tout est petit dans cet appartement, vivement que je change ou que j'aille vivre chez Stacie et Aubrey. J'enlève mon jogging et mon débardeur pour laisse place à ma tenu de soirée. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie, je pense que ça va me faire du bien. Je lisse mes cheveux, ce qui me prend environ une demie heure car ils se rebellent toujours à vouloir être bouclé. Mon maquillage est parfait, j'ai aussi mis du temps à le faire. Je ne sais pas qui va être là ce soir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me maquille aussi bien et m'habille aussi bien pour sortir en boîte. C'est peut-être pour montrer à tous les autres que je vais mieux, je suis guéris, je suis redevenue moi, celle de la fac. Il est que vingt trois heures mais je décide de mettre mes chaussures et de partir à la boîte.

 _ **J'**_ arrive, il n'y a pas grand monde, les gens viennent en général après minuit. Je suis en avance, je ne vois aucune de mes amies. Je vais m'asseoir à une table dans un canapé, je croise mes jambes, m'enfonce dans le canapé et envoie un message pour dire à Aubrey que je suis arrivé. Quelques secondes après elle me répond qu'elle est en chemin et qu'elle arrive dans quelques minutes. Un serveur vient me voir et me demande ce que je veux boire, je lui commande un verre de whisky. Je regarde mon téléphone, Aubrey ne devrait pas tarder. Tien quand j'en parle. Elle se fraie un chemin à travers les gens et vient à ma table. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas Chlo ?

-Super et toi ?

-Tous les préparatifs du mariage me rendent malade donc je viens décompressé.

-Il va être magnifique ton mariage, deux parfaites mariées.

-Si je ne vomis pas sur ma robe.

 _ **U**_ n rire m'échappe, elle tourne son regard vers moi. Je lui dit que je suis désolé d'avoir ris mais elle se met à rire à son tour. Le serveur revient avec mon verre, il demande à Aubrey ce qu'elle veut.

-J'ai commandé du champagne hier soir quand j'ai appelé, je suis Aubrey Posen.

-D'accord, vous le voulez tout de suite ?

-Non, dans une petite demie heure s'il vous plait.

-D'accord. Quelque chose en attendant ?

-Euh…

-Prend mon verre, _dis-je._

-D'accord, non je n'ai besoin de rien du coup, _dit-elle en adressant un sourire au serveur qui part._ _Elle se retourne vers moi._ Tu ne bois pas ?

-Là ça me dit rien. Je prendrais du champagne après.

-D'accord.

 _ **E**_ lle prend le verre et boit une gorgée. L'alcool et moi ça fait un mauvais ménage, je sais que je vais boire au cours de la soirée mais j'attends que tout le monde arrive.

 _ **I**_ l est plus de minuit, les filles arrivent les unes après les autres. Elles sont toutes là. Amy, Flo, Jessica, Beca et le reste des Bellas. C'est génial que Aubrey ait réussis à réunir tout le monde pour son mariage qui a lieu la semaine prochaine. D'après ce que j'ai compris Aubrey leur paie un appartement pour que celles qui viennent d'ailleurs de Atlanta puisse dormir ici et elles ne sont donc pas obligé de faire des aller-retours. Et t'as moi dans mon appartement tout pourris, merci Aubrey. En dix minutes on est déjà à notre troisième bouteilles de champagne. Elles ont toutes décidé de boire ce soir. Aubrey en a besoin selon ses dires. Beca aussi à ce qui paraît. Aubrey me tape violemment le bras et sa bouche sort un petit « oups ».

-Dis moi pourquoi tu bois pas ?

-Car il faut bien que quelqu'un reste sobre pour toutes vous ramenez chez vous.

-Je comprend si tu veux pas t'amuser.

-Je peux m'amuser sans alcool.

-En parlant de s'amuser, _dis Beca un peu fort,_ j'ai vu qu'ils ont installé un karaoké ce soir ou juste j'entends des gens qui font saigné mes oreilles. Je vais aller voir si on peux aller chanter.

 _ **A**_ ubrey lui dit d'y aller, Beca se sert un autre verre de champagne, son cinquième je crois, je n'ai pas compter et je ne fais pas vraiment attention à elle. Elle boit son verre en quelques secondes et se lève, Jessica l'aide à se tenir bien debout car elle a faillit tomber. Une fois stabilisé, Beca part avec un nouveau verre à la main. Elle traverse la foule de gens qui dansent. Avec sa petite taille on l'a assez vite perdu de vue.

 _ **C**_ a fait quelques minutes que Beca est partis, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle, Aubrey lance des histoires sur le fait que Beca s'est fait mangé par un escargot mutant. Aubrey et l'alcool ce n'est pas beau à voir. On entend soudainement la voix de Beca dans les hauts-parleurs. Me dîtes pas que…. Si elle a réussis à avoir le micro.

-Oh l'escargot l'a recraché !

-Aubrey, Stacie elle est au courant que t'es complètement débile avec l'alcool ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi.

-Pour que j'aille lui dire pour qu'elle évite de se marier avec toi.

-Elle m'aime sous toutes mes formes de toute façon.

-Je m'appelle Beca, c'est sympa de faire un truc karaoké mais faîtes des castings s'il vous plaît j'ai les oreilles qui saignent. C'est bien mignon un couple qui se chante une chanson d'amour mais c'est mieux quand ils savent chanter. Enfin bref, j'ai demandé gentiment au monsieur là si je peux chanter une chanson, j'ai été championne de chant acapela donc vous allez aimé mais bon je ne veux pas chanter seule. Je suis assez ivre il me faut quelqu'un de sobre pour tenir mes cheveux si je vomis. Chloe Beale tu peux venir ?

 _ **J**_ 'ai mal entendu. Oui j'ai mal entendu. Non je vais faire genre je ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Chloe je sais que tu es là, t'étais en face de moi depuis une heure. S'il te plaît. Tu me dois bien une chanson.

 _ **T**_ out le monde dans la salle s'est mis à me regardé. Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Aubrey tape violemment sur ma cuisse, cette fois-ci sans le oups. Je me lève sous le regard de la foule, je me suis sentis dans ma position, sous les projecteurs. Je traverse la foule, je monte les escaliers pour aller à la scène. Elle me tend un micro tout sourire. J'ai bizarrement moins envie de rire. Chanter, ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas chanter devant des gens, bon après je ne suis pas Aubrey, ça peut que bien se passer. Puis chanter avec Beca. C'est vraiment bizarre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me parlerais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait pour tout ce que j'avais fait, est-ce qu'elle m'aime encore ? Elle fait un signe au gars derrière nous pour lancer la chanson. Je reconnais cette chanson dès les premières notes. C'est Speed Demon. Elle commence à chanter. Sa voix est aussi magnifique que ses murmures dans le bus.

 _On est elle et moi dans ma voiture, elle a mis Speed Demon a fond, je crois que son amour pour Michael Jackson se voit trop. Elle commence à chanter les premières paroles et je continue ce qu'elle a commencé. Sa voix résonne dans la voiture, elle chante plus fort que le son dans la voiture. Sa voix me rend heureuse, tout le monde devrait l'entendre._

 _Je n'arrête pas de la voir tourner depuis quelques minutes. Elle est si stressé, j'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois, j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est que sa première fois. Je vois qu'elle essuie ses mains sur son pantalons. Je prend mon courage et je vais la voir. Je m'approche, je sais ce que je veux, je veux qu'elle soit confiante mais je veux surtout l'embrasser, j'en meurs d'envie depuis tellement longtemps._

 _Les courbes de son corps sont parfaites. J'ai connu beaucoup de filles mais Beca c'est différent, j'aime caresser sa peau de mes doigts, j'aime l'entendre gémir, la voir se retenir._

 _ **L**_ a chanson se finit, je n'ai presque pas chanté, Beca était à fond. Je quitte la scène, Beca me suit, les gens ont applaudis je crois. Je me sens un peu perdu à ce moment même. Je retourne à la table avec les filles où je m'assois dans le canapé. Aubrey se rapproche de moi et me prend les mains.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. J'ai….C'est bizarre.

-Dis moi.

-J'ai eu comme des flashs de moments avec Beca, mais je les ai jamais vécu, c'est bizarre.

-Tu penses que tu aurais pu te rappeler d'un truc que tu avais oublié.

-Je n'en sais rien.

 _ **L**_ a soirée se termine, je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à ces flashs. Et si Aubrey avait raison ? Et si j'avais vécu ça avec Beca ? Les filles ont voulus rentrer, je suis allé leur chercher un taxi et j'ai payé avec la carte bleue d'Aubrey. Moi je suis de corvée à ramené Aubrey chez elle ainsi que Beca chez elle respectivement. On passe par chez Aubrey en premier. Elle nous dit au revoir et elle quitte la voiture. Je me retourne vers Beca pour lui demandé où elle habite.

-Pousse toi, je passe devant.

 _ **E**_ lle galère à passer devant ce qui me fait rire.

-Tu ne peux pas descendre de la voiture puis monter à l'avant comme toute personne civilisée ?

-J'ai essayer de faire comme dans les films mais ça n'a pas marcher.

-C'était moins élégant mais ça allait.

 _ **E**_ lle rit et me dit de rouler. Je ne sais pas où on va mais on roule. Au carrefour elle me dit de tourner à droite, ce que je fais. Je continue de suivre ses mouvements de bras jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un parking. Il est plutôt vide. Je lui demande ce qu'on fait là, elle ne me répond pas. Elle a le regard tourné vers sa vitre, vers dehors.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Hum.

-Tu m'as fait chanté Speed Demon pour une raison, non ?

-C'est la chanson sur laquelle t'es tombé amoureuse de moi.

-Ok. Une autre question. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait au bord d'un lac ?

-Tu me donnais des cours.

-Je t'ai embrassé avant qu'on rentre sur scène ?

-Oui.

 _ **S**_ a main a serré la poignet de la portière. Son visage se tourne vers moi. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je baisse le regard mais ses mains se posent sur mes joues. Mes yeux croisent les siens.

-Dis moi que tu me poses ces questions car tu te rappelles de quelque chose.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, j'ai juste eu des flash, c'était assez bizarre. Ça m'a donné mal à la tête. C'est comme quand tu fais un rêve mais que tu n'as pas la fin.

 _ **S**_ on sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-J'aimerais te dire oui mais je ne peux pas te dire que je ne ressens rien.

 _ **S**_ es lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je sens qu'elle m'embrasse avec passion. J'ai ma réponse à ma question, elle est toujours amoureuse de moi. Elle détache sa ceinture et se rapproche de moi. Sa main droite détache ma ceinture, je me remet bien, elle vient se mettre sur moi. Je n'ai pas envie de la repousser car ça me fait du bien de la sentir près de moi mais aussi car elle doit aimé m'embrasser. J'ai eu plusieurs conquêtes pendant ces cinq dernières années et je dois avouer que jamais aucune des personnes m'ont fait sentir comme Beca me fait sentir. Ses lèvres ne quittent pas les miennes juste pour reprendre nos respirations, soit de très cours instant. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux, les miennes caressent le creux de son dos. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche se dirige vers mon oreille.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille derrière, on aura plus de place.

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se déplace et fait le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure, elle n'y arrive toujours pas ce qui me fait rire et elle aussi. Pour ne pas paraître ridicule, je sors de la voiture et je rentre à nouveau à l'intérieur à l'arrière. Elle est assise contre la fenêtre en face de moi, elle est vraiment magnifique. Il fait noir mais la lune permet de l'éclairer. Je ferme ma portière et m'approche d'elle. Elle m'adresse un sourire qui pour l'avouer me faire fondre. Elle tend ses jambes vers moi, notre distance est assez grande. Je commence à embrasser ses jambes ce qui la fait rire. Plus je monte plus son rire se transforme en respiration de plus en plus intense. Arrivé à la limite de sa robe je me redresse et vient embrasser ses lèvres rouges. Ses mains caressent mon visage. Les miennes parcourent son corps pour pouvoir enlever sa robe. Elles la font remonter pour finalement lui enlever. Mes lèvres embrassent son cou, elle met sa tête en arrière pour me laisser plus de place. Sa respiration qui s'était calmer a recommencé à s'accélérer. Ses respirations se transforment en petits gémissements. Mes baisers se dirigent vers sa poitrine. Ma main gauche passe dans son dos, la frôlement de mes doigts sur son doigt la fait se cambrer. Mes doigts détachent son soutien-gorge que je fais tomber sur le côté. Mes baisers n'ont plus de barrière pour embrasser ses seins. Toujours ma main gauche descend le long de ses hanches ce qui lui procure des frissons. Mes doigts passent sous la fil de sa culotte, ils se rapprochent de son point de faiblesse. Ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus fort ce qui me pousse à entrer en elle.

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre les yeux à cause de la lumière dans sa chambre. Je me retourne vers Beca qui dort profondément. Je ne sais pas quel heure il est. Je roule pour attraper mon téléphone. C'est vite dit car mon téléphone n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je me redresse, sert la couverture contre ma peau nue. Le réveil de Beca indique dix heures trente. Je me couche à nouveau en regardant Beca. Son esprit doit lui dire que je l'a regarde car elle ouvre les yeux en ma direction. Elle me sourit.

-Bonjour Chloe.

-Bonjour Beca.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Dix heures trente.

-Oh mon dieu je suis en retard, je dois aller chercher Charlene chez Stacie, _dit-elle en se redressant._

-J'en suis sur qu'on a encore un peu de temps, _dis-je assise à côté d'elle en embrassant son épaule._

-Non non je n'ai pas le temps. Et toi tu ne dois pas être là.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin si tu dois être là mais tu ne devras pas être là quand on reviendra.

-T'es compliqué à comprendre.

-Va t'habiller, essaie de retrouver tes affaires dans la maison.

-Dois-je te rappeler que hier tu étais soûle donc ta voiture est encore sur le parking de la boîte ?

-Merci de me le rappeler. Tu sais quoi ? Va te préparé, je ne veux pas de toi dans ma maison quand je serais de retour, je te dis ça pour ta survie, Charlene ne peux pas te voir.

-Je vais y aller.

-Merci.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse avant de quitter le lit. Je reste assise le temps qu'elle cherche de nouvelles affaires à mettre pour aujourd'hui. Le corps nu de Beca me fait de l'effet même à distance. Bon Chloe bouge toi. Quand j'entends que Beca est dans la salle de bain, je me lève du lit le drap entourant mon corps, je ne sais pas qui il y a dans cette maison. Je sors de la chambre et j'essaie de retrouver mes affaires, mon téléphone par la même occasion. Comment vous dire que je viens de faire des tours dans la maison depuis dix minutes car je ne trouve rien, enfin si j'ai retrouvé ma robe mais aucune idée de où sont mes sous-vêtements. Ni mon portable, mon amour, lui que j'ai quitté pour passé une bonne nuit. Où est-il ? Je décide de m'asseoir en plein milieu du salon à attendre qu'il vienne vers moi. J'entends des pas derrière moi.

-Tu fais quoi par terre ?

-Je fais l'aumône de mon portable.

-Tu le retrouvera, t'es prête ?

-J'ai une tête pour être prête ? Déjà j'ai pas mes sous-vêtements.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas prêter mes sous-vêtements alors débrouille toi.

-Non je ne le savais pas. Dans ma tête on n'était pas assez intime pour se dire ça.

 _ **E**_ lle vient s'accroupir devant moi, prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

-Là j'ai surtout besoin que tu m'amènes. Si je retrouve tout ton petit monde je viendrais te les donner en personne.

-C'est gentil mais j'en ai besoin maintenant.

-Tu vois, là que tu me parles, j'étais bien mieux célibataire. Aller bouge !

-D'accord.

 _ **E**_ lle m'aide à me lever et je vais dans la salle de bain histoire d'arranger toute ma personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis prête et on part direction la boîte de nuit.

Je gare la voiture juste à côté de la sienne. Elle se détache et se tourne vers moi. Je la regarde.

-Merci Chloe pour tout, pour hier soir, pour m'avoir ramené, pour cette nuit, pour là le fait de m'avoir ramené à ma voiture.

-De rien.

-Dis moi juste que ce n'était pas que le coup d'un soir, dis moi qu'on va se revoir.

-Je l'espère mais ça va être compliqué. Moi je veux de toi, toi tu veux de moi, après c'est Charlene qui ne veut pas de moi.

-Je sais. J'essaierai de lui expliquer que tu es une bonne personne. Mais mettons un truc au clair entre nous.

-Vas-y

-Charlene passera toujours avant toi.

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse et quitte la voiture. Elle monte dans la sienne et démarre pour partir. Je regarde à l'arrière de ma voiture et voit mon téléphone. Je tend le bras pour l'attraper. Je l'ai laissé tout seul dans la nuit noire, je suis une si horrible mère.

 _Beca Mitchell,_

 _ **J**_ e n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je dois avouer que quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu Chloe en face de moi je n'ai pas compris puis je me suis rappelé de la nuit torride qu'on a eu elle et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle retombe amoureuse de moi. Enfin, on a juste passé la nuit, on va voir ce que ça fait sur le long terme. J'ai envie de crier partout tellement je suis heureuse. Je suis redevenue la fille de dix-huit ans ça fait peur à voir.

 _ **J**_ e me gare devant la maison de Stacie et d'Aubrey. Je sors de ma voiture et je vais sonner à la porte. Peu de temps après Stacie vient m'ouvrir. Elle me laisse entrer avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me propose de prendre un café ce que j'accepte car je suis parti de la maison le ventre vide et je commence à me sentir mal. Charlene descend les escaliers et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Un simple bonjour, une petit accolade et elle s'assoit sur un chaise à la table les bras croisés. Stacie m'apporte mon café, elle est si gentille. Elle s'assoit en face de moi.

-Comment c'est passé ta soirée Beca ?

-Oh super. A ce qui paraît j'ai bien bu mais je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait.

-A ce qui paraît tu n'as pas été seule selon Aubrey. Elle a réussit à parler entre deux vomis.

-Je préfère qu'on en parle plus tard. Dans quel état est Aubrey ?

-J'en sais rien, ce matin je l'ai retrouvé endormis dans les toilettes. Je l'ai mis dans le lit, depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bourrée.

-J'espère que tu as toujours envie de l'épouser.

-Oui, enfin je pense.

-Vous du coup vous avez fait quoi ?

-On a regardé un film et après elle est allé dormir, moi j'ai attendu que Aubrey rentre.

 _ **J**_ e finis mon café et je dis à Charlene que l'on va y aller. Elle ne répond presque pas. Je passais une bonne journée je sens qu'elle va mal se finir à cause de Charlene. Je propose à Stacie de laver ma tasse, elle me dit de ne pas y toucher qu'elle le fera. C'est avec regret qu'on a quitté la maison.

 _ **D**_ urant le trajet elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, j'ai essayé de la lancer sur des sujets de conversations mais rien ne la faisait me parler. Je me gare de l'allée devant la garage. Elle descend de suite de la voiture et attend les bras croisés devant la porte de la maison. Je ne sais pas si c'est par provocation mais j'ai pris tout mon temps pour aller lui ouvrir. Je rentre avant elle, elle claque la porte après être rentrée. Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver car je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me fait ça. Avant qu'elle aille à sa chambre je l'interpelle. Ma voix était assez dure du coup elle se retourne vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ?

-Pardon ? Tu me demande ça à moi ? Tu m'avais jurer que jamais tu retournerais avec elle car elle t'avait fait souffrir et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu as passé la nuit avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas car elle m'a ramené qu'on a automatiquement passé la nuit ensemble, on n'est pas dans tes films à la con.

-Dis moi alors que tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec elle.

-Bon j'ai passé la nuit avec elle, mais écoute, _dis-je en m'approchant d'elle._ Elle ne te fera plus jamais souffrir d'accord.

-Mais t'es trop conne !

 _ **E**_ lle a dépassé ma limite, une baffe est parti toute seule, elle met sa main sur sa figure. Sur le coup j'étais en colère mais là ça me fait mal de l'avoir frapper. Charlene est une fille intelligente, elle a vite compris que Chloe nous a laissé tomber sans jamais avoir la vraie raison. Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, peut-être que j'aurais du lui dire. Enfin, elle a compris que Chloe m'a laissé seule avec elle. Charlene a été très triste du départ de Chloe. Avec le recul du temps, je me rend compte que c'est aussi de ma faute si elle est partis mais j'ai trouvé plus simple de tout faire passer sur Chloe. Depuis maintenant cinq ans, Charlene a développé une sorte de haine envers Chloe, elle ne veux jamais en entendre parler. Elle n'a que dix ans, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait détesté quelqu'un à ce point à cet âge.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper.

-J'en ai tous les droits je suis ta mère et jamais, je répète jamais tu ne me parlera comme ça. Mes choix ne te plaisent pas mais tu n'as que dix ans et même si tu en avais trente, jamais tu n'as à me manquer de respect. T'es là c'est grâce à moi, t'as une maison au dessus de ta tête, t'as des fringues, tu manges à chaque repas c'est grâce à moi d'accord ? Tu ne me reparle plus jamais comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à me faire la gueule pour mes choix, j'aime Chloe et je n'y peux rien d'accord. J'ai tout essayé pendant cinq ans, je suis sortie avec tout ce qui était possible mais c'est elle que j'aime et il va falloir t'y faire. Soit tu apprends à l'aimer soit tu ne l'aimes mais je m'en contrefous. Je pense tous les jours à toi, à ton bonheur, à toi de penser à mon bonheur.

 _ **E**_ lle a fondu en larmes dans mes bras. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop dur contre elle. Elle murmure qu'elle est désolé. Je caresse ses cheveux en lui disant que ce n'est rien et que je n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça.

 **…**

 _ **J**_ e regarde l'heure, il est bientôt l'heure pour nous de quitter la maison. Je me lève de ma chaise lorsque Charlene arrive dans la pièce. Elle tourne sur elle-même, faisant voler sa robe. Elle arrive vers moi.

-Alors tu me trouves comment maman ?

-Tu es magnifique !

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard ! Tatas ne vont pas être contente, imagine on arrive en pleine cérémonie.

-Je vais te dire un truc ok ?

-Oui.

-Connaissant Stacie, elle va être en retard à son propre mariage donc on est large. Et pour tout te dire, là je vais m'habiller.

-Maman tu pourras me maquiller après ?

-Bien sur.

 _ **E**_ lle n'a que dix ans, je ne veux pas qu'elle se maquille mais aujourd'hui est un grand événement donc si je lui fait ça ira. Je monte à la salle de bain et je m'habille pour sortir. Je refais mon maquillage et ma coupe de cheveux. Il ne faut pas être plus jolie que la mariée. Mais je vais leur faire de la concurrence. Je descends à la salle à manger où Charlene m'attend. On retourne ensemble à la salle de bain où je lui fait son maquillage, elle me remercie et on part.

 _ **J**_ e me gare assez loin de l'église, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde c'est fou et on n'est pas en retard. On descend de la voiture et on s'avance vers ceux qui sont déjà là. On dit bonjour à certaines personnes que l'on connaît. Il y a beaucoup de policiers. Dis donc c'est le moment pour les voleurs d'attaquer tous les flics sont là. Je sens le regard de Charlene sur moi. Je la regarde, elle me fixe bizarrement, j'ai le droit de me faire des délires dans ma tête non ? On rentre dans l'église, il y a déjà des gens. Un homme me fait signe de loin de venir vers lui. Enfin je crois que c'est à moi qu'il fait signe. J'espère. Je marche vers lui suivis de Charlene. Il me sert la main tout en me souriant. Si je me rappelle bien c'est le père de Stacie. Son sourire est un des plus beaux que l'on peut avoir. Il a l'air si fier de sa fille.

-Je suis là pour vous guettez. Stacie m'a demandé de vous dire de monter dans sa loge. C'est à l'étage, la porte à droite. Pas gauche, c'est Aubrey. Enfin si vous voulez aller la voir vous pouvez aussi.

-D'accord merci. Je vais monté.  
 _ **J**_ e me déplace un peu vers l'escalier. Charlene me suit. Elle tourne la tête vers l'entrée de l'église.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

 _ **J**_ e suis son regard et je pense que je viens de voir la personne qu'elle a vu rentré.

-Charlene, Chloe a le droit d'être ici. Après tout c'est la meilleure amie de Aubrey.

 _ **E**_ lle souffle, je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui indique que je monte, elle me sourit. Je la laisse et je monte les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. J'arrive à l'étage et je frappe à la porte de droite. Une petite voix me répond d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte. Stacie est à la fenêtre, elle regarde dehors. Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

-Pas encore mariée que tu bois déjà.

-Le mariage commence dans une heure et ma mère n'est toujours pas là, donc je ne suis pas coiffée, je ne suis même pas habillé, je refuse de m'habiller sans que ma mère soit là. Je l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et elle ne me répond pas.

-Pourtant ton père est en bas.

-Je sais. Ma mère a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait essayer de s'échapper de sa réunion.

-Elle ne peux pas louper le mariage de sa fille.

-Surtout qu'elle adore Aubrey.

-Exactement !

-Alors laisse ton verre d'alcool et va au moins mettre ta robe, ta mère va bientôt arrivé.

 _ **E**_ lle pose son verre sur la table basse de la pièce et part s'habiller. J'aime tellement quand on m'écoute. Je m'assoie sur un chaise en attendant que Stacie réapparaisse.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis flic ?

-Non, dis moi.

-Parce que tu peux être une fille et que tu n'as pas besoin de mettre une robe.

-Dis pas ça tu es magnifique en robe.

 _ **L**_ a porte de la pièce d'à côté s'ouvre, instinctivement je me lève comme si j'allais mieux la voir. Elle entre dans ma pièce vêtue de sa robe de mariée. Elle est magnifique. Vous avez déjà vu un ange ? Ben elle est encore plus belle.

-Beca pleure pas ton maquillage.

-Merde. Non je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil.  
Je me penche pour attraper un mouchoir qui est à disposition sur la table basse.

-Tu es magnifique Stacie. Ta robe est tout simplement magnifique. Je pensais que j'allais te faire concurrence avec ma beauté mais alors là j'avais tord, on ne peux pas être plus belle que toi.

-Aubrey ?

-J'en sais rien mais woauh. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

 _ **Q**_ uelqu'un frappe à la porte, Stacie dit d'entrer. Sa mère entre dans la pièce. Elle sourit automatiquement en voyant Stacie. Elle commence à pleurer aussi.

-Maman c'est encore pire que Beca, ne pleure pas car je vais pleurer.

-Non pleure pas, on a besoin d'un joli visage pour le maquillage. Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Merci maman. Tu as réussis à venir du coup !

-Tu pensais que j'allais louper le mariage de ma fille, t'es folle, aller viens t'asseoir.

 _ **J**_ e me tiens debout à côté du prêtre qui va marier les filles. Je n'arrête pas de sourire, je n'arrive pas à cacher à quel point je suis contente. J'attends de voir Aubrey, elle va être magnifique aussi je le sens. Chloe arrive en marchant vite, s'excuse auprès du prêtre de son petit retard, il lui dit que ce n'est rien. Mon regard ne peux pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle a une superbe robe rose comme moi. Elle me sourit, j'ai envie de tomber par terre et de me laisser mourir mais je reste droite. La musique commence, je commence à m'exciter pour rien, on dirait c'est mon mariage alors que non, le mien n'a jamais eu lieu de toute façon, merci Chloe. Aubrey rentre en première. Sa robe est à mourir, oh mon dieu je veux celle là à mon mariage. Bon je me la ferme je me marierai jamais de toute façon. Elle avance au bras de son père. Il sourit, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire pour un truc Staubrey, il n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que sa fille soit gay et il peux encore moins voir Stacie. Aubrey arrive à l'autel, elle donne son bouquet à Chloe qui la prend dans ses bras. Aubrey m'adresse un sourire que je lui rend. La musique redémarre une deuxième fois. C'est magnifique de voir sa meilleure amie réalisé son rêve. Stacie s'avance vers nous au bras de son père. Elle me donne le bouquet que je garde précieusement. Aubrey dit un mot à Stacie, pourquoi je ne suis pas assez près pour l'entendre ? Elles se prennent les mains, je vais mourir devant autant d'amour.

 _ **L**_ a cérémonie s'est bien déroulé, tout a été parfait. Stacie est devenue madame Posen. Là on en est au repas. Charlene est assise à côté de moi à la table de Vincent, Katherine, Charlene et moi. Katherine a l'air très fatigué, la grossesse commence à lui peser sur toutes ses émotions. Vincent a l'air aussi fatigué, est-ce que je dois leur dire que là ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui va leur arriver après ? Vincent n'arrête pas d'embêter Katherine pour qu'elle aille danser. Ils se lèvent et ils partent. Je dis à Charlene d'aller danser, pourquoi pas avec Zac, elle me dit qu'elle ne veux pas danser avec lui. Il a y d'autres jeunes garçons de son âge, elle me regarde et se lève, je crois qu'elle fait ça pour me faire plaisir. Dès que Charlene part, Chloe débarque à côté de moi. Elle prend ma main alors que je me tourne vers elle.

-Tu es magnifique Beca.

-Toi aussi, ta robe te va super bien.

-Parle pour toi. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir depuis la dernière fois, j'étais assez occupé avec les filles à organisé le mariage.

-Ne sois pas désolé. Maintenant tu es là.

 _ **J**_ e vois Vincent qui court vers nous, il arrive à notre table tout essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On était entrain de danser, elle a commencé à avoir des contractions, j'ai décidé de la ramener chez nous. Le seul problème c'est que dans la voiture elle a perdu les eaux, elle a niqué mes sièges par la même occasion. Mais je sais pas quoi faire.

-Faut l'amener à l'hôpital qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-J'ai besoin de toi Beca, je le sens pas tout seul.

-Vas-y Beca, _me dis Chloe._ Au pire tu reviendras tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. Tu pourras prévenir Aubrey ou Stacie pour leur dire que je suis partie.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Je m'occuperais de Charlene aussi.

 _ **J**_ e me lève, on quitte la salle et on part en direction de l'hôpital.

 _Stacie Conrad,_

 _ **J**_ 'ai l'impression de rêver. Combien de fois j'ai imaginé ce jour dans ma tête ? Même si aujourd'hui est encore plus parfait que ce que je l'avais espéré. Toutes mes amies sont là, Aubrey est devenue ma femme. Je me suis assise à notre table, Aubrey est partie parler avec ses parents, moi je n'en ai pas vraiment eu envie de les voir donc je suis resté assise. Isa arrive vers moi et me demande si elle peut s'asseoir à la place de Aubrey, je lui répond positivement.

-Comment va madame Posen ?

-Elle va super bien, elle s'est fait abandonné par la vraie madame Posen.

-Je vois ça, _dit-elle en riant._

 _ **E**_ lle pose un petit cadeau sur la table.

-Je n'ai pas voulus le poser avec les autres, je voulais vraiment te le donner en main propre. Tu l'ouvriras ce soir en même temps que les autres. Il vient de toute l'équipe de policier et de moi.

-Merci beaucoup, je vais le garder précieusement jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai hâte de l'ouvrir.

-Et aussi c'est juste un cadeau pour toi, pour votre cadeau à vous deux on les a posé là bas, mais c'est juste pour toi celui là, même si je pense que ça va faire plaisir à Aubrey.

-Merci.

 _ **J**_ e la prend dans mes bras pour la remercier.

 _Chloe Beale,_

 _ **B**_ eca n'est pas revenue de l'hôpital, elle m'a juste envoyé un sms pour s'excuser de me faire rentrer avec Charlene. J'ai eu du mal mais elle est rentré dans ma voiture, elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, j'essaie de mettre le genre de musique qu'elle écoute pour qu'elle se mette à chanter comme sa mère le fait. Mais non, elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je me gare devant leur maison, elle se détache et sort de la voiture en même temps que moi. J'ouvre la maison et je la laisse entrer. Avant qu'elle monte à la salle de bain je lui demande si elle est fatigué, elle m'a répondu que non, je lui ai alors proposer de regarder un film avec moi, elle me répond qu'elle ne veut pas et elle monte. Je vais au frigo me prendre une canette de coca et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé devant la télé que je viens d'allumer. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends qu'elle coupe l'eau, j'attends quelques minutes avant de monter à sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre, elle ne me répond pas, j'ouvre la porte, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Comment je peux m'excuser ?

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Charlene je sais que tu es une fille très intelligente et très gentille, j'aimerais tellement que tu le sois avec moi. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir tout comme ta mère mais maintenant je suis revenue, je sais que c'est facile de revenir après cinq ans mais si ça marche bien avec ta mère je n'aimerais pas qu'on se fasse la gueule jusqu'à la fin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bien m'entendre avec toi.

-Moi j'en ai envie.

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde sans plus rien dire.

-Si tu as envie de venir je suis en bas, je regarde un film.

 _ **E**_ lle ne me répond pas, je tourne les talons et je vais en bas après avoir fermer sa porte. Je met le DVD de Blackout total dans le lecteur et je commence à le regarder. Après une demie-heure de film, Charlene apparaît à la porte du salon.

-J'aime beaucoup ce film.

-Moi aussi, viens le regarder avec moi.

 _ **E**_ lle s'assoit sur le bord du canapé. Au fur et à mesure des minutes elle se rapproche de moi pour pouvoir se coucher sur le canapé, je me décale pour lui laisser plus de place. Elle commence à s'endormir, je me lève et je vais récupéré la couverture qu'il y a sur le fauteuil pour la mettre sur elle. Elle me remercie. Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait un grand pas en avant. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je le prend et regarde le sms de Beca. Elle est morte de fatigue et elle va resté avec son frère pour la nuit.

 _Stacie Conrad,_

 _ **A**_ ubrey est assez impatiente et a voulus qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ce soir, je lui ai dit qu'on avait le temps et elle s'en fiche. Alors j'ai mis celui de l'équipe de police sur le côté pour l'offrir en dernier.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas celui là, _me demande-t-elle en me montrant le dernier qui reste._

-Si j'attendais un peu, pour faire durer le suspense.

-Mariée tu es toujours aussi bizarre, je l'aurais ouvert en premier.

-Oui mais si c'est quelque chose de génial je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les autres.

-Non mais ils sont bien les autres, j'aime bien les bon d'achat pour les rayons bébé à croire qu'on va en faire un autre.

-Ils sont bons jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche, _dis-je en rigolant._

-Bon tu l'ouvres !

 _ **E**_ lle me regarde avec envie, envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans surtout oui. Je prend la boîte et je commence à le déballer. Bon une boîte en carton. Je l'ouvre et je vois un cartel où il y a écrit Det. Posen, il y a une petite carte avec que je lis.

-Quand Conrad devient grande. Il va tous nous falloir du temps pour t'appeler instinctivement Posen…. Non il ne va pas en falloir vu que tu nous parle de Aubrey toutes les minutes. N'aie pas peur de qui tu es, jamais on ne te jugera. On t'aime petite Posen. De l'équipe entière.

-C'est trop adorable ce qu'ils t'ont offert, toi qui avait peur ou qui ne voulait pas qu'on t'appelle Posen car on allait remarqué que tu es gay ou je ne sais plus quoi.

-Tais toi Posen.

-Très bien Posen.

 _ **E**_ lle m'embrasse et nos lèvres ne se quittent plus de la nuit, enfin de ce qui reste de la nuit.

 _Quelques années plus tard…._

 _Beca Mitchell,_

-Beale appelle tes gosses on va être en retard. Beale ?

 _ **J**_ e marche à travers la maison, j'ai faillit glissser sur un doudou perdu, Daniel laisse tout traîner. Je le ramasse et continuer mon trajet jusqu'au salon. Ils sont tous les trois entrain de danser dans le salon, entrain de jouer à Just Dance. Chloe se retourne pour danser et me vois, elle tape sur l'épaule de Charlene qui s'arrête net.

-Vous faîtes quoi ?

-Rien, _répond Chloe,_ hein Charlene on fait rien.

-Rien du tout maman.

-Vous êtes entrain de jouer à Just Dance alors que ça fait une heure que je vous demande de vous préparer pour qu'on parte.

-On voulait s'amuser un peu maman !

-Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas chez ma sœur que l'on va, ni chez ma tante.

-Tata, _crie Daniel._

-On va partir toi et moi Daniel.

 _ **C**_ hloe se baisse et le prend dans ses bras.

-C'est mon enfant, il est roux comme moi, si on te voit avec on va croire que tu l'a voler à quelqu'un.

-Chloe c'est vexant, _dit Charlene._

-Désolé. C'est biologique.

 _ **C**_ hloe se retourne pour éteindre la Wii et Charlene va mettre ses chaussures pour partir. Chloe fait de même, toujours avec Daniel dans ses bras. Quand elle passe à côté de moi elle m'arrache le doudou des mains en embrassant. On va dans la voiture et direction chez Mitchie à Miami.

* * *

 _ **Voilà tout est fini. Je vous ai remis un peu toute les personnes que vous voulez. J'ai parlé de la mère de Beca qui est malheureusement parti, j'ai parlé de Vincent (mon amouuuur) et de sa vie à lui et à la fin j'ai fait une allusion à Mitchie. J'ai rajouté à la fin de "quelques années plus tard" car je voulais vraiment finir par du Bechloe, puis depuis longtemps j'ai décidé qu'elles allaient avoir un autre enfant. J'espère que vous avez aimé, Bechloe sont revenues ensemble, j'espère que vous aimez ça, Staubrey se sont mariés (Imaginez Anna Camp et Alexis Knapp dans des robes de mariés, bonne mort).**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la fiction, à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews en laissant leur avis. Ce que j'aimerais bien là c'est que vous laissiez un avis sur le chapitre et un avis sur la fiction entière. Dîtes moi vos moment préférés, ceux que vous avez moins aimé. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu car j'ai aimé l'écrire. Elle m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais je l'aime beaucoup (j'ai 17 ans et c'est seulement la 2ème fiction de ma vie que je fini, amen à moi). J'espère qu'elle vous a donner envie de lire d'autres fictions sur Bechloe, même juste qu'elle vous a donné envie d'écrire pourquoi pas.**_

 _ **Mais n'allez pas croire que je vous laisse, je refuse de vous laissez. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour une nouvelle fanfiction Bechloe, ce ne sera pas du tout du même genre. Toutes les personnes à qui j'en ai parler sont emballés, j'espère que ça répondra à leur attente. Par contre je vais écrire la fiction en entière avant de vous la poster car je ne veux pas vous faire attendre entre les chapitres. Si vous le voulez donné moi votre twitter, votre facebook pour que je vous prévienne quand je posterai la nouvelle fiction, ou juste suivez mon compte fanfiction, vous recevrez un mail.**_

 _ **Enfaite ça me fait grave mal au coeur de laisser ma fiction comme ça, j'avais pas envie qu'elle se finisse mais bon, c'est comme pour les séries, je ne voulais pas une saison de trop.**_

 _ **Au revoir ! On se retrouve pour la nouvelle fiction. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye (non Brittany Snow n'est pas mon idole)**_

 _ **-Emily #LMSfic**_


End file.
